Unmei Force: Wanderers
by Xovercreator
Summary: (A companion story of DH: Warriors Orochi 4) The Unmei Force find themselves in another world, which is familiar to some degree, yet not in everything else. With their third encounter the hero teams of this reality, will they be able to conquer even the forces of god, to attain victory and truth?
1. Chapter 1

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 1: Chaos Incarnate (Alt.)

A/N: Before you ask, most of the content, at least 80% in chapter length refers to content, excluding this chapter, is basically a copy-paste of the chapter bodies in the respective chapters in DH: Warriors Orochi 4. This story is to serve as a companion to the mentioned story, acting as a extension of the story from the perspective of the Unmei Force. Which means that there is content exclusive to either story on both sides. You'll notice that there will be a bit more dialogue on the Unmei Force side, and that you will later see how they dealt with their sides of the things in battle.

Without further ado, let us begin. As the (Alt.) symbol suggests, this is the alternate view of Chaos Incarnate in DH: WO4, explaining how the Unmei Force even arrived in this world in the first place.

* * *

_In the GFS Ryujin..._

Richard was relaxing, lying on his bed, having been spending a few days taking R&R, along with the rest of his group, due to having returned from their previous war in Europa. He looked up, and held the hand-sized emblem of Squad 7 in his hand, the one that Welkin gave him.

Ever since they have returned, Thrawn has proven to be quite useful for maintaining the army, as he proved to be quite loyal to their cause, despite being their former enemy.

_But then again... He was only loyal to the Empire because of his duty and his ideals..._ Richard thought back. _If Thrawn could see an organisation that can keep to his ideals and prove to be far more competent and effective, he wouldn't hesitate to join such a force, albeit with suspicion. Doesn't matter, since there's only a few skeletons in our closet compared to that of any others._

He then got up, before he then pulled out a small metal case from a hidden slot in his room, which he stored several 'souvenirs' of the worlds he had travelled to. He had a small Underworld medal in it and a ceremonial dagger with the Tokugawa Emblem on it. He placed the woven Squad 7 emblem inside, before he then closed it, and returned it, as the hidden slot closed itself to turn back into part of the room wall.

When he turned around to head to bed, he was suddenly startled by how there was a sukima in front of him, and he was certain that sukima was not one of his.

And his doubts were proven true, when Yukari Yakumo came out, with a rarely serious expression.

"Yukari..." Richard stated with a even tone. "What brings you here? If you have anything that you must tell me, then get to the point. No riddles, no cryptic messages."

"I see that you're still considerably on edge with the series of missions that you have went through, Richard." Yukari stated with a slightly amused tone, as she placed her hand-fan over her mouth in a playful gesture. She then closes the fan with a slapping sound, before she then dropped the closed fan through another sukima. "You should be able to understand me, even if I have to test if your wit is still as sharp as you had before you left. But since you asked, and that I have a sense of urgency for myself, I'll tell you. Tell me, what have you been calling those stones that you have collected? Two of them that actually manifested into being, if I can recall the events correctly?"

"...Were you watching us while we were on mission?" Richard asked with a accusing tone.

"Of course not. I know not to make my presence obvious, and I have no reason to oversee your proceedings, unless you are in utterly dire straits, to which only I can assist you with at the time." Yukari denied with a gentle shake of her head. "The only thing I have been watching is how your little fortress is proceeding. It seems that you have hired someone who actually is quite like me in a certain aspect. Do you believe you can handle him?"

"Thrawn knows that he cannot beat us, and so I persuaded him to join us." Richard explained with crossed arms. "Better he put his services in use for the better of the army, than to die trying to get revenge for the Empire. The only reason I recruited him, is because he's professional and hard-working. He knows the line between excess emotion and over-apathy, and he is far more talented than almost half of the Empire combined. And since you're the real power figure, I guess that he should share a modicum of respect for you, since he's like you, as you say yourself."

"Fufufu... I see." Yukari chuckled with a faint smile. "Anyway, I must apologise for causing us to both divert from the subject at hand. I do not care about what you do, for I know that you have matured enough to make your own decisions as a true leader. Either way, you call them 'X-Stones', or 'Cross Stones' as some of our personnel state.

"That is true. And we're looking for more, until the full set is at hand." Richard nodded back. "So far we have 4. Mostly, that would be either between half-way or two-thirds done, depending on the size of the set. And we don't have any good reliable way of finding them. Even using the resonance phenomena to allow us to detect them time-to-time, it has a extremely low success rate of detection, and there's no clear signal as of yet."

"I see. Well then, it's a good thing that I have the location of the next stone you are looking for." Yukari stated. "Although it's going to be quite... familiar to some degree for you."

"How so?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess that I'll have to hint you towards it, since you don't know which one it relates to." Yukari responded back. "Very well, does the word, Hydra and Orochi seem familiar to you...?"

"Hydra... Orochi..." Richard repeated under his breath, before he then realised what Yukari was talking about. "Could it be...? Ah, I guess that makes sense. If you're talking about the Warriors Orochi series, having seen the DW side of things, I should be partially familiar with the people. Alright, Yukari. How are we going to deal with this? Do I have to deal with the Hydra myself?"

"Not quite. You're thinking about the events of the third tale." Yukari answered back. "At this current time, a new tale has unfolded, and its already started."

"Come again, so it's a sequel then?" Richard stated, before he sucked in a breath with a difficult expression. "Well, I haven't brushed up properly on knowledge regarding this one. Either I never seen it before I left Gensokyo, or I don't recall whatever events occurred."

"That is quite a underwhelming excuse for not knowing about the worlds, do you?" Yukari chided Richard with a slightly more critical tone. "I thought that you boast yourself having your knowledge of the worlds up to date."

"Knowledge only goes so far. Something has to exist for you to know of it." Richard responded back, before he shrugged. "Besides, even with everything, I'm still human, so I tend to have temporary moments of forgetfulness at times, without any stimuli. And besides, like I said, whatever game this is from... It's from after I focused my efforts onto something else. I just made-do with what knowledge I had of the fandoms, up to the date. Anything after, I'll just have to play by the book, and check for certain 'flags'."

"Well, even with the elaborated explanation, it is still a excuse, yet a heavily justified one." Yukari stated, before she then realised that she went off-track again. "My apologies, it seems that I have went off track once again. Perhaps it might be because I wanted to stay some more with my dear disciple, who is taking on the big bad reality with just his friends and army."

"Heh, well, I was never longing for you, because I knew that you would come knocking on my door like that." Richard smirked. "Alright, if you have anything to share with me, like whatever favour you're going to ask of me, or what I should keep watch for, then share it with me now. I'm going to round up the team and leave for the mission."

"Always rushed to get into action, Richard. You do know that this once has caused you severe problems, hasn't it?" Yukari sighed. "But I know you well that you've learned your lesson back then. Alright then, before you leave, I'll offer you two things, one related to a favour I have, and the other is information regarding your potential enemies."

Yukari then immediately opened up a sukima, as it dropped two white bracelets, which seemed to look like a long snake that was biting its tail, except that it was coiled around into a small spiral, as the circles formed were large enough to fit an arm through it, as its eyes seemed to be closed, like it was hibernating. Richard immediately took one, as he had a close look at it.

"What are these...?" Richard asked, as he felt a strange form of energy emanating from within the bracelets. "What kind of energy that lie dormant in it?"

"That is for you to find out." Yukari stated. "Do not be surprised if you see bracelets like these in the other world. You are free to use these two as you wish, but make absolutely sure that they are not taken from you, not even for a single moment. These bracelets are more important than you would think. I cannot tell you what purpose they serve yet, but I will tell you that it is something that I consider important, so you are to take extreme caution. Am I understood, Richard?"

Richard reeled back from Yukari's serious attitude, as he did not expect the casual and tricky gap user to show such seriousness in her statement, before he then nodded vigorously. "I understand your meaning, Yukari. Worry not, even if they are taken from me, I will use everything I have to reclaim them. If it's something that even YOU consider important, then I cannot imagine how world-changing the true purpose of these bracelets will be."

"Good. And that leads me to a favour." Yukari stated, as she moved closer, and placed the other bracelet in Richard's hands. "I want you to promise me that you will utilise that bracelet at least once. I don't care how you use it, but you must awaken its power at least once. I ask for nothing more. What you do after you have done this favour is up to you."

"...I'll do it, but why the favour is this specific? You're not leading me into something messy, right?" Richard asked with some suspicion in his voice.

"...It's a promise for an old acquaintance." Yukari stated, with a reminiscent look in her eyes. "If you ever meet him in person, then tell him that an old friend from the spiritual beyond has come to lend him the help I promised him long ago."

Richard then looked at Yukari, who showed a sense of longing in her eyes, as he wondered who could possibly make Yukari have such a expression on her face. After a moment of silence, Yukari then turned back to Richard.

"Alright, now the second thing, which is the information." Yukari stated. "I have recently heard rumours that there is a very dangerous group that might be heading for the same world as you."

"And how do you know, if you cannot spend long observing the other reality, without compromising your own ability to deal with the matters back home?" Richard asked.

"You underestimate me. I don't need full visual confirmation to make my assumptions." Yukari stated with a sly tone. "Let's just say I have eyes and ears in several different places, and I can use any of these spots to make my attempt in collecting information. Mostly, it has been things that do not concern you. But lately, I have heard these rumours about the group in question. Before you ask, it's not you all, because the information I collected does not coincide with any of you, or your new members."

"Then out with it." Richard bluntly growled. "Who is so determined to go after this world, and what kind of ability do they have under their belt."

"Well, I have very little information on that." Yukari stated. "I can tell you that these people are within your league, but I'd be careful regardless. And there is one other person, a swordsman, I heard, that has blades imbued with a void-like power that is capable of destroying a certain kind of power. Since I don't have any information as to what the effects of those blades would be against any other kind of power, I'd advise extreme caution fighting against him. Just because his blades are specialised to permanently ending the powers of an 'Enhanced', which is a term for certain beings with certain powers, doesn't mean he won't be able to do the same to you, and that would be dangerous indeed."

"I'd like to see him try." Richard smirked. "Even if he negates all of my powers, he'll still have to deal with a sword-fighter of unknown capabilities. If he's going to rely on that bull-shit skill of his, then it'll be a losing battle for him."

"Always confident, huh...? I guess you deserved that, ever since you have been training still, even without your former trainers with you." Yukari said.

"Well, I still have Meiling, so I can still train my martial arts at full efficiency." Richard stated, before he sighed deeply. "But yeah, I sure hate the fact that I can't go back to visit for a moment yet, because I still haven't gotten any closer to the solution. Anyway, you should head back. The longer you stay here, the more likely things will get out of order back at home."

"That is true. Very well, Richard. I have left the portal in the meeting room, so that you can get everyone in there quickly." Yukari stated, before she then turned away. "Until the next meeting."

She then disappeared through her sukima, leaving Richard alone, with the bracelets in his hands.

"Well, gotta keep my word on what I told her." Richard stated with a casual tone, before he then immediately left the room.

* * *

_In the Yellow Turban Fortress..._

Richard and the others soon arrive on the battlefield, as the sukima immediately disappears, leaving Richard, Gus, Meiling, Reimu, Marisa, Elma and Ieyasu standing by each other. As they looked around, they seemed to have found themselves in a rocky battlefield, where the ground was a sandy desert.

"Where are we…?" Gus asked.

"No idea, but somehow, the signal of a X-Stone is strong here." Richard stated. "Thankfully, the signature is quite clear, although the exact location is unknown for now, since there is a lot of supernatural interference in this world…"

"This place reminds of the world I once came from." Ieyasu remarked.

"Richard, I feel something strange about this place, as if there is a strange magical presence covering the entire area…" Elma remarked.

"You can feel it too!?" Richard exclaimed at Elma's statement, as he hummed deeply. "Yes, there is something strange about this place. The magic is literally overflowing around the entire landscape, but I can't put a finger on what it has to do…"

"The only choice now, is to press on and try to find out where we have landed. Perhaps we might be able to find other wandering heroes, and assist them if we must." Meiling stated.

"I have to agree with Meiling. Although if this strange presence that I'm sensing as well, is truly there, then I suggest we be careful. There's no telling what might go on this world."

Richard nodded to both of them, as they immediately made their way across, before they encounter a crowd of soldiers, who were clad in light-coloured tunics, and had bandanas on their heads. When the group saw them, Richard, Gus, Meiling and Reimu became utterly surprised.

"Aren't those…!?" Gus exclaimed.

"The soldiers from Ancient China? Yes, there's no mistaking it. Well, some of them are. The others seem to be from the other Sengoku period." Richard stated. "After that time in the Three Kingdoms Era, we encountered these kinds of troops again. Makes me wonder… Will we meet 'them' again…?"

"I never thought that this kind of situation would occur again." Meiling sighed. "I've wished to forget about the times back there. Being worshipped as the embodiment of a destructive god-like being leaves a bad taste in my mouth, considering my own duties and ideals."

"You have met these kinds of people before, Richard?" Ieyasu asked Richard, curious about how Richard knows about the Chinese troops before them.

"It's a long story, Ieyasu. So long that it could fit into a massive novel-long epic." Richard stated. "Long story short, they're from a warring time period, not unlike the one you came from. Except they're from long before your time, and they're from China."

"China… I've heard about that country before, albeit rarely." Ieyasu stated. "I admit I had a curiosity for it, but I never did wish to leave my country."

Soon the soldiers noticed the group, as they pointed at the group, and prepared to attack, raising their weapons up.

"Tch, looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Reimu clicked her tongue, as she pulled out her gohei. "Surely, this is going to be a very bad day for them. I might actually rob some of their wealth, if they're reckless enough to go attacking us."

"Not now, Reimu, let's first deal with the matter in front of us, before we talk about money and all that stuff." Richard stated, as he immediately summoned his twin blades by his side. "Either way, stay back, Elma. Don't get too close into the fight. Ieyasu, if any pass through, I leave it to you to protect Elma in my stead, alright?"

"I shall do so." Ieyasu curtly responded back.

"Alright, everyone advance!" Richard ordered, as everyone charged at the swarm of enemy soldiers.

"Ha!" Meiling uttered, as she used a series of palm strikes, that were strong enough to create large shockwaves that knocked the soldiers flying, before she then used a barrage of cross-kicks to knock more enemies into the air.

Reimu was utilising her shrine maiden powers, as she used her ofudas to assault the soldiers, as they stuck onto the enemies, sapping their strength, or exploding in magical explosions like miniature paper bombs, and wielding her gohei like a shortened battle-staff. Marisa was utilising her full arsenal of magical items, using her explosive potions to blast those faraway, and using her broom to slam enemies back, and often using her own Hakkero to fire off various kinds of lasers.

Richard rushed into the fray, as he was slicing and dicing aggressively in the enemy ranks, often counter the strikes of the enemy soldiers before they could finish them, or parrying them and sending them back with a wide round-house kick. Gus was using his heavy great-sword, to slash through the enemies before him, often letting off a quick barrage of slashes that knocked enemies either into the ground or air.

Elma, having decided to support the others, often casting protection and recovery spells on the others, while Ieyasu often beat back any enemies who tried to attack Elma with his gauntlet-clad fists, as his might was strong enough to blast his foes without much effort.

Eventually, they made it across the battlefield, as they seemed to have come out of a large cave, as the entire battlefield was situated in a large canyon, with sand and stone structures all around them, as Richard seemed to be familiar with the layout.

"This battlefield...!" Richard exclaimed, before he turned to Meiling. "Meiling! Surely you recall this battlefield, right?"

"...I do remember. This was the Yellow Turban Fortress, where the Yellow Turbans made their last stand against the Coalition forces."

"At least this is our home advantage." Richard stated with a smirk. "I don't know if I can gap in Red Bunny into the fray, but I bet that she might actually enjoy reliving a battle on her home turf."

The group immediately made their way, before they encountered the demons on their way across, as they were shocked to see them.

"First SW troops, and now the demons?" Richard remarked with a surprised tone. "Well, ain't going to matter. If they're here, then that means we're on the right track to some degree."

The demon soldiers, including several of the demon officers among them, noticed the group approaching, as they drew their weapons, before charging at the group.

"Traitor…" One of the demon officers hissed towards Elma, who was the demonic girl that was supporting the group.

"Traitor…? Why would I be…?" Elma pondered with a concerned expression, before Richard immediately counter-charged the demon officer. He then used one blade to catch the demon's blade, and the other to slash at the demon officer, causing it to flinch, and allowing him to take it out with a series of strikes, finishing with Divine Judge thrust right into the demon's chest, as it fell to the ground, dead, as it faded into dark mist

The others whittled down the demon soldiers surrounding them, as Reimu used her arsenal of ofudas and her gohei to bring destruction onto the troops, as those struck by her ofuda was infused with purified spiritual energy that caused the demon soldiers to writhe in agony from the conflicting element's energy coursing through their veins. Elma immediately did her best to support the others, by providing with a magical barrier coat around their bodies, to soften the blows dealt to them. After the soldiers were eradicated, Richard turned back to Elma.

"Don't concern yourself, Elma." Richard responded back with a caring smile. "You're no traitor. You're an Overlord, and you are a hero to all, not a traitor. The demons here are not the same ones as you know back in your world, so don't agonise yourself over their opinions, they don't have a single shred of decency regardless."

"R-Right." Elma remarked with a nod.

Soon, the group managed to reach the front of the allied camp, where they caught sight of the other groups fighting, a three-way battle between the Coalition Forces, Fuma's forces, and the Demon forces.

"What is this…?" Meiling remarked, as she looked around, before she then noticed several familiar figures to her. "...So they are here... Then we've found the right people."

"And I see…" Gus remarked, before his eyes widened. "David…? And the others!?"

"Hmm? Hey… Aren't those…" Mayumi asked, as she noticed the other group, while her teammates were fighting off enemies from both sides at once, and doing a good job at it.

"There's no mistaking it, Gus. I see a few new additions to their group, other than the warriors of course." Richard stated. "Well, at least with this, I can at least know who's the enemy here. Alright, team, take care of the forces that are hostile towards the force with these guys in it."

"Right. I'd like to see how this world's demons can handle spiritual magic." Reimu smirked, before she then immediately summoned a set of ofuda between her fingers, before she then threw them forward, as they turned into a rain of blue-white light that assaulted the demons, causing them to shriek in agony from the purifying aspects of the attack.

"Well...it seems we've gained new allies." Fox said.

Gus immediately turned to Fox next, as he muttered "Yusuke..." under his breath.

"Mayumi, do you know them?" Hope asked, turning to David's friend.

"We met these guys during the Tokyo Digitization incident. Don't tell me you forgot already." Mayumi told Hope.

"Though, to be fair… We didn't exactly meet them on the best of terms." Zelos said.

'_Well, for an first encounter... It wasn't THAT bad..._' Richard thought with a unamused expression. '_I mean, we parted on fairly neutral terms at Under Zero, the last time we met as whole teams._'

Da Ji immediately turned around, wondering who was attacking her force, all the while she was evading David's attacks and attacking him back, as the two of them were currently at a stalemate. When she saw Meiling in particular, her snide expression suddenly creased up into fury.

"You…..!" Da Ji growled, before she was then smacked by David, causing her to be knocked down on the ground.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off your opponent." David said.

"Well, aren't you a little sneaky brat, attacking all the while I have found that person." Da Ji chuckled maliciously, as she got up and fought even harder, with a angered expression on her face. "Perhaps I'll have to teach you a lesson in respect!"

"Hey, hey. It wasn't my fault you were distracted." David said.

However, Da Ji merely sneered back, as the two of them continued their battle, all the while Richard managed to take care of most of the demon forces in the area, while the other heroes finished off Fuma's forces, allowing for a moment of rest for both groups, as Richard's group immediately approached the Coalition Forces.

"Hmm." Spade said.

"So, you're Richard." Hope said. "We finally get to meet."

Richard merely shook his head with a sigh, resisting the urge to face-palm at this kind of development.

"Hope, we already met this guy, remember?" Spade stated with a sweat-drop.

"Ignore him. He tends to ignore things that don't involve him personally." Jesse said.

"Oh, right. So these are the guys you met while we were gone." Zoro said.

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly a friendly encounter persay." Ace said.

"Like Zelos said, it wasn't on the best of terms." Ross said.

"So, you were the ones that were on the other side of resolving the Tokyo Digitization incident. I am Leopardmon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all properly." Leopardmon said with a bow.

"Well, while you guys fixed up Yggdrasil... We had to take care of the very manifestation of Eden, in the form of a Eater." Gus explained back. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Leopardmon of the Royal Knights."

"And I'm Scarlet Fist." Scarlet added. "Like Leopardmon said, it's nice to meet you."

"He's our comic relief." Gajeel said before Scarlet hit him, knocking him aside.

"Like heck I am!" Scarlet fumed back, as he stomped back towards Gajeel."...Actually, your not entirely wrong, but I'm still insulted!"

"You wanna go, bastard!" Gajeel shouted.

"*sigh* Guys, now is not the time for infighting." Leopardmon said.

"I got this." Saki said before bonking their heads together.

Elma couldn't help but chuckle as to how comedic the entire situation was, as both Gajeel and Scarlet Fist slumped to the ground out cold, while Reimu merely sighed at how familiar this entire situation was, considering that she had to deal with this kind of thing often back in Gensokyo.

"Wait, where's David? Is that maniac still fighting that demon lady?" Jesse asked.

"Seems like it. However, thanks to it, most of the demon army and some of Fuma's forces have been taken out." Sinon said. "Just who is she anyway?"

Meiling glanced back, as she managed to use her enhanced sight to see clearly that David was soon able to overpower Da Ji and defeat her.

"Good. I will leave for today. But keep in mind this minuscule defeat won't stop me from reviving him." Da Ji said before vanishing, and giving Meiling a final glare.

"David, get back to camp. We've got some old friends back here." Mayumi said on the comm.

"On it." David said as he made his way back.

"You weren't planning to leave like that, were you?" a voice said as standing there was a man in full body blue armour wielding a strange weapon.

The Youthful Armoured Warrior

Xiahou Ba

"Xiahou Ba? This isn't good. I've been intercepted." David said.

"I had an ambush waiting for you all ahead but since you were using all that power against those demons, I decided to bring the ambush to you." he said.

Richard immediately looked back, before he noticed that David was clashing with Xiahou Ba.

"Huh, looks like someone decided to cut between us." Richard stated, before he turned to the group. "Give me a moment. I might even bring you a warm cup of fermented wine."

With that joke, as Gus merely sighed at him for making a joke regarding about one of Guan Yu's feat. Richard immediately teleported from one of his own gaps, appearing nearby to the battle.

"Well, David, seems like you got some enemies to deal with." Richard remarked with a calm expression. "Mind some help, taking care of the soldiers surrounding you, so that you can focus your full attention on Xiahou Ba?"

"Much appreciated. Thanks." David said.

"Well then, time to get to work-" Richard stated, as he raised both of the blades up.

"It isn't just him you gotta worry about." A mature female voice as a woman that was wielding a bladed whip, and had frilly brown hair that was tied by a yellow flower, and a red kimono dress, and a young girl, in a cyan royal Japanese dress, with a partial hime cut for her brown hair, wielding a strange racket joined in.

The Combative Flower of the East

Kai

The Jewel of Kanto

Lady Hayakawa

"You won't get to Fuma! We will defeat you!" Lady Hayakawa, the racket-wielding young successor, said with a determined tone.

"Well, what a surprise. If it isn't the twin female heirs of the Hojo clan." Richard remarked with an intrigued smile, as he faced them. "Sorry, but I'm itching for someone to fight, and since you come up onto the plate, I'll gladly take you two on."

"Sounds like you got a death wish." Kai growled, as she and Lady Hayakawa ran at him, as the latter prepared balls of ice in her racket-like weapon.

"Oh-ho-ho, you say that now." David quipped, just as he parried a blow from Xiahou Ba's lance with his blade.

Richard merely keeps the smile, as he immediately used one of his blades to catch the bladed whip, before rushing forward and smacking Kai with a pommel strike, before then striking at her several times, before backing away, and side-stepping the ice balls thrown towards him.

He immediately twirled his sword around, before a large magic circle appeared in front of his blade, firing off a large fire-ball that honed onto Lady Hayakawa, which she barely dodged, as the attack had singed her clothes slightly, as well as causing her to be a little bit intimidated by the sheer power and heat emanating from the attack.

"Now who's the one with a death wish?" Richard taunted back. "I'd suggest you watch who you underestimate, young woman."

"Ghhh…!" Kai grit her teeth in anger, before she then helped Lady Hayakawa up. "All of this is just confusing me! I don't even have a sense for what's right and wrong now! We'll meet again!"

They were about to flee as she saw Lady Hayakawa just standing there, while David knocked down Xiahou Ba with one of his Artes, while Kunoichi popped in by a plume of smoke.

"Same goes to you, Xiahou Ba." David said, standing over the defeated man. "Any sightings on Fuma, Kunoichi?"

"Negative. Looks like that freaky Fuma already fled, however, he was empty handed." Kunoichi said.

"Copy that. Heading back to camp now. Before anyone else jumps at us. " David said. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"Well, since we're allies, it's only beneficial to provide assistance." Richard replied back with a casual tone, as he opened a sukima in front of everyone. "Hold my hand, and we'll get back. And hold on tightly, because I don't think you have experienced this before."

"Wait." Lady Hayakawa said. "Let me join you."

"Hm? Lady Hayakawa?" David asked.

"My father supported Nobunaga's actions in acquiring the bracelets. But...if collecting them will cause something bad to happen...then I can no longer fight for the Oda Army." Lady Hayakawa said.

"Seriously...!?" Kai exclaimed, before she then let out a strained groan, as she didn't know how to deal with what had happened. "Guess I better join too. Just to make sure she's safe."

"I see. Well, guess I better bring along this guy too." David said holding Xiahou Ba on his shoulder. Oof… This guy is heavy…"

"Well, if that's what you like, then we accept your offer." Richard responded back, as he grabbed both Kai's and Lady Hayakawa's hand. "Hold on to me firmly, please. As for you, David, just walk on through."

"Got it." David said as he carried Xiahou Ba through the gap, while Richard did the same, as they arrived back at the allied camp in almost an instant, much to the surprise of the transported, except Richard and David.

"What… What is this…!?" Kai remarked. "We went from there… to here… in just a moment."

"Don't concern yourself over it." Richard assured Kai. "It's something that can only be explained if you know the powers behind it."

Kai looked at Reimu briefly, as she just simply shook her head, as if she was dissuading the bear princess from investigating further.

Richard then turned to David. "Speaking of which, who were you looking for all this time?" Richard asked. "Because I definitely know that, considering that the lady with me, blurted it out."

"It's Kotaro Fuma." Lady Hayakawa clarified. "He's the clan ninja. We were protecting him, until we were captured by both of you."

"I see." Richard remarked, before he then turned to Reimu. "Reimu, prepare the Detection Formation, just within this area. I may have a hunch for where this ninja might be…"

"Got it." Reimu tersely answered back, before she then threw up another set of ofuda, which immediately spread out to the four corners of the area.

"While we wait for the results to come, how about we get familiar with each other, since we met for the first time?" Richard offered.

"Well you met with David and the others before us but...we're members of a group that travels with them. You might have heard of us. The Dimensional Heroes." Dan said.

"Dimensional Heroes, eh?" Richard answered back, with a hand on his chin, before he muttered something inaudible to the rest. "A strange name... I have heard many names for groups of heroes everywhere, but this one is quite the interesting one..."

"Richard...?" Dan asked, snapping Richard back into reality.

"Nope, haven't heard of you all. And if your other teams have names as well, I certainly don't recall ever hearing of them." Richard answered back with a short shake of his head.

"The Phantom Thieves." Fox said. "Though that name might not be as popular as Jack believes it is."

'_Phantom Thieves...!?_' Richard thought, as his eyes widened, and he tried to spot Joker among the crowd. '_But that's not right... The Phantom Thieves couldn't have possibly left for adventures with Akira...!_'

Gus immediately turned to Fox, as his eyes widened. "Yu-" Gus was about to say, before Richard immediately slapped a hand around his mouth.

"I see. What a coincidence. I heard that name before." Richard stated with a restrained tone, as Gus's muffled voice sounded from his hand. "Speaking of which, you seem to look quite familiar, like an old acquaintance of ours."

"I apologize but I've never met either of you before." Fox said.

"Well, the feeling's mutual." Richard replied with a nod. "So don't worry about it. My friend was just surprised to see someone he hasn't seen for quite a while."

"Hey, guys." Al said approaching the group.

"The bracelet is secured. Naotora is keeping it under watch." Yaoyorozu said.

Hearing that phrase, Richard turned to them, with a raised eyebrow in intrigue.

'_Bracelet...? So they do exist...'_ Richard thought to himself.

"Phew… That's good to hear." Jesse said.

"We found it as soon as we arrived and that's when those armoured demons showed up." Al said.

"I see." Meiling responded back. "It must be coincidence that we arrived shortly after the demons, because they seemed to be just starting their battle."

"More like Al couldn't help herself. She went right at it just as they arrived. That's when we ran for it." Ross said.

"Hey, come on, treasure's treasure, I should have a bit of my own fun before I leave for a bit after we find the last Youseiken." Al said.

"Clearly, we've got a lot to catch up on." David said to Richard. "Ugh… Where to begin?"

"And much has happened on my end as well." Richard stated. "I remember Gus telling you about the fact that your team met his in Endor, and you guys worked together to take down the shielding station there. It was quite impressive how well you all did that job."

Richard then noticed something, as Gus still had his mouth covered by his hand, as Richard immediately retracted the hand with a sheepish expression, while Gus took several deep breaths.

"Oh, sorry for that." Richard apologised to Gus.

"Geez, I felt like I almost started choking on my own air there…" Gus panted. "Could you not do that next time?"

"Well, you don't blurt people's names out loud for the world to hear." Richard argued. "But still, point made. Alright, David, fill us in."

"Well, after the whole incident, we stopped an ancient kingdom, battled beings of light and darkness, fought in the PLT and currently, we're looking for sacred swords called the Youseiken." David said.

"And your search has led you here as a result?" Richard inquired.

"PLT..." Gus stated, before he turned to Reimu. "Wasn't that the tournament with all those Pokemon and people fighting together, the one we watched with Sanae and Erika...?"

"Sounds like it." Reimu merely nodded back in response.

"More or less. We split ourselves into small parties, and as a result, we ended up separated." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, we were not expecting to get caught in some sort of bizarre otherworldly war." Dan said.

"We're looking for the Byakko Daireisou. It's the last Youseiken we need to retrieve, and unfortunately were not the only ones looking for it." Hope said. "There's these other guys called the Lost Thieves who are also looking for it."

"Lost Thieves, huh?" Richard remarked with a thumb on his chin in thought. '_Byakko Daireisou... Youseiken... Why does this seem familiar somehow...?_'

"Guys! An urgent report!" Colette said. "It's Liu Bei, he's under attack!"

"This isn't good. If he's down, the whole Coalition Army goes down with him." Leopardmon said. "We'll have to move right away, we'll explain the situation on the way."

Richard's expression darkened, hearing Liu Bei in danger, as he nodded vigorously.

"Richard...?" Gus asked, before Richard turned to him, with fire in his eyes, as he walked over to whisper in Gus's ear.

"Our Liu Bei or not... As his descendant... I don't care if you're coming with or not, I'm going after the groups, even if I have to go along against overwhelming odds." Richard harshly declared with a strict tone.

"Of course we are. We know clearly that you would have done that." Gus whispered back. "We would have done the same as you in your shoes. So don't worry."

"Good." Richard muttered back, before turning back to Leopardmon. "Alright, that's unanimous. We're coming with you."

He then turned to Reimu. "Reimu, have you got any signals around in the area, anyone who is trying to hide in particular?"

"No." Reimu stated, before she flipped her hand up, as the ofuda she scattered returned back into her hand, as she pocketed them. "No sign of the ninja at all. Either he took a path outside of the scanned area to escape, or he was never here in the first place."

Richard clicked his tongue in frustration, before turning to the other team leaders.

"Do you have anything urgent regarding Kotaro Fuma at the moment?" Richard asked. "If you truly need to capture him, I'll gladly take the task out of your hands. Otherwise, I'll come with you."

"No. Now that we secured the bracelet, I think we're in the clear." David said.

"Besides, when we deal with the Hojo, it'll be likely we'll see Kotaro Fuma again." Yaoyorozu said.

"C'mon, lets go rescue Liu Bei." Hope said.

Richard nodded, as the groups immediately made their way to the next battlefield, as Gus caught up with Richard.

"Richard... About those bracelets..." Gus told him, before Richard turned back to him.

"I know." Richard stated, before he then placed a hand onto one of the hidden bracelets within his sukima dimension. "Turns out that we're not the only ones that have access to these things..."


	2. Chapter 2

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 2: The Rescue of Liu Bei (Alt.)

* * *

It didn't take long before the army advanced towards where Liu Bei's castle was located.

"If we take this route, we should be able to reach Liu Bei while avoiding the major enemy forces." Fa Zheng said.

"We need to get there quickly." Meiling stated. "Even if we managed to reach the location with a good pace, there's no telling the state of the battlefield until we arrive."

"Right, we need to get there as fast as we can." Richard stated. "Do you have any horses to use?"

"Not a lot unfortunately." Sinon said.

"That's a shame." Ieyasu stated with a frown. "I remember that there was a moment where I had raced the embodiment of a dragon, only for him to be-"

"Let's not get into that topic, shall we?" Richard stated.

"...Very well, Richard." Ieyasu stated with a firm nod.

"Wait...what's that up ahead?" Mary asked as they saw a sickly man up ahead.

"What? Liu Bei's forces? But I thought we had them surrounded." He said.

A Sickly yet Loyal Retainer

Guo Huai

"Well, I'm surprised that Guo Huai is here…" Gus remarked. "I doubt that he'd be a good rear guard in this case."

"Apologies, Guo Huai." Meiling said to Guo Huai, before she immediately rushed at him. "But our main priority is the safety of Liu Bei."

Meiling immediately caught him with a strong palm strike, which managed to sap all the strength from him, as his weapon dropped, and he slumped onto his knees.

"Oh...If only I were a little more healthy." he said before collapsing.

"I apologise for taking advantage of your ill physique, but the safety of Liu Bei is our priority." Meiling stated.

As soon as he fell, the soldiers in the garrison immediately lost all of their morale, as they opened the closed gates, allowing the heroes to proceed onwards.

"If we don't have a horse, then we'll have to make do with our own legs." Richard stated. "If Guo Huai said that he was surrounding Liu Bei at the moment, then he must be close."

"I don't think he was lying. I can see fighting up ahead." Sinon said scooping the battlefield ahead. "Three of our allies are down there too. I see Oracle, Roxas and Gonta. I also see someone I don't recognize. And...wait...there's some guy I don't recognize. Blond and carrying a branch."

"A branch...Master Perseus!" Yukimura said.

"That guy we met back at Kawanakajima?" David asked. "What's he doing here?"

"We can ask that when we meet this person down there." Richard stated, before he then stepped back. "Either way, now that we're in an advantageous position, it's time to make use of it! Marisa, over here!"

"Right!" Marisa stated, before she brandished her magic-powered weapon in her hand. "Rain down from above?"

"Rain down from above. GO!" Richard stated, as both of them immediately made a running jump off the ledge, as they were over the garrison where the trapped allies were.

Richard immediately conjured magic circles above him, as they rained down showers of light orbs that singed the soldiers around them with great agony, which Marisa fired off a series of lasers that exploded upon impact on the ground, clearing out the soldiers that were surrounding Liu Bei, as they landed on the ground, followed by the other heroes coming down to aid the other group.

"It seems aid has come just in time." Liu Bei said looking to his allies.

Unmatched Courage and Valor

Zhang Fei

Warrior of the Next Generation

Guan Ping

The Troubled Tactician

Xu Shu

"Sorry we're late, brother!" Zhang Fei said.

"Well, it seems that you're not alone in this battle." Richard told Liu Bei with a smile on his lips.

"Who are you people? I don't recognise you…" Liu Bei replied back.

"I don't expect you, Liu Bei." Richard answered back. "Just consider me someone of the same blood as yours. After all, altruism is a trait that can run down a lineage, no?"

"My descendant…!?" Liu Bei exclaimed, before he then shook his head. "No, that is not important. My most heartfelt thanks for the reinforcements, but the elite Oda forces are cutting us to pieces."

"Do not worry, Liu Bei." Meiling responded back. "You will be safe as long as we all remain by your side."

"Well, seems some people are full of themselves." said a boy looking over some cards.

"Who is this kid?" Mary asked. "Wait...I've seen you before. You're...You're Lan Highhand."

"Wow. First time I've met a fan." he said.

"Who?" Gonta asked.

"He's a champion card game player. Why is he here?" Mary asked.

"He was asking about the bracelets before we were attacked." Liu Bei said.

"That so…?" Gus asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah. But we can talk about it back at your camp. Right now, I wanna escape with my life just as much as all of you." Lan said.

"Er… Okay then. If you say so." David said cautiously.

Richard looked at Lan for a moment. '_I don't trust this person... That was not cockiness... Meiling never make promises that she can't achieve._' Richard thought with a sour feeling in his mind for Lan. '_I'd say that he's unlikely to be a long-time ally, if one at all._'

He then turned away, towards Perseus.

"You seem to be quite fitting of the ancient legends." Richard told him. "Although why would you use a staff like that? I thought you are more fitted to using a blade."

"Unfortunately my sword was destroyed so I've resorted to using this magical weapon, Mystletainn." Perseus said.

"Mystletainn…" Richard stated, before he then sighed. "Well, if you can't help it, then I can't blame you for having to use a replacement when your own weapon is gone."

'_...Mystletainn... A Icelandian weapon. And you seem to be able to use it well, 'Perseus'._' Richard thought with narrowed eyes. '_If you value our trust, you will come clean about who you truly are eventually._'

"Just keep back for the time being. We'll handle this." Mayumi said.

"Thank you for your assistance…" Liu Bei thanked the group. "I apologise for being so powerless to handle this alone. Even in a different world, I lack the power to change anything."

"Maybe, but you don't need to, as long as you have those who trust you." Richard assured Liu Bei. "You may not be individually strong, but your benevolence gives you allies that can provide you with that kind of power."

"This young descendant seems to have a good point, Master Liu Bei." Xu Shu responded as well. "We can surely open a way forward with their timely help."

"Luckily, our forces know the terrain of this area well." Fa Zheng stated. "There is a hidden passage that can allow quick passage through the entire battlefield, in order to escape."

"Very well. Everyone, let us combine our strength and escape this crisis alive!" Liu Bei shouted, in an attempt to rally his men.

"That should not be an issue. Oracle, can you…" Fox said.

"On it! Necronimicon!" Oracle shouted summoning her persona and entering it. "The entire area's been mapped out. I can see all of the enemy forces. Right now Nobunaga's attempting to cut off our escape through the east but if we cut through the forest…"

'_Futaba can map... Ah shit, I almost forgot... Necronimicon can do this kind of support stuff on a whim._' Richard thought, shaking his head. '_Still, makes me wonder why she doesn't have Promotheus at the moment..._'

"We'll be able to sneak by and escape. It's risky, but it might be our best shot." Leopardmon said.

"Risky?" David asked.

"Nobunaga might have set up ambush troops in the forest to intercept us. He's not one to take chances when it comes to overwhelming his opponents." Leopardmon said.

"And I doubt that he would be letting us go so soon." Gus remarked as well.

"Plus if he starts getting impatient, Nobunaga will likely pursue us himself." Oracle said.

"In which case, we should proceed with caution as we make our escape." Leopardmon said.

"Right, so we need to take care not to let Liu Bei come to harm, is that right?" Reimu remarked. "I could provide him with some form of protection, but I rather save up my strength to crush the enemies before us."

"Don't be crude, Reimu." Richard stated. "Let's get a move on, before Nobunaga REALLY does get impatient with us. After all, we can handle what is thrown at us, right?"

"Of course we can. Let's go!" Zelos said.

As the forces retreated, Mitsuhide caught wind of it.

"My lord Nobunaga, it seems the enemy is retreating. Your orders?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Cut off their escape, even if you have to burn down the forest to do so." Nobunaga said.

"Yes, my lord." Mitsuhide said. "All forces, advance on the Coalition! Do not let them escape!"

"So you choose flight, Liu Bei." Nobunaga chuckled to himself. "Very well, eradicate them all, my men."

"Guys, we've got a problem." Oracle said. "Mitsuhide and Nobunaga have caught on to the escape plan. Their forces have entered the forest."

"We knew something like this would happen. We'll just have to punch through." David said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hope said.

"Allow me to help clear a path for you." Ieyasu offered, as he immediately rushed forward, and concentrated his energy to create a large golden emblem under his feet, that burst out with massive force and power that blew the soldiers away from their path.

Before he could advance further, he was blocked by another warrior, a man with scruffy brown hair, a light-blue robe, and a saber in one hand.

The Unpredictable Son

Sima Zhao

"That's Sima Zhao, son of Wei's great strategist, Sima Yi. We might actually be in some trouble here." Leopardmon said.

"Then it's time we tipped the scales!" A voice said as Reflet ran up with Sachiko and Crusadermon.

"Sorry for the wait." Crusadermon said.

"Heh. I was wondering when you would show up." Leopardmon said.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Crusadermon said.

"Glad you three could make it." Scarlet said. "So, it looks like we're facing this Sima Zhao. You three up to take him?"

"You got it. Just leave it to us!" Sachiko said.

"I never expected to fight the famous Liu Bei. I know better of the son than the father." Sima Zhao stated, before he readied his weapon. "Oh well, can't afford to laze about at this moment, so I guess you should prepare yourselves."

"Then allow me to start off. Sparrow Counter!" Sachiko said as she slashed Sima Zhao upwards before performing an X-slash with her twin blades, that sent Sima Zhao flying back.

Sima Zhao immediately recovered his footing mid-air, as he landed on his feet, and immediately grabbed one of the allied soldiers, and used the enemy as a makeshift surfing board, as he sped towards Liu Bei and the other heroes.

"Look out!" Crusadermon said as she used her ribbons to block the attack. "Try recovering from this! Spiral Masquerade!" she said as she uses her ribbons to slash Sima Zhao rapidly.

"Reflet, now!" Sachiko said.

"Right, Thoron!" Reflet called firing a beam of lightning as it pierced through and shocked Sima Zhao, causing him to be knocked down from the attack.

"That's some power you got there. Well, I guess that this is all I can do for the moment." Sima Zhao sighed as he slowly got up, before turning to retreat. "Looks like we'll see each other another time."

"Victory is ours." Reflet said. "Now to Liu Bei's aid."

"Okay guys...we got a complication...make it a big one. He's gotten tired of waiting. He's entered the fray!" Oracle said. "Nobunaga is on the battlefield!"

"Oh boy… And with that bracelet of his, he's gonna be tough to bring down." David said.

"So he wants to fight then, then I'll-" Richard was about to say.

"Eh...don't worry about it. I can keep him distracted as we escape." Lan said drawing some cards. "Ninja should do it this time. Now! Come to life!" he said as five different ninja appeared before him. "Keep Nobunaga busy." he ordered as they went into the forests.

"What the? How did you do that?" Gus asked in shock.

"Oh. It's sorta my power. I can make any playing card creature, spell, item or trap come to life just by playing them." Lan said.

"Sort of like our Duel Disks." Sachiko said.

"EVERY single card of all types, you say?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. "No limits, like trying to summon Exodia from the card of one of his parts?"

"Hey, there are limits and restrictions on my power. I can't play all at once. For monsters, I can only call five at a time." Lan said. "Now we better hurry. Once he defeats the ninja, they'll turn back into normal cards."

"He's right. Time is of the essence. We need to move." Leopardmon said.

"Agreed, let's get Liu Bei outta here." Hope said.

"You guys are close to the way out. But there's two soldiers guarding the way out. Nohime and Ranmaru." Oracle said.

"So, we need to deal with them to escape. Welp, guess we gotta do what we gotta do." David said.

"Nohime's mine." Saki said.

"I'll take Ranmaru then. Time for a tag team, Saki." Gemini said.

"Well this is a surprise. These two again." Nohime said.

"It doesn't matter. All who side with Liu Bei will fall by my sword." Ranmaru said.

"Just try it." Saki said.

"Cmon, let's go!" Gemini said.

Both sides charged at each other with weapons colliding with one another.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Saki shouted as she timed her strikes against Nohime with ease before sending her flying.

"Hehehe. This battle was a lot of fun." Nohime said as she fled.

"Hmph, just wait till next time." Saki said before she narrowed her eyes at Lan.

"Ah!" Ranmaru said as he collapsed to the ground.

"They're down! Let's get going!" Gemini said as the armies headed down the path.

"Escape successful. Well done everyone." Oracle said.

"Thank you all. Had reinforcements not come, we would have been finished for sure." Guan Ping said.

"Yeah. There was only so much we could do." Roxas said.

"Gonta glad everyone could come." Gonta said.

"Well, looks like we got away with our lives. Nice job." Lan said.

"I still can't believe we get to meet Lan Highhand. A card game tournament legend!" Mary said.

"Okay kid...I got a question...why did you ask about the bracelet?" Scarlet said. "That wasn't by chance and we know it."

"Well...can't fool them all. The bracelets are our targets right now." Lan said.

"You're a member of the Lost Thieves, aren't you?" Saki said.

"That's right, though I get the feeling most of you already figured that out when you saw me there." Lan said.

"Well, even if we knew, there isn't much we'd tell you anyway. We barely know anything about them ourselves." David said.

"Why don't you ask him? He wanted them too." Lan said pointing to Perseus.

"Perseus...isn't that the name of Poseidon's son?" Spade asked.

"Fine. I will admit. I know who created the bracelets and brought you all here." Perseus said. "It was the ruler of the gods of Olympus, Zeus."

"Zeus? The Gods of Olympus are involved in this, too?" David asked.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've found ourselves in." Sachiko said.

"Yes. He used the cursed blade of the serpent king and the snake hairs of the monstrous snake woman, Medusa, to forge the 'Ouroboros Bracelets'. Eight bracelets each containing the powers of different gods. I had a bad feeling about all of this so I crept into the temple to confirm my suspicions. He planned to use them to create a new world. They were going to make humans suffer so I stole the bracelets I could get my hands on. Seeing what I had done, Athena, daughter of Zeus, pursued me relentlessly. Barely alive, I somehow made it to this world but I lost the bracelets in the process. That searching lead to Nobunaga but he would not listen to me. I could not face that power alone so I sought out your rebellious forces." Perseus said.

"(Why do I get the feeling he's not who he says he is…?)" David thought.

"So that's how this world came into being..." Ieyasu remarked. "It is quite interesting, yet I do not know much about what you speak of, Perseus."

"Unbelievable." Ace said.

"That's just how a lot of gods are. The benevolent ones actually care for the prosperity of humanity. But others? Yeesh…" David said.

"It makes me sick how some of them see us as insects." Ace said.

"You're not alone on that line of thought, you two." Gus admitted, as Richard nodded.

Reimu merely grumbled, as she mentally made a list of the numerous deities and god/goddesses she had to face, and on top of that list...? Yukari herself.

"Please, allow me to join you. I cannot help but feel responsible. Medusa was the monster that I slayed yet I did not see things coming to this point." Perseus said.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to trust you… Then again, it's not like we have the leisure of picking our allies in this situation. So, welcome aboard." David said.

"Guess I'll follow these guys too." Lan said. "However, once this war business is over...I will be coming for those bracelets."

"If you can handle them." David said.

"Please. Like I'm crazy enough to use them myself. In the end, we'll likely store them or sell them." Lan said.

"Just as long as they're out of the wrong hands. I don't want to imagine what those truly evil will do with that kind of power." David said. "So...about the other Lost Thieves…"

"So far it's just the eight of us on this world, including the boss." Lan said.

"Eight. That seems to be an arc number for some reason." David said.

"I'm sorry?" Richard asked, before David just left the words in silence. "Well, Not much to say here then."

"We already know the three of eight here, Cricket, Kumo, and Highhand here." Saki said.

"And the rest… Guess we'll figure them out as we go along." Sachiko said, before seeing Crusadermon look at Richard nervously. "Hm? What's wrong? Oh right… It's that thing we were talking about on Endor, wasn't it?"

"I might have a clue on that." Richard calmly answered back. "You must have suffered quite the backlash, when Kishibe took a part of you, right?"

"That's right. Combine that with the brainwashing from the All Science Go Corporation, and...it just felt like something was gnawing at my head." Crusadermon said.

"We all felt that, Crusadermon. It was terrifying, being aware of our actions, yet not having any control over them." Leopardmon said.

"I could only imagine…" Richard stated, as his words trailed off and he looked away for a moment.

Gus looked at Richard with worry, as he knew what Richard was thinking about, and it disgusted Gus deeply, while he tried to hide it from his facial expression.

"We take full responsibility for the events that occurred. They were out of control, but our brainwashing shouldn't serve as an excuse." Leopardmon said.

"Especially Elma. Strike me down for it if you think it just… I won't blame you." Crusadermon said.

"...Very well." Richard stated, as he walked towards Crusadermon, pulling out his blades, which caused several of the people to be startled or frightened by his actions.

"Don't do it, Richard!" Elma shouted. "I know that you're still angry about what happened then, but please…"

"Richard, please reconsider what you're about to do..." Ieyasu tried to persuade Richard. "You cannot strike down someone merely for the sole reason of vengeance."

"Elma, this is by her request." Richard stated, as he raised his blade up. "And Ieyasu, this kind of vengeance, is the kind that doesn't wash from one's soul easily. This is something that I have decided to do before we encountered, had the situation been right."

"Richard, wait-" Gus pleaded.

Before Gus could finish his sentence, Richard brought the blade down onto Crusadermon, although he didn't swing it down fully, as the blade's tip was a mere hair's breadth from Crusadermon's chest.

"It seems that I have second thoughts." Richard stated, as he placed his sword onto his back.

"Oh my god, I think my heart skipped a few beats…" Hope breathed.

"*Sigh*" Ace said as he moved his hand away from his sword.

"See? I knew he wasn't gonna do it." David said.

"Why… Why did you spare me, after what I have done to you…?" Crusadermon asked with a surprised tone.

"At least you're honest with your words. Your brainwashing does not excuse you fully from your actions. No standard brainwashing technique could ever perfectly restrain and subdue your will, so you are influenced. Which is why you take partial responsibility for the actions that happened." Richard explained. "But it's because your honesty that I can see how you truly are. Back in Endor, as Gus put it, you were truly remorseful of your actions. And you have proven to be have reformed quite a lot since then, and tried your best to repair the broken trust that many have had for you."

He then turned around. "And I believe that you should know something, related to this case." Richard stated. "Kishibe was actually as bad as she was, with or without you. So I come to the conclusion that her personality has made you overly malicious and sadistic, and that you were merely a conduit for power to her, and when she lost all that, her world crumbled. And as for being brainwashed… I can sympathise to the feeling of being unable to control your actions, and watch as your actions become the antithesis of your own existence and duty, not because I myself was subjected to such a sin before, but because I have seen this many times before, and I have resolved them… in methods I dare not speak lightly of."

"Wow Richard… you're quite honourable and respectful. I like that." Hope said.

Richard almost resisted the urge to scoff back at Hope, stopping himself, considering that he didn't want to make things more tense. '_If only you knew that this is not the only face I have to bear._'

"And so, with this slash of this blade, my short-lived vengeance towards you has been fulfilled." Richard solemnly concluded. "Now, there is no grudge between you and me, Crusadermon."

"Thank goodness." Al said.

"Thank you, Richard." Sachiko said with a bow.

Gus let out a relieved sigh, while Elma smiled at the fact that Richard didn't hold any true grudge against Crusadermon anymore.

"Now, with that relieved tension gone, what say we head back to HQ." Leopardmon said. "This world's mysteries aren't going to solve themselves."

"Right behind you." David said. "Back to business as usual."

The groups immediately left the battlefield, making their way to continue their journey through the world, as Ieyasu then met with Gus.

"Gus... May I disturb with a question?" Ieyasu asked. "Is this... what Richard meant back then, that he wouldn't always be so benevolent and merciful...? I could never have thought such a person who cares deeply would be capable of such a grudge."

"...It's better that you do not delve deeper into Richard, Ieyasu." Gus warned Ieyasu, shaking his head. "The deeper you try to pry into what he truly is under his heroic side, the more horrified you'll become, and the less innocent you'll become. You are a hero, Ieyasu. And Richard... even though he acts like one, is merely acting as one."

Ieyasu couldn't reply, as the conversation ended there, and the group continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 3: Lion of Sagami (Alt.)

* * *

The group took refuge in one of the nearby bases, as they were preparing to continue their journey, before a soldier came in and immediately informed Lu Xun, who immediately rushed over to the group of heroes.

"Hey, we got a party heading towards us!" Lu Xun, pointing out towards one of the entrances.

"No worries. I set plenty of trap holes all around the area." Lan stated, as he fanned out several of his cards to make a point.

Hope immediately scrambled towards the entrance where Lu Xun pointed, as he immediately took a close look at the group, as the heroes with ranged weaponry took their places.

"Let's see. Wait...is that...nobody fire. It's Asta, Ventus and Erica and they got some guy with them. A boy in armor with a big axe." Hope said.

"Wait...I recognize him. That's…" Jesse said.

The Young Lord of Satsuma

Toyohisa Shimazu

"So that's the legendary Toyohisa Shimazu." David said. "The Shimazu clan are known for being proud warriors in the Kyushu region."

"Hey guys! We finally found you guys!" Asta shouted.

"Wait, before you set foot…" Mary shouted as one trap hole was tripped, a lot of fire spewed from it.

"Ah! What the heck is with this place!?" he shouted as they ran while activating trap after trap before reaching the castle.

"Sorry, we didn't want to take any chances in case an enemy came at us, so we set up these traps." David said.

"Well, at least we know they work now." Ventus said catching his breath.

"I honestly thought we were gonna die." Erica said.

"I think we need to improve those traps when we have time." Scarlet said. "I don't think our other friends would appreciate going through that."

"Damn right we wouldn't!" Asta shouted.

"Asta, maybe you should consider watching where you step next time?" Erica asked.

"Don't go tossing the blame on me. You activated several of them yourself." Asta said.

"Ah, that's right… why am I always so clumsy sometimes?" Erica asked.

"Should I help to heal you? You might have been hurt by these traps..." Elma offered to the group.

"Ah... No thank you." Erica refused gently with a smile. "What's your name, little girl?"

"I... It's Elma." Elma meekly answered back, turning away from Erica.

"Then again, you didn't just run into each one after another." Ventus remarked.

"That's Asta for you." Hope said.

"All right. So what's the plan?" Asta asked.

"We're planning to take the Hojo next and my plan is already in full swing." Fa Zheng said chuckling evilly.

"Why do I not like the sound of that…?" David asked.

"I've gone and poisoned their clean water." Fa Zheng said.

Elma immediately paled hearing that, as Ieyasu's mouth formed a tight frown at hearing about the dastardly plan Fa Zheng had.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" David asked.

"Depends. Sometimes, you need to give them a good reason to crush their morale. Poisoning their supplies is a tried and true manner for these kind of soldiers." Richard told David.

"But still... That's...!" David growled, before he was interrupted by Asta.

"What? But they're normal people like us. You shouldn't be trying to kill them!" Asta shouted in outrage.

"And what do you intend to do about it, little man?" Fa Zheng asked with a sneer.

"I'm going to warn them and save them myself!" He declared, charging out.

"And so my strategy goes into motion." Fa Zheng said.

"You were bluffing when you said you poisoned their water supply, weren't you?" Leopardmon asked.

"Indeed I was. But it will give a reason for the Hojo to listen to us and help them better ally with us." Fa Zheng said. "And that idiot is our key to it."

"I see… So this is basically one of the famous strategies from the Art of War…" Meiling deduced. "_Sheng Dong Ji Xi…_ Divert the enemy's attention with a plot… And create a false front for our plans… If they are convinced that we poisoned their supplies, surely they will be unable to hold up in their fortress for long."

David looked at Richard, who merely give off a wry smirk, before he turned back to Fa Zheng.

"There's a slight problem with that. Asta's screaming will put the enemy in a panic." David said.

"So, we just need to do our part and take out the enemy troops before they realize what's going on." Leopardmon said.

"Exactly. By the end of the day, we'll have the Hojo by our side." Fa Zheng said. "Now we need to depart. We have to make sure they don't discover our plot."

"Alright, let's go." Hope said.

"Seriously, Fa Zheng. If that's the kind of strategy you'd come up with, I'd hate to be your enemy." David said.

"I will take that as a compliment!" Fa Zheng laughed.

"You should. Not many people would be able to create such a mighty bluff..." Gus stated with some sweat on his forehead. "It was a good thing that we're aware of the plausibility of your plans... A cruel plan used to throw people into fear and suspicion... A clever strategy indeed."

Fa Zheng merely let out a satisfied 'Hmph.', as the heroes immediately prepared for battle, and sortied from their current main base to the battlefield.

It didn't take long before the army arrived as Asta kept running towards the castle.

"In order to make this believable, we need to take the main water source." Oracle said.

"Let's get to it, then. We may as well not let this go to waste." Sachiko said.

"We do have someone guarding the gates to it. I'm bringing an image up now." Oracle said showing a young man in blue wielding two blades.

The Thoughtful and Unrivaled Leader

Yue Jin

"Wait, Oracle, you have a clear image of the location, right? And that can be maintained, right?" Richard asked with a pondering expression.

"Yes. Necronomicon is constantly updating on enemy and ally movements and positions." Oracle said.

At that moment, Richard smiled in a devious manner.

"I think that I've got a way to make trips across the battlefield quicker." Richard chuckled. '_This makes things easier. As long as I have a accessible image of my destination, I can be able to teleport to the location without having to rely on guesswork to transport from point to point... Coordinates would work as well, but thankfully, I have Futaba to work on the former._'

He then immediately opened up a gap in front of them, before he then moved towards it. "Hop in. Trust me on this." He responded back. "Come on, Gus and all of you."

Gus and the rest of Richard's group immediately entered the gap without much hesitation and questions, as they soon arrived before Yue Jin himself, much to the warrior's surprise.

"How did you get here…!?" Yue Jin stated. "I have received no news or rumour of the gatekeepers in this garrison being defeated!"

As soon as Yue Jin prepared to battle, several more heroes dropped down, as they immediately made quick work of the soldiers guarding the area.

"I just need to clarify a few things." Richard said before he turned to the gap he opened, and shouted through it. "Hey, Oracle, you have a clear fix on Asta's location?"

"He's almost at Ujiyasu's main base, still screaming about the poisoned water." Oracle said.

"Well, then we better get working." Richard stated, before he then signalled for Gus to move forward to take care of Yue Jin.

"I'm sorry, but for the sake of keeping our plan in control, we have to ensure that you won't interfere." Gus sincerely told Yue Jin, as he immediately pulled out his great-sword for battle.

"It seems that you are not here to destroy our forces. You merely wish to defeat us by forcing us into retreat." Yue Jin stated. "Your concern is noted, warrior, but I have my honor as a defender. It would be an honor to test my skills against yours!"

The two of them charged at the same time, as Yue Jin's blades were caught by the length of Gus's blade. In response, Gus flicked his wrist to shake Yue Jin off him, before he then swung at Yue Jin with wide and aggressive blows, forcing the faster opponent to dodge by his reflexes. However, Gus was cornering Yue Jin by manipulating his movements with each strike he made, until Yue Jin was backed into a corner, where he had nowhere to run, and he was immediately struck down by Gus's blade.

"Impressive strength and skill… I never thought that you would have thought to trap me…" Yue Jin stated, before he fell to the ground defeated.

Fa Zheng then came out of the gap, as he was a little astounded by how he suddenly transported nearby the water storage room.

"Interesting, another obstacle removed, so easily and quickly. Have our men continue to spread the rumours!" Fa Zheng stated.

"And I'll provide the evidence." Marisa added, as she pulled out a corked potion bottle with a dark-green coloured liquid in it, before she popped the cork, and spilt it carefully around the water source. "There, with the smell and the colour, the enemy forces will be likely to buy this ruse."

"Good job." Richard stated, before turning to Fa Zheng, who was testing the fluid that Marisa has split in the garrison. "Will this suffice, Fa Zheng?"

"Hm, it will do." Fa Zheng responded back.

"Hey guys...there's someone charging towards this place." Oracle said showing images of a man in blue armour with a large blue shield charging towards where the source was.

The Calm Shield

Cao Ren

"Cao Ren. Of course he'd be here." Jesse said.

"I'll handle keeping him off us. You guys need to keep dealing with Ujiyasu's forces." Ventus said.

"Ven? You sure about this?" Jesse asked.

"You held onto my blade until I could wake up. This is where I pay you back." Ventus said.

"I guess I can't stop you then. Go for it." Jesse said.

"Alright. Thanks!" Ventus said going on ahead to stop Cao Ren, while the other heroes continued to proceed, as they immediately crushed their way through the officers.

"Out of our way!" Marisa stated, as she immediately fired a large red laser from her Hakkero that managed to blast the soldiers in front of them away, allowing the heroes to immediately take advantage of the opening to assault the enemy from all sides, allowing them to effectively take out another faction of the present enemy forces.

"Ven's taken care of Cao Ren. Nice work Ven, but you need to regroup with the others. It's Kotaro Fuma. He's caught onto the plan." Oracle informed everyone, before showing footage of Asta and Kotaro Fuma fighting each other.

"And it looks like he's already squealed it to Asta. This is gonna get ugly." Leopardmon said with a worried tone.

"We can't use the plan anymore. So...we'll just have to take it by force then." Fa Zheng sighed.

"We also need to find a way to get Asta to calm down, but I doubt he'll listen to us now." David suggested.

"Somehow I doubt that'll be a problem. He's taking his anger out all right." Oracle stated, referring to Asta battling against Kotaro's doubles.

"Simon, back up Asta. We'll deal with Ujiyasu." Leopardmon told Simon.

"Of course." Simon said as he began running as Shadow appeared and turned into dust as Simon rode on top of him, before riding away from the moving group, as the heroes made a detour straight for the multi-floored castle where Ujiyasu would possibly be.

They immediately continued breaching through the enemy lines, as Meiling and Saki were taking point for the group, as their bare-handed strikes, imbued with ungodly amounts of power blasted the soldiers away, as if they were living battering rams. It was to this point that the enemy tried to bar their gates in a attempt to stall them, but their blows on the gates made short work of the defensive structures, allowing them to reach the front of the castle, where a lone guardian was standing between them and the interior.

"You're not coming through here!" The officer of the Hojo clan declared, raising his spear in a determined gesture.

"And I'm afraid that you have no choice." Richard stated with a dry and uncaring expression, before he snapped his fingers, as a gust appeared under the officer's feet." Get lost."

The officer was launched into the air, as Meiling and Saki barged the doors into the castle open for the heroes, just as Oracle tuned in for another update on the situation.

"Okay. Simon and Asta got Fuma. All that remains is taking Ujiyasu." Oracle stated.

"Yes, let's hurry to my father." Hayakawa agreed.

"Lady Hayakawa, Kai… This can't be easy for either of you." David told her and Kai with a solemn tone.

"It isn't. But if we get father on our side, we can get him back. Right, Kai?" Hayakawa asked.

"Yeah. let's hurry and get him back." Kai said.

They reached the top of the castle where Ujiyasu waited, as he immediately turned around to face them, with weapon at the ready.

"Father...why do you side with Nobunaga?" Hayakawa demanded.

"For that...you're just gonna have to beat it out of me." Ujiyasu said.

"Fine by us." Hope said.

"A noble cause." Ieyasu remarked with a solemn tone, as he raised his fists. "It is merely a shame that it has to come to blows for you to yield…"

"Be careful boy...this lion bites." Ujiyasu said.

"Allow me to summon someone to aid us." Ace said. "O Maiden of Varuna and Vritra, please grant us a boon that will aid us. Asura!" he called as Asura descended from the sky as her face switched to her Adityas one as she casted Bravery and Protect on the heroes and warriors before vanishing.

"This should help nicely." Sachiko said.

"Allow me to aid as well…!" Elma stated, as she raised her own weapon up, as a blue light washed over the heroes, granting them a boost to their agility.

"Let's not waste time then." Ujiyasu said coming at the heroes.

"Here we go!" Gemini said clashing swords with him. "Mary!"

"Lion's Bite!" Mary said kicking Ujiyasu back with a double kick.

"Tiger Blitz!" Sachiko said bringing out her broadsword and dealt a powerful V edge attack.

"Eastern Winds!" Ieyasu declared, as he immediately rushed up to the recovering Ujiyasu, before unleashing a flurry of hooks and crosses with his fists, that sped up into streaks of light, before finishing off with a straight punch that sent Ujiyasu flying back.

Ujiyasu immediately fell to the ground, before falling to a knee, as he used his own caned weapon to support him.

"Heh...you people are strong." Ujiyasu admitted with a defeated look on his face.

"Ujiyasu...why fight for Nobunaga?" Mary asked.

"He beat me, that's why. What other reason would there be for following such an evildoer? But I'm happy I lost to you cause now I can fight under Kenshin and Liu Bei." Ujiyasu said.

"I see. That does make some sense. It's how these kinds of conquests work." David reasoned.

"And it makes things simpler for us as well." Gus added. "If we can defeat those against us, then we can prove that our side has the better advantage here, and we'll be able to get all the heroes scattered across these lands together once again."

"...I hope so." Richard stated with a frown.

"And with Ujiyasu's defeat, it'll bring Yue Jin, Cao Ren and Kotaro Fuma into our forces too." Oracle stated. "They're marching to our base for surrender."

"Well, now that we've brought them into the army, what's the next step?" Scarlet asked.

"We go back to base and plan our next move." Fa Zheng said.

"But what about the Ouroboros Bracelets? Should we be worried Nobunaga is trying to find them?" Hope said.

"Don't worry. Nobunaga's army has but only one bracelet. You all have one as does Lu Bu. Only those three have made an appearance so far." Lan said.

"So relax, Hope. We still have plenty to time to sort this whole thing out." David said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry David." Hope said.

"Besides, the rest of the Lost Thieves are looking for the remaining ones as we speak." Lan said. "They'd never let them out of their sight."

"Well, as long as they're ensuring that no one else can get their hands on them, then that should help to ensure that we can get the bracelets in only a few places, right?" Marisa stated.

"Right. There should only be a few bracelets here. According to Perseus, around eight or so." David said.

"So, until we catch wind of another bracelet, we have to do our part in containing the situation." Leopardmon said.

"Right, it's gonna get more difficult from here on." Saki said.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Hope told the others, as they immediately left the castle, as Kai and Lady Hayakawa immediately lifted their father to his feet, and supported him on the way.

When they returned to the camp, the defeated officers immediately made their statements to the heroes, while Richard and Gus immediately retreated away from the base.

Making sure that no-one has followed them, with a magic pulse from Richard to clarify that, the two of them immediately faced each other.

"...Gus..." Richard stated.

"Don't tell me... It's about those two bracelets we have in our hands, isn't it?" Gus asked, before he pulled out one of the two bracelets that Yukari had given them.

"...Could it be that these bracelets of ours... They are potentially of the same make as the Ouroboros Bracelets that Perseus has mentioned?" Richard asked.

"Potentially." Gus replied back. with a slight nod. "I know well enough that Ouroboros is a symbol of cyclic Nature of the Universe. Creation out of destruction, life out of death. A symbol of continuance, and the world itself... If these bracelets we wield have the same power as they do... Then how did Yukari manage to make them..."

"...I have a feeling... A familiar one, when Perseus mentioned how those Ouroburos bracelets were made." Richard stated. "He stated that it was made by the power of the 'serpent king', and the hairs of Medusa. And there is one component that he hinted. For the powers of a god to be shown through it, there has to been a shred of the power of the respective god within the bracelet, or even their divinity for greater effect."

"What do you find familiar...?" Gus questioned back.

"I don't know why... But when I hear the word... 'serpent king'... It makes me think of one being. And I could see how Yukari could have possibly made those bracelets we hold in our hands... If my hunch is correct." Richard continued.

"Who, or what is it?" Gus pressed further.

"Orochi. The Serpent King was one of his titles. And more so if it regards his blade... It's not a blade exactly, but parts of his own scythe of death." Richard stated with a very serious look in his eyes. "It's possible that some remnant of his power remained, even after the third time he has been destroyed. But there has only been two timelines that led to it... Which one though...?"

"What are you talking about...?" Gus asked, with some confusion in his tone.

"You don't realise, do you? Da Ji, the demons, Orochi's power in the bracelets. This has led to me having a strong belief that Orochi is influencing the world, even if it is not by his will." Richard explained. "But who exactly...? I could start with the gods that Perseus mentioned, but I don't know much about them yet..."

"Maybe, but how does it relate to how Yukari managed to create a imitation of these 'Ouroboros Bracelets', regarding these points?" Gus demanded with a impatient tone.

"I see that you are impatient, so I'll answer you right now." Richard sighed. "Orochi's power stems from the concept of destruction itself. But that alone wouldn't be enough to make Orochi the true Serpent King. No, he has a secondary element, the element of chaos. Yukari most likely exploited a loop-hole regarding his secondary element of chaos, and thus managed to create a power equal to these fragments of Orochi, allowing her to have the 'base' to create these bracelets she entrusted to us. But here's the million-dollar question: Even if her power bypasses the need for another reagent like Medusa's hair, how did she manage to get her hands on divine energy to make the finishing touch on these bracelets...?"

Gus couldn't answer, as he shook his head in response.

"Neither do I, Gus, but Yukari seemed to act like that she made these for a important reason, and that we would be the ones to carry it out..." Richard stated. "I don't know whether to trust using these... Maybe if we can see how these Ouroboro Bracelets can be activated, we can find a method to implement the same method in activating our own...?"

"I don't know... If this is made public, then we could possibly risk a lot of things at stake." Gus warned Richard.

"Then I'll be the one to test it. As leader, I will take the responsibility for this first." Richard stated, slamming a hand on his chest. "Besides, I promised Yukari that I would find a way to activate this. And you know that she would never promise someone, unless it is a very important matter in her view, even personal at that."

"...I see." Gus stated.

"Either way, I need to get to the bottom of this strange power in these bracelets... Who knows what kind of truth it would unveil..." Richard muttered, before turning back. "Come on, let's return to camp."

Gus nodded, as the both of them returned to camp, in order to prepare for the next battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 4: Bracelets and Sacred Treasures (Brutal Enemies)

* * *

Naotora and Lu Xun were talking to each other, while the heroes continued on their way through the world, searching for more allies.

"Lady Naotora… You're still thinking about the Ouroboro Bracelets?" Lu Xun asked her.

"Ah, no! That isn't it." Naotora replied back with a flustered tone, before she then lowered her voice. "Well, it is, but… I was just remembering Lord Ieyasu, who I served back in my world. Wondering where he is, and if I'll ever see him again."

As Ieyasu listened to Naotora's words, he lowered his head, as his eyes showed a bit of sorrow in them.

"...I can only hope that you would be able to find happiness, Naotora." Ieyasu whispered to himself with some sorrow.

"I understand your worry. He might be here, in this world. May even be in danger at this moment." Lu Xun suggested. "But I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope so too…" Naotora muttered.

"Don't worry, Naotora. Ieyasu… Er, your Ieyasu, is a proud warlord. I'm sure he's fine." David said.

"...So you knew all along who this person was…" Richard said with an amused tone. "Then again, it should have been obvious from the crest on his back… And his idealistic manner of speech… Yes, Naotora… Your Ieyasu may not be here, but you are still protected by someone who is Ieyasu, yet not… And he is just as caring and benevolent."

Naotora looked at Ieyasu with a moment of silence, as Ieyasu smiled at her warmly, as Naotora swore she could see that the Ieyasu before her, was almost like the one she has served under, as she smiled back in the same manner.

"Ha...ha...ha." a soldier panted as he arrived. "Urgent news! A small company is under attack by a woman called Da Ji and...Lu Bu." he said.

"So, Da Ji and Lu Bu are working together. This could be trouble." David said. "But all the same, we can't leave those people in danger."

"It would not be wise to leave this situation unresolved." Meiling told everyone. "If Lu Bu, and that demon… Da Ji, is left together, there is no telling what could happen if they are left unopposed."

"She's right. We need to get down there. Tell the company protecting the village that reinforcements will arrive soon." David said.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said as he headed back.

"Come on." Saki said.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~" A voice was heard as the group closed in on the village.

"...That song…" Gus muttered under his breath, before he turned to someone. "Do any of you… know Azura…?"

"Yes, she's our comrade and friend who is currently traveling with us." Ace said.

"I see her. She, Mark and Tokoyami are with Ieyasu in the fort ahead." Oracle said.

"Wait...did you say…" Naotora said.

"Yes. This worlds Ieyasu is with them." Oracle said.

"...Hold the location, Oracle." Richard stated, as he immediately activated the portal. "And check if Lu Bu is near the garrisoned forces. If he is… Then assistance is direly needed."

"It doesn't look like he's arrived yet but I'll keep an eye out for him." Oracle said.

"Alright, but absolutely keep an eye out." Richard stressed the point, as he closed the gap. "Lu Bu could turn the battlefield into a sea of blood and metal within a few moments without an obstacle."

"You don't need to tell her or us. We've seen the demon up close. What's worse is he's packing one of those bracelets with the power of Thor." Gajeel said.

"Did you say… bracelet…?" Gus asked with a surprised tone, while Richard grimaced slightly.

"...I'll keep that in mind." Richard responded back.

"I'll get ahead and clear out any gates I come across." Reimu stated, as she immediately prepared to advance. "Just make sure you keep up with me, so that you can get there faster, and help me clear out the mooks in the way."

"Alright. I'll go to Ieyasu and meet up with Mark, Tokoyami and Azura." Hope said running to their positions.

"...Oracle, track his position for me, please. So that I can get to him and the other Ieyasu, if need be." Richard told Oracle, before he followed after Reimu.

The two of them immediately made their way through the battlefield, as they blasted the soldiers away with the use of their own brands of magic, with Richard raining down fire and earth onto those around him, and Reimu using her ofudas to sap the strength from her enemies, or even outright knock them unconscious.

When they immediately made their way into the castle, after Reimu literally knocked the officer guarding the gate into it, causing both doors to fly open. The moment they came in, they drew the attention of several officers around them, along with their retinues of soldiers, as they rushed at them, causing both of them to immediately focus on breaking through the enemy's encirclement, although they were struggling to keep the enemy at bay.

"Damn it... These ofudas aren't as effective as they are on humans, than they are on demons..." Reimu cursed, as she immediately used her gohei to smack away a group of soldiers nearby her, before another group took their place in rushing the duo.

"Just hold on a little longer..." Richard remarked, as he immediately cut through the soldiers in front of him, before charging one of the officers and slashing him with a series of strikes, before finishing off with a cross-slash that sent billowing flames to erupt around him. "We can handle them... We fought much worse battles than this...!"

As they kept on fighting, Richard began to feel a strange presence on his body, as he was slightly distracted by it, causing him to be left open for attack briefly, as a enemy officer immediately struck at him with his blade, slashing at Richard a few times, before sending him flying up with a strike. Reimu immediately retaliated by kicking the officer away, before he could jump up and juggle Richard with even more blows mid-air.

Richard immediately landed back on the ground, with a slight groan.

"What the hell are you doing..!?" Reimu snarled at Richard. "Why did you leave your guard open there...!?"

"I was distracted!" Richard replied back with a flustered tone, before he then confirmed that the feeling around him was still there. "Looks like I won't have the time to investigate this feeling, with these bastards latching onto me like this..."

Richard then immediately slammed his open palm on the ground, as earthen pillars rose around him, creating a blockade between the duo and the soldiers, while the latter chipped their weapons against the solidified earth to little effect.

"Alright, now that's dealt with..." Richard stated, before he then rummaged around his entire body slowly to find the source. "Now, let's see here..."

Richard then began to feel around for the strange feeling, before he then managed to detect it, as it was within his pockets, before he then pulled out one of the bracelets that Richard was carrying with him, as it was thrumming faintly with a white glow.

"The bracelet...!?" Richard exclaimed with surprise, as he didn't expect the bracelet to react at this moment. "But I haven't even equipped it... What is going on here...? Could it be...!?" Richard stated.

Suddenly, the bracelet's glow began to grow brighter and brighter, until the entire bracelet was engulfed in a white light. Afterwards, the glowing light immediately popped out of the bracelets, in small spheres of white light, as half of them immediately gathered in front of Richard's hands, while the other half immediately rushed towards Reimu's gohei. This surprised both of them, as something utterly miraculous occurred in front of them.

Richard watched as the gathered light orbs immediately moulded themselves into the shape of a axe with a large blade, while Reimu's gohei was being engulfed in the same light as the bracelet and was also changing in shape, as the weapon was getting slightly longer, before the lights immediately dissipated, revealing the true forms of their new weapons.

Richard's weapon seemed to be a large axe with a short black pole, and a golden blade with a silvery edge around it, that shimmered with light. The back of the weapon sported a large round edge which had the emblems of both mountains and clouds inside of it, separated by a large horizontal line that had a large four-pointed star in the centre of it. Reimu's gohei immediately elongated, as the sacred paper threads linked to the rod were longer, and they had black Chinese characters inscribed on each leaf with black mystical ink.

"What... What is this...!?" Richard exclaimed, as he clenched the axe in both of his hands, as it immediately vanished in his hands. "Hah...!? It vanished on my touch...!?"

Reimu held her transformed gohei up, as she inspected it carefully. "Huh, I never thought that I'd encounter such a thing... A god giving me their power..." Reimu remarked, which caught Richard's attention.

"Come again...? A god giving you their power?" Richard asked with a surprised tone, before he then looked back at the bracelet which stopped glowing. "Ah... I see... Whatever god inside wanted to give us a part of their power in assistance..."

Suddenly, the earthen pillars around them immediately retreated back into the ground, as the soldiers immediately charged at the duo once again, who are without the protection of the earth once again.

"Whatever the reason, we need to make good use of that power..." Richard stated, as he immediately sheathed one of his blades, before concentrating his power on the unequipped hand. "If I'm right... Then I should be able to access this weapon if I will it into being..."

"Well, if someone is generous enough to give us all of this, then I'm not one to waste such a donation." Reimu smirked, before she then immediately used her gohei to strike at her enemies. Other the elongation of the weapon, there seemed to be no other changes to the weapon. As she swung, she immediately swung in a full revolution, to clear herself some space.

She immediately swung her gohei up, as much to her surprise, small rippling portals appeared in front of her, as it fired a barrage of pristine needles right at the enemies in front of her, as they were assaulted by the rain of flying needles, much to her surprise.

"My Persuasion Needles...!?" Reimu exclaimed, before she then swung her gohei up, concentrating her power on the same attack she had, as another barrage of needles appeared and struck another set of enemies.

"Huh... So this power of mine isn't just for show." She remarked, before she then immediately concentrated her energy more, expecting to receive a different result from her mysterious attacks. When she was sure that she had concentrated enough of her energy into her gohei, she immediately swung it forwards, as if she was flicking something towards her opponents.

As she did so, a series of red, blue, and green energy orbs, much like the Fantasy Seal she used against Trillion appeared, except the orbs were far smaller, but they still possessed the strong homing capabilities as the spell-card, immediately seeking different groups of enemies and exploding into large bursts of energy that blasted them away.

"A miniature Fantasy Seal, without a spell-card...!?" Reimu exclaimed with surprise, before her smile turned devious. "Ohohoho, now I feel what Marisa feels when she has all that firepower..."

She immediately concentrated her energy once again, before repeating the same gesture, although to no effect, which disappointed Reimu.

"Oh... So it has a cooldown then?" She asked with a sigh, before she then immediately used her gohei to block a spear strike from another of the nearby officers. "Oh well, at least I won't have to wait so long for these spell-cards to regenerate, if I use this in place of it..."

Meanwhile, on Richard's side of the castle court, Richard was evading his enemies, as he immediately re-summoned the axe in his hands, before he immediately swung it down, as it created a moving set of earthen spikes, which spread out in a three-way spread in front of him, knocking the enemies up. After doing that, the axe disappeared back into nothing, causing him to refocus back to dodging the enemies' attacks.

After waiting for long enough, he immediately resummoned the axe, before he then threw in front of him, as the axe enlarged in size, while spinning like a rotating saw, catching all the enemies in its curved path, before it then returned back to Richard's hand, with him catching it by the grip, before it disappeared again.

"Huh... I felt that the attack just now drained more of my energy than the one before... Could it be that this weapon of mine is sort of like a support weapon... With different kinds of attacks of varying costs...?" Richard theorised. "If so, then I might need to consider carefully how to properly utilise both attacks. But still, there's something lacking... Like there's even a more potent attack than those two..."

He then noticed that Reimu was using her transformed gohei to strike at the enemy, as she managed to utilise several attacks that Richard found familiar, as he immediately moved over.

"Say, have you noticed something strange about our weapons?" Richard asked.

"Of course, somehow, it allowed me use of several attacks that wouldn't be normally possible." Reimu answered back. "I have a miniature Fantasy Seal in my arsenal, without the use of declaring a spell card, but it has a cool-down by the looks of it."

"Huh... Well, I feel like there's more to these... 'Sacred Treasures', than what meets the eye." Richard responded, as he immediately used a blast of ice to freeze the closest of enemies.

"'Sacred Treasures'?" Reimu asked, unsure of what Richard was talking about.

"Don't ask me, this name just popped into my head, when I touched that axe." Richard sighed. "It gave me some information when I touched it, about how these weapons can be activated."

"Alright, so can we stop wasting time trying to figure out what these 'Sacred Treasures' are, and get moving then?" Reimu grumpily grumbled at him.

"Not yet. I just need to test one more thing. Just hold them off." Richard stated, before he summoned the axe into his hand, before concentrating a lot more energy into it, as golden wisps immediately entered the axe itself.

"Tch, fine." Reimu clicked her tongue in annoyance, as she fought off the enemies around them by herself, as she used her newfound abilities to do so, as energy orbs and streams of needles flew everywhere, whittling the numbers of the enemies down.

As she fought, the axe in Richard's hand was glowing brighter and brighter, before he then immediately felt that the weapon was charged to full, as he immediately readied it. "Reimu, I'm done! Move back!"

"Good! I'm sick and tired of having to deal with all these soldiers and officers!" Reimu shouted back, as she immediately rushed behind Richard, who immediately clenched the axe in both of his hands, placing the other blade onto his back.

Richard then immediately jumped up, before he then did a cross-slash with his axe, creating a fissure on the ground in the shape of the cross he made, before the fissure glowed. From the fissure itself, light gushed out of it, as it seared the enemies, and sent them flying right into the skies, before the light and fissure faded away, while the defeated soldiers and officers fell to the ground defeated.

"Well, there WAS a third attack, but it's going to take a while to charge..." Richard stated, before he then re-equipped both of his blades. "Alright, we're done here. We can safely say that this castle is ours for now."

"Then what now? I thought that you might be gunning for Lu Bu?" Reimu asked, as Richard's expression soured at the mention of Lu Bu.

"I might... But I don't have a single clue as to where he might be. And I rather not fuck up someone's plan by being stupid like that." Richard stated, before he pointed to the top of the castle. "First, we take out the officer who is occupying this castle, and then we go look for him. If we meet him... You know what I'm going to do to him."

Reimu nodded, as they rushed up, before they personally witnessed a duel occurring between two female warriors, one clad in silver warrior armour, with blue silky sleeves and skirt, as well as a large silver composite bow, and a quiver on her back, and black flowing hair tied with a golden flowered hairpin into a long ponytail, and the other a young woman with short blonde-grey hair, and a oriental Chinese battle-dress and long furred boots on her feet. She also had a helmet that obscured most of her head, except for her face, with feathers on one side of the helmet's crown, and a cross-pike as her weapon.

"Y-You're strong! But I am the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, Ina! I will not lose to you!" The bow-wielding woman declared with spirit.

"I'm the daughter of the demon. I won't take a single step back against you." The other woman responded back to Ina, as she slammed her cross-pike, while Ina blocked it.

Richard immediately froze when he looked at the other woman, as his weapons dropped to the ground.

"Ling... qi..." Richard stated with a longing look in his eyes.

"Hah..!? Who are you!?" Lu Lingqi exclaimed, as she immediately rushed at Richard. "Whoever you are, I will not let you take this castle away from me."

Reimu immediately reacted, as she used her gohei to block the cross-pike, before booting Lu Lingqi back with a kick.

"Richard, snap out of it!" Reimu shouted in Richard's face. "This is NOT the time to be thinking back to old times!"

"You're not an enemy..." Ina stated. "Alright, I'll help you both."

"It doesn't matter how many of you I have to fight, I won't back down!" Lu Lingqi growled, as she readied her weapon to battle once again.

Reimu immediately glared at Lu Lingqi, while Richard shook his head.

"I'm sorry... But I can't fight her... Reimu... Not yet." Richard stated with a guilty look on his face, as he backed away enough to avoid the battle.

"Richard... Goddamnit..." Reimu hissed. "Fine, if you can't do this, then I won't hold it against you, but just because of those events back in our world, doesn't mean you should let them determine who you are."

Richard didn't answer back, before Reimu and Ina immediately clashed with Lu Lingqi, as the two of them slowly overpowered Lu Lingqi with attacks from different sides.

"No...! I can't fall here!" Lu Lingqi exclaimed, before she then immediately threw her cross-pike forward at Reimu, who dodged to the side to avoid being sliced apart by the spinning weapon.

"Well, like it or not, you're going down, one way or the other." Reimu stated with a frown, before she then immediately used her magic to fire Persuasion Needles to managed to force Lu Lingqi to kneel.

"...Father... I'm sorry." Lu Lingqi stated, before she then immediately rushed out of the castle, before anyone could stop her.

"Lingqi, wait...!" Richard shouted, as he tried to reach out for her, although she already ran out of their sight. "Damnit..."

"She's your enemy, just like before." Reimu bluntly told Richard. "If you truly respected her, you would have fought her yourself."

"I know... But..." Richard stated, before he then shook his head. "I just can't... I just can't, after I saw her for what she truly was..."

"...You know her?" Ina asked Richard gently.

"I do." Richard answered back. "Come with us... Your father is waiting for you. He has been looking for you for a long time, Ina..."

"I see... I'll rush back to father immediately. And I hope that you'll be able to help her." Ina responded back, before she immediately rushed out of the castle.

Suddenly, Oracle's voice rang into both Richard's and Reimu's ears.

"I have urgent news. Lu Bu has used his bracelet. He's taken out all the soldiers protecting Ieyasu and our three friends." Oracle said. "Wait, what's this? There's someone holding off Lu Bu. It's… It's Omnimon! And he's using his X-Antibody form! He won't be able to last much longer, though."

"Lu Bu..." Richard scowled, before he then immediately made to leave the castle. "Since I don't have Futaba telling me where he is, we're going to look for him ourselves..."

The two of them immediately left the castle, as they searched across the entire battlefield, as they swept through most of the enemy forces remnants on the way, until the managed to reach a base, where Da Ji was holed up in.

"Lu Bu has left? Then we have no choice...all forces protect me!" Da Ji said.

"...He's gone already...!?" Richard exclaimed, before he pounded his fist on the ground. "Damnit!"

"Well, at the very least, we've got the enemy commander in our sights." Reimu assured Richard.

"Yeah, it'll do." Richard stated, before he then immediately blew the gatekeeper away, allowing them entry into the main camp of the enemy forces.

"And what little forces you have, have already been crushed by yours truly." He smirked at the flustered demoness.

"I'd tell you to give it up, but I'd think that a sly fox like you wouldn't truly surrender." Reimu stated, before she pulled out her gohei. "So I'll smash you until you can't get up at all."

"Oh no, a shrine maiden…!" Da Ji mocked with a falsely afraid tone, before she prepared her own weapons. "You can die with them." she said launching continuous attacks on Reimu.

However, much to the demon's surprise, she immediately swung her gohei up, as red-and-white yin yang balls appeared, as they countered Da Ji's own orbs, much to the demoness's surprise.

"What…!?" Da Ji exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who has these kinds of orbs. Demonic or not, spirit orbs are a talent in my lineage." Reimu taunted back, before she then immediately summoned one in front of her. "And you'll see how much they hurt, personally."

She then immediately used her gohei to smash her own yin-yang orb into Da Ji, sending her flying right into the wall, as the orb pinned her to the wall.

"What… What are you…!?" Da Ji cried out, as she used all her might to pull the yin-yang orb off her.

"Just a shrine maiden, like you said…" Reimu answered back, before she gave off an eerie grin. "A shrine maiden who spends every single day dealing with your kind."

She then immediately rushed forward, and immediately did a strong upwards kick that sent Da Ji into the air, before she used her own fist to smash Da Ji right back into the ground, as the fox demon began to groan in pain, while Reimu slowly floated down.

"You give? Because if not, I'm going to have to take slightly more drastic measures." Reimu questioned Da Ji, as she immediately reached for something in her sleeves.

"Damn you…" Da Ji cursed, before smiling and laughing. "But it matters not. With a third bracelet active, he will return soon. I will await you, Lord Orochi." she said before vanishing.

Reimu watched Da Ji disappeared once again, before she then turned around with a frown.

"Ran away again." Reimu stated, before she then turned back to Richard. "Doesn't matter how many times she comes back, one of us will end up beating her back into the ground."

"Hm… Lord Orochi, huh…" Richard stated, before the two of them returned to base with one of their gaps. "Confirms my worries."

When they arrived, they saw that the heroes have made their own discussion already.

"The Serpent King of old… That's what she was referring to, correct?" David asked.

"The Eight Headed Dragon once slayed by Susanoo." Spade said. "So that would explain the snake designs of the bracelets."

"But what's the purpose of those bracelets? There's still a lot we need to figure out." David said as everyone reverted.

"If I had to guess, they may contain fragments of his power." Saki said.

"Whichever the case, we've got something to fight back Nobunaga and Lu Bu with now." Leopardmon said.

"What's more is that we have the entire Tokugawa Clan supporting our cause now." Tokoyami said. "And let's hope we find more bracelets like that."

Richard immediately turned to the rest of his group, as they were waiting for him and Reimu to return.

"So, how do you all do? Anything happened while we took out one of the enemy's bases?" Richard asked.

"Well, Naotora seemed to have... 'deified', in a lack of a better word to describe it." Gus explained. "I think that it has to do with something about these 'Ouroboros Bracelets' that have been mentioned several times already."

"Huh..." Richard stated. "Could it be that we could possess the same potential with these bracelets of ours...?"

"Well, I doubt we could. Especially me." Marisa sighed. "I'm not exactly a believer in god, as you might already know."

"How did your ventures go, Richard?" Ieyasu asked Richard back. "Have you found anything of interest?"

"A few interesting things." Richard stated, before summoning the magical axe into his hands. "I found out that our bracelets has the ability to provide us with 'Sacred Treasures'. Reimu's new gohei seems to be a good example of that. And this axe of mine is a whole new product altogether."

"Then what do you plan to do with them, Richard?" Meiling asked. "Assuming that you can trust this power you have been bestowed?"

"Well, I had some doubts as well, but strangely, there's a feeling in it that makes it so... trustworthy and genuine." Richard stated. "I doubt that this is some sort of dark magic. And it's made by Yukari, FYI, and she would never try to make something that could be truly harmful towards us."

Richard then pulled out the bracelet he was holding. "Either way, just hold onto this for the next battle." Richard stated. "I think that the bracelet needs time to absorb the ambient magic and energy around here, to create these 'Sacred Treasures' for us. At least, that's what I could chalk up with my theory. And one more thing... Ieyasu?"

"What is it that you might want to say, Richard?" Ieyasu asked humbly.

"Now that everyone's aware of both Ieyasus, you and the one of this world... We're going to have to change your names a little." Richard stated. "Do you have any childhood names?"

"I was once called Takechiyo, if that would be a suitable replacement of my name." Ieyasu responded back.

"Then I'll make sure everyone knows. And by the way, how did your first encounter with your other self go?" Richard asked.

"It was... perplexing." Ieyasu, now Takechiyo, responded back. "As we conversed, I found that we were so similar in several places, and yet so different in others... It was a strange experience, as if I was staring into a distorted mirror of my own being, mind and body."

"Well, you'll get used to it. Even in the real world, there are always several people of the same name, but they each count as their own person." Richard assured Takechiyo. "Either way, make sure that you protect yourself, in the case that you feel the bracelet is resonating. You don't want to be left in the open while the process is underway. That's all I can say here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gus nodded back.


	5. Chapter 5

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 5: The One Eyed Dragon and the Genius (Alt.)

* * *

"Okay. Our next task...we'll be working to obtain the support of an alliance between the Wei and the Date clan." Xu Shu stated.

"An alliance with them? It's not gonna be easy." David said.

"It won't be. They will definitely fight back." Xu Shu responded back.

"Which means we have to prove our worth." Leopardmon concluded.

"So who are these alliance leaders we need to beat?" Hope asked.

"Masamune Date and Sima Yi." Xu Shu answered back.

"Sima Yi? Truly?" Leopardmon asked as well.

"Yes. The Genius himself. We'll need to defeat him and the One Eyed Dragon if we want any chance of disposing Nobunaga's army." Xu Shu confirmed, as Leopardmon's expression shifted a little towards intrigue.

"I know that look on your face, Leops. You want in on this, do you?" David asked.

"Of course I do. What better chance to test my mettle as a strategist than matching wits with a master strategist himself?" Leopardmon questioned back.

"Can't argue with that logic." David agreed.

"Let's not waste time. We leave now." Xu Shu said.

Meanwhile, from another group, Richard and his group heard the conversation.

"Sima Yi and Masamune Date..." Richard muttered. "Well, guess we're going to have to put in effort for this one. Sima Yi's no pushover, and Masamune's got good troops."

"Even so, with all of these heroes in our forces, we should be able to force them into surrender, right?" Elma asked. "I know that everyone doesn't trust each other enough to ally with each other like this, but still... It is really sad watching friends and family go against each other..."

They quickly arrived on the battlefield where the other army was already moving in on them, as the heroes have made their own defensive formation, preparing for a counterattack.

"Hold your positions. This formation has to be a trap." Leopardmon said.

"I must second the opinion." Xu Shu agreed. "There has to be a trap lying ahead of the bridges. I would not put it past them to think of such a thing."

"There's the enemy. Do not let them through." said a large man with a strange weapon.

The General with the Hard Earned Title

Deng Ai

"Yes...we must do whatever it takes to protect my darling." said a woman in a purple dress with strange claw like weapons.

The Feared but Loving Wife and Caring Mother

Zhang Chunhua

"Zhang Chunhua and Deng Ai… These two are strong warriors." Jesse said.

"You don't say. For officers of Jin, Deng Ai was the one who took care of Shu in the later years." Reimu scoffed. "And Zhang Chunhua ain't a pushover either, with those stringed claws of hers."

"They're not the only ones we have to deal with. I'm sensing more enemies coming from behind. They're planning a pincer attack." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. I see another army approaching from the bridges." Oracle said showing another army being lead by a man in green, wearing glasses.

The Date's Right hand man

Kojuro Katakura

"If nothing is done, they're going to box us in." Oracle said.

"We'll have to break through the enemy lines and head towards the castle." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. Charge!" Xu Shu said as the army pushed through.

"Damn, the gap was too wide." Kojuro said. "Stop them! Do not let them through." he said before seeing his soldiers fallen. "What the?"

"I'm sorry dear boy, but it appears I've already taken care of your soldiers." A voice stated as he saw a man with a violin.

"Cricket!" Lan said.

"I happened to be in the area when I saw you were having some trouble. Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. Teach that four eyes a lesson but don't kill him." Lan said.

"A strange thing to ask an assassin but I'll honor it as best as I can." Cricket said as he leapt into the air and jumped off a nearby tree as he ricocheted towards Kojuro before dealing a strike to the stomach. "Of course, I wasn't the only one to make it here." he smiled.

Deng Ai was continuing the charge before Skull blocked the charge. "Yeah, you guys aren't going anywhere." he said summoning his persona.

Zhang Chunhua was about to intervene before Noir and Panther blocked her advance and summoned their personas as well.

"The Phantom thieves?" Ross said.

"Yeah, it's us." Jack said arriving with the rest of the thieves. "We happened to meet up on the way here and decided to crash the party."

Richard smiled a little, as he watched the Phantom Thieves get to work on the soldiers. '_It may not be the Phantom Thieves that I and Gus knew, but it's close enough._' He thought.

"Well, Leops. Time to channel your inner Zhuge Liang." David said.

"I never thought I'd hear anyone say those words." Leopardmon said. "We will use Sima Yi's reading of the battlefield against him and divide his forces."

"Though you won't be doing it alone. We brought some help." Queen said as three figures appeared behind them.

A Military God with Great Integrity

Guan Yu

The Epitome of Knowledge

Zhuge Liang

The Dragon, Zhuge Liang's wife

Yueying

"Well, speak of the devil." David said.

"Well, there's a more era-specific saying for this." Richard corrected. "Speak of Cao Cao, and he shall appear. Except we changed 'Cao Cao' with 'Zhuge Liang'."

"The Sleeping Dragon has come back to this battlefield..." Meiling muttered. "It seems that this is most beneficial for us..."

"Is that… It is! Zhuge Liang, standing right in front of us!" Leopardmon said.

"We ran into them on the way here and were insistent we take them to Liu Bei and his forces." Joker said.

When Richard noticed Joker, he looked at him briefly with shock, before he then turned away.

"Zhuge Liang! Guan Yu! To be reunited here, what providence is this!?" Liu Bei exclaimed with joy and relief.

"We can celebrate later." Zhuge Liang told Liu Bei, before turning to Leopardmon. "I assume that you are the one directing the forces?"

"Indeed, Lord Zhuge Liang." Xu Shu respectfully informed Zhuge Liang.

"Tell me, what is your plan against Sima Yi currently?" Zhuge Liang inquired Leopardmon.

"We were currently planning to divide their forces and use Sima Yi's reading of the battlefield against him." Leopardmon said.

"A clever strategy." Zhuge Liang remarked. "However, that alone will not be able to topple his stratagem. We must incorporate another strategy. Publicly spread the word that I have arrived on the battlefield. Sima Yi is inherently suspicious of rumours, and will not believe such words, as they seem like coincidence to him. That way, he will let his guard down slightly, but that slight drop will be our window to strike decisively."

"Understood, Lord Zhuge Liang! Right away!" Leopardmon said.

"Hey, guys? Have either of you seen Leops like this?" David asked Omnimon and Crusadermon.

"Leopardmon has taken inspiration from the greatest strategists in history for his tactics. Of them all, he idolizes Zhuge Liang the most." Omnimon said.

"Thank you for protecting my brother." Guan Yu thanked the heroes. "I now join you on your path to victory!"

"I see, but who will be the decoy force then…?" Liu Bei pondered.

"I'll do it. If Leops really admires Zhuge Liang so heartedly, then I want to help him coordinate with his idol." David said.

"I shall assist as well. If you have faith in your plan, then I will do all I must. Even with a disadvantage, you would use such a daring plan…" Perseus stated. "I cannot understand what kind of courage and spirit would allow you to fight like this."

"I shall join the decoy forces as well." Yukimura stated. "A true Sanada will face his enemies head-on."

"Hold the hell on, David." Richard interjected. "If you're going, then so am I. You'll need a lot of firepower to keep the enemies swarming over there busy. What about you, Takechiyo?"

"I shall come as well. It would be unsavoury for me to leave my allies to battle alone." Takechiyo, who was the younger Ieyasu that Richard came with, said.

"Takechiyo…?" David asked.

"Well, we have two Ieyasus now." Richard explained. "Since my Ieyasu is the younger of the two, we'll refer the one with me as Takechiyo, which was Ieyasu's childhood name."

"Alright then. Shall we get to it, then?" David asked.

"Let's get to it." Richard stated. "Oracle, coordinates for the front of the enemies' main base."

"Okay, Yukimura's decoy will go right. The real faction will go left." Oracle said.

"Welp, see you guys on the other side." David said, as Richard immediately used the coordinates to warp the decoy force in front of Sima Yi's, as several generals and all the surrounding soldiers were startled by the sudden appearance.

"What's the matter?" Richard remarked, before he raised his blade, as the others did the same. "Caught you with your pants down? How unsightly. And here I thought that the forces of Date and Wei would be able to put up a decent fight."

At that taunt, the enemy forces immediately rushed at the decoy force with fierce rage.

Richard and David immediately continued to break through the officers, as Takechiyo blasted away hordes of soldiers with his own gauntlets, while Yukimura and Perseus did the same.

While David used his own ice magic to freeze one of the enemy officers in place, before the aftereffects of the ice magic stopped more of the enemy forces in their tracks, Richard immediately summoned the axe from before, before slamming it down and knocking the enemies in front of him into the air. He then fired off a series of wind blasts that cut and slashed the enemy forces from all directions, as they fell down defeated.

"Come ON! Is that all you got!?" Richard stated, shouting in the direction of the enemy camp, pointing a taunting finger up to the skies. "I'm not even done getting rid of your troops yet! If that is all you're capable of, then you should just open the gates and kneel on the ground in surrender!"

"Calm the hell down! Taunting this is NOT the best idea now!" David hissed at Richard, before he then noticed more of the soldiers and officers of the enemy forces coming. "...Well, I hope you're happy that we're luring the enemy forces away."

"Of course, the more we can draw here, the better. And what better traditional way to lure the enemy than the simple taunt?" Richard smirked back, before he then charged at the enemy once again. "After all, surely this many enemies wouldn't be much of a threat to you, right?"

"Of course not." David responded back with a scoff.

Takechiyo immediately rushed at the enemy forces on the other side, as he unleashed a barrage of strikes, which decimated a significant portion of the enemy, before he then slammed his fist down, creating a large shockwave that made the enemy soldiers fly everywhere.

"For the sake of victory and peace, I will be your opponent." Takechiyo boldly declared.

On the other side, the real forces was breaking through the enemy gates one by one, as Omnimon blasted through another one of the defending officers, getting them closer.

Soon, an allied messenger reached the main force. "Report, the decoy forces are drawing even more enemy forces to the front of the enemy main base, they seem to be going strong, while the enemy believes that they're still fighting just as hard as the main force."

"Damn… They're really doing this well." Marisa stated.

"I'll make sure to heal them up, when we finish the plan. I'm sure that they'll be able to fight off the enemies until then…" Elma added.

"What's going on here? Could it be...he really is here?" said a man in white.

The Genius who masks Ambition

Sima Yi

"It seems they were able to pull the wool over your eyes. Guess we got no choice but to join the battle." said a one eyed man in green.

The one eyed dragon of Oshu

Masamune Date

"Wow...seems Leops and Zhuge Liang were right about the misdirection." Jack said as he and Joker stood in their way.

"What is this?" Sima Yi said.

"A takedown." he said as soldiers marched in. "Surrender peacefully and you can leave with your honor intact."

"Heh. Outnumbered and outgunned. Not much of a choice, do we?" Masamune said.

"And it seems that we're without enough men to create a counter-strategy." Sima Yi remarked with a defeated expression. "Who was it that managed to break through my schemes? Zhuge Liang as I assumed?"

"Only the diversion part. For most of it, it was me." Leopardmon said.

"Ah…" Sima Yi stated with a shocked expression, before he then immediately smiled, not in malice, but in respect. "So the legacy of Zhuge Liang extends beyond just our land… I am truly humbled to have seen a display…"

"You humble me, Lord Sima Yi. But I know I still have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near both of your levels." Leopardmon said.

"Perhaps, or you will become a brighter star than even both of us in time…" Sima Yi stated.

"If you wish to know why we fought you…" Masamune Date stated, as the defeated officers of the Date-Wei alliance came in, as their injuries have recovered slightly. "I was forced into obedience by Nobunaga's strange ability. I was just waiting for my chance to rebel."

"However, Nobunaga is just too strong, as you might have witnessed first-hand before." Kojuro Katakura continued. "Attacking him without a solid plan, or a strong force, will lead to certain defeat."

"That's why we tested your strength, and your wit." Zhang Chunhua stated as well. "To see if you have the power to resist Nobunaga."

"Your skills in battle, and the unity of your forces are most impressive. I hope we can continue to fight together." Deng Ai said.

"That settles it. I presume no one disagrees?" Sima Yi asked, before the decoy force members came in, as they seemed to be quite exhausted.

"Whew… That was quite the scuffle." David said.

"Ha… I never thought that you would have so many officers in your force, Sima Yi…" Richard panted. "You have my respect, I can't even clearly remember the count of officers we faced."

"Let me help you up!" Elma stated, as she immediately rejuvenated the stamina of the exhausted warriors, as they felt their vigour returning to them.

"Ah… Much appreciated, Elma." Richard stated, as Elma merely smiled back warmly in response.

"I have heard most of the conversation. And neither of us would decline your assistance." Yukimura told them. "We would welcome the additional warriors, no matter where they come from."

"Before we continue on, I must ask, Sima Yi. Is Nobunaga in league with Zeus? What is he trying to use the power of the bracelet for?" Perseus asked Sima Yi.

"I do not know the details, but I heard that he received the bracelet from someone." Sima Yi answered back.

"Whatever the purpose of the one who gave it to him, though, Nobunaga isn't the kind of person to just go along with it," Masamune Date stated. "More likely he'll use that power to try and achieve his own ends. Even if we prepare well, it won't be easy to defeat him."

"But there is a force we should bring into our aide before we face his forces. Sun Jian's forces." Sima Yi said.

"The forces of Wu, huh?" David asked.

"We'll be counting on you, Sun Quan." Leopardmon said.

"I thank you for your trust, heroes." Sun Quan stated. "I think that he might understand things, if we explain them to him. My family would never truly turn their blade against me, so as long as we can prove that we're working to find a way through this, they'll eventually join us."

"And what about you?" Sachiko asked Cricket.

"Simple. I stay by your side until I can acquire the bracelet you have." he said. "A simple trade."

"Well, you better get used to us, then. Because setting everything in this world is going to take a while." David said.

"I'll look forward to it." he said.

"Alright then. Onwards, towards Wu!" Omnimon said.

The heroes let out a collected cry in agreement, while Richard walked up to Zhuge Liang who noticed him.

"Ah, so you were one of the men who made up the decoy forces." Zhuge Liang stated. "Have you come to speak with me?"

"Indeed I have, Zhuge Liang?" Richard stated, before he then bent down on one knee, with his hands clasped in front of him. "Or should I say, Lord Zhuge Liang."

"You would call me Lord?" Zhuge Liang asked with a intrigued tone. "What is your reason doing so?"

"I once knew you, Zhuge Liang. I revered you as the master strategist of Shu." Richard explained. "Even though you are not the same as before, I still abide by my loyalty to you and the nation of Shu. After all, I once was a warrior for Shu in the past."

"...Is that so?" Zhuge Liang responded back, before he then lowered his feather fan. "You are a strange one, Richard, they call you?"

"My full name is Richard Liu Zhao. Or when I served you in another world, Liu Zhao, descendant of Liu Bei, and the Second Heir of Shu." Richard formally declared. "It is by fate that we have met again, and I greet you with welcome arms once again, Kongming."

Zhuge Liang merely smiled, as he turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 6: The Fierce Tiger of Jiangdong (Alt.)

* * *

After the battle against the Date Clan and Sima Yi's forces, the army soon began a march towards Sun Jian and Wu's base, in hopes of having them ally with them.

"I hope The Wu are able to be convinced to side with us." Hope said.

"We were able to get Sun Quan on our side no problem, right? It shouldn't be hard to convince the rest of the Wu Kingdom." Gemini said.

"Well if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to prove our strength to them." Spade said.

"Do you think we will be able to convince your father, Sun Quan? I bet he'll listen to you." Mary said.

"That's if there is anything that isn't against joining us on his side." Meiling warned Sun Quan. "For all we know, he could potentially be forced into servitude for another faction, one that isn't friendly with ours."

"We are close." Azura said.

On the other side, Richard immediately passed Gus the bracelet that he was holding.

"Gus, hold onto this." Richard told him. "You might need to use this."

"Why?" Gus asked Richard back with suspicion, although he didn't refuse to take the bracelet from Richard's hands.

"I have a feeling that these bracelets are what's creating these 'Sacred Treasures' for us. It's best that we ensure that all of us have exposure to these bracelets, in order to allow for these 'Treasures' to manifest." Richard explained. "Look, if this gives advantages, then I'm not wasting this opportunity."

"I see." Gus stated. "I'll keep it to myself until then."

They approached a large fortress where standing on top of it was a white haired man in red.

A Soul as Fierce as a Tiger

Sun Jian

"Son...seems you decided to come and see me." Sun Jian said.

"Father, I bring dire news." Sun Quan said explaining about Zeus and his machinations.

"Ah...I see. So Zeus and the gods of Olympus is it? This is important information." Sun Jian said.

"Good, now come on and join us and…" Gemini said.

"Now don't be stupid, girl. I've made a contract with Nobunaga and I cannot break such a pledge." Sun Jian said.

"We kind of figured it would be something like that." David said.

"Guys, I don't think we should resort to this so easily…" Hope said.

"He is right father. This isn't the time for fighting amongst ourselves." Sun Quan said.

"Then it's simple...surrender and join me." Sun Jian said.

"Sorry about this, Sun Quan…" David muttered. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Lord Jian, if we defeat you in combat, will you join our cause alongside your son?" Ace asked.

"Hahahaha. You are a foolish one to ask such a question. However, fighting you all is unavoidable. This is war after all, all must be prepared to fight, even if it is against family." Sun Jian said.

"Then I guess we're really doing this." David said.

"It would seem so. To that end, on my honor as a Child of the tiger, we will fight to bring my father to our cause." Sun Quan said.

"Lord Sun Quan, we shall follow your lead for this battle." Leopardmon said.

"Yes...and I look forward to seeing how much you've grown, Lu Xun." said a man in red and white robes holding a staff.

A Burning Passion

Zhou Yu

"Master Zhou Yu...very well, we'll give our full strength." Lu Xun said.

"To arms, comrades!" Spade said.

"If we get Sun Quan to his father, maybe he can convince Sun Jian to stand down." Hope said.

"The only way to suppress my father is to fight him. And that's something I must do myself." Sun Quan said.

"So you want to deal with your father yourself?" Marisa asked, before she sighed. "Well, I guess that only a son can understand his father."

"In that case, we'll clear a path for you." Mark responded. "One group will go ahead and clear out the…." he said before he was kicked down.

"You think it will be so easy?" said a black haired girl in red.

A Forlorn, yet Strong Flower

Daqiao

"We don't plan to make it so easy." said a girl in orange with two large fans.

A Pure Flower

Xiaoqiao

"The two Qiao's...of course." Mayumi said.

"Urgh…" Mark groaned as he got back up. "Not bad. But we don't plan on making it easy for you either." he said to the twins as he summoned a sword.

"We're not scared of someone who talks big. I do this for Lord Sun Ce." Daqiao said.

"And I do this for Lord Zhou Yu." Xiaoqiao said.

"Well, they aren't exactly making it easy for us." Gemini said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let them block us for long." Mark assured. "Now, let's see who's resolve holds out!" he said to the twins as he Flash-stepped out of sight, behind the twins. "This sword holds the power of my faith. Let me show you!" he added as he fired an energy blast at Daqiao.

"Gah!" She screamed at being hit, being knocked back quite a bit.

"One down, one to...gah!" he said as Xiaoqiao kicked him down.

"How dare you harm my sister like that!" she said.

"Wouldn't be my first choice…" he started before Xiaoqiao struck him again. "Shutting up now."

"I'll beat you up bad!" she said raising her fan to strike him once more before it was caught by a familiar woman with long red hair.

"Rias." Mark said. "Right on time."

"Sorry we're late. We should be thanking you. That commotion you caused was what led a number of us here." Rias said.

"Who else is here?" Al asked.

"You'll see in good time. But for now...these two remain a problem. But no worries. I'll have her partner deal with the other sister." Rias said as a large red creature dropped behind Daqiao and let out a fearsome roar.

"Incineroar?" Hope said.

"Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting." Indigo said stepping out. "You don't mind if we start helping, do you?"

"By all means…" Mark said as he Flash-stepped away. "Knock her down to the 10-count!"

"You think some oversized cat will stop me?" Daqiao challenged.

"Oh, he's no cat. Show her what for! Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said as Incineroar spun while nailing her with a powerful lariat, which knocked her to the ground.

"Sister!" Xiaoqiao said trying to pull away from Rias.

"Sorry but I don't plan on letting you go either." Rias said.

"Fine...I'll take you out then!" Xiaoqiao said swinging her fan at her.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Rias said as she held out her other hand, projecting an energy sphere that hit the fan, knocking it out of Xiaoqiao's hands. "I promise you, you'll both survive this battle. But for now…" she started before striking Xiaoqiao, knocking her out. "...rest."

"Father, once again, please listen…" Sun Quan said.

"The time for talk is over, son. If you want such a result, you'll have to force me to my knees." Sun Jian said.

"Very well!" Sun Quan said as he and his father clashed swords.

"Guys, we have news. Sun Ce has arrived with reinforcements to the east." Oracle said.

"I may have a plan to deal with those reinforcements. But I need time." Lu Xun said.

"Understood. We'll hold this position for as long as you need." Omnimon said.

"We'll handle the main base." Richard stated, before he immediately dragged Gus, Marisa and Reimu to the main base, where Leopardmon and Lu Xun.

"Where did you come from? Wait, ah, you must be the one who has the ability to move distances in an instant." Lu Xun stated.

"Don't worry, we're here for the defence." Richard assured the Wu tactician, before the group immediately spread out towards both sides of the base, where they spotted enemy reinforcements approaching. "And it seems that we have enemies to engage and occupy for the moment. Just make sure that your plan succeed, alright?"

"We're already getting it prepared. You don't need to worry, Richard." Leopardmon assured Richard.

The four immediately engaged the enemies, as Gus immediately used his own blade to create eruptions on the ground in order to blast enemies into the skies, while Marisa was using her Hakkero to assault the enemies with magical stars and beams that spewed all across the battlefield. As they fought, the gauntlet that Gus was wearing began to glow, causing him to stop fighting for a moment, and immediately retreat back, as Marisa did the same.

"It's glowing...?" Gus muttered. "Could this be what Richard was talking about?"

The gauntlet's light immediately channelled itself in front of Gus, and onto Marisa's Hakkero, creating two more Sacred Treasures, as a large long jian blade which was glowing with a volcanic orange colour, as the sides of the hilt had the heads of hell-hounds on it, with a red tint on the hilt itself. Marisa's Hakkero changed from a beige wooden colour into a onyx black colour, as the marking on it turned white, and coloured sphere jewels were encrusted on the corners of the weapon. This sudden transformation caused both of them to become very surprised.

"Woah... So this is what a 'Sacred Treasure' is like, huh...?" Marisa remarked with awe, as she examined her transformed Hakkero. "Well, I sure hope that this will put a lot more oomph in my attacks."

"A blade... Richard's was an axe..." Gus stated, before he clasped the weapon in his hand, as it dissolved into light that entered his body. "I wonder if there is a trend going on here..."

"No time to waste looking at our new shiny weapons!" Marisa stated, as she immediately pointed it at the rushing enemy forces. "Time to test this thing out for myself!"

She then immediately channelled her power in it, as the Hakkero fired off a large wide beam that caught the enemy forces and seared them heavily, before the beam faded away. Shocked at how her powered attack looked, she immediately channelled it once again, and raised her Hakkero, as it fired a large orb of energy skywards, before it then moved to where the enemies are, before then releasing the energy trapped within in a massive orbital beam that took out almost all of the enemies, excluding the officers, who barely clung on.

"Oh yes, I like this!" Marisa exclaimed with joy, looking at the Hakkero with excitement, while Gus immediately summoned the jian he recently acquired.

"I wonder what my attack would be like..." Gus stated, before he then immediately skewered the sword into the ground, as it caused a large glowing orange spot to appear on the ground, before one of the enemy officers stepped on it, as it erupted into a pillar of flame that consumed to the enemy. "I see, so I create eruption points that would function the same as landmines... This should prove useful, if I have to defend certain points."

He then immediately raised his blade, before concentrating his energy into it, before he jetted right towards one of the remaining enemy officers, before unleashing a wide flaming slash that exploded, taking out the rest of the enemies. When Gus stopped, he was amazed at the fact that he suddenly moved from one place to another in such quickness, and left speechless.

"How... How powerful are these Sacred Treasures!?" Gus exclaimed with shock.

Gus and Marisa headed back to base, where Richard and Reimu had taken care of the enemies on their side of the battlefield, as they awaited the plan to begin.

"That means everything is in place. Master Lu Xun, is it ready?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes, Leopardmon, it is." Lu Xun answered. "Would you do the honors?"

"Of course. The time to strike has come!" Leopardmon said as the Hojo Clan appeared and started fighting the Wu Forces.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought the family along to help out." Ujiyasu said.

Lady Hayakawa immediately moved towards Richard. "I like to request that you take me to Sun Shangxiang... It's only fair that I take care of her, while Father fights her father." She asked the group of four.

"Of course, just stay near us, and you'll be fine." Reimu agreed, before the four of them immediately traversed the battlefield towards Sun Shangxiang.

As they cut through the enemy reinforcements, they soon arrived where Sun Shangxiang was, as Hayakawa stepped out to face her.

"I feel your sympathies. Fighting against your own family must be hard." Hayakawa said.

"It is not sad. It is because we're family I'm sure we'll follow the same path." Shangxiang said.

"You trust your family. I'm glad that we had this chance to talk, then, before we fight." Hayakawa responded back with a humble tone, before she readied her racket. "Forgive me, but I have sworn to help my father."

"That makes two of us, now come on!" Shangxiang exclaimed, as she swung her ring blades around, as the two of them clashed with each other.

"Everyone of my children are fighting hard out there. Guess they all grow up before you know it." Sun Jian said. "I'm going to have to fight just as hard as them to win this."

"A report on the battlefield! Sun Jian has just returned to the battlefield!" Oracle said.

"Looks like the great Tiger of Jiangdong has finally decided to join the fight himself." David said.

"In that case, it's time we clear a path for Sun Quan." Mark said.

"Will you stop saying that? He's more than capable of doing so himself." Jack said.

"He's right, Mark. This is Sun Quan's battle to fight. We have no right to interfere." Craniamon said.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement." Mark replied.

Sun Quan advanced on his own to Sun Jian and quickly reached him as they clashed swords.

"I was wondering when you would draw your blade against me." Sun Jian said.

"This time father, you will see no hesitation in my blade. Now, I bare my fangs!" Sun Quan said as the two clashed.

"Since Sun Quan is fighting Sun Jian, what should the rest of us do in the meantime?" Scarlet asked.

"Hold out until he wins." Gemini said.

"She's right. This is Sun Quan's battle to fight. The least we can do is keep these soldiers off his back." David said.

"Then let's keep it up!" Hope said.

"O mighty warrior of Asgard, rend thy foes asunder with your blade…" Ace chanted. "Odin!" he called as the skies darkened and a horse whinny was heard as out came Odin riding Sleipnir as he charged at a large group of soldiers and left behind a japanese kanji translating as Zantetsuken. "Bullseye." he said as a flurry of rose petals erupted from the soldiers.

It didn't take long before Sun Quan emerged victorious over Sun Jian.

"Hahaha. You have grown strong, Quan. As promised, I will follow you." Sun Jian said.

"Thank you, father. But… It wasn't just me. Lu Xun, Ujiyasu and Leopardmon were the ones that made this possible." Sun Quan said.

"But, if I may ask, Lord Sun Jian… why side with Nobunaga? Did he force you into his ranks?" Hope asked.

"Forced? No. I just sensed his conviction is all." Sun Jian said. "I don't see in black and white like that."

"So we still don't know why Nobunaga's doing this… darn." Gemini said.

"If you want to know why he is trying to take this world, than fight him. That's all I can say." Sun Jian said.

"And that's what we plan on doing. Especially after you and your forces showed us the strength of your bonds." David said.

"Your forces share a very deep bond as well, young panther. I feel that we will work very well in the coming battles." Sun Jian said.

"And with that, we have reunited the Sun Family and brought more Wu officers to our tanks." Mayumi said.

"Yep. It won't be long until we take the fight to Nobunaga." David said.

Richard immediately approached Gus, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How's your Sacred Treasure doing for you?" Richard asked with a concerned tone. "Nothing too bad, I hope?"

"No, no. I'm fine with it. It suits my own character." Gus stated. "It's just that... It's quite powerful."

"Well, duh, that's the power of gods we're tapping into." Richard stated with a shrug and grin. "You think that this is just some cheap weapon?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Gus exclaimed, flustered by Richard's words.

"It's alright." Richard assured Gus. "I'm just simply happy that you and Marisa got your own Sacred Treasures. That way... We can take care of ourselves in each battle."


	7. Chapter 7

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 7: Protecting the Bracelet (Alt.)

* * *

"From what we heard, the Oda Army is closing in." Yukimura informed everyone. "They are currently being led by Master Mitsuhide."

"My father…? Really?" Gracia asked with a worried tone.

"Mitsuhide Akechi. The right hand of the Devil King. They may have finally taken notice of the rapid growth of our forces." Sima Yi noted.

"Which means they'll go straight for the one holding the bracelet." Chunhua added.

"That can be considered to be a more fitting expression of the events currently." Takechiyo stated.

"Y-You mean me?" Naotora replied timidly.

"Yes. No doubt about it. We have to protect our key advantage in the battle with both Nobunaga and Zeus." Perseus answered back.

"So it's a defence battle then…" Gus remarked.

"Mmhmm, so we have to be sure to keep the army's ass off of Naotora." Saki said.

"The advance reports say that Sima Zhao and Sima Shi along with Wang Yuanji are part of the officers leading the attack." Oracle said.

"My sons and Wang Yuanji, eh?" Sima Yi asked. "I suppose this was to happen eventually."

"Especially against Yuanji. She was an ally of ours in prior incidents." Gajeel said.

"Well, she's an enemy now, and I doubt she's going to hold anything back." David said.

"Then maybe we shouldn't either." Al said.

"Leave the defence of Naotora to us." Richard stated. "The rest of you try and thin out the enemy numbers."

"Alright then, and hopefully more of our comrades will show up as well." Simon said.

"I think they will. For now, let's go!" Hope said.

The heroes charged out into the fight, as they moved out from both the northern and southern gates of their base, with Richard's group sticking close around Naotora.

"They've got quite the formation set up, brother. How shall we proceed?" asked a man in blue like Sima Yi, but carried a rapier as his weapon.

A Genius Seeking his Destiny

Sima Shi

"If it were me, I'd have everyone coming from all sides, brother." Sima Zhao suggested lazily.

"Very well, then hide yourselves, and prepare to ambush the enemy in a pincer attack." Sima Shi agreed, as Sima Zhao, and a blonde woman in blue, wielding throwing knives in her hands, immediately moved into formation.

As the heroes advanced towards Sima Shi, he readied his rapier for combat.

"That bracelet isn't something you can use. Just hand it over." Sima Shi told the heroes.

"We need that power. We won't let you have it!" Yukimura roared back.

"I see, in which case… Zhao! Wang Yuanji! Aim for the holder of the bracelet!" Shi ordered his brother, and the aforementioned knife user.

"A sound strategy, but you didn't think that it would just be us… Did you?" Leopardmon asked.

Richard and his group immediately rushed towards both Zhao and the woman, as they clashed with each other, with Richard personally duelling Zhao himself, and Marisa taking care of the knife-wielding partner.

Sharp Witted Beauty

Wang Yuanji

"Woah, where did you come from!?" Zhao exclaimed in surprise.

"My lord, it seems that the enemy has left some of their officers in defence of the bracelet holder." Yuanji stated.

"You know, you should have actually considered that we would have a back-up." Richard told Zhao, as he parried Zhao's strike back, knocking the saber-user back slightly. "Just you two alone…? Not a chance."

Richard then immediately raised his blade, as it was swapped with a large axe that radiated magical energy, before he then threw it like a boomerang, as the axe swept across the area in front of him, with the axe catching and tearing all the enemies in his path, before it disappeared, and Sima Zhao was brought closer to Richard, allowing him to follow up with a slash combo.

"My lord!" Yuanji stated, before she barely managed to avoid a barrage of white needles from Reimu, only to step within her range, as she was slammed with a gohei strike to the stomach, before then kicked away with an upwards kick.

The two of them immediately charged their opponents, and relentlessly struck them down, until they were forced into retreat.

"No need to push things too hard… Best to fall back for now." Yuanji said with a defeated tone.

"Phew… I think that's enough. I'm just going to quietly take a break somewhere else." Zhao sighed, before he and Yuanji bolted away from Richard and Reimu, who did not pursue them.

"Now then… Who's next…?" Richard stated, before turning to the rest of his group. "Get back with Naotora and keep her protected."

"At once, Richard." Takechiyo responded back, as the rest of the group immediately returned to cover Naotora.

"Guys, something strange is going on. I found one of our guys, Harpuia but...he's sending some sort of distress signal." Oracle said.

"Distress signal?" Jack said as they saw the green reploid sent flying and crashing down, badly damaged.

"Harpuia!" Hope said.

"No...don't...get close. I think...he's still here." Harpuia said.

"Who's still here?" Eijiro asked before they saw a mechanized boy with light pink hair float down.

"Oh...I guess he wasn't that strong after all." he said.

The Young Mechanized Boy

Nezha

"The one with the bracelet is here? I want to fight them." Nezha asked, before turning to the heroes. "Come on, tell me where they are, and tell them to use the bracelet, or I'm not going to stop breaking all of you. I'm getting bored of dealing with that person in green."

"Like hell we'll tell you anything." Mayumi said.

"Your funeral." Nezha smirked. "Guess you guys are next."

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Mayumi said as she used Requip magic to change into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Oh, so there are some interesting ones among you all. However, I only want the bracelet holder." Nezha stated, as he scowled slightly at the posed challenge.

"Too bad. Because I'm not giving an inch." Mayumi said.

Nezha immediately charged at Mayumi, as both of them traded blows with each other.

"Harpuia, are you alright?" Ace asked as he rushed over to him.

"He's damaged me pretty badly. I thought I could take him but...turns out he's stronger than he looks." Harpuia said.

"Who is this guy?" Spade asked.

"I recognize him from mythology books. He's Nezha, a protection deity and a resident of the thought made up Mystic Realm." Jack said.

"My my, you're putting up a better fight than the one on the ground." Nezha remarked, as his clash with Mayumi continued. "I guess that some of you might give me a good challenge, like the bracelet holder."

"Bracelet holder this, bracelet holder that, will you just quit it with that already? You're starting to sound like you're obsessed." Mayumi said.

"But who else can give a decent battle?" Nezha responded back with a mocking tone. "Truth is...I just want to fight strong warriors is all."

"Well, you won't be disappointed then. Because there are a lot of others as strong as me, if not stronger." Mayumi said.

"Is that so? Proclaiming your own strength, when you haven't overcome me yet." Nezha stated. "You mortals do have quite the confidence in yourselves."

"You're about to see why. Pentagram Sword!" Mayumi said as she slashed at Nezha in the shape of a pentagram.

Nezha was knocked back significantly, as he flinched as well, as he fell to the ground. When he got up, he let out an amused laughter.

"Heh, I guess that there is someone among you, who could actually give me such a blow." Nezha said with amusement. "Well done, indeed. I think that I have had enough for now. Now hurry up and corner Nobunaga."

He then disappeared in a burst of light, leaving the heroes alone in the base.

"Was that an order or was he just cheering us on?" Asta asked.

"Guys, there's no time to argue about that. Mitsuhide, he just arrived with reinforcements." Oracle said.

"Father's finally here? Hopefully we can convince him to stop this." Gracia said.

"While you guys do that, I'm getting Harpuia out of here and back to camp." Ace said helping Harpuia up.

"Right. Just go and retreat. We can handle the rest from here." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll cover you." Sachiko said.

"Thank you." Harpuia said. "Heh...seems my pride got the best of me again."

"Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up as best we can back at camp." Ace said.

"Now then...let's win this day! Focus on the commander!" Jack shouted as the soldiers charged.

The Rebel army made their way to Mitsuhide as they fought through soldiers and Chaos Origins alike.

"These soldiers are nothing. I fight for my lord!" Mitsuhide said cutting down several soldiers with his sword.

"This battle's gonna end now, Mitsuhide!" Hope said.

"Indeed it is. With your head separate from your shoulders." Mitsuhide said.

"Lord Mitsuhide, surely there must be a good reason for Nobunaga to be fighting like this." David said.

"I will not say. That will be something you would have to ask my lord." Mitsuhide said.

"Then I guess we're really doing this. Who wants a go at him this time?" David asked.

"I'll take him down." Eijiro said. "He won't break me."

"Fighting me without a weapon? You certainly are brave, boy." Mitsuhide said striking Eijiro.

"Ha!" Eijiro said countering with a punch as he pushed Mitsuhide back. "Sorry, but something like a sword isn't going to break through my skin."

"His body is as hard as granite… What are you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"A hero!" he said striking against Mitsuhide sending him flying.

"Even I cannot cut down such a demon. Apologies, my lord." Mitsuhide said as he and his forces fled.

"Woohoo, we won!" Gemini said.

"Now, as for you three…" Mary said as Sima Shi, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji approached.

"Okay, okay, we give up! Man, fighting's a pain anyway…" Sima Zhao said.

"Your son is quite the laid-back fellow, isn't he?" Leopardmon asked.

"Laid back though he is, his strategies could rival mine, and maybe even yours...with the right motivation." Sima Yi said.

"Still, who was that boy? He was not human." Perseus said.

"Nezha. He was a legendary warrior from Journey to the West. It was rumored that once he finished his work in this world, he was brought to the Mystic Realm where he became a cyborg." Jack said.

"He wasn't on Mitsuhide's or our side. Think he was working for Zeus or Lu Bu?" Hope asked.

"I doubt it." Richard stated. "He's unlikely to be working for either of the two, unless there's a very strong reason for it."

"I highly doubt either of them would suit his fancy." David said. "Maybe he's just a wanderer, roaming the land on his own."

Richard and David looked at each other, as they seemed to be speaking in the same line of thought, before they silently looked away from each other.

"Whatever he's doing here, he's a battle hungry maniac either way." Al said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon." Scarlet said.

"Right now we must hurry back to camp." Shanoa said.

"Calm down. I'm sure Harpuia is fine. He's not going to fall that easy." Skull said.

"Yeah, I mean he's one of the Four Guardians. He's endured worse damage." Hope said. "He's tough as the leader of the four. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"For now, let's head back to camp and plan our next move." Mary said.

As the heroes made their way back to camp, Richard's group lagged slightly behind, together.

"Well, never thought I'd find WO Nezha here..." Richard stated with a surprised tone. "Guess the more things change, the more things stay the same..."

"What are you talking about?" Reimu asked.

"Nothing important." Richard responded back. "I simply wonder who else we might meet." Richard responded back.


	8. Chapter 8

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 8: The Young Dragon Obeys the Goddess (Alt.)

* * *

As the others returned to base, they noticed a few figures sitting within the fortress. Three of them being Robin, Lana and Kazuichi.

"Well, we were wondering when you all would return. Here we thought you were ripped apart by the demon's army." Robin said.

"What, us? Nah!" David said before Leopardmon noticed one of the figures.

"Hmm… Motonari Mori. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Leopardmon said.

The Extraordinary Tactician

Motonari Mori

"Pleasure is all mine." Motonari said.

"Do not mind my father. He is being modest." a younger boy said.

A Man of Merciful Intellect

Takakage Kobayakawa

"Though, we didn't come here for ideal chitchat." Lana said.

"It's true. On the way here, we saw an army forming. Leading them was a woman in white with the ancient shield Aegis." Robin said.

"The Goddess of Wisdom herself… Athena." David said.

"It seems my sister has finally decided to come to this world herself." Perseus said.

"It looks like she's got some Shu forces with her on it. Along with Zhao Yun." Kazuichi said.

"And there's also some other people on their side as well, Guan Suo, Guan Xing and Bao Sanniang, if I remember correctly?" Kunoichi added.

"My brothers?" Guan Yinping asked, before her expression turned to horror. "But I can't…!"

Liu Bei merely looked away with a torn look on his face, as if he knew that he couldn't just fight his own men.

"Heh. Gentle lord of benevolence. Will you hand your former allies your bracelets and avoid the battle?" Kotaro Fuma questioned Liu Bei.

"No, I cannot do that. I still don't understand the situation, but for now, I have to talk to Nobunaga, and protect everyone from Zeus." Liu Bei answered back. "In order to achieve that, we need the power of the bracelets. Even if it was against my own allies, we cannot back down."

"An impressive resolve. Then show it on the battlefield." Kotaro Fuma chuckled.

"Do not worry, Liu Bei…" Richard assured Liu Bei. "I'm sure that your men would never openly stand against you… Surely we can bring them back if we can defeat and capture them, or we will at least discover the reason why they're being forced against us."

"I see, but even so…" Liu Bei replied with a slightly disheartened tone.

"Don't worry about a thing, Liu Bei. We'll handle the Shu forces if it comes to that." Omnimon said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Scarlet assured Liu Bei. "I'm pretty good at non-lethal takedowns."

They soon arrived upon the battlefield where the Shu charged at them alongside the forces of Olympus.

"It seems my sister is heading to somewhere specific. No doubt about it...I sense a bracelet here." Perseus said.

"Then we'll just have to get to that bracelet before they do." Omnimon said.

"But the strange thing is, I feel two of them here." Perseus said.

"I think I know why. Look." Sinon said as they saw Athena with Zhao Yun by her side and on his arm was a familiar bracelet.

"So that's why Perseus sensed two. Zhao Yun already has one on him." David said.

"We'd better claim the other bracelet before Athena can get it." Hope said. "David, think you can keep Athena busy?"

"Well, considering that she's a goddess, I'll do the best I can." David said.

"We've beaten gods before, David. And besides, I know you've been thinking about how Zeus and the other gods have been acting ever since Perseus told us his side of the story." Hope said.

"Yeah. It's got me thinking about a few things. Opened up memories I never thought would be brought up again." David said. "So, yeah. I can at least buy you guys some time."

"Then go. We'll handle Yinping's brothers." Hope said. "Yukimura, can you go with him?"

"Uh Hope...he already charged in with Perseus." Lana said.

"He's fast!" Indigo said.

"Well, he is a hardened veteran of battle. He is used to situations like this." Leopardmon said.

"That's right. He doesn't wait for someone to give permission, he just goes and charges into battle." Nobuyuki said.

"Well...we can't just sit around and let them do all the work." Cricket said. "We need to get to work."

"Yeah, let's go." Hope said. "Athena's probably got ambushes set up in the center. We'd better circle around and hit them from the south."

"I'll join you heading south. If we can pincer the enemy, we can make it easier to force surrender from the officers." Richard responded as well.

"Alright let's do it. Split off into groups. One group comes from the north, and the other from the south." Hope said.

"Understood." Mark said. "Ready...break!" he called out as the two groups were made and split up.

Meanwhile with the south group... They were advancing quite steadily, through the enemy officers placed there.

"Okay, now where is this Guan Suo?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"He should be somewhere." Hope said.

"Keep a close eye out. There's no telling who could lie on this path." Takechiyo stated.

"Yeah. But we gotta...gah!" Hope said before a young man kicked him aside.

"I'm afraid this is as far as any of you go." he said.

The Sincere, Handsome Man

Guan Suo

"It's nothing personal but we have to do this for his sake." a girl in green said arriving next to him.

The Spirited Optimism

Bao Sanniang

"Ow…" Hope said. "Guess we found him."

"I doubt they'd listen to us, guess we'll do this the hard way." Saki said drawing her sword.

"We can't back down now." Guan Suo said. "Not with his life at stake."

"Whose life?" Al asked.

"I'm sorry but...we can't answer that!" Guan Suo said dealing a powerful kick to her, only to be blocked by Meiling, who used one of her own.

"I understand you're doing this for noble intentions, but we have a mission as well. We can't back down." Meiling told Guan Suo.

Guan Suo immediately backed away, as he prepared to attack again.

"This is terrible. I want to fight for Guan Suo, but hurting his family will also hurt him." Bao Sanniang said.

"Then why don't you try me?" A voice said as Orchid jumped down in front of them. "Is everyone alright?" she asked turning to the others.

"Orchid! Great timing!" Hope said.

"We're okay, thanks for asking. Nice of you to drop by." Gemini said.

"Geez, being late to the show is quite a popular method here..." Marisa grumbled under her breath.

"I'm glad I could make it in time." Orchid said before turning to the two warriors. "Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang. I would say it's honor but since we're enemies at the moment..." she started as she drew her Eskrima Sticks. "I think you get the picture."

"I don't get why they would even want to fight us. Wouldn't they join for their families sake?" Hope asked.

"It goes much deeper, I think. Take what Guan Suo said. He said he was doing this for someone's sake. Meaning, Athena likely has taken someone dear to them so they cannot disobey her." Robin said.

"How horrible…" Ace said.

"I know. Using hostages, no less." Eijiro said.

"I may have a faint clue as to who they might have as their prisoner…" Richard stated. "Consider it… Who would be more valuable to Shu than themselves…?"

"Well, regardless, we don't have a choice in the matter." Gus stated. "I know when someone is determined to fight their enemy, regardless of what they have to say."

"He's right. If they're not stopped now, Athena will get another bracelet." Leopardmon said.

"Then we'll have to use force." Orchid said.

Meanwhile in the main stronghold, it didn't take long before David, Yukimura and Perseus reached it with the goddess and Zhao Yun looking right at them.

The Noble Goddess of Warfare

Athena

The Virtuous Young Dragon

Zhao Yun

"So, the half mortal who dare defy the gods finally arrives." Athena said.

"So, Athena in the flesh. I've heard the legends." David said.

"Spare me the flattery. You've already been made my enemy by siding with him." Athena said referring to Perseus.

"Trust me, I'm not that comfortable being around him either. But… We need that bracelet. Probably more than you do." David said.

"Too bad. You will not claim it." Athena said raising her shield.

"He wasn't asking." Perseus said raising his branch as he and Athena clashed. "Yukimura, the bracelet!" he called as Yukimura dashed for it.

"I won't let you!" Athena said blasting a beam at Yukimura as he was in hands reach of the bracelet.

Just before Yukimura was hit, as soon as he touched it, he became cloaked in flames and chains. As he charged at Athena, Zhao Yun blocked him while deifying in a bright yellow light as the two clashed.

"Two at once. Yukimura wielding the power of the god of war, Tyr and Zhao Yun wielding the power of the god of the sun, Apollo." Perseus said.

"Looks like things are starting to heat up a bit." David said. "Err… No pun intended."

"With this power, I can protect everyone." Yukimura said. "Come at me!"

"Yukimura, focus on Zhao Yun. I'll keep Athena busy." David said.

"Got it." Yukimura said as he and Zhao Yun clashed spears.

"Mortal. Why do you defy the gods?" Athena asked.

"I just have no tolerance for people who use others for their own advancement. It's nothing personal." David said. "Or… Maybe a little. All of this reminds me of someone. Someone who's been on the edge of my mind ever since a certain incident, and let's just say I've got a few issues to work out."

"Who it is, I don't care for. It could just be a mindless beast at this point." Athena said.

"Maybe… maybe…" David muttered. "But you're right. Enough about that for now." David said as he drew his sword.

"I will teach you your place." Athena said as the two clashed.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David said as he dealt rapid ice-fueled kicks.

Athena blocked the kicks with Aegis, then struck back with a beam saber.

"Gotcha. Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David said as his hand formed a panther's head as he lunged at Athena.

Athena gasped as she tried to guard, but David connected.

"Argh… You're stronger than you seem." Athena said.

"It's all thanks to constant training, and a desire to protect my comrades… No, my family!" David said.

"Your family…" Athena said looking at Perseus. "No choice. Zhao Yun, were falling back."

"Yes, Lady Athena." Zhao Yun nodded.

"Retreating already?" David asked.

"Don't get cocky, mortal. If you believed I was strong, then you fare no chance against Zeus-" Athena growled back.

"We've arrived!" Richard declared, as the south team appeared in the stronghold. "We got the enemy surrounded from both sides-"

Athena was about to raise her shield to disappear in a flash of light, before her head turned towards Richard, as she sensed the bracelet he was carrying. When she did, her mouth creased into a horrified expression.

"No... It can't be...! How... How did you manage to obtain that...!?" Athena exclaimed.

"...What are you talking about?" Richard asked back.

"You can't possibly possess 'his' power..." Athena stated. "Father must know of this...!"

Athena then disappeared with a flash of light, taking the rest of the soldiers with her.

"It seems we can chalk this as another win." Lan said.

"Still, I wonder what Athena was talking about there..." David added, before turning to Richard. "You have any idea?"

"I have no clue what Athena is talking about, but whatever it is, she sure doesn't like me or something related to me." Richard responded back.

"Uh...excuse me. Can we talk?" Bao Sanniang asked.

"You're...Bao Sanniang, right?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes and...um well ...will you please save Guan Suo and the others?" she said bowing.

"We'll do our best." Gus assured her. "No-one deserves to be forced to fight their own kin like this, no matter the circumstance."

"Don't worry. Someday, we will. Once we take the fight to them." David said. "Though, I did kind of sense something from Athena when we fought. When I mentioned I constantly trained to protect you guys… She hesitated for a moment, gazing at Perseus before calling the retreat."

"Maybe she still thinks Perseus is part of the family. Deep down." Hope said.

"Hmm… No, I think it's something much more than that. I'll have to look into that next time I fight her." David said.

"By the way Orchid, were you the only one who made it here?" Spade asked.

"Yes. Now...what do you mean by save?" Orchid asked.

"See, they have someone, Liu Shan, and that's why they have to fight for Athena." Bao Sanniang said.

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense now. Shu is forced to fight for Athena because they didn't want anything to happen to Liu Shan." Craniamon said.

"So… If we can somehow free Liu Shan...we can bring the forces of Shu aligned with Olympus to our side?" Sachiko asked.

"Why wouldn't it? Typical villains just simply take children hostage for ransoms or demands." Reimu questioned back with a casual tone. "Besides, we can take two birds with one stone, by thinning the enemy forces while we're fighting."

"Precisely. That seems to be the case. I'll need some time to concoct a plan for that." Leopardmon said.

"That will have to wait, Leopard. Because now, we head back and prepare for war. We've campaigned on this for awhile but now...it's time for a final assault against the Oda Army." Fa Zheng said.

"He's right. Prepare anyone that's able. It's time we bring the fight to Nobunaga." David said.

Richard then turned away from the group, as he looked at the bracelet he held.

"Yukari..." Richard whispered to himself, as his eyes were on the bracelet he pulled out. "What lies within the bracelet itself...? Another god...? One powerful enough to create such a reaction from other gods...? Who is he...? Who?"


	9. Chapter 9

Unmei Force Wanderers

Chpater 9: Showdown with the Demon King (Alt.)

* * *

"All right. Here's what we know. Thanks to our efforts, we greatly reduced Nobunaga's forces but be that as it may, he still has plenty of powerful officers." Shingen said.

"Counting Nobunaga, under his command are Nohime, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ranmaru Mori, Katsuie Shibata. And those who have allied with him. Zhuge Dan, Wen Yang and Gou Huai. Not to mention this assassin Kumo." Liu Bei said.

"Cricket, why is Kumo on Nobunaga's side? I know you and other Lost Thieves are after the bracelets too, but I don't see any reason for Kumo to take the enemy's side." Hope said.

"Don't talk about it to me, we're just following the boss' orders: obtain the bracelets, even if it means fighting each other on a battlefield." Cricket said.

"I see." Hope said.

"Hope, we're about to enter the battlefield against the Demon King. We'll get the answers once we reach him." David said.

"I got it. Let's go!" Hope said as they entered the battle against the Coalition Army.

"So, they've come. Welcome to hell, Rebel Army!" Nobunaga said.

"The key factors in standing against Nobunaga are myself, Naotora and Yukimura. Above all else, the three of us can't fall." Liu Bei informed everyone.

"Got it. We'll keep these soldiers off you." Sachiko said.

"Let us defend you once again, Liu Bei." Meiling stated.

"Thank you, all of you." Liu Bei thanked the heroes. "Proceed with caution, Naotora and Yukimura. Please don't get reckless, despite your own power with the bracelets."

As the battle raged on, another familiar face appeared on the battle.

"Alright, let's find out if there are any powerful opponents here that I can fight." Nezha said.

"Uh oh, heads up guys! Nezha's here!" Kazuichi said.

"Is there someone powerful here who can fight me? Your commander doesn't look all that strong." Nezha remarked. "Play with me a little, just last as long as you can against me."

"Argh, we don't have time to deal with this guy!" Hope said.

"Then let us handle him!" Richard stated, as he, Reimu, Gus, and Marisa rushed to intercept Nezha. "Just keep Liu Bei protected, all of you!"

"Can do." David said.

"Oh, you're going to fight me? You seem to be quite-" Nezha was about to say, before his eyes laid on Richard's arm, as his expression shifted into one of interest. "Hm… I see how you got that kind of power… Looks like this is going to be interesting."

"Come and get some, mystic." Richard retorted back, as he summoned the great axe once again, while Gus pulled out a floating sword wreathed in fire, as it looked like a long chinese jian sword.

Richard immediately slammed the axe down on the ground, as earth spikes rushed towards Nezha, causing him to backstep in order to allow him to avoid the attack. Nezha then raised his guard, as Gus used the blade to fire off a jet of flame that scattered upon impact.

"My turn." Nezha stated, before he rushed forward, and struck at Richard, who immediately used his own blades as a guard, although the attack knocked him back across the ground, still standing.

Richard then immediately let out a cry, as he summoned the magical axe once again, and flung it towards Nezha, whose guard was broken by the powerful attack, as he was dragged closer to him.

"Now!" Richard shouted, as Gus immediately resummoned his jian, and did a wide swing that cut across Nezha, before Reimu and Marisa added to the assault with several orbs of energy, and a large orbital laser that struck down Nezha on the ground.

"Heh… No wonder you got that kind of power." Nezha huffed, before he got back up onto his feet. "But you haven't mastered using those weapons yet, haven't you? If you want to even come close to defeating me with those, then you need to do far better. Meet you next time."

Nezha then jetted out of the battlefield, as Richard sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness we managed to deal with him with minimal exhaustion…" Richard muttered, before he looked around. "Hah, where did the others go...?"

"We need to find them fast." Gus stated. "If we don't, we could end up having several kinds of problems."

"Like what?" Reimu asked with a impatient tone.

"Well, it's not the problem about the heroes being in danger without us." Richard explained. "They're powerful enough to bash through all kind of enemies, save for the most unrivalled and invincible of enemies. It's more on the idea that we possess several talents of use for them, and our separation makes it that they can't benefit from it. For example, my ability with the sukimas allows instant movement across the battlefield, in conjunction to Futaba's observation skill. And then there's Elma who gives them a extra layer of defensive buffing to make the battle less harmful to the collective health of the heroes. And then-"

"Alright, alright, you made your point." Reimu huffed. "So where do we go from here?"

"We need to split up and look for them. In fact, if you can find out anything out of the ordinary, I might have a clue about where we might be." Richard suggested. "Gus, with me. Reimu and Marisa, search northwards. Meiling, Takechiyo, take care of Elma, and head east. We'll head south and see if there is any officers laying in ambush ahead."

"Got it." Marisa agreed.

"We'll keep an eye out for enemies." Meiling stated.

"Alright, disperse and search every corner of this place. There has to be something telling us where we are..." Richard stated.

The three teams immediately encountered enemy officers on their ends, as Elma managed to catch a glimpse of the other heroes heading eastwards, as she nudged Takechiyo to gain his attention.

"Takechiyo, look! The others are over there!" Elma exclaimed.

"Thank you, young Elma." Takechiyo stated. "We must make sure Richard knows of this."

They immediately turned back, as they met up with Reimu and Marisa, who were taking out the last of the Oda Coalition Army officers.

"So, anything you want to say, Meiling?" Marisa question the draconic youkai.

"The other heroes are making their way to the east passage." Meiling responded back. "We need to head there, but before that, we need to get Richard to rejoin with all of us."

"Let's hurry then. Who knows what could possibly happen while we are separated..." Marisa stated with a uneasy tone, as the five of them made their way towards the southern side of the battlefield, where Richard took out one of the officers using his Sacred Treasure, as his glowing cross-slash managed to vaporise the last of the enemy forces around him.

"You've come back." Richard stated. "What did you find?"

"Elma found that the other heroes were heading east." Takechiyo stated. "It seems that it is within the central sections of this very fortress."

"Then we should get there double-time." Richard responded back. "Come on."

The group immediately followed Elma's directions, as they managed to track their way down, until they reached a burnt-out garrison, with the remains of limp and broken strings strewn around the ground.

"What the hell...?" Richard stated. "There's signs of recent battle here, but we took what was potentially the only way to get here, and we didn't bump into the others at all. What happened here?"

Marisa immediately picked up one of the broken strings, as she rubbed it, and winced as the string was serrated enough to cut through skin, although she was lucky to not have drew blood from doing so.

"Well, Yamame would be jealous if she found someone who would have made such a silk-thin serrated web-string like this." Marisa remarked. "But, damn, those things could cut steel with the right angle and force."

"And a fire attack has been used here." Meiling added. "But it was extinguished before it could fully take effect. Did one of the heroes extinguish the flames?"

"That's not important here!" Richard shouted with irritation at his team-mates. "We're not concerned about the details of the battle, we need clues to where they went-"

While he whipped around to address them, he noticed a hidden passage-way far in front of him, as he stopped mid-sentence to walk towards it.

"A hidden passage-way...?" Richard stated, before his eyes widened. "Wait, I know that passage-way, this is...!"

Richard then face-palmed, as he clutched his face for a few moments, letting out a stifled groan.

"Goddamn it, if I knew this was SW Honnoji, I would have already caught up to the heroes BEFORE they even started fighting..." Richard groaned with frustration.

"There, there... It's not your fault..." Elma comforted Richard with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure that you just wanted to make sure. At least nothing bad happened, right?"

"Thanks, Elma. And don't worry, nothing should surprise us now." Richard responded back, before he then entered the secret passage-way. "We can take this as a short-cut back around."

The group immediately followed Richard, as they managed to return back to their starting point, before they made their way south-wards, due to the signs of conflict guiding them there.

When they arrived, they were met with the sight of Nezha, and a woman with white hair and Chinese mystical clothing, as well as the other heroes.

A Beautiful Ice Flower

Nuwa

"I'm here…" Richard stated. "Sorry for the delay, I've been looking for a way around this battlefield, until I decided that I could take this hidden passage."

Richard then looked around, as they noticed both Nezha and Nuwa.

"Huh, what exactly happened?" Gus asked.

"So, you must be the one that she mentioned..." Nuwa stated.

"...You're Nuwa, the mother goddess of Chinese mythology, a serpent goddess of creation..." Richard remarked.

"Well, you're pretty late to the party, guys." David stated. "Want a summary of what we just talked about?"

"I'll chip in as well." Jexi offered.

"Yeah, that would be good. I rather not end up without any idea of what's going on here." Richard accepted. "So, hit me."

"Well, for starters, Nuwa and Nezha planned this entire conflict." Jexi stated, moving his eyes to the two mystics.

"You know, I noticed a bit of a theme here. The more bracelets we find, the more godly entities show up." David said.

"Well, that's putting it lightly." Richard nodded. "I'm getting some attention from these new divine players myself."

"Nuwa told us that Nezha was the first to appear in this world. He found a bracelet unpowered by any of the gods, and infused it with the power of Izanagi. And then he gave it to Nobunaga, who seemed to be a fitting match for said god of death." Jexi continued.

"Well, the results were obvious, as you may have observed." David said.

"That so...?" Gus asked.

"So all of this has occurred due to your actions, Nuwa and Nezha." Takechiyo stated. "Tell us, mystical beings, what reason has caused you to create such a scenario?"

"To test our power, as it may have been hinted by how we attained allies earlier." Jexi replied back. "Now that we broke their Coalition down, the entirety of his officers and forces are ours to bolster the alliance we have."

"And with him, that makes it plus one bracelet on our side." David said. "That's a healthy improvement from two to three, especially when our enemies are the gods themselves."

"Pft, just gods?" Reimu scoffed. "I beat gods every-day from where I come-"

Richard immediately covers Reimu's mouth before she could finish her sentence, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Forgive us, she has a different definition of 'god' and 'goddess' from what you may think." Richard apologised, before glaring at Reimu at a moment.

"Well, I'd be curious to know what you mean by that, but alright." Jexi responded back, as David give Reimu a dirty look, as if he didn't like Reimu's response.

"Anyway, our true opponents in this world is the Army of Olympus, led by Zeus, who is responsible for trapping the warriors here." David stated. "And Athena, who we met, is just one of the people leading it. Even Nuwa isn't clear on their intentions, but it involves the bracelets, so we can't back down."

"In short, we're gonna take on the Gods of Olympus." Ace said. "You guys in?"

"Well, what the hell." Richard said, as he cracked his knuckles. "If I'm going to be here, then I may as well. What's one more god to the collection I have defeated? I like to see what kind of challenge they pose. In for a penny, in for a pound, they say."

Reimu looked at Richard with a withering look, before she then sighed and smiled.

"Count me in. I'm no simple shrine maiden." Reimu stated. "Doesn't matter what god or goddess we face, it's going to get a load of ofudas and yin-yang balls to the face."

"And I'll be happy to bring down some uppity divine being." Marisa chimed in, tossing her Hakkero up and catching it.

"My duty is to protect. And I will achieve it by ensuring that the threat of the Olympian Army will be removed." Meiling stated.

"I'll be with you, as long as we can fight. I may not know much, but I really want to help everyone on the same goal." Elma declared with a determined tone.

"For a noble cause like that, how could I refuse?" Takechiyo stated. "For a world where everyone is at peace, I will continue to lend my fists to your cause, brave warriors."

Gus was silent, as he nodded.

"Why are you silent? You don't have anything to say?" Ace asked, confused at Gus's silence.

"I need not speak. As Richard's second, I will fight alongside him, no matter the odds or the fate that lies ahead." Gus intoned. "After all, I have stuck by Richard for so long, and I'm not stopping for a single moment, even if I die fighting by his side."

"Well, vote's unanimous." Richard chuckled. "We're staying, until this conflict reaches it conclusion."

"Heh. This guy seems fun. I like him." Jexi said.

"Tell me about it." David crossed his arms with a impressed smirk. "That shrine maiden, Reimu, might be a little too cocky with that statement, but I'm sure she's no pushover, considering what she has done."

"Alright, we're all together on this." Mark said. "For now, let's head back to base camp. We're going to need to plan our move on the gods."

The heroes immediately left, except for Richard and Nuwa, who seemed to stay behind. After a moment of silence, Richard broke it first.

"Alright, Nuwa. I know that you have interest of something of mine." Richard stated. "Judging by the situation, I feel like there's no need for both of us to hide it. Tell me, what is it you're interested in of me."

"There are two things I must discuss with you." Nuwa stated, placing her hands together. "Which of the two do you want to hear? The one regarding the hidden bracelet you're holding, or the one regarding about why I take such interest in you yourself."

"Let's start with the bracelet." Richard stated, before he pulled out the bracelet he was holding, before a sukima dropped the other bracelet into his other hand. "Or should I say bracelets. You're wondering why there are two more bracelets, right?"

"All I know from scrying, is that your bracelets are not of the make of Orochi." Nuwa answered back. "But regarding one component of it, I have sensed several divine essences belonging to deities and mystics that I have once knew. And one stands out in particular, and that is the one that you're using. The other is a chaotic energy that is so similar to the one emitted from Orochi, except immensely more powerful and significantly different. That is why I know you possess bracelets of your own, with the same function, but not the same purpose as the Ouroboros Bracelets."

"You are indeed correct about the two sets being different." Richard clarified. "These two bracelets, they are forged by a transcendental deity of chaos. I have no idea of their purposes as well, but the very same deity who made them, told me to carry them to this world. As time passed, these bracelet produced Sacred Treasures, weapons that draw upon the dense magic permeating the environment of this world. Other than that, I have no clue of what other use the have."

"There is another use, and I can confirm that with what I'm reading from the bracelets." Nuwa stated. "Tell me, are you aware of the process of Deitification?"

"Several times, fortunately. I know of how Naotora gained her deity form from devotion to Ieyasu, and Yukimura from his own unbending warrior spirit and will to fight against his enemy." Richard replied back.. "I know that only great emotion, or great mental power can tap into the hidden springs of the bracelets, but I have yet to encounter such a scenario."

"I can tell you that you have amassed enough power for those who wear it to take form, given the right circumstances." Nuwa explained. "But I have diverged from the main topic. The one in particular that I sense from you... Is a god that was considered long dead. The first Chinese god, the primordial creator of worlds... Pangu himself."

Richard didn't say a single word, as he let the knowledge sink into his mind, as his eyes met with Nuwa's own, her expression completely tense.

"I know that this is much for you to take in, but you must understand. This has caused ripples for the entirety of the divine pantheon in this universe." Nuwa explained. "For a god that long lost his physical form to return, it is something that has been unheard of, and it has sent the gods of Olympus into a panic. I tell you now, because this information will make you a major target. They were prioritise the retrieval of both your bracelets, as they do with the stolen Ouroboros Bracelets. They will not stand by and let someone who possesses the spark of one of the gods who rival them in terms of divinity and power to proceed unhindered."

"So...? Let them come. I don't care what the Gods of Olympus may try, but I have fought gods and goddesses before, much more than you think." Richard responded back with a serious tone. "I have fought all kinds of gods and goddesses in my past. Gods of life, gods of death, gods of elements, gods of concepts, I have challenged all, and I emerged victorious against them all in the passage of time. So I fear not them, only their machinations."

"You are either courageous or foolish to state that." Nuwa responded back with a shake of her head. "And so, I shall move onto the second topic. About why I was interested in your appearance."

"What else than the bracelets, is worth taking interest in?" Richard questioned, before he raised his hands, as a ball of fire appeared on his left and a ball of ice appeared on his right. "Is it my magic, so otherworldly, that interests you?"

"No, it does not." Nuwa denied. "It is about the fact that you were mentioned by one of the fellow mystics. One by the name of Kaguya.

"Kaguya... The Moon Princess..." Richard stated, as there is a longing look in his eyes, as he turned away, before willing the elemental balls out of existence. "Does she possess the powers to travel across time itself?"

"Indeed she does." Nuwa stated. "How do you know of her?"

Richard then sighed deeply "Just simply call it a vision of my own." He answered back simply.

"How intriguing. Kaguya had a vision of her own, regarding you, Richard Liu." Nuwa stated. "She stated that she would meet you soon enough, and that you would be titled the one who would shatter the illusions of Tamomo-no-Mae."

"So... I'm the one who will bring about the WO3 timeline here..." Richard stated. "I wonder what part of time this is..."

"Richard...?" Nuwa asked with a concerned tone.

"Do not fret, I am merely in thought." Richard responded back, before he then smiled. "Well, I guess that is all you needed to discuss with me?"

"That it is." Nuwa nodded back.

"Then I must return to my friends. They are waiting for me." Richard stated, before he then rushed after the heroes.

Nuwa then immediately placed a hand on the yin-ying crest around her neck, as she looked at it with reminiscent eyes.

"Pangu... It has been so long... Will you be able to remember the world you have left behind...?" Nuwa asked herself.

And so that was how the battle between the rebels and the Oda Army ended. However, this was not the end. As just around the corner, a new battle was about to erupt.


	10. Chapter 10

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 10: A God Awakens (The Gods of Olympus)

* * *

"Guys! Bad news, Kenshin's main camp has fallen under attack by Athena's army!" Gemini said. "That ain't the worst of it neither, some guy named Ares is with her!"

"The God of War." Spade said. "Of course he would be here due to his lust for battle."

"Ares... Long since I heard that name before..." Richard muttered to himself.

"Regardless, we gotta head to Kenshin's camp and give him a hand." Hope said.

They swiftly arrived to the battlefield to find it in chaos as the forces of Olympus were spread all across the battlefield.

"The battle's already begun. We better get to Kenshin and Aya first." Hope said.

"Shouldn't be a problem. All they got attacking them are lesser soldiers." Natsu said as they charged in to quickly take them out.

"These two aren't the only ones. Kanetsugu and Kagekatsu are in trouble further up. Surrounded by armies of the Wei." Oracle said.

"We should probably send a group to help them out." Gemini said.

"Oh...I'm afraid whatever group you send will be pointless." a voice said as they saw a familiar figure standing over them. "Nice to meet you all again."

"Hey, boss." Lan said.

"You." Ace said.

"Arthur?" Hope asked.

"I wanna ask why you're here...but I kinda already know." Cricket said.

"Your suspicion is right. I'm fighting for these gods." Arthur said. "So is Amir and Senzaemon."

"Wait… Senzaemon? Who is that?" Hope said.

"He's one of our members. The Enhanced Man Slayer. He's got a sword that can destroy enhanced abilities." Kumo said.

"You're kidding!" Hope gawked.

"It's no joke. We've seen it in action a few times." Lan said. "But do you really expect us to fight you? We might kill you!"

"Remember, we don't have many rules but we have a few and one of them is…" Arthur said.

"Always follow the bosses orders, even if you end up having to fight him." Cricket said.

"That's right. Honestly, I'd rather not fight any of you given how we left on good terms at the Aces tournament. But...there is a lot at stake that I cannot pass up." Arthur said.

"That's right. You want the Ouroboros bracelets… and the Youseiken blades we've collected, including the Byakko Daireisou." Hope said.

"Hmm. Youseiken?" Arthur said tilting his head. "Oh right. Yeah...you can keep them."

"I guess these bracelets really are as powerful as Nuwa said if you're after them too." David said.

"They're items that grant you the power of gods. It's not exactly something that comes everyday." Arthur said. "And I don't plan on leaving this world till we have every last one."

"And you're all of this while just strutting into our base? You're a little too casual, you know that?" David asked.

"Heh. What can I say? In the end, I'm just a very nice guy." Arthur said. "I think I better get back into battle now."

"Boss!" Kumo said.

"Oh...one more thing. This army has three bracelets. Their holders are Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, and Mitsunari Ishida." Arthur said before vanishing.

"Mitsunari, huh? I figured he would be on their side." David said.

"You seem to be taking that bit of news rather well." Craniamon said.

"Well, despite being an ally for the Yomi Incident and at Aytolis, he was always a steadfast follower of the Toyotomi." David said. "During the EX Multiverse Grand Prix, I had a chance to save him from his death at Sekigahara, and… I couldn't do it. So in memory of him, my group painted the Toyotomi crest on the side of my bike."

Takechiyo seemed to be looking at David with silence, as he closed his eyes in a solemn expression.

"Ah, s-sorry Takechiyo. I didn't mean to upset you when I said that." David said.

"No, it's fine." Takechiyo responded back. "I understand the reason why you sought to save Mitsunari. In truth, back in my own world, I have sought to do the same. However, the Mitsunari I lived with, was consumed by hatred and was unable to forgive me for slaying his lord, Hideyoshi. At Sekigahara, I emerge victorious, at the cost of his life."

"Yeah… According to history, that's where he died." David said. "But at that point, I knew for a fact that Mitsunari wouldn't want me to mope about his death. So I decided to keep fighting by inheriting his will and become a hero worthy of his memory. The crest on my bike shows that even in death, he and his legacy are still with me."

"A respectable action to take." Takechiyo agreed. "Even if I was the one to slay Hideyoshi, I still honour his legacy in bringing my nation as one once again. And I will continue by helping the innocent and oppressed attain their own freedom."

"Even if it means you might end up fighting this world's Hideyoshi?" Jexi asked.

"...I only hope that I won't have to kill him. After all, the Ieyasu of this world is far different than me. Perhaps… the Hideyoshi of this world would never be as heartless as the one that I once served under." Takechiyo responded back.

"And you, David. Are you going to be okay fighting Mitsunari, even after everything that's happened?" Mayumi asked.

"If it comes to it, I won't hold back." David said. "That's how Mitsunari probably would've wanted it."

"Well...we shouldn't keep them waiting then. Let's go." Joker said as they advanced before being stopped by two women, both dressed in blue but one wielding a flute while the other wielded a sword.

The Alluring Flower

Zhenji

A Vengeful yet Beautiful and Noble Warrior

Wang Yi

"Twins?" Al asked before quickly dodging a sword strike. "Whoa!"

"You who have sided with Ma Chao...are my enemy!" Wang Yi said.

"Oh boy." Al said sweat dropping before summoning Chronos' Scythe.

"We'll keep these two women busy. Get to our allies quickly." Rias said.

The rest of the army left it to the two girls as they advanced to the battlefield where they saw Kanetsugu and Kagekatsu battling against two officers of the Wei, both in blue armor. One wielding a spear while the other had a large spiked club.

The Stern and Invincible Warrior

Yu Jin

The Unshakable Warrior

Pang De

"Thank goodness! You have arrived!" Kanetsugu said.

"Need a hand with these Wei guys?" Hope asked.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." Kagekatsu said.

The Coalition Army's forces were able to easily counter the attacks of the Wei officers and force them back.

"Ha. Pathetic. These mortals have no idea what forces they trifle with." Ares said as multiple reinforcements appeared.

"This is not good. We'll be outnumbered before long." Nuwa said.

"You all need to escape. Me and Nuwa can keep them at bay." Nezha said.

"Gotcha. We'll escape to the south." Mayumi said.

However, as the heroes moved into retreat, Richard instead moved closer to the battle.

"Wait, where are you going, Richard!?" Jexi shouted to him.

"Sorry, but we're staying behind." Richard responded back. "If we're going to effectively hold them back, with this many officers and forces, we're going to need more than just two mystics."

"Are you crazy!?" David yelled in outrage. "Disregarding Ares and Athena, who are gods, there are three bracelet-holders on their side! You'll be crushed by them if you stay behind!"

"Better to try than fear the results!" Richard shouted back, as he immediately started his attack on the enemy vanguard. "Now go! We'll ensure that the enemy doesn't try to attack from the back!"

The rest of his team immediately began moving to assist Richard, as Gus gave the team leaders a apologetic look and bow.

"Sorry, but we have to assist Richard. Don't worry about us. Richard's not the kind of person to throw himself in truly hopeless situations." Gus apologised.

"I know, but still..." David stated, before he grimaced. "Alright, I'll trust your friend on this. We better not hear any news that you guys have suffered a casualty from this risky plan."

"I'll make sure it won't happen." Elma stated. "As long I'm here, everyone will be healthy and safe after all of this.

The heroes then left, as the members of Richard's team immediately engaged the enemy reinforcements, with those with Sacred Treasures, utilising them to bring destruction to the enemy forces.

Richard immediately caught one of the Olympian officers that was attacking Nuwa, by the wing, before he then used superhuman strength to hurl the officer right out of sight, before Reimu's energy orbs struck him down mid-air.

"You're staying behind as well...?" Nuwa asked Richard. "Why do you do so, when the odds are truly against us?"

"That's exactly the reason. I'm not one to underestimate your strength, but regardless how strong you may be, numbers can make things difficult. So what's a few more to our side, in order to even things a little. Besides, I'm the kind of person who faces his challenges head-on."

"A admirable statement." Nezha stated with a interested smile on his lips, as he kicked another of the Olympian officers away. "Perhaps you are like me, seeking a challenge."

"You are truly alike Pangu in the way that you refuse to cower before adversity." Nuwa remarked.

Soon, Ares and Athena appeared before the group, as Zhao Yun was with them, already Deified, and Cao Pi, who was a man with short black hair, and blue robes, wielding a dual-sided bifurcating twin jian.

Wisdom of the Next Generation

Cao Pi

"How low have you sunk, mystics." Ares mocked, as he raised his twin clubs at the mystics. "Risking your own life for these mortals."

"We will obtain all the bracelets, as it is willed by our father." Athena declared, as she raised Aegis for battle.

Nuwa merely scoffed, before she clashed with Athena, while Nezha fought against Ares, as they traded blows with each other.

"Why did you create this world?" Nuwa demanded, as she thrust her blade at Athena's head, which she dodged with side-steps.

"Because it was the wish of our father, Zeus." Athena responded back, before she summoned her light-form blade to slash at Nuwa, who blocked it with her shield.

"Pathetic. You would bring about the conflict between heroes, and for what cause?" Nuwa asked, before she flicked Athena's blade off her shield.

Suddenly, Zhao Yun came rushing at Nuwa, as she turned around towards him. Zhao Yun had his spear raised to strike, before Richard appeared between them, with his blades crossed to block the blow, although the godly power in Zhao Yun's strike forced Richard on his knees.

"Richard...!?" Nuwa exclaimed.

"You know, Zhao Yun, if you wanted a honourable and fair opponent, then you should have just went for me." Richard grunted, as he rolled to the side, to avoid Zhao Yun's crushing strike. "Here I thought that you detest attacking a enemy from a flank."

"I know you, you're Liu Bei's descendant, who helped him several times." Zhao Yun stated. "I'm sorry that we have to fight as enemies."

"Don't be." Richard stated, as he immediately raised his blades. "Even if you have attained the power of a god, I cannot back down from this fight, for I care for my allies."

"I can truly see that." Zhao Yun remarked, before he twirled his long-spear. "Very well, I won't dishonour your actions, and take you on seriously. Prepare yourself, kin of my Lord!"

Zhao Yun and Richard clashed, although it was to Zhao Yun's growing advantage, as his strength far surpassed Richard's own, causing Richard to retreat back with each blow he barely managed to ward off.

"We won't let you leave here!" Athena declared, as she was about to attack Richard as well, before she barely managed to avoid a swipe from Nuwa.

"Your opponent is me, Athena. Do well to not split your attention. I do not tolerate a opponent who cannot focus their attention in battle." Nuwa coldly stated.

Ares and Nezha were trading blows with each other, as Nezha was evading and parrying each attack from Ares.

"Heh, you're pretty strong. My turn." Nezha stated, before he flicked his arms out, as blue blades of energy appeared on his hands, as he assaulted Ares with a series of strikes, which knocked Ares back.

He then fired a ring-like projectile at the staggered Ares, only for it to be blocked by Cao Pi, who was Deified with azure aura on him, and a white toga around his body, with golden fin-like shoulder-guards, and a white cape.

"Now this is getting more interesting." Nezha remarked. "Both of you, come at me."

Gus and the others were fighting against the endless flow of officers and soldiers that were coming their way.

"Geez, how much reserves do these guys have!?" Marisa exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of this!"

"It's the only way we can help." Takechiyo stated. "The leaders and the bracelet holders are more powerful than they seem, and only Richard is willing to take the challenge himself."

"Well, if he gets himself whipped, it's his own damn fault!" Reimu yelled, as she whacked a officer down into the ground hard enough to make the earth crack under the force of her strike.

Richard barely managed to block Zhao Yun's strike, before the spear-wielder immediately twirled his spear around and slammed the pole's end into Richard's abdomen, dealing a crippling blow that caused Richard to gag slightly, as he was knocked flying into one of the walls. He then fell back down, clutching his stomach.

"There is no point fighting any further." Zhao Yun stated, as he raised the spear's tip at Richard. "Surrender, and perhaps that you will be treated well by both Ares and Athena."

"Are you kidding me, Zhao Yun...!?" Richard rasped, out of breath. "Don't tell me you don't see the murderous aura from Athena, and the look from that bastard Ares... They won't let me live...!"

"I understand that." Zhao Yun responded back. "But I can't go against them, as long as Liu Shan is in their grasp. So I'm afraid that you will have to be defeated here."

Zhao Yun was prepared to swing his spear, as Richard clenched his teeth, as he slowly stood back up.

"Well... If you think I'm going to die on the ground, then think again..." Richard cursed, as he raised his blades, before he then roared. "I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF BEATING ME LIKE THAT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME, THEN IT'LL BE A DUEL TO THE DAMNED DEATH!"

Richard immediately rushed at Zhao Yun, as he smashed Zhao Yun with a flurry of blows, which were easily blocked, although it surprised the spear-wielder, before Zhao Yun slashed across his chest with his spear, creating a wide gash that made Richard cry out in pain, as he fell onto his knees.

"No... Not yet... I'm not done yet... I'm not... DONE YET!" Richard shouted, as he tried to get up again.

However, while he did, the bracelet that he was carrying flew out of him, as it was glowing with a white light, as the eyes of the snake head were open, being golden orbs of light. It then immediately flew onto Richard's right wrist, much to the surprise of both of the combatants.

"What the-" Richard was about to say, before a bright white light engulfed him, forcing Zhao Yun to immediately slide back away, to avoid any hidden attacks that could possibly happen.

When the light dissipated, in the place of Richard, was someone who resembled him, as his hair was white and long, as it was tied on the back of his head by a large sash, had silver eyes gleaming with divine power, completely bare-chested, cloud-like shoulder-guards on his shoulders, and a long and wide robed silk skirt around his legs, and barefoot. In his hands was the Sacred Treasure axe itself, except it was much larger, and almost half the size of its wielder, compared to the size a small blade before.

Every deity and mystic turned their eyes to the newly-arrived god, as several of the Olympian officers trembled and fled in terror from the overbearing presence emanating from the being, while Ares and Athena were visibly alarmed by the development of the situation, as they immediately backed away from their opponents. Nuwa and Nezha looked at the new god as well, with anticipation and longing. Richard's group was flat-out in awe, as they were rendered unable to process what just happened. Even the deified warriors stopped their battles for a moment, upon seeing another one of them appearing before them.

"It can't be... There can't possibly be anyway that you could have returned..." Athena muttered with utter disbelief. "Father told us that you have been gone for millennia... You can't possibly have found a way to bring yourself back into the physical realm like this...!"

"That is where you are wrong, Olympian." Nuwa retorted. "Pangu may have never returned to the physical realm ever since he was scattered, but his energy and conscience remains. And with this bracelet as his focus, and a mortal vessel to channel his power... It is no wonder that he slowly regained the ability to return, albeit in the body of his chosen."

The newly arrived god slowly blinked his eyes, as he looked around for a few moment, with a curious expression, before then examining himself, grasping the axe firmly and then tracing his entire body with his other hand.

"So this is what it feels like to be back in the physical realm..." The god spoke in a very deep and gravelly tone. "How long has it been, since I have felt my own flesh? It seems that the very child that she has sent me... has exceeded my expectations. Never have I felt such power emanating from a young body like this."

"Who are you...?" Zhao Yun asked, as he raised his spear slowly, as if not to provoke the person before him.

"Who am I...? I do not blame you for asking in curiosity." The god spoke, before he then hefted his axe up onto his back. "I am Pangu, creator of worlds, and the one who possesses the power to split sky and heaven from earth. I am one of the first Chinese gods to exist, and I am a primordial at that. And I have returned once more, to repay a favour from a old friend."

"That power..." Cao Pi remarked. "This kind of power is nothing like I have seen before... He is far stronger than we are right now."

Pangu then immediately swung his axe forward, with the edge pointing at his enemies. "So you are the children of Zeus." Pangu stated. "It is a shame that we are to fight against each other like this. But I cannot let such killing intent aimed at me go unpunished. If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall receive. I merely hope that you will not kill yourselves trying to defeat me."

"Cease spouting such inept lies!" Ares growled with rage, before he charged right at Pangu. "You are NOTHING before me or our father! You are merely a relic from several millennia ago! Return back to oblivion, from where you came from, fool!"

Pangu's stoic expression didn't even twitch the slightest, as he merely side-stepped Ares's attack at the last moment, causing Ares to over-shoot, much to the war god's surprise.

"What...? How did you...!?" Ares blurted out.

"You don't become a primordial without making yourself worthy of the title in terms of power and experience." Pangu responded back coolly. "Unfortunately, your hotheadedness merely makes it that you will pay a price for a reckless action."

"What do you mean-" Ares stated, before Pangu immediately reacted, before using the flat side of the axe to smash Ares with such might, that he was sent shooting into a faraway cliff-wall like a flying pebble, as he cratered himself against the cliff wall, before sliding down. "Damn... you..."

"You were challenging me earlier, Zhao Yun." Pangu stated, turning to face Zhao Yun. "Or at the very least, the one whose body I have temporarily manifested myself within. Now that the stakes are even, do you still wish to challenge me?"

"I, Zhao Yun of Changshan, have never retreated from a fight, no matter the circumstances." Zhao Yun. "Great Pangu, I ask that you will respectfully duel against me."

"A honourable soul, hm? I covet that quality quite much." Pangu smiled in genuine respect. "Very well. Even with these otherworldly powers, expect that this fight will not go easy for you, because you face the very god who created the earth you once stood upon."

Zhao Yun and Pangu immediately clashed against each other, as both sides began to re-engage with each other, with Cao Pi taking Ares's place against Nezha, while Ares was recovering from the blow from earlier.

"What the hell... just happened?" Marisa blurted out.

"I believe it is the same thing that has happened before several times, with the bracelets." Meiling offered to explain. "Our own bracelets, although of different make, do possess the same ability to cause Deification. In this case, Richard seems to have resonated with the power, and from what we can observe, soul of Pangu, the creator god of Chinese mythology.

"Can we possibly be able to trigger the same thing...?" Reimu asked.

"It's possible." Gus simply responded back. "Given the right circumstances, we should be able to achieve the same outcome, just like the others."

In the fight between Zhao Yun and Pangu, the odds seemed to lean in favour of Pangu this time, as the ancient god was skilfully knocking Zhao Yun's attacks away, allowing none of them to even land glancing blows upon him, while he often broke through the Shu general's defence with a well-aimed cleave or forward thrust, until Zhao Yun was backed into a corner.

"Truly powerful, as expected!" Zhao Yun remarked, before he then raised his spear up to the heavens. "But I will use more of my power to strike you down, Pangu!"

The skies above began to glow golden, as it then rained down many light beams at Pangu, as he was pelted with them and the secondary explosions they gave off, causing him to flinch and focus on blocking the attack from above. When it was done, Pangu was slightly injured, but Zhao Yun seemed to be exhausted from pulling off such a powerful attack.

"That actually managed to force me into defence, and even still, I have felt the strength bearing down upon me." Pangu commented. "I see, so this is the power of your conviction. Now, it's time for you to see my own strength in return. Prepare yourself!"

Pangu then immediately raised his axe, as golden wisps of energy flowed into the blade of the weapon, before he then immediately charged forward, and tackled Zhao Yun, before then doing a set of two slashes in a cross-formation. He then twisted back, as his axe grew several times bigger, before he then belted out a loud war-cry, and swung the axe with all of his might, as it cut through the entire area in front of him, with a large golden slash-mark in front of him, as it faded away to show that almost everything in front of him was cut through by the strike, save for Zhao Yun, and the cliff-wall behind him, as there was a large deep gouge in the shape of the slash-mark on it.

Zhao Yun then fell down to the ground, belly-down, as the attack knocked him out of both his consciousness and his Deity Form. The axe then shrunk back to its normal size, before Pangu wiped his neck with a closed-fist.

"And that is how you fight." Pangu stated, before then placing his axe down, and leaning against it, looking towards the other fights. "Now then, who shall be the next to fall under my own strength?"

Athena noticed the defeated Zhao Yun, as she immediately dragged him out from the battle, before then facing Nezha, Nuwa and Pangu, with the still-Deified Cao Pi and injured Ares by her side.

"I see that stalling is a moot point for now." Pangu stated, before he then picked his axe back up. "Surrender, Athena of the Olympians. Even if you were to send even several more of your warriors, even with the borrowed power of the gods, we will stand victorious."

"You won't get away... I don't care if I have to tear that bracelet with your arm." Ares threatened. "I will not let a outdated god, and a insolent mortal possess such power!"

"You misunderstand, young god." Pangu replied, before he then smashed the axe blade-down into the ground, as it caused fissures to spread from the impact point from the force. "You have no power to overturn the situation here."

Suddenly, there was a blue pillar of light that shot down in between the two sides, as Pangu looked up to the beam with a smile on his lips.

"Ah, that energy... I could recognise it, even from so long ago..." Pangu remarked.

The light pillar then faded away, to reveal a dark-skinned man, bare-chested with golden markings on his shoulder and arms, as well as a sea-blue battle sash around his waist, and a golden skirt around his legs, as well as a sea-stone necklace around his neck, as well as white hair that was clumped into tufts that pointed to the sides or front, and a metallic halo of gold and violet behind his head.

The Harsh Leader of the Mystics

Susano'o

"Susano'o!" Nuwa called out. "I'll explain everything later. Cooperate for us for the time being! Pangu has returned back in physical form!"

"Nuwa, Nezha. So you seek my help. Very well, if you need my strength, then I will gladly lend it to you." Susano'o stated, before he then looked at Pangu. "Pangu... So you have returned to fight once more... What reason do you return to physicality for then?"

"A favour, that I have yet to repay." Pangu responded back. "It is so long since I have seen you, Susano'o. It seems that you have not changed much in appearance and manner."

"Indeed." Susano'o nodded, before he turned around. "Now then, should we deal with these Olympian whelps?"

"No need. They should not force themselves into battle. Our purpose should be complete. Am I right, Nuwa?" Pangu asked Nuwa.

"Indeed. I have confirmed that the other heroes has departed from these lands." Nuwa confirmed. "They are far out of the reaches of the Olympus Army for now."

Upon hearing them, Ares's scowl grew, while Athena merely grimaced at the fact that they have failed to break through them.

"Then this battle is over." Pangu remarked, as he lifted his axe up. "There is no point in fighting anymore. You may have been able to beat us, had I and Susano'o not arrived, but the time for that has passed, and you are at a disadvantage, with your troops scattered, and one of your bracelet-holders incapacitated."

"No... I won't accept such a humiliating defeat!" Ares roared. "I will not let you go, after you have ruined our plans."

"Ares, for a child of Zeus, you inherited one of Zeus's vices, pride, and grew it until it was a obsession." Pangu retorted coldly. "You have no hope in winning as long as the four of us remain. And we have more warriors at our beck and call. And that is disregarding the fact that I out-match you in terms of both skill and divinity. You would do well to accept losing outcomes like these, and not push to make things worse."

Ares merely growled, before he then turned around to leave, while Athena prepared to teleport herself with the others out of the battlefield.

"You should be aware that Father will not let your return slide, Pangu." Athena warned Pangu. "He will personally fight you himself, if he possibly can."

"And I will be ready for him." Pangu replied back. "Let him come. It's time that I understand why he has done all of this. If I cannot convince him with words, then I will force the answer out of him with my own axe."

"Like Father always said... You are courageous and head-strong..." Athena stated, before the light pillars swallowed her, Ares and the bracelet holders, leaving the mystics, and Richard's group here.

"Pangu..." Nuwa stated. "I cannot express how much relief I feel for witnessing your return. We held onto the hope that you would one day return, and that hope has been fulfilled."

"Nuwa... I may not be a mystic like you, but I have caused you, Fuxi and the other mystics of my lineage pain and suffering in my absence." Pangu stated, before he then pushed down on the ground with his axe, knees on the ground as well. "Forgive this old fool, if you can find it in your heart to do so."

"There is no need for forgiveness." Nuwa gently comforted Pangu. "It is our fault for letting you walk into that fate alone, and not doing anything to prevent it."

"I'm just simply glad you're back, gramps." Nezha stated. "Now that you're back, I can finally have someone who I can properly fight against, other than these bracelet-holders."

"Same as ever, Nezha, eh?" Pangu chuckled, as he slowly got up, and ruffled Nezha's head, much to the latter's irritation. "Perhaps after we take care of all of this."

Pangu then turned to Susano'o, as they stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Susano'o. Has anything occurred in my absence?" Pangu asked seriously.

"You would be unable to cope with the flood of information that you would need to understand. So I cannot tell you all of it in detail." Susano'o stated. "All I can say, is that Yinglong, no, Orochi is missing, and his destructive power is inside those bracelets that the warriors were holding."

"I see..." Pangu stated, as there was a solemn expression on his face. "Yinglong... If only I could have helped him, he would have managed to retain a sense of himself..."

"I'm sorry for reminding you, but you know that he is your enemy, as he is ours." Susano'o stated.

"I know, but that does not soothe my heart the slightest." Pangu sighed, before he turned to Richard's teammates. "As for all of you, I want to say that I have witnessed your feats in this world, and I am content to have my own vessel have friends and comrades as legendary and well-experienced as all of you."

"We humbly thank you for your opinion." Meiling formally responded back, with a curt bow to the creator god. "We are merely close friends of Richard, whose body you are inhabiting right now."

"I understand that." Pangu stated, before he looked down at himself. "It seems that the danger has passed. I have no need to stay within his body in the time being. I shall relinquish both control and ownership of the body back to him, and allow him to control my powers, should he Deify again."

"So, you cannot stay in this form?" Elma asked, in curiosity, as Pangu shook his head.

"I apologise, young demoness." Pangu answered back. "Not if I wish to avoid causing permanent side-effects onto him. And they will not be beneficial for him, and in fact debilitating."

"Wait, before you leave, I want to ask you something..." Gus hastily questioned Pangu. "Do we possess the same potential to Deify like Richard?"

"You do. In fact, there are several gods within these bracelets which resonate with several of you. However, none of them possess consciousness. I barely clung onto mine, due to the intervention of the one who made them." Pangu explained. "But I can at least detail the ones you have for now..."

He pointed at Gus. "You shall be bestowed the power of the God of Fire, Zhurong. The blade within your hands is a mark of that. Your flames will be a symbol of the justice you wield."

He then moved his finger to Elma. "You will be gifted by the power of the Moon Goddess, Chang'e. Fret not, for Chang'e is symbolic of the light that shines within your demonic lineage, a moonlight within the night sky."

Finally, his finger moved to Meiling. "And you, Hong Meiling. You may be of the Hong lineage, but with the power of the Huanglong, who has been long dormant, you will take its place as the Yellow Dragon of the Centre. With this power, you will gain strength greater than before, and strike even mountains with a single strike of your palms."

Pangu then turned away. "And with that, I shall lay myself into rest within the bracelets, until the time comes for me to return in the body of your friend." He stated.

There was another flash of light, as Pangu turned back into Richard, completely still, before he fell forward, completely unconscious, as Meiling caught him before he fell to the ground.

"He must have been exhausted channelling the power of a god like that." Takechiyo stated. "It would be best that we allow him to rest for the time being."

"Maybe, but we don't have much time. We need to catch back up with the heroes." Meiling responded back, as she slung the asleep Richard over her shoulder. "Nuwa, can you tell us which direction the heroes sailed?"

"Westwards." Nuwa responded back, before she then created magical platforms. "I will use these to transport you all across. Board them."

The heroes and mystics immediately complied, as the platforms began moving across the sea, moving after the heroes.

Meanwhile, back in Olympus...

Are was left fuming, as he slammed his fist against one of the marble pillars, leaving a fist-like mark on it with several shallow cracks.

"Curse that Pangu... I will never forgive me for this!" Ares cried in bitter rage.

"Hmm. It seems as though the enemy has fled." said a man in red and white robes, as Ares whipped around to face him. "Your orders, Ares?"

"Gather an army and pursue them. These mortals will know what it means to trifle with a god." Ares stated. "And if you find the one named Richard... Kill him. Without mercy or restraint."


	11. Chapter 11

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 11: Assault through the Gates

* * *

When the group managed to reach land once again, the platforms that were formed by Nuwa, lowered themselves to the ground, where they faded after dropping their passengers down on the ground. As soon as they did, the group looked around.

"Where are we now...?" Elma asked no-one in particular.

"We aren't sure ourselves." Marisa responded back, before she then raised her Hakkero. "But I can be sure that we've got a long distance to cover, if we want to get back to the heroes."

From Meiling's back, Richard stirred awake again, as he groaned, and blinked his eyes to get rid off the swimming vision he had. In response, Elma and Gus immediately approached him.

"You're finally awake." Gus stated. "Are you alright, Richard? After what just happened, I thought that you would need more time to recover."

"Yeah, I kind of saw and heard what went on." Richard grumbled. "I guess this back-seating is a one-time deal for now. I won't be possessed by a ancient god the next time I try Deifying, right?"

"Well, Pangu, the one who was taking your body, told us that..." Elma responded back. "He also told us several things, about how we could Deify as well, like you, if we have the Bracelets on us as well."

"You'll still need the right time to unlock the power though." Richard answered back, before he then got off Meiling's back. "I'll keep the other one in my storage for now."

Richard then looked around as well, as he saw that everyone were present, save for the addition of Susano'o, who turned to face Richard.

"So, I take it that you plan to fight alongside us?" Susano'o asked. "If you cannot, I will not judge you for it. Channelling Pangu is no meagre task."

"Are you kidding? I'm very much fine, after that little nap." Richard responded back.

Susano'o nodded, as everyone immediately proceeded down the battlefield, until they reached a large long pass, where a large gate lied ahead of them.

"According to my senses, the heroes should be past this pass." Nuwa responded back. "We'll have to find a way through."

"Wait... Those are Olympian and Wei troops." Meiling stated, as she looked closely at the soldiers guarding the gate. "They won't let us pass so easily."

"Do they even have a choice?" Reimu scoffs. "With all of us here, they're going to get pulverised just being in the pass."

"Well, the quicker we can return to the heroes, the better." Richard stated, before he then unsheathed his blades. "Charge!"

The heroes immediately charged the gates, which were guarded by a Olympian officer, as he had the displeasure of watching his men be pulverised under the combined might of the mystics and Richard's team, before he was struck in the face by Meiling's powerful fist, which managed to smash his face in, breaking a few of his teeth in his mouth, and knocking him flying towards the gates. Meiling merely let out a deep breath, before she retracted her fist.

She and Nezha then walked up to the gate doors, before they pried it open with great force, as the metal doors slowly slid open in their grip, as the rest of the group entered the passage that lied ahead, only to find that there was another guarded gate in front of them, with another officer guarding it. When Richard saw it, he literally had a unamused expression.

"Gates for day here, huh...?" Richard remarked, before he then immediately grumbled. "It doesn't matter how many of these damn checkpoints we have to break through, whether they number between six to over a hundred, nothing's stopping my return to the group."

"Uh, Richard...?" Gus asked, as Richard turned to him. "Why are you so intent on getting back to the heroes so quickly? I mean, I still remember the reason you told us back at Honnoji, but still..."

"Have you forgotten the infamous quote 'United we stand, divided we fall'?" Richard responded back. "Besides, just because I don't work with these heroes, doesn't mean I detest their company. I'm just merely their ally in all of this. We're bound to separate, and meet again in who knows when, so I should make the best impressions here, and prove that we can deal shit alone, without their constant assistance."

"Well, that's a bit cocky." Gus replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"Feh, that's only because I don't know the standard average of the power of residents all over this reality." Richard scoffed. "And I won't compare myself to them, until I can find a way to effectively do so. And besides, I think that we need to train ourselves, if we want to make up their quantity of members with quality and individual strength. Either way, you know that if I can't match up to the heroes here, then I may as well go back empty-handed, because I'll just end up losing against every villain I face here. To hell with that, I say."

"Richard..." Gus muttered, before Richard jumped into the fray. He had a conflicted expression on his face, before he joined Richard in battle, followed by the others.

Richard immediately started up by conjuring his Sacred Treasure, slamming the axe of Pangu right into the ground, sending enemies flying up from erupting spikes of earth, as Gus followed up with use of his own Sacred Treasure, immediately flying up at the officer in the air, and unleashing a fiery slash wide across, scorching the soldiers and officers alike.

While the defenders of the second gate fell, and the gates were opened by force by Nezha and Meiling again, Nuwa immediately sensed something, as she turned to the group.

"I can sense someone here..." Nuwa stated. "It's Ares... He's pursuing us from behind, and he has brought a sizeable force with him!"

"Damn... This is not good." Reimu responded back.

"Indeed, Reimu. It does not bode well." Takechiyo agreed with a solemn nod. "Fighting such a large force in a enclosed path like this would be very difficult for us. Our only option is to press on and defeat the enemies as quickly as we can, to avoid facing the pursuit force."

"It would be a wise decision if we were to do so..." Susano'o commented. "Very well, we will proceed to break through the enemy lines to shake off the enemy forces behind us. Nezha, help the dragon youkai shut the doors behind us, and make sure they are welded shut. That should buy us some time."

"Understood." Nezha responded back, before they closed the gates, as Nezha used his beam sword to melt and weld the metal doors together. "There, that should save us some trouble of having to fight such a troublesome bunch like them."

"I hope so..." Elma responded back. "I don't want everyone to fight such a large force by themselves..."

"Don't worry." Richard assured her. "We'll make sure that we make it out here safe and sound, Elma. You need not worry."

They immediately proceeded, before encountering the officer guarding the gates, as he immediately pointed at them with his spear up.

"Stop right there! You shall not pass, under the order of Master Cao Pi!" The officer declared.

"Geez, what kind of idiot would stop for their enemy, in a battle like this?" Reimu asked with a tone oozing with sarcasm, before she stomped towards the officer and his troops, as she lifted her gohei. "PISS OFF!"

She then fired off her energy orbs in response, as they blasted the enemy rapidly and viciously, as the officer barely had time to register what was happening, before he was pelted by explosions of holy magic onto him, which stung and burnt him enough to take him into sweet unconsciousness, like the officers before him.

After the third gate was cleared, the sounds of another gate being opened could be heard, as it alerted the group that Ares has entered the mountain pass, and were starting to pursue after them, just as Marisa used her magic to weld the current gate shut.

"We're making good progress so far! Keep up the pace, and that cocky bastard won't even be able to get close to us at all!" Richard encouraged the group, as his friends and teammates were motivated by his words, and nodded back.

Without much ease, the group managed to make it in front of the fourth checkpoint, as the guarding officer, a Olympian one, was prepared to fight.

"I don't know why you're even fighting for all of this." The officer bluntly stated. "Our masters merely wish for the best of you mortals. Zeus merely wishes to take back the bracelets that were stolen by the traitor Perseus. If you lay down your weapons and join our other mortal allies, we can ensure that this conflict will end sooner and with less bloodshed."

Takechiyo stepped forth, as he prepared to respond. "I understand your motivations." He answered back. "However, with how the conflicts have stemmed from the bracelets themselves, we must fight for what's right for ourselves. We merely wish for the same thing. But the kind of power in these bracelets make them targets for acquisition, so people would fight over them. That is why we will defeat all the bracelet holders, so that we can ensure that everyone won't have to fight anymore."

"I see. A shame that I must fight you." The officer sighed, before he raised his weapon. "A idealistic yet experienced soul like yours is rarely seen. However, I have my orders from both Ares and Athena, your leader must die, and the rest of you must be stopped."

"Then I shall not hold back." Takechiyo stated, before he then immediately rushed at the officer, with one of his fists cocked back, as it was beginning to glow with a golden light.

The officer immediately blocked Takechiyo's attacks, although he never noticed that Takechiyo was not attacking fully, as he was slowly striking, as his fists began to glow brighter and brighter, as he bobbed and weaved to avoid the counter-attacks from the officer. When his fists sparkled with the light, Takechiyo immediately made his move.

He then immediately swerved to the officer's side with such speed that it startled him, before Takechiyo fired a full-powered strike to the officer's abdomen, immediately causing him to gag violently, before falling onto his knees, clutching his abdomen, and falling unconscious on the ground. With their officer defeated, the soldiers under him immediately fled away from the battle, as the gates opened.

"Just one more." Nuwa stated to the group. "And we'll be free of this pass."

When the group reached the final gate in the pass, they encountered Athena, who was the only one guarding the gate, with her Aegis up for battle. Strangely, Richard merely chuckled in response.

"Of course, who better than a competent officer, or a leader of the forces herself to be the final guardian of this pass." Richard remarked.

"I've found you once again, Richard, vessel of Pangu." Athena stated with a harsh tone, as she drew her light sword for battle. "Come then. If you wish to reunite with your allies, you will have to defeat me before I even allow you to leave this pass."

"I'll gladly give you the fight you seek." Susano'o responded back, as he stepped forward to face Athena, before he was blocked by Richard's outstretched hand. "...Hm? You wish to fight her yourself?"

"It's only fair I do. I'm sure that the heroes had fought and conquered over her several times." Richard stated before he walked to Athena.

"So it would be you who would face me this time..." Athena said. "Come, use your bracelet."

Richard didn't respond for a moment, before he then pulled out the bracelet he was holding, and smirked while he threw the bracelet into a sukima in front of him, much to Athena's shock.

"What... What is he doing...!?" Nuwa asked, confused about what Richard was doing.

"I see... He's proving a point." Reimu commented with a short nod. "Proving the point that..."

"...I don't need one of those bracelets to beat you, Athena." Richard responded back. "Tell me, the one time I used that bracelet, it was merely by coincidence. What makes you think I would use it again so quickly?"

"What is the meaning of this? Are you insulting my strength?" Athena growled, infuriated by Richard's disrespectful gesture.

"Is it an insult?" Richard asked, before he then smirked. "Then if that's how you believe it... Yes. I look down on your strength."

Athena was left without a reply, as she clenched her shield and weapon tighter in her grip.

"Athena, let me ask you this. Have I truly ever lost a battle against anyone?" Richard questioned her. "Did you really think that I would have been defeated at Zhao Yun's hand that easily?"

"What do you mean?" Athena inquired

"Do you know what's the difference between you and Zhao Yun as Apollo?" Richard said, before he then snorted. "The fact that a legendary warrior like Zhao Yun, didn't just become a simple god. He is a warrior whose power is multiplied to surpass mere gods with the bracelets."

"Elaborate." Athena demanded, her patience running thin.

"You see, Athena, I think that you have forgotten something." Richard asked. "The Ouroboros Bracelet would work on ANYONE who meets its requirements, regardless of if they are a mere peasant, or a demi-god nearing their breakthrough? Is that true, or not?"

Athena was silent for a moment, as she contemplated his words. "And what if it is?" She countered back.

"Then that would mean that a WHOLE lot of individuals would be able to become god, and even the serfs would be given the right to godhood, as long they are favoured by the god or goddess." Richard theorised. "Now then, think about this. If a simple human can become as powerful as a god with the divinity and essence of the god within these bracelets, then here's the question that answers my own question: What if a legend nearing the edge of godhood himself, were to be the chosen of this bracelet?"

Athena then realised what Richard meant, as she was left mouth agape. "You can't possibly mean...!?" Athena responded back.

"Bingo." Richard smiled back. "Congratulations, Athena. You have finally realised that Zhao Yun is literally more powerful than the god who is housed with the bracelet. That's because the god itself supplied him the power to match his skill, making him far stronger than a mere god whose role doesn't specialise in combat. And so that means that every single bracelet holders have broken the realm of mere godhood, they have become god-like warriors, the second generations of gods brought upon by this incident. And you know what that means...?"

Athena could only let out shaky breaths, as she saw Richard's eye turn cold. "You're not as powerful as you seem. In fact, the only reason these bracelet holders even obey you, is merely because you are close enough to their level, and that they have a purpose yet for you. But they still surpass you and the old gods and deities that follow under you and your Father." He stated with a tone of finality.

"And... how does this relate to what you have just done?" Athena asked, as she returned to her calm composure.

"Simple. As Reimu put it, I will prove a point, and in fact, I will tell you that if I were to use that bracelet..." Richard answered back. "...I would easily pulverise you and your Aegis with very little effort. And you want to know why? When Pangu took control of my body, I got first-hand experience of the full power of the primordial Chinese god famed for creating worlds from his body, and splitting entire skies and lands with a single swing of his axe. In all honesty, if you really knew Pangu, then Ares would have been smart to back off. Pangu makes Ares seem like a simple hound, compared to the Cerberus of Tartarus, in terms of your mythology. Pangu would have easily wiped Ares off the face of the very earth with a single deliberate strike with his bare fist, if he so willed it. So Pangu was holding back his power, as his goal wasn't to wipe the enemy out without mercy, but merely to rout or defeat them."

He then raised his arm, where he would have had the bracelet. "You see, even if I could tap into a single fraction of that power, this fight would have been stupidly easy for someone who fought gods and goddesses on a daily basis. Experience is quite a leading factor when facing a certain kind of enemy." Richard stated, before he lowered it. "But I'm here to make a point. I won't mind you claiming yourselves as gods and goddesses. That's just how myths, legends and faith are reliably created. But your sin is looking down upon us mortals. We may not be as omnipotent or divine as you, but you forget that mortals do possess the spark of power to overcome even gods themselves, should they have the right powers and experience. And as one of these 'mortals' you look down so deeply upon, I'm going to personally drag you from the high heavens you claim yourself to be upon, down to earth, where you will see that gods are merely mortals with divinity and faith. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Richard then drew his twin blades. "Now then, I have talked enough." Richard stated. "If you're intent on proving me wrong, then make me eat my words, by overcoming me then."

Athena immediately rushed at Richard, with her shield in a thrusting position, as she struck at Richard with her blade, although Richard used his other one to block it, taking a step to the side, to block it firmly. When Athena did so, however, she immediately smashed her shield forward, knocking him back slightly. She used the window of opportunity created by her bash to pursue Richard.

Richard immediately recovered his stance, as he tilted to the side to avoid a swing from Athena's blade, before he then swung down onto, causing her to immediately raise the shield to block it with Aegis. However, in doing so, she didn't react in time when Richard used a quick and short sweeping kick to attack her legs, causing her to buckle slightly from the loss of balance, lowering her shield slightly. Richard then followed up with a sword strike across, that grazed Athena's helmet, causing her to immediately back away, to avoid being attacked again.

"Begone!" Athena declared, as she hefted Aegis right in front of her, as it fired off a golden beam right at Richard. He immediately side-stepped, before moving to evade the beam, as Athena turned to try and hit Richard. However, Richard charged up some of his magic in his hand, while he moved in a circle, before then consuming it in a large green wind projectile that sailed towards Athena, and struck Aegis dead-on.

Much to Richard's surprise, the moment his projectile hit the shield, there was a large explosion of energy that blasted Athena into the air, as Richard pursued him into the air, and did a series of strikes, before ending with a downwards cross-cut that sent her skidding across the ground. She then slowly got up, as Richard landed safely on his two feet on the ground in front of her.

"Well, do you yield?" Richard asked. "Because I've not finished with you yet. As long as you refuse, I'd be glad to beat some respect into you, Athena."

"...I yield." Athena stated, before she then turned to leave. "But know this, we will not stop hunting you and the heroes down."

"Then come as many times as you like." Richard mocked back, crossing his arms. "I'll be happy to do as many rematches as it takes for you to admit that your pride has cost you more than you think."

Athena then immediately disappeared in a pillar of light, just as the final gate of the pass opened, to reveal the open valleys ahead.

"Right, we've managed to break through." Gus stated. "Let's get back to the others as quickly as we can."

The group then immediately advanced through the world, before they encountered the heroes again, who have recently finished their own battle.

"We're getting quite a party together, aren't we?" Nezha remarked, catching the heroes' attention.

"You're all back...!?" Ace exclaimed.

"Master Nezha, Lady Nuwa, and Master Richard and his friends!" Yueying greeted them with great relief and joy. "You're all safe!"

"We managed to make it back to you all safe and sound." Richard nodded. "Met the Olympian Army again on the way, intent on stopping us from getting to you guys. I've bruised their ego and pride a little for you guys."

"Ah, let me make the introductions. This is Susano'o. Another mystic from our Mystic Realm." Nuwa introduced Susano'o.

"I will also aid you in your quest, heroes. It is most unexpected though, having to fight alongside humans again, after so long." Susano'o spoke to the heroes in a firm manner.

"We're glad to have your help." David humbly thanked Susano'o. "Anyone who would fight alongside us, is most welcome to help us all."

"So, there hasn't been much happening, while we were away, right?" Gus asked.

"Not much. Ever since you guys stayed back to stall the Olympian Army, we managed to recruit some new allies." Jexi stated, before gesturing to the mentioned additions.

"Well, now that we're back, let's get back to business, shall we?" Marisa stated.

The heroes then made their way to the next battlefield, preparing for the battles to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 12: Mystic Master of Horrors (Alt.)

* * *

It wasn't long after the return to the base. But it wasn't too long before rumours began to surface.

"Is this true, Leopardmon? There's really a group of people taming those monsters?" Omnimon asked.

"Yes. And the rumored ring leader is Zuo Ci." Leopardmon said.

"Zuo Ci? Another Mystic?" Mayumi asked.

"Hmm… Gonta curious about news. Gonta suggest looking into this." Gonta said.

"I must agree, whatever these 'horrors' may be, they might be valuable to both ally and enemy." Takechiyo stated.

"Agreed. If he really has figured out how to tame the horrors, we might be able to use it to our advantage." Jexi said.

"Why do I feel like it's not going to be that easy..." Richard muttered with a suspecting expression.

"I'll stay here and work on the plan to whittle down the Olympian Forces." Leopardmon said. "I wish you all good fortune."

It wasn't long before the army deployed to where he was supposed to be. However, they were greeted by something else.

"The Olympian Army? The rumors didn't mention this." Flamberge said.

"Well, what do you think!?" Marisa blurted out. "Enemies don't sit on their hands and let such rumours go unchecked."

"There's a number of enemies that even I wouldn't expect. There must be something occurring behind the curtains." Nuwa stated her opinion of the battlefield's situation.

"Wait...I...I think that's him!" Zan said as they saw a man in white carrying talismans and a man in black and red armour, carrying a katana-like blade.

The Wise Sage

Zuo Ci

The Silent Blade

Zhou Tai

"They've come." Zhou Tai stated, as he slashed through another group of soldiers.

"Oh. How splendid. These people must really want to meet these horrors." Zuo Ci chuckled.

"Zhou Tai?" Sun Ce said.

"You know him?" Ace asked.

"He was originally a pirate before he came into my service." Sun Ce said. "He is someone we can depend on."

"Well, let's clear out the enemies a little." Richard stated. "Gus!"

"On it!" Gus responded back, before he then charged at the enemy soldiers, before he then aimed for the officers leading them, and unleashing his Sacred Treasure on them, quickly eliminating them and rescuing Zuo Ci and Zhou Tai.

"So, Zuo Ci... you mentioned you had tamed the creatures of this new world?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Me and my group along with four strangers have worked tirelessly to try and tame the horrors and the animals of this land. I think it's time we showed you all the first one." Zuo Ci said.

"Please help us, my feathered friend!" A voice shouted as several griffins flew out and started to attack the enemy, by summoning flying balls of ice, and balls of fire from their backs.

"Haha. That's right, rulers of the skies. Burn these enemies." another voice said as out came a man in blue with a guitar along with Koda.

A Violet and Rebellious Spirit

Motochika Chosokabe

"Who's the guy with the guitar?" Al asked.

"That's Motochika Chosokabe. The unifier of Shikoku." David said.

"Huh, didn't think they'd have guitars in this era." Saki said.

"It's a shamisen. It's like an… Old-fashioned guitar in Japanese culture." David said.

"Glad someone know their traditional japanese culture." Reimu commented with a faint smile.

"We've seen that creature Motochika and Koda are commanding before. That's a griffin." Hope said.

"Yes. A mythical beast with the head of a bird and the body of a lion. The boy's power was key in helping us tame it." Zuo Ci said.

"You mean Koda's Anivoice? Yeah, he's really good with animals. He just needs to work on talking more to use it." Flamberge explained.

"Well at least he's safe." Spade said. "What's our main objective now?"

"We'll be forcing this army back. A perfect chance to demonstrate how much we've learned. Now...let our second horror take care of their barricades." Zuo Ci said.

"All right, big guy! Tear right through it!" said a bald man in blue.

A Fierce and Loyal Warrior

Dian Wei

"Yeah...show them what a real man can do!" Elfman shouted alongside him as a cyclops emerged and tore through the barricade, slamming its fists into the flimsy obstacle, until it was in pieces before the heroes.

"It's Dian Wei!" Cao Ren said.

"And Elfman!" Natsu said.

"Yes. Those one-eyed monsters are quite powerful giants. But those two defeated their leaders and earned their respect." Zuo Ci said.

"Impressive." Lana said.

"These monsters aren't meant to exist in this world, so they seek those that can guide and protect them." Zuo Ci said. "Case in point, as you have witnessed."

"Ruler of the Skies! Once the barricade has been broken, burn the enemy camps to the ground!" Motochika said as the Griffins advanced.

"Um… what he said, my friends!" Koda said, as the griffins let out a cry in response, and started bombarding the enemies with balls of fire from afar.

"Hey, Beast Man! Let's see how much we can smash more than our giant friend here!" Dian Wei said to Elfman.

"As if you need to ask. Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman shouted as the two charged in.

"Those two are like kindred spirits." Saki said.

"I get it… the Cyclops and Griffins are following Koda, Motochika, Elfman, and Dian Wei like their masters." Hope said.

"Yes. And as I recently overheard...your army has been lacking in steeds. Well, that shouldn't be a problem." Zuo Ci said as several different creatures including horses rode in with a familiar person standing on one of them.

"Hahaha! Behold, through my mastery of the dark arts, I have easily tamed these beasts of lore." Gundham said.

"Tanaka too huh? I kinda figured he would be here as well." Al said.

"Still, this is a huge help." David said.

Richard immediately walked up to one of the horses, as he had a expression of joy and relief.

"Finally! I'm getting tired of having to rely on my feet to get across the battlefield. With this, I can get place to place even faster, with the combined use of my ability and a good horse!" Richard exclaimed.

"Uh, Richard...? If you wanted a good steed, wouldn't you have summoned Red Bunny instead for that?" Gus asked.

"Well, I would, but I rather not invoke a critical logic error in everyone's mind, when they realise what she really is." Richard stated with a pout. "Besides, I'll do fine with a horse. I don't need a complete legendary speedster like Red Hare to get the job done. So don't ask about it again, Red Bunny's staying in her own sweet abode, until I find a proper time to make use of her again."

"Uh..." Gus stated, as he sweat-dropped at Richard's reply, as Reimu and Marisa did the same, with Takechiyo and Elma curious about what they talking about.

"You are most welcome. However, there is one more type of horror." Zuo Ci said.

"And that would be…?" Saki trailed off.

"Unfortunately the enemy has brought them with them." Zuo Ci said as large cloaked beings in chains floated across the area setting spell circles of light around them, as well letting out ear-piercing shrieks that agitated the horrors allied with the heroes, causing them to run rampant and focus on destroying the wraiths.

"Wraiths!" Hope said.

"Spectral beings given form through magic, these'll be a pain in the ass." Saki said.

"Not quite." Genis said.

"That's because magic is very effective against them right?" Al asked.

"That's right. That was one of my sister's lessons. Magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters." Genis said.

"As for defeating them, they can all be defeated if you defeat the commanders controlling them." Zuo Ci said.

"That easy, eh? Heh, let's do it!" Flamberge said.

"Slow down there, hot-head." Marisa responded back, before she then whipped out her Hakkero. "Let me take care of this one."

"I am NOT a hot-head!" Flamberge fumed back.

"Whatever suits you, lady." Marisa casually responded back, before she then fired a series of lasers that tore the wraiths apart, causing the allied horrors to regain their senses.

The heroes advanced through the Olympian soldiers, taking down the commanders and made way to the main camp of the Olympians.

"Now...the time has come." Zuo Ci said.

"Okay, my ally, the time has come." Linde said stepping out as behind her was a giant wraith.

"They have tamed Wraiths too?" One of the Olympians officers said.

"Surprised? I would be." a voice said as Petra flew in with a Wraith and a Griffin.

"Linde and Petra, you two made it." Ace said.

"You guys helped tame these monsters?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well, we did have some things in common." Petra said.

"These five unusual warriors, they have been a great help to me in taming these horrors and monsters. Truly, they were the keys to make all of this possible." Zuo Ci said.

"Yeah...you guys never stood a chance." Linde said as the Wraith took out what remained of the Olympian army.

"I understand now, you purposely isolated yourself and spread these rumours, so that you could draw out the enemy forces, and test the power of the horrors in our hands." Nuwa told Zuo Ci. "Is that what you've been planning?"

"That I have, Lady Nuwa." Zuo Ci responded back. "And as you may see, the power of these horrors are quite stupendous in the hands of their masters."

Richard then looked around, before he then saw Zhou Tai nuzzling himself against the wing of one of the griffins, as he had a pleased smile on his face, as the griffin was left confused. At the sight, Richard's jaw dropped, as Elma noticed Richard.

"Richard, what's wrong...?" Elma asked.

"You got to be kidding me... I must be hallucinating... Zhou Tai, the silent and reserved body-guard of Wu... a animal lover...!?" Richard blurted out with complete shock and disbelief.

Gus then came over, and placed a firm hand on Richard's shoulder. "Well, the more you know, right?" Gus tried to placate Richard with a disarming smile.

"This... This...!" Richard stammered, as his eye twitched rapidly at the sight, before he then fell backwards, as he fainted from the fact that his mind couldn't handle the events occurring before him. "Ooh..."

Gus immediately caught Richard, before his back hit the ground, as Elma became worried.

"Is... Is he fine...?" Elma asked.

"Don't worry, this usually happens back where we come from. This just means that Richard overworked his mind trying to comprehend all of this. He's just simply rendered speechless at the fact that he saw a side to one of his idolised warriors that he never expected to see." Gus explained.

Elma nodded in response, as the two of them retreated with a fainted Richard in Gus's embrace.

"Wow ...that was incredible." Indigo said.

"Now that you have seen the powers of Horrors and the beasts that have become our steeds, what say we join forces?" Zuo Ci asked.

"I agree. This will really help us out against Ares." David said.

"Then let us take the fight to him." Spade said.

"Don't be too hasty Spade. They still have an upper hand against us." Jexi said.

"Reporting! The forces of Olympus are attacking Nobunaga at Honnoji!" one of the soldiers said.

"That's not good. Leops is still at the base. We better hurry over there!" David said.


	13. Chapter 13

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 13: An Innocent Candidate of Queen (Alt.)

* * *

"Hey, guys! I can see some people approaching!" Oracle said as she saw Kentaurosmon, Eddy and Vector approach with a guy in yellow robes standing on Kentaurosmon's back.

The One Who Hears Voices from Heaven

Zhang Jiao

"This is embarrassing…" Kentaurosmon said.

"Who is that riding Kentaurosmon's back?" Al asked.

"That's Zhang Jiao. He's a practitioner of the Way of Peace, and the instigator of the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Leopardmon said.

"Ugh...how long do we have to keep listening to this guy preach?" Eddy asked.

"Hey, you saw what this guy did. He's magic or something." Vector said. "And our way into the base."

"Yellow Turban Rebellion?" Scarlet asked.

"The Yellow Turbans were signified by the yellow cloths the followers wore on their heads. At the time, the Han Imperial Court was becoming more corrupt and decadent with each passing day. The Yellow Turban Rebellion was Zhang Jiao's call to arms against the Han's corruption." Leopardmon said.

"But even with all of his followers, he still lost to the Han Empire, to a coalition of heroes." Richard continued. "That coalition was where the future rulers of the respective kingdoms, like Liu Bei of Shu, Sun Jian of Wu, and Cao Cao of Wei, and many others. This was recorded to be the first conflict of the Three Kingdoms Era, the one that sparked the flames of war that engulfed all of China almost 18 centuries ago."

"You sure know your stuff, Richard." Leopardmon remarked. "Where did you learn all of this from?"

"Perhaps I told you this before, or maybe I haven't yet..." Richard stated, before he then gestures towards Gus, Meiling and Reimu. "But us four has experienced the Three Kingdoms Era, following along the tale of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. So obviously, we would know a whole lot about the Three Kingdoms than most of you."

"So that's how you could tell who the other Chinese generals are..." Leopardmon responded back.

It wasn't long before the three were accepted inside.

"Thanks. You would not believe what we had to put up with that guy. Preaching about the powers of god and his miracles." Vector said.

At that moment, Richard and Reimu looked at each other, as a memory of a certain old goddess of the mountain came to mind, cackling in mental imagery.

"...Does this remind you of something, Reimu?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. Let's leave it at that." Reimu stated. 'Sanae wouldn't be happy if we badmouthed one of her guardian goddesses, even if she wasn't a good one to start with."

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Mark, calm down. He didn't mean that towards you." David said.

"Oh uh right. You make that stuff good. No one can do it better than you." Vector said.

"So he is a Diviner in a way." Shanoa said.

"I… suppose you can say that." David said.

"Yeah. Then he was preaching about some girl with followers acting like some divine queen." Vector said.

"Girl?" Spade asked.

"Yeah, they were treating her like a queen with some demon guys asking about some bracelet or something." Eddy said.

"The girl's name is Himiko. She's actually not too far off from where we are." Vector said.

"Demons… could they be Yokai?" Hope asked.

"Somehow I doubt that. Pretty sure he means the ones following Da Ji and Lu Bu." Gajeel said.

"Oh, then that's not good. We better get down there." Kentaurosmon said.

"Vector, you said she wasn't far from where we are." Mark started. "Where exactly is that?"

"She's holed up in some castle near the bamboo forests." Vector said.

"Alright then, we've got a 'where'." Scarlet said. "Let's roll!"

"Wait, we just got here!" Eddy said, as he was ignored.

"Move it or lose it, Skipper." Saki said.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the location before they saw the demons busy dealing with something.

"What's going on here?" Shoji asked.

"This lady just showed up and started attacking us who were keeping an eye on Himiko." One of the demon stated frantically, before he then noticed Elma. "Another one of us...? But you look so different... Don't stay here, she'll find you and then she'll tear you apart like the rest!"

"What lady?" Al asked.

"My, you all seem pale. A little red makes you all look good." a voice said, as the demon froze, before he then wailed in pure horror, running for his life away from the group of heroes.

"Wait...I know that voice." Lan said before they saw a familiar woman up ahead. "Bloody Rose."

"Hmm? Ah. I was looking for you." Bloody Rose said, before shooting up another foolish demon attempting to attack from behind.

"This girl is a psycho." Al muttered.

"You're telling me." David said.

"Eh, she's fine. As long as none of ya wear white. She really hates the colour white." Lan said.

"Uh oh." Lana said as she widened her eyes.

"Hey, you seen the boss yet?" Bloody Rose asked.

"Apparently we're at war with him." Kumo said.

"Is that so? Hmm...this may be the chance I need to repay my debt to him." Bloody Rose said. "And the chance I need to finally kill him."

Elma seemed to shiver at the behaviour of Bloody Rose, as she tried her best not to act afraid at all, although Gus immediately comforted her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you won't have to deal with her ever." Gus assured the young demoness.

"Wha….?" Hope asked.

"Bloody Rose has a very interesting relationship with the boss." Lan said. "Though we can get into it later."

"R-right. Putting that aside for the moment." David said.

"Look, we're looking for the girl the demons are following, have you seen her? Also, you haven't killed her, have you?" Eddy asked Bloody Rose.

"She's holed up in there." she said pointing to a fort. "And no. Not yet."

"Well, please don't." Mark said. "Oracle, can you give us a run down of the opposing force's leaders?"

"No opposing forces yet." Oracle said.

"I don't trust this." Richard responded back with a frown. "It just means that we should keep a close eye out."

"That's strange…" David said. "Well, we may as well take a look for ourselves."

They arrived at the castle gates.

"Miss Himiko! Can you open the gates? We just want to talk!" Gracia said.

"No! You all just want to be mean to me again! All this talk about bracelets!" said a girl in red and white with two floating statues.

The Future Queen

Himiko

"Bracelets? Has Ares' army already been here?" Jexi asked.

"You two! Deal with them!" Himiko said as out of the fortress came a pig like demon and a demon with sword-like claws.

The Powerful Demon

Gyuki

The Agile Demon

Dodomeki

"Looks like we won't be able to talk our way out of this." David said drawing Ebony and Ivory.

"Yup." Simon said as he summoned Durga. "Guess we'll do this the hard way." he said as he put Dr. Faust on his head as a scarf made of red energy appeared around his neck.

"Oh, so the ones attacking Lady Himiko are a bunch of handsome men?" a voice said as appearing by the demons was a girl in white and red holding an umbrella.

The Dancing Girl from Izumo

Okuni

"Hey come on! You got me right here, Okuni!" said a large man with markings on his face.

The Greatest Thief in the Land

Goemon Ishikawa

"Okuni and Goemon are here too… it's like a lineup of some of the greatest names in Japanese history." Hope said. "But we can't back down."

Just as Okuni was going to strike, she was blocked by an attack, revealing that it was Sectonia that blocked her.

"Sorry I'm late for the party." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia! I'm so glad you're okay." David said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's you...!" Marisa exclaimed. "I remember you from back when we fought in Endor, wasn't it...!?"

"You...? It was Marisa wasn't it...?" Sectonia stated, before she smiled. "It is quite nice to see you again."

"Well, same here, insect queen. And don't take that in a bad way." Marisa responded back with a casual grin. "I know someone who is the queen of insects herself, and you're both quite dazzling to look at."

"Oh... Thanks for the compliment." Sectonia gratefully thanked back, before she then focused on Okuni, who was intent on fighting her.

"What the? Why do all these other guys get the good lookers?" Goemon muttered.

"We do have some good looking men and women in our company, don't we?" a voice said as behind Goemon was Nagito who then shocked him with a hidden stun gun.

"Nagito!" Hope said.

"Lucky me and Sectonia were in the area, eh?" Nagito asked.

"It must've been good luck if you were able to find us." Saki said.

"And before Dong Zhuo gets any ideas, Sectonia is out of his league. Like… WAY out of his league." David said.

Richard merely nodded, before he then did a slicing gesture with his neck with a merciless look on his face.

"Richard... to harbour such hate for this 'Dong Zhuo'... What kind of person is he...?" Takechiyo asked.

"He is far worse than a simple despot, and makes your Hideyoshi seem like a justified warlord." Richard stated. "He is basically a human-sized cauldron with the mix of all of humanity's sins, cruelty, lust, greed, pride, you name it, Dong Zhuo has gotten it before. He once tried to feel up a close friend of mine... And well, let's just say that Lu Bu wasn't the one who slew Dong Zhuo in my take of the events back in my world."

Takechiyo didn't answer back, as he nodded in understanding.

"She's your girl after all." Simon said elbowing him playfully as he winked.

"So many handsome men...okay I've decided. I'm joining their side." Okuni said.

"Wha?" Hope asked.

"Okuni?! Come on!" Goemon said in shock.

"Just like that?" Al asked.

"(I am suddenly uncomfortable…)" Mark thought as he took a step backwards.

"Sometimes a woman needs no explanation to want to change her allegiance." Bloody Rose said. "That's what makes us dangerous creatures. You never know what we're thinking."

"That is far more true than you think, mercenary..." Meiling replied to Bloody Rose. "We have someone who follows the same principle, except that she has the power to do far worse than she looks to be capable of..."

"I see…" David said as he rapidly shot Dodomeki, who was trying to get behind him.

"I won't let you anywhere near me!" Himiko shouted tossing her statues right at them as the statues fired out of their mouths.

Sectonia merely used her twin rapiers to deflect her blasts at the surrounding demons.

"No fair!" Himiko said.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war!" Eddy called out before firing a ki projectile at her, knocking her down.

"Grrr." she growled before a hand was offered to her from the dark.

"No need to fret over them, Himiko. I still need you." Da Ji said stepping out.

"Da Ji. I had a feeling we'd run into you with all of these demons here." David said.

"Da Ji...why do I know that name?" Himiko pondered.

"All will be remembered in time. Let's go for now. We need to bring back Lord Orochi." Da Ji said holding Himiko as the two vanished.

"And just like that, they got away." David said.

"We didn't get any information about the bracelets either." Petra said.

"Not quite. Himiko said that someone was pestering her about the bracelets. That likely means that she ran into Ares and his forces." Omnimon said.

"Bracelet? Was it something with a snake like design?" Goemon asked.

"That's the one. Do you know something about it?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"There's a temple with a snake like bracelet called the snake king's treasure." Goemon said.

"A temple with an Ouroboros Bracelet? That seems a little far-fetched." Mayumi said.

"But all the same, if it really does have an Ouroboros Bracelet, then we can't ignore it. We should bring this information to Leopardmon. Hopefully he has a plan to fight back against the Olympian Forces by now." Craniamon said.

"Yeah. And if things work out to his plan, we might get more than one bracelet." Cricket said.

The heroes then left the castle, before proceeding along their way.


	14. Chapter 14

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 14: From Intrusion to Duel (Liberation of Zhao Yun)

* * *

The rescue group immediately made their way towards the battlefield, where they stated that the group would meet up, as the group were riding on horseback in order to get to the battlefield faster, as Richard and Liu Shan were on the same horse, while the others paired up on their own accord, such as Meiling riding with Takechiyo, while Reimu rode with Marisa, and Elma surprising riding her horse on herself.

"Just a few more moments, Liu Shan." Richard assured Liu Shan. "We will be there in time. Worry not about how the battle is going, but worry about what could happen if you don't come in time."

"I do worry..." Liu Shan answered back. "But what can I do...? All I can do is to convince the officers in my service to lay down their weapons and join us, with the threat of being a hostage having passed right now. I can only hope that there won't be any more bloodshed between kin when I arrive."

The group then noticed a checkpoint filled with enemy soldiers, as they saw that the rescue group have Liu Shan in their captivity, as they readied bow and weapon for battle.

"Tch, if the enemy is here, then we're not far from the battle." Richard stated.

"I got this taken care of!" Marisa stated, before she then raised her Hakkero, as magic circles began to appear beside her. "Time to break through in a mighty dramatic entrance!"

She then fired her weapon, as the magic circles fired off large beams of energy that tore through the enemy fortifications and soldiers easily, allowing the others to shoot across the razed checkpoint.

Richard then slapped the reins of his horse harder with a cry, as he picked up speed, and entered the battlefield first, before he then hopped off his horse, while Liu Shan came down from it, after it came to a halt.

"There is no need to worry." Liu Shan said arriving with the rescue group. "I'm sorry for all the worry I've caused. As you can see, I'm free. Please, stop the fighting, Zhao Yun, come back to me."

"M-Master!" Zhao Yun said.

"A reunion between lord and vassals. Almost brings a tear to your eyes." Jack said.

"Yeah. Though our job here isn't done yet." Richard said. "We've got someone to take down, right?"

"If he is safe...then I see no reason to keep fighting for these gods." Zhao Yun said.

"Shu has defected to our cause. Though I doubt Athena and Ares are gonna take that lightly." Oracle said.

"I've got Athena. Besides, knowing Ares, he'll probably come charging straight out of the gates." David said.

"Actually… That's what I'm hoping he would do." Leopardmon said.

"How dare these mortals...how dare they mock the gods." Ares said charging in.

"Wait! Ugh!" Mitsunari said.

"He's ruined our strategy by doing that." Senzaemon said.

"You know, Ares… For a God of War, you're quite hot-headed, aren't you?" Leopardmon asked.

"Well he is a battle-maniac after all, what'd you expect?" Spade asked.

"We have no choice. All remaining forces, advance!" Mitsunari said.

"We have no choice now because of his actions." Senzaemon said drawing the sword on his right side with his right hand. "Charge!" he said as the two lead the remaining parts of the army.

"Here they come!" Ace said.

"Leave Ares to me. I'm going to show him how a real strategist fights." Leopardmon said.

"We can deal with Mitsunari and the Toyotomi. But the real challenge will be Senzaemon." Cricket said. "He's not exactly someone to give up without a fight."

"And there's that blade of his too, it'll be a problem unless it's destroyed." Reflet said.

"Don't worry. He's not using it. He only uses it when he's sure the opponent is one of the Enhanced." Lan said. "Still, even without it, he's an incredible samurai."

"I'll take care of him." Hope said.

"I think I should fight him." Richard stated, as he put out his hand to stop Hope from advancing. "This guy uses twin blades. It's only fitting someone of the same style challenges him."

"What? But…" Hope said before Senzaemon stood before both of them.

"Are either of you...Kyoka sa reta?" Senzaemon asked.

"Kyoka sa… what?" Hope asked.

"He's asking if either of you are Enhanced!" Saki called out.

"Enhanced?" Richard asked, before he scoffed. "And what do you mean by Enhanced? Beings with artificial power?"

"No...a sin that must be cleansed." Senzaemon said. "An evil I cannot allow."

"Sin? Evil? Since when are Enhanced considered evil? Sure, there are those who use their powers for the wrong things, but others who use them become heroes." Hope said.

"Heroes? The same beings who ravaged my home village? The same ones who slaughtered my wife and child? They are what you call heroes?" he said growling.

'_Ah, I see where this is going._' Richard thought. '_He has issues with a certain faction or species, because of past prejudice. A common trait among warriors, but one that cannot be simply ignored._'

"Guess there's no reasoning with you if your mind's set…" Hope said. "Cmon, Richard. Let's fight together."

'_He doesn't get it. This guy won't back down, unless he's defeated fair and square. Luckily, despite my specialities in magic, my skill in the blade is quite formidable, thanks to years of training with a sword-saint whose arts are otherworldly._' Richard thought.

Richard merely sighed in return, before he then turned to Hope with a stern look on his face.

"Well, that depends, do you think I'll need the help?" Richard asked. "I don't think he'd be quite happy if I don't give him a fair fight. A mano-to-mano, if you know how warriors fight their battles."

"The more serious one is right. I will fight him first, then I will cleanse the world of the evil that is the blue one." Senzaemon said.

"Well, glad to see that you're not objecting." Richard stated, before he drew both of his blades. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Senzaemon Susukami of the Shinto Universe! A samurai and a member of the Lost Thieves!" Senzaemon said.

"Such vigor. Then I shall match it." Richard stated, before he immediately crossed both his blades. "Richard Liu, student of Youmu Konpaku, the Half-Phantom Flash. Let us begin."

Richard then charged at Senzaemon, with one blade raised to strike.

"You should know, when I fight those free of the sin, I use the sword on my right side. I will do my best not to kill someone as young as you." Senzaemon said raising his blade. "Now...begin!" he said quickly rushing in with his sword ready with a wide swing.

Both of their blades clashed, as they struggled against each other for a moment, before they hopped back from each other.

"Kill me? You have to make me bleed, before I take that statement of yours seriously." Richard stated.

"Hahaha! So the young one has an eagerness to him. Good. I will enjoy this!" Senzaemon said rapidly striking against Richard's sword.

'_And I'm eager to test myself against someone who isn't actively trying to kill him, yet still pushing me to my limits here, in the latter moments of this fight._' Richard thought to himself, as he smirked, weathering the blows with his swords, and even parrying some to avoid being forced into a corner from his defensive stance.

"The heck? I've never seen him go this serious against someone not an Enhanced before. Is he sick or something?" Lan said.

"No. I think...he's genuinely enjoying this." Cricket said.

Richard used his other blade to block the blows, as he seemed to be on the defensive for the moment.

"You know… When you said that these Enhanced have brought ruin and death to your own home village, it struck something in my mind." Richard told Senzaemon.

"A memory of some kind perhaps?" Senzaemon asked.

"Not quite. It's actually something that I find quite coincidental." Richard smirked. "To think that my opponent would be one who walks the path to vengeance, when I myself have walked before. I know that words are useless, but one does not judge a race by a few outliers. That's what I was taught by my own mentor."

"I see. Your generation will definitely shape the future. However, it's far too late for me to start forgiving." Senzaemon said. "So I hope you don't mind, but you have to fall now." he said raising his blade.

'_So true, Senzaemon... If you only knew what I was before we even met... You would see that I could say the same thing back to you... Except I wouldn't be who I am right now, if I did..._' Richard thought in response.

"If that is your wish, then I'd return the same sentiments." Richard stated, as he immediately crossed his blades, as if he was preparing to defend the blow to come.

"Kami's Style: One Sword KO Slash!" Senzaemon said bringing it down with great force.

'_A named attack, OH SHIT!'_ Richard frantically thought, as he immediately used all of his force to push against the strike, as it bore down upon him with such great force, that he was forced to back-step, while he tried to keep himself standing and balanced. '_Damn... If I didn't block that... Then One Sword KO... It would actually happen..._'

"Damn… Pulling out the big moves already?" Richard grunted, as he leaned forward to push his blades forward a little, although it wasn't much.

"It seems...I failed to finish you." Senzaemon said dropping his sword as he grabbed his right arm in pain.

'_...What...? Why did he stop...? He could have pushed on...? Unless..._'

Richard immediately uncrossed his blades, as he lowered them.

"...That arm… Have you struck the limit of that limb, due to an injury?" Richard asked.

"A side effect of using one of the techniques of my sword style. I have shattered the bones and muscles in this right arm of mine." Senzaemon said. "I cannot continue as is. Though...this is the first time in so long I have used one of those techniques."

"So it is a move that has a price for utilising it." Richard stated, before he gave Senzaemon a sympathetic look. "You knew the risks, and yet you did not flinch, before or after your strike. If I could commend you, it would be for your own will to fight."

"Honestly, when I was using that against you...I had forgotten we were even enemies to start with." Senzaemon said. "Just two lone swordsmen."

"Lone swordsmen, who are seeking their own path in this chaotic world." Richard responded back, looking up to the sky and chuckling. "Heh. That's quite interesting. And there is something you should know, Senzaemon. That blow…"

Richard then immediately raised his arms, as his arms seemed to be bruised on the elbows, potentially from trying to keep his arms rigid and straight to ward off Senzaemon's blows.

"I'm actually surprised that you put all of the power in your arm to pull that arm off." Richard continued. "Because if that was a standard power strike, then I'd be in a perilous situation myself."

"Hehehehahahaha." Senzaemon laughed. "I suppose you would be." he said before standing up. "This is the second time since losing my village that I lost to some normal person. Yet...I can't help but laugh."

"Normal? Hardly." Richard shook his head. "I may not be Enhanced, but… have you considered yokai in the equation?"

"A yokai huh? Then I would have been honored to fight one. They're considered holy creatures where I come from." Senzaemon said.

"Well, then you'd be surprised that I have several that originate from where I come from. One of them lies before you." Richard stated, gesturing towards Meiling. "For she is a rainbow dragon infused within human flesh, with very little of her strength lost from her conversion."

Richard then pointed at himself. "But I am merely a han-you. A half-youkai." He stated. "And that half is being a Phoenix. An ageless body, and an undying spirit. I have attained this state through cultivating and transforming the few drops of blood infused within me by a pure Phoenix. So you may think of me as either a descendant of a holy beast, or an abominable demon who reaped the life-blood of a holy beast."

"I see...in that case...allow this samurai...to fight in your army." Senzaemon said bowing.

"So you would assist us…?" Richard stated. "Truly, you must honour those who can prove their strength. Elma!"

Elma immediately came towards both of them, as she glanced at both of them.

"...Right away, Richard." Elma nodded, before she then raised her staff, before casting a green healing light that wiped away the bruises on Richard's arms, and mended Senzaemon's arm, if only with slight discomfort.

"There, your arm has been made anew." Richard responded back.

"Thank you." Senzaemon said.

"You're welcome…" Elma answered back with a warm smile. "I'm just happy that you won't fight us anymore."

"Lord Senzaemon!" Mitsunari said.

"I apologize, Lord Mitsunari. And when you see young Amir and Lord Arthur, tell them I am sorry but I will fight how I will and get the bracelet in my own way." Senzaemon said picking his sword back up, as he immediately moved to where the heroes are, and headed for the camp, where he would remain for the time being.

Richard watched as Senzaemon went, rubbing one of his elbows.

'_So this is the level I'll have to reach before I can call myself a proper force in this reality, huh..._' Richard thought, before he smiled. '_I guess that I'm not as weak as I place myself as... But I've got a long path ahead of me... And I'll need to learn new tricks, if I'm going to survive around here in the future..._'

He then sheathed his swords, before he then gapped himself back into the main base, withdrawing from combat for the time being.

As this was happening, David and Leopardmon continued their battles against Athena and Ares.

"I'd say we're evenly matched here. This is not gonna be easy." David said.

"As if that surprises you." Athena said.

"But sad to say, you still won't be able to defeat us." Leopardmon said. "Want to know why?"

"Because you're a bunch of foolish mortals too high of themselves?" Ares said.

"Not quite. Because between the two of us…" Leopardmon said going into Leopard Mode.

"No strategy is insurmountable!" David said.

"Eroberung!" Leopardmon said as he threw mines from his tail at the two gods.

David brings out Ebony and Ivory. "Target locked!" he said as he shoots the mines, causing a chain of explosions as Leopardmon returned to his normal state and they both charged their swords. "Let's go!" he said as they both charged.

"Howling!" Leopardmon said.

"Shining!" David said.

"Cosmic Cross!" David and Leopardmon said as they performed an X-slash on both Ares and Athena.

"This is not good for us. We have no choice." Athena said.

"Grr. To think, such lowly mortals are forcing us to retreat." Ares said as their army retreated.

"Phew… We finally did it. We finally got one in on those guys!" David said. "Your strategy was played to perfection from beginning to end, Leops. Of course, being as you are, I expected nothing less."

"Thanks. Though to be honest, if Ares had not charged in, things would have gone much differently." Leopardmon said.

"I know. I could tell he was quite the hot-headed type." David said.

"And we all know how those types are. There's no way they could sit still once things start to heat up." Leopardmon said. "During battle, one must always maintain discipline, and remain focused on the task at hand."

"Otherwise, they either look like a fool or end up going down, right?" Scarlet asked in response.

"Hit it right on the head." Jexi said. "Now...let's head back to base and celebrate."

"Yeah! Bring on the meat!" Luffy said.

"Why not? We did just get two bracelets and the Shu under our army." Joker said.

The heroes then talked amongst themselves, as Richard met with Gus.

"You saw the entire battle, right, Gus?" Richard asked.

"I did. Did you have anything to say about it...?" Gus responded back, before he lifted a finger just right as Richard was going to respond. "And none of the unsatisfied nonsense. You already fought enough for the time being, so you should let us take over and do the work next time."

"Geez, sorry for being so hard-working." Richard huffed with a faint smile. "But no, I wasn't going to complain, in fact, I found it both a interesting and sobering experience."

"Ha...? How so?" Gus asked.

"Well, let's just say that I was lucky that Senzaemon dropped dead using that skill of his. If that 'hissatsu' of his was meant as a finishing blow, then I'd feel like that if he was much better in both stamina and body, then I'd have quite the fight in my hands." Richard stated. "Out of all of us... I'm the best with the sword, you and Corrin as close seconds to me, since I taught Corrin, and your swordsmanship was due to your specialised talent in it."

"I guess so..." Gus muttered. "So, what's the next thing to do...? Got any plans for all of this...?"

"None whatsoever." Richard shook his head. "I'm still wrapping my head around this Pangu thing. He seems to be quite a nice guy, shame that he was literally locked out of the physical realm for millenia, so he's basically a ancient fossil when it comes to tradition and culture. And he's intent on meeting with Zeus, on all possible circumstances. Until we can find him, like Yoshitsugu once said... Go with the flow..."

Richard let out a hearty chuckle at that, before Gus followed after him, as they joined the rest of the heroes.


	15. Chapter 15

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 15: Hero Rescue (Alt.)

* * *

"My lords. I bring news. New heroes have been located in this world." a soldier said. "One of them has been identified as Nagamasa Azai."

"More heroes? We must head out at once!" Omnimon said.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Mayumi asked.

"Actually, Omnimon has the right idea." Leopardmon said. "Think about it. We have two enemy factions against us. The Olympian Gods and the demons led by Da Ji."

"A three way battle, huh...?" Reimu stated. "Last time we had that was back when we showed up on this world for the first time..."

"Still, we need to focus on both enemies, lest one of them tries to take advantage of the flow of the battlefield." Richard suggested.

"Oh, so you think those heroes could be under Da Ji's employment"?'' Eddy asked.

"More like they WILL be if we don't get down there." David said.

"He's right. The more forces we bring to our side, the less we leave for Ares and Da Ji." Leopardmon said.

"Then let's get on going. The more we talk about it, the more of a chance we give the enemy." Hope said.

"I agree with Hope. Time is of the essence here." Gus agreed.

"He's right. We depart now." Jexi said.

It didn't take long before they arrived on the battlefield to see four new warriors along with Weiss, Tsumugi, Aqua and Gohan fighting against the demons of Da Ji.

The Honest and Brave General

Nagamasa Azai

The Lily of the Battlefield

Oichi

The Emotionless Blade of Ice

Takatora Todo

The Steadfast Strategist

Sakon Shima

"Guys! You made it!" Tsumugi said.

"Glad you could make it." Gohan added. "It's nice to see some familiar faces around here."

"Da Ji''s army has us completely surrounded." Aqua said. "Now that you're here, we can turn the tide."

"Thanks for the support. You people are a godsend." Sakon said.

"Yeah. So glad you guys got here." Weiss said blocking attacks from Lingqi and Gyuki.

"Just let me crush you so I can eat you." Gyuki said.

"Sorry, but we're not exactly on the menu." Tsumugi said using her Law to change into Ruby. "Now get lost!" she said swinging her scythe as she sent Gyuki flying.

Richard was surprised to see Tsumugi on the battlefield, as he was quite surprised that Tsumugi was even working with the others.

'_...So this time... Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer... is actually not a despair maniac, or at least she's free of the despair-filled mindset of hers..._' Richard thought to himself, before he blocked a blade from one of the demons, and countered with a double slash, as he smiled. '_I guess that there are still things that surprise me these days..._'

"You cannot face us. I am the daughter of the demon!" Lingqi said.

"Well guess what, sweetheart. I hunt demons." David said.

"You? At such a young age?" Lingqi asked.

"It's a tough world out there. If you don't have what it takes to survive in it, you'll be left in the dust." David said.

"Left in...the dust?" Lingqi asked.

"That expression… I see what's going on here." David said. "Now I see why you keep such a tough exterior around you. It's because deep inside...you have a fear. A fear of being left alone."

"Left alone…" Lingqi said. "No, be silent! Your words have no effect on me!"

"Are you sure about that?" David asked with a smirk. "Then why don't you prove it? Show me what you've got."

"Very well." Lingqi said. "Come!"

David nods and charges at Lingqi, dealing a few swift kicks. She countered with her Pinwheel weapon as they exchanged blows. David decided to add the pressure by imbuing his foot in ice. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he said as he rapidly dealt ice-imbued kicks.

"Argh!" she shouted holding her side in pain before she went and retreated. "You may have won...but now we have you all entirely surrounded."

Richard watched Lingqi leave, before he then shook his head.

"No, what am I thinking... I don't have time to worry about her for the time being..." Richard muttered to himself.

"Guys! This is major. The entire demon army just got major reinforcements and are surrounding Nagamasa and Oichi." Oracle said.

"We must hurry and come to their aid." Omnimon said.

"Good idea." Hope said.

"Oracle... Coordinates!" Richard shouted out to Oracle. "My team will deal with the reinforcements ahead of time!"

"Alright then, you're set to go." Oracle responded back, before Richard teleported his team where Nagamasa and Oichi were.

"Ha...!? How did you get here...? Are you a mystic...!?" Nagamasa questioned Richard.

"No, I'm not. I'm one of the heroes sent to rescue you. My friends will take care of the troops. Just stay in our protection for now.

"...Nagamasa... I never thought that I would see you again in another form for so long." Takechiyo remarked.

"Wait, what do you mean...?" Nagamasa asked.

"Do not take heed of my words. I am merely remembering a time long gone..." Takechiyo responded back with a solemn shake of his head.

"You have merely trapped yourself with me. I will slaughter you all for the sake of our lord." The demon in the garrison hissed.

"Trapped with you...? Oh no, it's the other way around, moron." Marisa chuckled maliciously, as she raised her Hakkero. "YOU'RE trapped... with US!"

She then immediately used a laser blast to wipe out the enemy troops, before following up with a orbital laser shot that literally vaporised the demon on impact, much to Nagamasa's and Oichi's surprise.

"You... You have such power at your disposal... Ah, my apologies. Thank you for the assistance, heroes." Oichi thanked the group.

"There is no need to thank us. We are merely assisting our allies as proper warriors of a heroic coalition." Meiling humbly responded back, before the gates open, revealing the enemy troops ahead, with several officers leading them.

"Guys! Major update. Perseus is being surrounded by Zhong Hui, Yoshitsune and Munenori." Oracle said.

As soon as the announcement was made, the other heroes were immediately mopping up the enemies around the garrison.

"Well, that just means we have to pick up the pace and finish this battle, before the situation becomes worse." Richard stated.

"I'll lead the charge. Follow me!" Takechiyo stated. "Lady Elma... If you could..."

"...Yes! I'll support you all!" Elma stated, as she immediately cast a spell to bolster the group's physical resistance, before they all charged into the fray.

Takechiyo immediately floored one of the officers with a shining lariat to the head, which knocked the officer on his back unconscious, while Gus made use of his Sacred Treasure to strike down the captains and officers of the enemy forces, just as the other heroes caught up with them.

"Well, you're doing quite fine yourself right now, all of you." Jexi commented. "Let us take care of the rest."

"...Is Lu Bu here...?" Richard asked firmly, as Jexi and David looked at each other with a concerned expression.

After a moment of silence, David answered him back. "...Yes, but you're not going to fight him alone, right? You forget that he's one of the Bracelet Wielders, right...?"

"I have a way to deal with that. Don't worry, I'm confident this should keep me at his level for the time being." Richard answered back.

"Well, you better hope so... Lu Bu ain't a joke to mess around with." David warned Richard.

The heroes made their way to Lu Bu, who was the last officer on the field that was guarding the gate to the enemy main base.

"Come, then! Entertain me!" Lu Bu shouted.

Richard merely smirked, before he then slotted his own bracelet on his wrist, much to the surprise of the other heroes.

"...What." David intoned with a blank expression.

"Gladly. I've got a score to settle with you. And I got something to even the odds a little." Richard smirked, before he then charged at Lu Bu, as the bracelet began to glow. "This time, you'll be the one losing this time!"

As soon as the light spread out onto his entire body, he turned into his Deity Form, lacking both the white eyes and the Sacred Treasure in his hands, as he swung both of his blades down at Lu Bu, who raised his halberd to block.

"You seem to have a grudge with me. I remember not the peons I have fought and defeated before." Lu Bu responded back, before he smiled back himself. "But you interest me with your determination to fight against me, and your current strength. Come then, show me what you got!"

Richard and Lu Bu then exchanged blows with each other, as Jexi took the time to ask Gus.

"Hey, Gus. Mind if you could explain why Richard has one of the Ouroboros Bracelets at hand right now...?" Jexi asked him firmly.

"Actually, that's not a Ouroboros Bracelet. Well, it's one of the mystical bracelets, but it's of different make and purpose." Gus answered back. "So no, these won't help the situation. They're just merely used for another purpose."

"That is...?" Jexi pushed on.

"Well, Richard told me about the fact that this ancient god Pangu, who is the only god with consciousness and sentience currently, was revived into the physical realm by the bracelet." Gus stated. "Turns out these are meant to act as conduits of godly power much like the Ouroboros Bracelet, without its shady second purpose. He told me that he needs the bracelet to gather power, so that the other god and goddesses that are gathered in the bracelet to regain what they lost. And that's all I know, from what Richard told me."

"First Greek Gods, then Japanese Gods, and now Chinese Gods." Jexi pondered. "What a mixing pot of cultures and mythologies we have in this world."

The duel between Richard and Lu Bu was winding down, as both of them seemed to have exhausted their divine power to the limits, as they broke away from each other. Lu Bu then dispelled his Deity form, with a click of his tongue.

"Tch, that's all for today." Lu Bu stated, before he turned to retreat. "You interest me with how you fight. Perhaps next time, I'll go for you instead, and finish this battle once and for all."

As Lu Bu left, Richard dispelled his Deity Form as well. "And I'll be waiting, although you'll have the others to deal with next time." He muttered to himself.

They then broke through the enemy main camp, where they brought down Da Ji with a barrage of attacks from all around, forcing her to teleport out with bitterness and anger. The battle was won but at a cost.

"Well...they're retreating...but they've managed to take Perseus with them." Oracle said.

"But why would they want Perseus? I wonder…" David said.

"Is something on your mind?" Sectonia asked.

"I-it's nothing important. For now, we need to prepare ourselves for when Ares and Athena attack again." David said.

"We apologise. You got a dear comrade in danger because of us." Nagamasa said.

"No, we're the ones at fault. If we knew this was a trap by Da Ji, we would've saw it coming, but we had to save you and your allies too." Hope said.

"Don't put the pressure on you too much, Hope. We'll get Perseus back." Mary said.

"Thank you. And we promise to do our best to help you." Oichi said.

"We thank you for your assistance. We'll need all the help we can get." David said, before turning towards Richard. "And I hope that we'll get to the bottom of what that bracelet in Richard's hands is for..."

Richard then pocketed the bracelet, before he joined the other heroes, as they moved to rescue Perseus.


	16. Chapter 16

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 16: The One who Wields the Bracelet (Alt.)

* * *

"Hey, I see some people approaching the base." a soldier said as approaching the base was Franky, CP and Nekomaru along with two other men.

Devil of Satsuma

Yoshihiro Shimazu

Intelligence with a Smile

Guo Jia

"What's up, guys?! Thought we'd find you here." Nekomaru said.

"Oh, hey there, uncle." Toyohisa said.

"You look well, Toyohisa." Yoshihiro said.

"Looks like we got more members for our army." Hope said. "So, what's the plan?"

"New warriors have been sighted on the battlefield. However the Toyotomi have also gotten wind." Shingen said.

"The monkey's army, you say? Hah!" Nobunaga said. "I will personally lead an army to meet him."

"Guess that means I'm fighting my own lord." Sakon said.

"You won't be fighting him alone, Sakon." David said.

"We will be there to support you, Sakon." Takechiyo stated.

"Thank you." Sakon said.

Led by Nobunaga, the heroes came out to the battlefield to meet Hideyoshi's army.

"First, we shall attack the enemy's rear guard." Nobunaga said.

As the heroes advanced to take out the various officers, Richard's group made their way towards the northenmost part of the enemy rear-guard.

"Okay, I've also got scope on who is on the battlefield." Oracle said showing images of three men in green along with Aka, Angie and Axl.

The Unyielding Expert

Huang Zhong

The Prodigy Descended from the Dragon, Zhuge Liang

Jiang Wei

The Masked Berserker

Wei Yan

"Ugh, how long are they gonna make us wait?" Axl asked.

"Atua has spoken. He says our friends are near." Angie said.

"God says...allies come?" Wei Yan asked. "We fight then! No Surrender!"

Aka nodded in agreement before seeing the army in the distance and waving to them.

Angie uses her Law to paint up soldiers, whom she sends to attack the Olympian Forces, as they cut through the enemy forces in the garrison.

Richard and his group immediately arrived at the garrison, as Richard witnessed Angie painting up soldiers to fight off the enemy forces, and support Wei Yan.

"I'll be damned... She's one lively painter." Marisa whistled in surprise.

"Well, we better help out, if we're going to help her and Wei Yan!" Gus shouted, as he charged into the fray, clashing with the enemy forces.

"Enemies of the enemy... Our allies?" Wei Yan remarked, seeing the group take care of the enemies.

"Ah... Just as Atua has predicted, he said that we would have allies like you!" Angie stated, before she gave off a warm smile. "Greetings!"

"It would be a pleasure to make acquaintances, but we have matters ahead of us to deal with." Meiling stated, before she blasted away a enemy officer with a well-placed fist-strike.

As the group fought, they caught sight of Nene dropping into the garrison.

"You're an obstinate one, staying holed up in that garrison! I'll make you come out and fight!" Nene exclaimed.

"Alright, who wants to deal with Hideyoshi's ninja wife?" Richard asked his group.

"Let me." Reimu responded back, as she cracked her knuckles, and picked up her gohei for battle, before rushing at Nene. "You want to get to this guy, you're going to have to get through me!"

"Not if I can help it! Nene Bunshin!" Nene exclaimed, as she immediately created several physical clones of herself, as they charged at Reimu from different directions.

Reimu immediately dealt with the clones, by using her gohei to fire off a needle barrage that pinned one down, before then catching another one with her leg, and kicking her up with a sharp upwards kick, before she then immediately slammed energy orbs that bombarded the remaining clones, and tore them apart, leaving the real Nene alone, as she was stunned.

"What...? How did you manage to beat my clones so easily...?" Nene stated. "You are really a strong girl...?"

"Please, I'm no girl." Reimu scoffed, before she then gathered her energy. "I'm a shrine maiden, but I'm one dedicated to beating anything and everything up!"

She then immediately rushed at Nene, before grabbing her by the head, much to the female ninja's surprise. Reimu then tossed her right up, as several yin-yang balls appeared around Nene, as they glowed purple, and fired off a near-endless stream of ofuda that pelted everywhere on her body, knocking her out cold within a few seconds, as she fell after the yin-yang orbs disappeared.

"That's her dealt with." Richard stated, before turning to Angie and Wei Yan. "Come on, both of you. Liu Bei is waiting for you, Wei Yan."

"Liu Bei... I shall... return!" Wei Yan responded back, as he and Angie moved to rejoin with the main army.

Richard's group immediately headed north, as they bumped into the other heroes, who rescued the other officers.

"I hate to break up the conversation but uh.. Shouldn't we go assist them?" Mary asked.

"Done, and done." Richard stated. "Wei Yan's heading back to Liu Bei."

"How did you..." David muttered, before he then stopped himself mid-sentence. "Ah right, never mind that."

"She's right. Right now, it's only the Toyotomi. We need to hurry before Athena or Ares arrives. We'll secure an escape route for them to get away with." Jexi said.

"Got it. Ace and I will go get our friends. David, Mark, Richard, you guys up for attacking Hideyoshi directly?" Hope asked.

"You bet." David said tightening his gloves.

"You can count on us!" Mark said.

"Nothing would stop me, even Takechiyo wants in." Richard stated.

"I'll stop Hideyoshi myself, and see what he truly is like." Takechiyo responded back.

"Great. You four move out before that monkey decides to run away." Nobunaga said.

"Then let's move out!" David said.

The four of them quickly ran through the battlefield as they quickly confronted Hideyoshi, Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu.

"This is bad. I can't run away now." Hideyoshi said. "No choice but to fight."

"Sorry, but we cannot let you go." Takechiyo stated, as he went at Hideyoshi. "Forgive me. This is for the sake of all of us."

Mitsunari saw this and got between them as his bracelet glowed.

"None of you...will touch Lord Hideyoshi!" Mitsunari said now deified.

"Mitsunari…" Takechiyo stated, as he was knocked back by Mitsunari. "Argh!"

"Mitsunari has an Ouroboros Bracelet too?!" Mark asked.

"Hehehehe… This is just what I've been waiting for." David said as he stepped forward.

"From the looks of things, Mitsunari is deified with the powers of Hermes." Oracle said.

"W-wait! David, you can't seriously be thinking about fighting him in that form." Mark said. "I mean, I know your the Godkiller, but still!"

"That has nothing to do with that, Mark!" David shouted to Mark. "Mitsunari has been a good friend of mine because of those times we allied with each other in the Yomi Incident and Aytolis. And now that he stands against us with an Ouroboros Bracelet, we finally get to show our true power." he said as he underwent Sapphire God: Armament. "Now… Face me at full strength! Come at me with everything you've got!"

"I will do all I can...to protect my lord!" Mitsunari said charging at him with full power with his fan colliding with David.

"David will keep Mitsunari busy for this time. We must escape with everyone while he does so." Liu Bei said.

"Got it, let's go!" Hope said as the others made their escape.

Meanwhile, Mitsunari and David were clashing.

"It seems you've gotten stronger since last we met." Mitsunari said.

"A lot has happened since then. Some of which I wish I wouldn't relive, but… I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't worth it to make it this far." David said. "I saw what happened at Sekigahara. I wished I could've done something to help you, but at that time, I didn't think it would be right. So instead, I've decided to honor your memory and live up to the Toyotomi legacy that you have fought so hard to protect."

"...Sekigahara..." Takechiyo muttered, before he then remembered what he did to his Mitsunari, as his expression turned guilt-filled and sorrowful. "Mitsunari... I'm sorry that it had to be like this."

"Sekigahara...?" Richard said to himself. "David's been to Sekigahara...!? But which one...?"

"I see… thank you." Mitsunari said.

David nods. "Now, no regrets. Fight me at your full power!"

"Very well!" Mitsunari said as they went at it full power.

"What the…? What does he think he's doing?!" Hideyoshi asked. "Requesting Mitsunari to fight him at full strength? He's insane!"

"No he's not!" Mark said. "He's David Ishihara! He wouldn't have it any other way."

The two came at each other before dealing one final strike at each other.

"Ha...you certainly are powerful." Mitsunari said kneeling to the ground.

David soon reverted to normal and breathed heavily. "To think that was your full power at your Deification form. It's been quite some time since I had a battle that intense."

"Hmm. Ishihara...you'll understand that we cannot join any of you right now. Too much is at stake at the moment." Mitsunari said heading off.

"I understand, Mitsunari. But something tells me that...you'll let us know when that time comes." David said.

"You will, but I won't say how it is to be done." Mitsunari said as he soon left.

"How are things going on your ends?" David asked the others.

"We've secured the escape route and gotten our army out. You can come back now." Jexi said.

"Alright. We're on our way." David said looking to Mark, Richard and Takechiyo. "The escape is successful. We can clear out now."

"...You know that I will one day be asking about what you were talking about." Richard told David with a serious tone.

"So you heard all that." David stated, before he sighed. "Maybe next time."

It wasn't long until everyone has reunited.

"Like I said. Atua has guided our paths here today." Angie said.

"Then it looks like we owe him for keeping you guys on your feet until we got here." Jesse said.

"All the same, we're just glad you're okay, Angie." Tsumugi said.

"Friends...together." Wei Yan said as Aka nodded in agreement.

"We better head back to camp. We need to start our plan to rescue Lord Perseus." Zero said.


	17. Chapter 17

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 17: The Rescue of Perseus (Alt.)

* * *

"Reporting! Athena has arrived at Osaka Castle, and is beginning to fight Da Ji." Kentaurosmon said.

"Looks like Athena already found out that Da Ji has Perseus." Sheena said.

"According to our special spy, they haven't seen Perseus anywhere but he's likely hidden away somewhere on the battlefield." Lan said.

"I can tell that Da Ji is lying. She's not the type that would say anything important to just anyone." David said.

"You've got a point. David...just between us...you've suspected Perseus of being an enemy haven't you?" Hope asked.

"Not exactly an enemy. Just that he's letting off more information than he probably should. I have a good idea who he really is, but...I didn't want to say anything that could induce a panic." David said.

"When I fought with Seimei to get the bracelet, he warned us that there might be a traitor. I think it might have been Perseus. Or so he claims to be. Some things don't make a lot of sense. He's using Mistilteinn, a weapon from Norse Mythology. And the bracelets using Norse gods, if he's from Olympus, he wouldn't have known who those gods were." Hope said.

"Hmm… Yeah, he was always acting very suspiciously about that subject." David said.

"I've come to only one conclusion...he's not Perseus but someone from Norse Mythology." Hope said.

"Damn right." Richard nodded.

"No doubt about it. But don't mention this to Yukimura and the others, okay? I don't know how they'd take that kind of news." David said.

"I know. They've shared a bond with him. I can't just break their ideals about him like that." Hope said. "Until he fesses up himself, its just between us."

"Got it. But right now, let's head for Osaka Castle." David said.

It didn't take the army long to reach the castle where they saw Da Ji's forces fighting against Athena's forces.

"Seems both Da Ji and Athena's armies are really going at it." Saki said.

"Guess this is more proof that neither are allied with each other. We can use this to our advantage while we look for Perseus." Gohan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Al said.

"We should interrogate Da Ji. She's the one in charge so she should know where he's hidden." Robin said.

"I've got her." Saki said.

"Oh...so you all came up with the same idea as me." a voice said as they saw Arthur standing there.

"Artemis, we kind of thought you'd be here." Francisca said.

"My target is Cao Pi. So wherever he goes, I go as well." Arthur said. "And please refrain from calling me by that discarded name. It's Arthur now."

"Boss...we're not afraid to fight you if we have to." Lan said.

"By all means, I would encourage it." Arthur said drawing a bow and arrow.

"This ain't a problem. I'll take him down easy!" Skull said running at him as Arthur smiled as he covered an eye before vanishing. "Huh? Where'd he? Gah!" Skull said being hit with an ice arrow. "The hell?"

"It's the same thing that happened in Cho-Tokyo. He suddenly appeared and disappeared." Shanoa said.

"No...it's more than that." Jack said looking to Arthur. "Your ability...you can switch things around, can't you?"

"Hmm. Wow. Someone with wits. Been awhile since someone figured out my ability on their own." Arthur said taking out a contact. "Law of Switch. I can swap the locations of objects and living things as long as I can see them. Furthermore, if I cover one of my eyes, I can switch places with those things as well. Most would think this ability is pretty useless but I find it to be very useful in a fight."

"I've always wondered how you can escape so easily from dangerous situations, now I know. I can't help but find you more amazing." Jack said.

"Not the time to fanboy out, bro." Hope said. "We need to find Perseus before this battle gets more chaotic."

"Oh it's far too late for that." Arthur said standing on top of a building. "Mad Shuffle!" he said randomly scattering the army across the battlefield.

Richard felt the effects of the shuffle, as he was separated from his group, and found himself smack-dab in the centre of a gathering of enemy officers.

"How clever, swapping me in a group of enemies, so that they could take care of me while I'm isolated from support." Richard remarked.

"Richard, where are you?" Gus asked. "I can't tell where you are without the help of Oracle!"

"I'm in a sticky situation. That Arthur threw me right into the enemy's formation." Richard responded back. "Hopefully not the same with you?"

"I've got some heroes nearby me, and we're not surrounded by as much enemies as you are." Gus stated. "I'll notify you if I find any of the others."

"I see. I'll keep aware for anything you have to say." Richard responded back, before he then immediately Deified. "For now, I'm going to have to clear the enemy forces here on my lonesome, and do some extra work from the group."

Richard then immediately did a 'come on' gesture to the enemies. "Come get some, bastard!" Richard taunted, as the nearby enemy forces marched towards him.

On the other side, Reimu and Marisa managed to reunite with each other, as they were almost back-to-back from each other, fighting off a large battalion of demons around them.

"Reminds us of old times back then, eh Reimu?" Marisa asked, as she knocked one of the demon officers flying with a well-aimed charged shot from her Hakkero. "We're so accustomed to facing these numbers back in the incidents. Remember the Scarlet Mist Incident? It was just me, you, and Richard, against Remilia and her numerous minions."

"Shut up and focus on clearing a path back to the others." Reimu chided Marisa, as she used her gohei to strike down one of the larger demon officers with rapid strikes to the head. "We better hope that the others, who aren't as good as fighting as we are, will hold out until then."

Takechiyo managed to break through the enemy lines, with only the thought of finding his separated allies and friends amongst the chaotic battlefield in his head. He soon managed to find Elma surrounded by demons, as she instinctively erected a barrier around herself, in order to protect herself.

"Kill the traitor! Kill her for our mistress and lord!" The demon officer leading the attacking forces ordered his men.

"I won't allow you to do that...!" Takechiyo stated, as he immediately rushed into the fray with a glowing fist, before smacking a large portion of the attackers with a strong shining hay-maker that launched them faraway.

"Takechiyo! Oh, I'm glad that you have come to help... Let me help you, even if I'm not used to fighting like you and Richard are..." Elma said with relief and joy, as she immediately boosted Takechiyo's strength and speed, as he made quick work of the enemy forces.

"Come, young Elma. We need to regroup with the other heroes." Takechiyo answered back, as he put out a hand towards Elma, which she took, as he sped along the battlefield with her.

The members of the team immediately met up with each other where Gus was, which was in the centre of the battlefield.

"I see that everyone's fine. Thank gods that no-one was in danger, especially you, Elma." Richard sighed in relief. "Even without each other's support, we managed to pull through this crisis divided amongst the battlefield."

"There is no time to talk about this." Meiling stated. "We need to work to finding Perseus as soon as possible, the other heroes are already working on it, while we sought to rejoin with each other."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gus nodded. "Come on."

"Since I was there before, I got a good idea where we should be heading next." Richard stated, before he then warped his team right in front of the northern garrison. "If I'm right... It should be around... here."

Meiling immediately broke open the doors, as they saw that Saki and Sun Wukong were facing each other.

"I bet I…" Sun said before a glow appeared in the air between them. "Eh?!"

"Hey, Wukong!" A young lady in a white sash, and long dress skirt, and long silky sleeves appeared between them.

"Gah! Mistress Sanzang!" Sun Wukong backpedaled in shock.

"Sanzang...?" Richard remarked. "Well, another familiar face appears."

The Kind, Moral Mystic

Sanzang

"You cheeky monkey, you let these people pass right now!" Sanzang said.

The other heroes then arrived, as they saw the battle that was going on.

"Uh...who is this?" Nekomaru asked.

"Sanzang. A mystic and Sun Wukong's teacher and master." Nuwa said.

"Mistress, if you just let me explain, this isn't…" Sun Wukong tried to say before Sanzang attacked him. "Whoa!"

"Perseus is Mine!" Athena said appearing and charging ahead of the two.

"You're not getting him!" Sun Wukong said summoning a clone of himself as he, Athena and Sanzang were in a standoff before David appeared and punched the hole between them on his descent, creating a small crater.

"Okay, that took a lot more force than I thought it would." David said rubbing his hand on the dirt.

"You again...Why do you timelessly interfere in my affairs?" Athena asked David.

"Just thought I'd lighten Sanzang's load a little bit." David said.

"Uh yeah, uh...she's who you need to worry about. That Athena girl." Sun Wukong said trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Sanzang said going after Wukong.

"Before I knock you around again, there's something that's been on my mind now. It's about Perseus." David said. "I don't… I don't think he's who he says he is."

"What? Who told you about his true identity?" Sun Wukong said, as he was blocking Sanzang's blows, before he immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm a bit of a mythology buff, you see. I've been keeping an eye on him for quite a while now." David said. "That is ...up until he was captured."

"You're right about that." Richard agreed with a nod. "In fact, I have a major clue that proves it."

"So...you two weren't fooled at all, were you?" Perseus said standing there.

"There's no need to hide it now, I guess…" David muttered looking to Athena before back at Perseus. "Why don't you show yourself now… Loki!"

"Fine. I was getting tired of hiding my real self." Perseus said as his helmet vanished and his blond hair turned white.

"The God of Mischief, and Odin's son." Ace said.

"As you have said...I am not Perseus." Loki said.

A Trickster who Seeks the End

Loki

"I am one of the only two gods to escape the end of his world, Loki." Loki said.

"So you have experienced Ragnarok then." Richard stated. "I take it that Odin is the other survivor, no?"

"You don't skip a beat, do you?" Loki said.

"In all honesty, you tipped me off when I asked you about the weapon you held, when we rescued Liu Bei." Richard responded back. "Mystletainn, wasn't it? That was a Norse weapon. And that means that you were most certainly a Norse god, despite your appearance. In fact, I know only one god who could shift forms, and that's you, Loki, the trickster."

"We trusted you, Perseus… And you betrayed us!" Omnimon said.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. I'm used to that. I am the god of mischief after all." Loki said.

"Then what happened to the real Perseus? Or did he never exist at all?" Spade asked.

"He exists in legend if that is what you mean. I just simply made the legend come alive." Loki said.

"Actually, let me ask you this." Richard interjected. "Loki, what is your true goal. It doesn't involve just Zeus and the Olympians, does it?"

"Sorry...but I rather keep you waiting. After all...I still need to wait for Father to arrive." Loki said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Athena said.

"Stop… Let him go." David said.

"Are you suggesting that I-?!" Athena asked.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me. Some of us are still processing this as well." David said. "But it's as Richard and I revealed, the Perseus you were chasing all this time is in fact Loki."

"I can accept that." Athena said getting up.

"Just… try not to let it bother you too much...okay?" David asked.

"All troops...we're leaving. Perseus is not here." Athena said as she left with the army.

"Man… What a crazy reveal that was." Jesse said. "So Perseus was actually Loki all this time, huh?"

"He played all of us for fools this entire time." Jexi said.

"I knew it… I didn't want to believe it, yet somehow I knew it." Leopardmon said.

"So he stole the Ouroboros bracelets and caused all of this chaos to happen." Saki said.

"Lord Perseus…" Yukimura said.

"So...what do we do now?" Weiss asked.

"What we always do...pick ourselves up and keep moving forward." Jexi said.

"Jexi's right, we still have to find the rest of the bracelets before Da Ji." Ace said. "How many bracelets do we have now?"

"Five. We still need to get Mitsunari, Cao Pi and Lu Bu onto our side." Lan said.

"Mitsunari and Cao Pi may be easy, but Lu Bu will be the bigger challenge." Zero said.

"For now, we just wait and see what develops." Jexi said.

Richard then remained silent, before he then sighed and turned around, as Gus walked up to him.

"Don't you find it ironic, Gus?" Richard asked him. "Loki is supposed to the rebel to his father, Odin. Then why the hell is he waiting for his father...? The two of them shouldn't be so buddy-buddy with each other, even if the gods here are different to the typical representations of them..."

"I don't know... But I feel like that these things won't end well for us..." Gus stated.

"Yeah... And strangely..." Richard responded back. "When I heard the word... 'Father'... The bracelet shook violently. As if... the one inside, Pangu, was raging within it for some reason. I feel like that Odin and Pangu have some history, and I don't feel like it's the good kind."


	18. Chapter 18

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 18: Rescue of the Mystic Maiden (Alt.)

* * *

"Whoa...now this is a sight. We got ladies coming out way!" a soldier said as they looked out to see Nami, Lucy and Kairi approaching with a woman behind them with a large pink afro.

A Woman of Ruinous Beauty

Koshosho

"Finally, we've made it." Nami said.

"Good timing too. I really needed a break from walking." Lucy said.

"But we still need to let them know about...her." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Her." Nami said as they were let in.

"Ladies! We're so glad you made it back unharmed." Sanji said.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Koshosho said with a bewitching smile.

"Careful, Sanji. That's one woman you don't want to be charmed by." Sectonia said.

"Don't bother, he's too stupid to know better." Zoro said.

"Watch it around the ladies, moss head!" Sanji shouted.

"Why don't you make me, curly cook?" Zoro said.

"Will you two shut it!" Saki said bonking their heads together.

"*sigh* Here we go again…" Leopardmon said shaking his head.

"But all the same, it's nice to have you on board, Lady Koshosho." David said with a bow.

"A pleasure." Koshosho said.

"But she's not the reason why we're here. We came to ask for help." Lucy said.

"See, this other woman we made friends with...she may be in trouble." Kairi said. "Her name is Kaguya."

"That Kaguya?" David asked. "We should head out immediately."

"Kaguya..." Richard muttered to himself. '_So that Kaguya will be there as well... I wonder what would happen._'

"Yeah." Ace said.

"They're right. After all, we do have to save this amazing princess from the monster after all." Sanji said.

"They never said anything about… Oh, never mind…" Leopardmon said.

They arrived to the battlefield to find a lone castle surrounded by the demons of Da Ji's army.

"Da Ji...of course she's the one behind this." Nuwa said.

"She's probably looking for Kaguya too. I don't sense her on the battlefield yet, but I am picking up two new signatures fighting off the demons." Oracle said.

"Those two are allies of Wu, I presume. It would be beneficial to talk to them." Sima Yi said.

"Oh? I never thought I'd hear that kind of offer from you, Lord Sima Yi." Leopardmon said.

"There's also a warrior of Wei there." Cao Ren said.

"I noticed it too. It's hard to miss him. Zhang Liao." Leopardmon said.

The Unmatched Blade

Zhang Liao

The Hard to Hate Cynic

Ling Tong

An Open Hearted Soul

Gan Ning

"Out first task to rescuing them will be to clear the field of these monsters." David said.

"I'll clear the eastern side of the battlefield for you guys." Richard stated, as his group split off from the heroes to deal with the enemies.

"If there are monsters on the battlefield, then there's likely someone controlling them. Most likely...there. In that garrison." Leopardmon said.

"The garrison a bit to the west from our position, right? Just leave it to me!" David said.

After a few moments, David then spoke through the comms again. "I've taken out the one controlling the monsters. You guys should have no problem traversing the battlefield now."

"That was fast. Was it just some standard-rank demon officer?" Reimu remarked.

"Perhaps, but at least it will lessen the troubles that everyone is facing." Meiling responded back.

Richard's group were slowly proceeding through the western side of the battlefield, where they found themselves facing a large group of enemy forces and officers that were surrounding one of the garrisons.

As soon as Richard approached it, he sensed a strong energy within it, as it seemed quite divine, which caused him to turn to his friends. "It's Kaguya...!" He exclaimed. "She's got to be in that garrison over there. I bet that Oracle would be able to testify with that."

"But how are we going to deal with all these enemies in time for the others when they get here?" Marisa asked. "If we're going to help out here, then we should be thorough with our work."

"I've got an idea. But you're going to have to pour everything to make it work, Gus. And I mean nothing left." Richard stated, turning to Gus. "It will be a gamble, but I think that it should work. You up for it, pal?"

"As long it can help them, I'll be willing to try." Gus nodded. "What is it then?"

"Take." Richard simply instructed, as he pulled the other bracelet out of his sukima, and into Gus's hand. "Put it on as well."

"One of our bracelets...?" Gus asked. "What are you planning to do with me...?"

"Pour every single ounce of magic you have into the bracelet. And focus not on the Sacred Treasure, but the Deity who it represents." Richard responded back.

"E-Everything...!?" Gus exclaimed. "Are you telling me that I'll have to suck myself dry of magic for whatever you're planning to work?"

"We need as many Deitifications as we can have." Richard explained. "And unfortunately, you lack the luxury of having a moment of emotion or adversity required to draw the power of the bracelet out to unlock the transformation. So we'll have to hard-ball your awakening by forcibly pouring enough energy to unleash the power itself. It might not work, but it's better than not trying at all."

"I... I understand." Gus nodded, as he immediately slid the bracelet on his arm, and placed his hand on it, as he closed his eyes and focused all of his energy into it. "Whoever is in there... If you are Zhurong... Please answer me, and give me the power to fight... I offer up my own power and energy in exchange for your hand in battle..."

Gus's hand then had a pulsating orange aura that was being sucked into the entirety of the bracelet, as it was beginning to faintly glow as a result.

"It's showing progress. Gus, keep at it. I think that you'll be able to achieve this!" Richard encouraged Gus, before turning to the others. "And everyone back away from him. Protect him while he pours his energy."

"Why would we need to-" Marisa asked, before she noticed the demons that were attracted by the disturbance caused by Gus's awakening process, as they were advancing towards them. "Oh. Never mind then."

The others immediately rushed to meet the demon forces in combat, as they held them back with ease, while Gus was progressing with unlocking Deitification, as the bracelet was glowing brighter and brighter, as it was slowly beginning to pulsate as well.

After a few moments, the bracelet was fully glowing, as its eyes slowly opened, and Gus was engulfed in the same light that transformed Richard before. After it subsided, Gus found himself in blazing red armour, with shin-plates that had golden flame engravings on them, as well as gauntlets that were burning brightly, as well as a fiery ruby core in the centre of his armour, and in his hands was his Sacred Treasure, enlarged to the size of a great-sword.

"Whoa... So this is what Richard felt when he turned into Pangu..." Gus muttered with awe at his transformation.

"Gus, if you're done taking in the sight of yourself, help us out here!" Richard shouted. "We need some help clearing out the enemies here! And the heroes are almost where we are, by the looks of it."

"No worries, I'll take care of this, Richard." Gus nodded, before he then walked towards the enemy forces. "You guys done enough for now. Allow me to take over for you guys."

The jian's blade then erupted into both orange and blue flames, as each slash from Gus caused flames to spread out throughout the entire enemy formation, as his attacks burnt them severely, some even to the point of turning into ashes upon impact with the super-heated blade. With the Deitification, the demon forces stood no chance against the empowered Gus.

"I guess that this is the point where I crush the enemy forces, right...?" Gus questioned himself, as he raised his blade up. "Well, I shouldn't be a let-down then."

He then bounded up high into the air with a single leap, before he then did a series of three slashes that fired blazing balls of fires that resembled meteors, as they exploded on the enemy forces, and blew every single one of them away. Gus then landed back on the ground, as his Deitification reached its end, and he reverted back to normal, just in time for the other heroes to arrive.

"We saw all of that from afar..." Ace muttered. "Did you just fire meteors right at the enemy with your sword...?"

"Well, it's more attributed to a special power I just found out." Gus sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never thought you guys could Deitify like the other warriors." David remarked.

"Trust me, it's a good thing regardless." Richard stated. "We cleared the enemies around this place, so we've got no interruptions to our rescue."

The group reached Kaguya's location, seeing her battling Himiko and Da Ji as Oracle saw.

The Time Travelling Priestess

Kaguya

"Oh! Everyone! I knew you'd come!" Kaguya said.

"You knew? Do you know us?" Gemini asked.

"Questions later, we gotta get these guys off her!" Zephyr said.

"Well, this should be entertaining." Da Ji said as she and Himiko attacked in tandem.

"Star Dress: Cancer!" Lucy shouted as she countered Himiko.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" Nami said countering Da Ji.

"You girls seem strong. However, I won't let you harm Da Ji!" Himiko said.

"Sorry but you should be more worried about yourself." Nami said opening her Clima Tact as Zeus came billowing out. "Ninpo…" she said feeding it a weather egg. "Lightning Blast!" she said as Zeus zapped both Himiko and Da Ji with lightning.

"Incredible." Kaguya said as Da Ji and Himiko retreated.

"Yes! We won!" Lucy said as the two girls high fived.

"Uh...I wouldn't be celebrating so soon. While Da Ji's army is retreating...an army lead by Ares is headed right for us." Oracle said.

"Ares again? He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Leopardmon asked.

"Somehow dealing with Da Ji wasn't so bad." Lucy said.

"Least he isn't that well guarded. We just need to take him out and the army retreats." Kairi said.

"And given his hotheaded nature, that won't be much of a problem." Leopardmon said.

"Think we can bait him into a trap?" Jexi asked.

"I'm liking that idea." Leopardmon said.

"Me too but, uh...how're we gonna bait him?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be too hard. We got a small piece of bait right here." Jexi said looking to Eddy.

"Why do I keep opening my big mouth?" Eddy asked.

"Just make Ares run into that fort over there. That's all you need to do." Jexi said.

"Right, I've got an idea." Eddy said.

A short while later, Eddy watched as Ares' forces marched towards the field. Sighing, he pulled out a megaphone. "Hey! Is this where I can find Athena's dumb brother, or am I in the wrong battlefield?" he yelled before immediately turning tail and running.

"You dug your own grave, mortal." Ares said as he quickly gave chase.

"Come on, war god, my NOSE runs faster!" Eddy called back as he quickly dashed into the base. "(If I make it out of this, I'm gonna have to look into life insurance.) "Hey, the VIP is here!" Eddy yelled as he made it into the base, Ares in close pursuit.

"Oh, I like this guy." Marisa chuckled. "He's got quite the gall to insult that war god in his face."

"You did well. Leave the rest to us." Leopardmon said.

"He's in the fort. Set off the trap!" Jexi shouted as barrels were tossed down, dousing the war god in water.

"Water? Was this your best?" Ares asked.

"Oh, that wasn't the trap." Jexi smirked pointing up to a large thundercloud as lightning came down and struck Ares dead on.

"Nice one, Nami." Leopardmon said.

"Not a problem." Nami said. "All I did was supply the weather. They doused him with the water, making him more conductive to electricity."

"Gah. You...mortals." Ares said weakly before he retreated with his army.

"Guess that settles that." Jesse said.

"*pant, pant* Never...asking...stupid questions...again." Eddy breathed.

"We're just glad you're okay, Kaguya." Petra said.

"Yes. It's nice to see you all again." Kaguya said.

"Again...we've met before?" Luffy asked.

"In another time, yes." Kaguya said. "But I best not say anything."

"Speaking of which. There's something that we've been wanting to ask." Sectonia said to David. "When you mentioned that you defeated the one who was controlling the monsters, you sounded like something was on your mind. Did something happen while you were there?"

"At that garrison… I fought Kiyomori." David said.

"Kiyomori? He didn't rough you up too bad, did he?" Sectonia asked.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine. But… he did reveal something. Do you remember the tale that Usopp made when we were at the Sky Temple?" David asked.

"You mean when he claimed we were descended from a band of knights?" Izuku asked.

"That's right. It actually got me thinking a little bit, so on our way to the Blue Planet, I did some research on my family name. What I found out was that the Minamoto clan was spread into 21 different branches. One of which gave birth to the Ishihara clan...my clan." David said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Jexi said.

"But then that would make you…" Leopardmon started.

"That's right… A descendant of the Minamoto clan." David said.

"Making you and Yoshitsune sort of like cousins in a way." Eijiro said.

"Not quite… He's actually my ancestor." David said. "Though I didn't think that he would be the type to side with Da Ji, let alone Kiyomori."

"Well, when you fight Yoshitsune, you can ask him for his reasons." Natsu said.

"I'm hoping that's the case." David said.

"In any case, we should head back to the base. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, Kaguya." Omnimon said.

"Indeed I do." Kaguya admitted, before the heroes left.


	19. Chapter 19

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 19: Tactician's True Intentions (Alt.)

* * *

Not long after the rescue of Kaguya, the camp noticed a lone cyclops approaching the base.

"What the? Does the enemy know we're here?" Spade asked.

"Hmm. Nah. I can tell from its eye. That one is being manipulated by Amir." Lan said.

"Amir? I guess it would make sense. He is with Mitsunari, after all." David said.

The cyclops then fell to its knees as it opened its hand to show a document that Cricket took.

"A coded message. Hmm. Now this is something. He wants us to engage in a fight at a specific battlefield." Cricket said.

"Odawara Castle, it seems. Think we can trust it?" Crusadermon asked.

"I don't know about Amir, but...I at least trust Mitsunari." David said.

"Plus he took the time to write this in code. It wouldn't hurt to at least check it out." Jack said.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I have David take command in this battle." Leopardmon said.

"Me? I-I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm not as skilled in the strategic arts as you are, nor am I as strong as Jexi in a straight-up fight." David said.

"David, technically Leopardmon outranks us when it comes to decision making at the moment. Besides, has he ever been wrong before?" Mark asked.

"Besides, there's a reason why he's assigning the position to you. It's because that besides Sakon, you know Mitsunari better than any of us." Jesse said.

"He's not wrong. You met him during the succession war and again during the war for Aytolis. You are the only one who truly knows how he thinks." Jexi said.

"...Alright. Leave it to me." David said. "Prepare to march. We're heading for Odawara Castle right away."

"I'll be interested to see how this goes." Richard remarked to himself with a smile. "After all, seeing the talents of others is quite an interesting thing to see."

It wasn't long before they arrived at Odawara Castle to find a small army of the Toyotomi there ready to attack.

"Go forth. Leave any enemies in the north to me." Toshiie said.

"And Toshiie makes the first move. This would be a good time to isolate him." David said. "I will act as a decoy and lure Toshiie in. Omnimon, Lana, circle around the enemy and attack them from the rear."

"Understood." Both of them said advancing to the enemy's rear, as several others heroes supported them, including Takechiyo and Marisa.

"You're too far off, Toshiie! Slow down!" Kiyomasa said.

"Hmm...even he would know that. So why lead the charge? It's like they're intentionally setting this scenario up." Sakon said.

"I know. It's weird. This doesn't look like the kind of move Mitsunari would make." David said.

"Maybe he's just trying to throw us off. Or is he planning something else?" Hope asked.

"No...I think this goes much deeper." Senzaemon said. "They're trying to get in a position where they must retreat."

"A position to intentionally retreat? And I thought I was crazy." David said.

On the rear, Marisa blasted the last of the officers guarding the rear guard of Toshiie, clearing the castle of the enemy.

"It's done." Marisa stated, turning to Omnimon. "Alright, Omnimon, tell them we got it done!"

"David, we've taken out the officers aiding Toshiie." Omnimon informed David.

"Alright then. Now! Close the gates!" David said.

"We're on it!" Lana responded back, as the heroes moved to all the castle gates.

The gates soon closed, trapping Toshiie inside.

"Heh. Not bad. Not bad at all." Toshiie said, as he was surrounded by the large contingent of heroes who were laying in the castle ready to strike.

"You messed up, and now you're stuck in here with a lot of people who would easily beat you down." Reimu threatened, raising her gohei.

"Now you've got nowhere to run. You've got two options. Surrender, or fight." Hope said.

"Well...okay. I give up. I'm yours to do with as you please." Toshiie said.

"Just like that? What's the catch?" Saki asked.

"Hahaha. No shame in losing here, little girl. You win some, you lose some. And I lost." Toshiie said.

"In any case, we've prevented a battle on two fronts." David said.

"Yes, but where's Ishida?" Ace asked.

"Hahaha. Such a strange kid." Toshiie said with an arm around Ace,as Ace noticed a note. 'Cannot talk now. Wait until the army leaves.'

"Hm? A message from the enemy?" Meiling asked, regarding the note. "Could this be... a message from either Mitsunari or Amir? Could this be the key to ending this conflict in our favour?"

"I see. So he had this all planned in advance." David said. "Though, knowing Kiyomasa and Masanori, they're unlikely to just sit around and take this. Open the gates!"

"Mitsunari… is he really devoted to Hideyoshi? I guess that explains why he's not exactly giving commands with as much heart as before." Gemini said.

"It's not that strange at all, Gemini. He has devoted his services for the Toyotomi. That much hasn't changed." Kentaurosmon said.

"Yeah, guess I'm just overthinking it. Sorry, Kentaurosmon." Gemini said.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Richard responded back. "If you think this Mitsunari is devoted, then wait until you see the one Takechiyo had to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Jexi asked Richard.

"It's nothing important right now. But if you really are interested, I'll tell you when you want the answers." Richard answered back.

"Guys, Mitsunari has found out Toshiie has surrendered to us, and is ordering a full retreat." Oracle said. "Kiyomasa and Masanori aren't taking this lying down, though. And Yoshitsugu has been set up as the rear guard to cover the escape."

"Yep. Exactly what I thought would happen. Jexi, Ace, you two intercept Kiyomasa and Masanori." David said.

"Alright." Ace said.

"Not a problem." Jexi said as the two saw the two approach. "I got Masanori, you get Kiyomasa."

"Fine by me." Ace said.

"And Yoshitsugu?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"Yoshitsugu is Mitsunari's most trusted advisor. If Mitsunari let him in on this plan, he'll likely just surrender once the fighting dies down like Toshiie did." David said.

"Well this shouldn't take us too long." Jexi said as he was quickly countering Masanori's attacks.

"There's no other way than to blow ahead." Ace said summoning Drevas. "Acrobat Locus!" he called as he dashed in and jumped into the air as he unleashed a decimating downward kick, slamming Kiyomasa into the ground.

"Ultimate Color...Meteor Fist!" Jexi shouted landing a downward punch on Masanori, sending him down to the ground as well, causing both warriors to soon retreat, leaving Yoshitsugu the only enemy officer in the battlefield.

"That takes care of that. Now, what say you, Yoshitsugu?" David asked, approaching Yoshitsugu. "I'm sure there was a message you and Toshiie wanted to bring without those gods breathing down your necks."

Yoshitsugu was silent for a moment, before he then surrendered peacefully, unarmed.

"Perceptive. Let's get to it then. We wish to ally with your army. Mitsunari and Amir's words." Yoshitsugu said, as David led him back to the main base, where the others were, with the captured Toshiie.

"But there's two problems with that. Hideyoshi and Ares." Toshiie said.

"Ares has promised Hideyoshi rule over the mortals of the land if his army conquers. Thus making it impossible to leave him." Yoshitsugu said.

Takechiyo winced hearing that, as Gus placed a hand on his shoulder, and saw that Gus was shaking his head gently.

"It's not what you're thinking, Takechiyo." Gus stated. "It may be for a more peaceful outcome, considering that being able to unite the mortals quickly would prevent this war from taking more lives."

"I understand... But even so, I cannot condone this. At least this proves that this is not the Hideyoshi that I was forced to rebel against." Takechiyo sighed.

"And then there's Cao Pi, another bracelet user in their forces, who won't obey Hideyoshi. We can't trust Ares under these circumstances." Toshiie said.

"Those gods are very powerful, though. If we charge in without a solid plan, Hideyoshi will be put at risk." Crusadermon said.

"Hence why you sought us out." Sachiko said.

"Amir's plan. He figured a fake battle would make it easier for us to relay this message." Yoshitsugu said.

"And Mitsunari coordinated the army to make it so we would lose on purpose." Toshiie said.

"Haha. That's just like Mitsunari to come up with something like that." David said.

"At least with this, there is a reasonable way to gain allies, without making the other allies of the gods suspicious of Mitsunari's behind-scenes betrayal." Marisa stated. "I mean, at least this didn't end badly, and everything worked out, right?"

"They also wanted to give you this." Toshiie said handing David a map.

"It's a map of Cao Pi's castle. It's quite close to the Toyotomi lands." David said.

"Well, I think we all know what that means." Eddy said. "Who's ready to go raid a castle?"

"If we can attack this castle, we can save Hideyoshi. Let's do it!" David said.

"Let's head back and start planning. We'll need any advantage we can get if we wanna save the Toyotomi." Pit said.


	20. Chapter 20

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 20: Entrusted with a Plan (Alt.)

* * *

"Ah...looks like our reinforcements are here." Toshiie said as they saw an army of wild animals approach.

"Those beasts… That's from the Nanman tribe, isn't it?" Leopardmon asked.

"Sure looks like it. Been a long time since I have seen that kind of army before." Reimu remarked.

"Good eye. I ran into my nephew a while back and he befriended their king." Toshiie said as approaching the base were two men and one woman.

Wild Man

Keiji Maeda

The Colossal King

Meng Huo

The Zealous Flame

Zhurong

"An army of wild men and women huh? Definitely something new." Mona said.

"Ares definitely won't be expecting this." David said.

They soon camped outside of where the castle was.

"They haven't tightened their defences. They still haven't expected us yet." Sun Quan said.

"So are we going for a preemptive strike?" Al asked.

"Yes. That would seem like the best option. Preferably the enemies by the castle gates." David said. "Cap, Orchid. I'll leave the castle gates to you."

"This should be quick." Orchid said.

"Leave it to us!" CP said.

"Craniamon, I will leave the main camp to you. Defend it to your last breath if you must." David said.

"You can count on me. Not a single enemy will be going through as long as I'm defending it!" Craniamon said.

It wasn't long until Orchid and CP reached the castle gates, which were defended by Pang De and Li Dian.

"Opponents have been sighted." CP said. "Orchid, which one shall you fight?"

"I'll leave Li Dian to you, I'll handle Pang De." Orchid said.

"Very well!" CP responded as the two split up, with the captain making his way to Li Dian. "Prepare yourself, warrior of Wei!" he declared as he lunged forward with a kick.

"You're pretty daring but...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you." Li Dian said blocking the kick with his weapon.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" CP replied as he jumped over Li Dian and landed behind him before dealing a spin kick to the warrior's back.

"Hmm. This guy's strong. But Mitsunari's been acting strange. I'm gonna head back, Pang De! But I wish you the best." Li Dian said retreating.

"Damn that Li Dian…" Pang De said as he was blocking strikes from Orchid.

"Go!" Orchid called turning into a firecat as she rammed into Pang De. "Finish!" she called as techno beat sounds were heard from each of her blows before stabbing her escrima sticks into the ground, launching a wave of light at Pang De.

"Damn it!" Pang De said before he was taken down by the powerful light wave.

"We've taken down the enemy at the gates." Orchid said.

"Good. But the Toyotomi Army is pressing the attack. I doubt Mitsunari would've told Kiyomasa or Masanori. The plan is going to take some time to get ready. Hold the main camp until then." David said.

"Copy that." Orchid said.

"Looks like we've got some work to do." Richard stated, before his team moved out. "Let's keep the enemy off our main camp for the moment."

The team took care not to defeat the enemy officers, but instead focused on knocking them out, as the other heroes did the same to ensure that the Toyotomi Army officers would not be injured too much, with Elma and the other healers of the teams working to heal them.

"Just a question, Jexi." Richard stated. "Why the request to knock them out? I'm fine with that, but wouldn't it be easier to knock them out, unless..."

"You'll see what's going, once the plan is set." Jexi assured Richard.

They then noticed more reinforcements around the main camp, in reaction to the defeat of the vanguard officers, as they went back to fighting off the enemy officers.

"Something's strange. Nene doesn't seem to be moving from her position." Oracle said.

"Do you think there's a chance she's figured it out?" Genis asked.

"Well she is a ninja, so I wouldn't put it past her." Kazuichi said.

"But still, it could be problematic if she told anyone. Queen, Noir, Panther, hurry and intercept her." David said.

"We're already on it." Noir said as the three thieves closed in on Nene.

"Carmen!" Panther shouted as the flames blocked off Nene's advance.

"Milady!" Noir said as her Persona aimed its weapons at her. "Surrender and we won't harm you."

"We have Nene cornered. How are things?" Queen asked.

"Captain Parkour and Orchid have taken care of Kiyomasa and Masanori. We won't have to worry about them finding out." Jack said.

"David. I think the preparations are set now." Craniamon said.

"Understood. All units, feign defeat and pull back." David said.

The heroes immediately followed David's orders, making sure to retreat out of sight of the Toyotomi Army, and Ares's own faction.

David then immediately sortied outside, as Ares appeared right before him, completely shocked.

"What the!?" Ares exclaimed.

"Surprised? I would be." David stated with a confident smirk.

"B-but… Your retreat…" Ares said.

"A ploy to get you to lower your guard. Guess Leops was right. You really are too hotheaded for your own good." David countered.

"How dare you… How dare you say such things to me! After everything you've done to Athena! I will make you pay for your disrespect!" Ares growled, drawing his gauntlets.

"Like a War God that only sees mortals beneath his heel would know anything about respect." David scoffed.

"You bastard! After I kill you, that monkey and that fool Arthur is next!" Ares shouted charging in.

David was quick to block Ares' strikes before dealing swift kicks to him. "This from the guy who got fooled so easily by them." he said.

"How dare you...mock me like this!" Ares shouted an anger.

"You mad? You sound fuming." David said. "Then maybe you should chill! Arctic Style Secret Art: Shivering Wind!" he said as a blizzard blew at Ares.

As Ares charged, he was soon frozen solid within a large block of ice.

"There. That should cool you off for a while." David said as he kicked the block of ice back at the castle, as it slid through the open castle gates.

"That should keep him off our back for a while, right?" Marisa asked. "I'd say that is one well-deserved time-out for someone like him."

"Well done, Ice Devil." Arthur said arriving with Amir and the Toyotomi.

"The Toyotomi? Ah... I see, so there was already a plan in place to ensure the right time to join our side." Takechiyo nodded.

"That explains what the others said about minimising wounds to the enemy officers under Hideyoshi." Richard said as well.

"Ah, it was nothing. I only pulled it off because of everyone here." David said.

"That would include me." Arthur said pointing to the drone above. "Amir had it hovering over your camp so I could send Ares right over."

"Yes. Though we could have never pulled that off were it not for you understanding my plans." Mitsunari said.

"It was because I trusted you, Mitsunari. Our bond was what had us coordinate our tactics." David said.

"Though, I kind of wished one of them would've told us about it first." Masanori said.

"Apologies. But it was necessary. We didn't want you spilling the beans." Amir said.

"He's right. You would have easily cracked." Kiyomasa said.

"In any case, this battle has thinned the Olympians' forces quite considerably." Leopardmon said looking to David. "I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could live up to your expectations." David said with a bow.

"Now, it's about time we departed. We've won this day." Arthur said.

"Right. Let's head back to base. We still have a long way to go, after all." David said.

"Sir, you sure you wanna give up getting Cao Pi's bracelet so early?" Amir asked.

"Oh I haven't given up. He'll come sooner or later." Arthur said. "Besides, things are going to get crazier now. Now that all the bracelets have gone active, it's not going to be long before he descends. The King of the Gods himself."

"Zeus, huh? We'd best ready ourselves, then." David said.

As the heroes dispersed, Takechiyo went towards Hideyoshi, who was alone in a corner of the base.

"Excuse me, Lord Hideyoshi." Takechiyo asked him. "May I speak with you?"

"...They told me that there would be another Ieyasu that is amongst them." Hideyoshi spoke with a calm tone, as he turned around. "You must be the one they mentioned right?"

"That I am. I am glad to have met you, who is another Lord Hideyoshi." Takechiyo responded back.

"I have not heard much about you, but even considering the relation between me and my Ieyasu..." Hideyoshi responded back. "But I am still curious to learn about who you are like. You are so different to Ieyasu, yet so similar in several ways. Tell me, what was your Hideyoshi like?"

"...One I was forced to slay, for the well-being and the good of all people under the heavens." Takechiyo bitterly responded back. "He had a tyrannical streak, which he used to rule Japan under an iron fist, and a war-monger who would see blood split than to see defiance. And he slaughtered his own wife, Nene, to achieve that. I remember the times when he was not the ill-willed tyrant he was now. The only redeeming quality that retained was his care for his army, which made it hard for me to back-stab him, even if it was a justified act to save many more lives."

Hideyoshi was stunned, when he heard of the atrocities that the other Hideyoshi done, especially when he heard that the Nene of Takechiyo's world was killed by his alternate self's own hands, which made him pale greatly, as he tried his best not to cry out in pure horror or gag. Takechiyo saw this, as he shook his head.

"But I see that you are far different than the Lord Hideyoshi that I once served. To have a heart that would be twisted hearing such acts..." Takechiyo continued. "I see that you don't have the same cruelty and ruthlessness towards your enemies, and you cared for everyone under your regime, commoner or general... That's why it lightens my heart to see you, a reminder to the Lord Hideyoshi I promised to serve."

"I'm sorry that you had to witness all of this..." Hideyoshi spoke with a guilt-filled tone. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to never fall to the same level as the tyrant. I would rather commit seppuku than allow myself to fall to such atrocious levels as a warlord."

"There is no need for the promise." Takechiyo smiled warmly. "As long as you uphold your ways, then I have nothing against you, Lord Hideyoshi."

Takechiyo then left, as Hideyoshi was left stunned, seeing that Takechiyo was someone who was both far more loyal, yet also more righteous than the Ieyasu he had in his service.


	21. Chapter 21

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 21: Fighting God (Zeus, God of Olympus)

* * *

"I am not joking. In a matter of hours, Zeus himself will arrive in this world." Arthur said.

"Knowing Ares and Athena, they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure it all goes smoothly." David said.

"Which is where we come in." Leopardmon said.

"If we can set up a good holding point where Zeus will arrive and hold back Ares and Athena long enough, we might just be able to get council with Zeus himself when he gets here." Hope said.

"There's a slight problem with your plan there, Hope." David said.

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"The fact that… You know, he's Zeus!" David said.

"He's not wrong. King of the gods, not exactly someone you can keep caged." Pit said.

"Calm down, angel-wings." Reimu remarked. "It doesn't mean that he's like unstoppable strong. He's just simply stronger than the likes of the other gods and goddesses we faced."

"Even if we manage to summon Zeus in Ares and Athena's stead, we won't get any answers out of him without a fight." Leopardmon said.

"Well it's a longshot, but I'm willing to try anything." Ace said.

"Excellent. Now...if you want to speak with Zeus, we need to drive Athena and Ares away first." Arthur said.

"You just leave that to me and Leops here. We're kind of used to tangling with them at this point." David said.

"However, once the summoning point is secured, the enemy will bring all of their resources into reaching it. We'll need someone to defend that point in the event of a worst-case scenario." Leopardmon said.

"Leave it to me." Simon said.

"Good. Now...we should go and take it now. Currently, the only officer watching the area is Wang Yi." Arthur said.

"That... cannot be good." Gus stated.

"The Sole Survivor of the Wang Family who seeks revenge on Ma Chao." Spade said. "She joined Cao Cao as a means of opposing him."

"And trust me, she'll go any length to have Ma Chao's head on a pike, and she'll tear through anyone who tries to hold her back." Richard informed the others.

"And it kind of fits now since she's fighting under Ares." Jesse said.

"Is there a way of convincing her to join our side somehow?" Al asked.

"I don't think so." Hope said.

"He's right, Al. Her hatred for Ma Chao runs that deep." Omnimon said.

"Right. However, there are two Wei commanders I could influence right now." Arthur said. "Li Dian and Yu Jin."

"Ah yes, Li Dian! I remember fighting him in the last battle." CP said. "Personally, I think he would be easy to convince to join up with us. He seemed to be a rather laid-back person."

"As for Yu Jin, he's quite intimidating for threatening his soldiers and enemies in order to motivate them." Saki said. "Talk about a 180 personality flip."

"Yet both of them are incredible officers. And unfortunately the only ones of the Wei we can easily persuade to our side right now." Arthur said.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Reflet asked.

It wasn't long before arriving to the castle Zeus would appear in as the army charged in and battled the Wei soldiers stationed there.

"What in the-?" Wang Yi said. "They've come to halt Zeus's arrival! Do not let them through!" she ordered.

"Sorry but we are breaking through!" Jexi shouted as the Coalition Army pushed past her soldiers.

"Now get gone!" Jesse shouted as he sent Wang Yi flying and retreating.

"Okay...we've taken the castle." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah...but with bad timing." Oracle said as Athena, Ares and the Wei army arrived.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them off for you!" Takechiyo stated, as Richard's group immediately moved to intercept Ares's forces.

"David, Leopardmon, you guys got Ares and Athena, right?" Gemini asked.

"We're on it." David said.

"Just leave those two to us." Leopardmon said.

As Richard's team, David and Leopardmon headed off to intercept Athena and Ares' forces, the others held back the approaching soldiers.

Richard immediately cut through the enemy lines, as his team dispatched the vanguard of the Olympian forces, before they found themselves surrounded by enemies from both sides.

"Looks like Cao Pi's ambush worked after all!" One of the enemy officers shouted. "Men, take them out!"

"Crap, the numbers are against us..." Richard cursed under his breath. "Looks like it's time for a miracle to occur..."

Richard then pulled out the bracelet, as he moved to place it on, before an enemy marksman shot the bracelet out of Richard's hands with a reinforced arrow that knocked it out of his grasp, just as another of the marksman managed to take advantage of the brief moment of shock to plant another arrow right through Richard's chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Richard!" Gus exclaimed, before Reimu and Marisa took down the marksman, as the team circled around Richard to defend him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me... The arrow didn't go far." Richard grunted back, as he pulled the arrow out with a flick of his wrist, as small trickles of blood leaked from his wound. "I'll have Elma heal me up after this battle ends. But the bracelet..."

When the bracelet clattered to the ground, the enemy officers and soldiers immediately scrambled forward to grab it, only to be beaten back by the others, although one of them managed to get close enough. Meiling immediately noticed this, as she immediately sprinted towards it, and kicked the officer away with a flying kick. She then turned her attention to the bracelet before her, as she immediately picked it up, just as the enemy officers surrounded her.

"Kill the draconian lady!" A officer declared. "Ares will have possession of the two bracelets not of this world!"

Meiling merely clicked her tongue. "Looks like there is no choice. I pray that this will succeed." Meiling remarked, as she quickly slid the bracelet on, and slammed the ground hard enough to create a shock-wave to force the enemy forces to back off, just as the light of Deitification engulfed her completely, while the enemy forces tried to charge her.

However, despite their efforts to approach her, the light acted like some sort of invisible barrier around her, much to the surprised of Richard and Gus, as arrows and projectiles disintegrated on touch with the light, and it would react with a powerful pulse of energy if any enemy tried to get in range with blade or hand-held weapon.

Just as the light began to fade away, a figure rushed out it, as it slammed its empowered fist into the head of an enemy officer, sending him flying across the entire battlefield, beyond the line of sight. The enemy soldiers were staggered and stunned by the display of frightening power, as in the enemy officer's place stood Meiling, whose robes have disappeared, and replaced with shoulder-guards, a breast-plate, and a short armoured skirt, all golden, and dragons carved onto all of them. Her hair was slightly golden at the tips, fading along her hair-line, and her eyes were golden with slitted pupils. Her nails turned into obsidian-coloured claws, and there were golden tattoo markings on her arms.

"So this is what Meiling's Deitification looks like..." Richard stated. "Damn right it's Huanglong... It can't be anything else with that kind of outfit and appearance."

Meiling then turned her eyes to the enemies, before she then charged at them with strikes from her aura-imbued fists, as she often thrust a fist forward, charging through the enemy formation covered in a golden wave of energy, and striking at her enemies both faster and stronger than before.

While everyone watched Meiling tear through the enemy faction by herself, Elma took the chance to start healing Richard's wound, as he looked down and gave Elma a thankful smile, which was returned by one of Elma's own.

When she found another group of enemies, she then charged up her energies in her legs, before bounding into the air, and then slammed both of her fists on the ground, causing the surrounding ground to crater around her. The enemies around her were smushed into the ground from the immense downwards force of the ground-smashing strike, as officer and soldier were knocked unconscious by the cruel unforgiving gravity crushing their consciousness into oblivion.

Meiling then immediately charged her energy once more, this time at far greater strength, as she then charged at the remaining enemy officer, and smashed him high into the air with a palm strike aimed under their chin, before she then bounded up, and then smashed the officer with a super-sonic barrage of kicks and punches, before then ending with a throw downwards that slammed the officer into the ground, as she crashed onto him with a dropping fist strike, that caused every single enemy within her radius to be struck flying by her attack.

Seeing that her enemies have been thoroughly defeated, she sighed, and rolled her wrists and arms to relax them from the work she had done on them.

"Meiling..." Richard told her with awe. "If I had respect for you before, when you were just yourself... Then as you are now, I could literally kowtow a million times an praise you as a force of nature in a single body like yours."

"There is no need for such great praise." Meiling responded back. "I merely acted to help prevent the worst scenario from coming, where the bracelet would be stolen by the enemy. If the great god Pangu states that I am one of its users, then I will gladly use its power to break through this crisis, for the sake of all of you."

"Damn... Shame that only a few of us get this privelige. I wondered what I would be like, if I could use it..." Marisa pondered. "Whatever, no use about crying over spilt milk. I guess that it just means that me and Reimu are strong enough without being able to Deitify like the rest."

Marisa chuckled, before she then smacked on the head by a irritated Reimu, who pouted and grumbled in response.

Just as the team were prepared to head back, a beam of light came down to the battlefield.

"Such power..." Richard remarked. "I guess the big Z has finally descended. And just in time."

Richard then gently rubbed where his arrow wound was, and relieved that Elma's healing managed to fix it up. Meiling nodded.

"Go. We'll take care of the rest ourselves. The other heroes might need your help." Meiling told Richard.

"If you say so. Take care, guys." Richard nodded, before he then entered a sukima, and warped to where the light was.

When he arrived, he found the leading heroes, facing off against a imposing man with wings for a cape and a scepter in hand.

Ruler of Olympus

Zeus

"...You're Zeus, aren't you?" Richard asked.

"I am." Zeus said.

"Mind telling us what exactly it is you're planning?" Hope asked.

"Well, if you really want to know that, do you want to try making me tell you?" Zeus smirked back.

"We'd be all too happy to do that." Hope said.

(Cue- The Extreme- Final Fantasy VIII)

"Now...since you were so kind to bring me here...you all have the first move." Zeus said.

"(He's up to something.)" Ace thought.

"He knows he can easily take on all of us." Jexi said.

"That much is obvious…" Richard added with a tense expression. "But he won't be pleased, if we make a half-baked effort or run…"

"Are you scared...Pangu?" Zeus asked. "Golden God? Azure God? Prince of Devaloka?"

Richard seemed to be surprised for a moment.

'_He knows Pangu...!?_' Richard thought frantically, before he then took a deep breath. '_I guess that's not to be unexpected for long, considering where Pangu originated from._'

He then looked Zeus right in the eyes, as he spoke.

"So you could tell…" Richard stated, before he then pulled out his own bracelet. "You knew that this wasn't one of the original eight… This was made for Pangu by an acquaintance of his… That's how you knew it was Pangu inside the bracelet, wasn't it?"

"I am the ruler of Olympus. I know of gods beyond my realm." Zeus said.

"But Jexi and I aren't gods." Hope said.

"No. You just have their powers. Just as those who are Deified through the power of the Ouroboros Bracelets." Zeus said.

"And just what would you know about my home? It kept itself hidden for thousands of years." Ace said.

"I doubt that even that would slip out of his notice." Richard responded back. "If he knew Pangu from millennia ago, then he possibly knows more about the world in the past than we ourselves do."

He then placed the bracelet on his own forearm, before turning back to Zeus. "Zeus… Pangu had waited long to meet with you, so that he could speak with you, as fellow fathering gods. I'd speak in his stead, but I believe that it is best that you hear him for himself, than through a mortal conduit like me." He stated. "If you know Pangu, then surely you would not dismiss an opportunity to speak to an old friend, wouldn't you…?"

Besides the crackling of Zeus's lightning aura, there was silence, as Zeus had a moment of sullen silence.

"...Perhaps so." Zeus stated. "But I will speak to him, after you all have proven your worth. I'd warn you, if you do not use that power wisely, then you will not be able to overcome me easily, even with the cooperation of those behind you."

"Perhaps… But I beaten your daughter Athena once without the power of the bracelet, and it wasn't that difficult." Richard replied back. "But still, she and you are at different levels. And yet, I will cling on my belief on my own power as a mortal, not as a divine god."

"A respectable opinion." Zeus nodded, before he pointed his staff at Richard. "But do you have the power to back it, all of you? Do you share the same opinion as the one before me?"

"Richard...you want to fight Zeus right? Now is your chance." Jexi said.

"...Do you not wish to fight Zeus as well, Jexi?" Richard asked.

"I do but I can't put Hope and Ace at risk here." Jexi said.

"That so… You must be truly concerned about them." Richard responded back with a nod, before turning back to Zeus. "So, you will not retreat, until I have proven myself to you…?"

"...I have come to witness the power that you all have. If I cannot see that kind of power, then I'm afraid that I'll force it out of you all." Zeus stated, as he was frowning deeply.

Richard mentally smirked, as he seemed to be quite surprised that the heroes would trust him to fight Zeus alone.

'_I don't know whether I should chide them for letting me fight this alone, or thank them for the same thing, considering that I won't have any reason to hold back against this guy._' He thought to himself. '_So, I won't. It's time that I took this seriously, and draw out power that I have not used for a long time._'

"I see… So that's how this will play out…" Richard muttered under his breath, before he then took off the bracelet. "Just a measure to prove that I am no hypocrite, that I draw no power from Pangu for this battle."

"Oh? Then how will you defeat me?" Zeus asked with an intrigued tone, and a raised eyebrow.

"This is how." Richard responded back, before he raised his right hand. "I never thought that I would have to reveal my own trump card this early in public sight, but circumstances change, and I know that losing here would cost me more than if I did not use it."

He then immediately stuck out his index and middle finger out together, before he then tapped his forehead, heart, center of chest, and neck. With each tap, a magical pulse of colour pulsed out faintly, as they were blue, green, yellow, and red respectively.

"I know that this power won't beat you fully, but it will be enough to get to a level where I can actually make you feel what's coming for you." Richard stated, before his hair and eyes turned silver before the heroes and Zeus.

"A strong power is emanating from you…" Zeus stated. "Whatever you have done, has bolstered your own power significantly. Not just that, but I can sense that the elemental energies within you has grown far stronger than before."

"That is my trump card: Master Form." Richard stated. "Long ago, I once learned the art of breaking one's limit. When I developed that technique over and over, I eventually reached a point where I go past simply breaking a limit of the mortal body, and going straight in the territory of transcending beyond mortal power itself."

"So at this state, you possess a mortal body, yet your power has been raised to the level of a low-level demi-god." Zeus deduced. "Interesting. You kept your word, by not using the power of a god to achieve this state, even though it requires some divine power to reach that state normally."

"Like I said, Zeus. This is no simple Limit Break… This is Master Form." Richard stated, before he then drew both of his blades, as they seemed to be radiating magical power of their own in his grip. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Please do." Zeus stated, as he smiled at the prospect of a mortal challenging him with formidable power.

"Right then… PREPARE YOURSELF, ZEUS!" Richard roared, as he immediately charged at Zeus at a speed faster than normal, almost causing the wind to burst around him, before he swung down his blades with such force, that Zeus's grip on the staff, while blocking it, was shaking from the power, as the ground slightly crumbled under his feet.

Richard then immediately moved back, before he then immediately raised his left hand, before several red-coloured magic circles appeared in front of it, as they fired off a torrent of fire-balls that rained down upon Zeus, as he dodged most of them, and blocked some of them with a shield of light, or even his own body.

Seeing that his attacks were being evaded and dodged, he immediately flicked his right wrist, as the magic circles turned into a calm aqua colour, as they then fired off several beams of silver beams that honed onto Zeus with great accuracy, as he was forced to block from all directions, as he was starting to take damage from Richard's own attacks.

"Impressive…" Zeus remarked, before he then let out a burst of light, which vaporised the silver rays of magic, before he then twirled his staff and pointed it at Richard. "Let us see if your defence matches up to your offence."

He then fired off a large powerful beam of lightning right at Richard, causing him to react quickly, by swiping his left hand over the magic circles, as they turned deep blue, before the beam collided with them, as the light of a large opaque blue magic barrier was formed over the magic circles.

Just as the beam disappeared, the magic circles shattered into fragments that faded away into particles of light. Zeus immediately took the opportunity to summon a set of thunder-clouds that loomed over Richard, by tapping the bottom of his staff on the ground. The thunder-clouds then roared into action, as they rained down bolts of thunder right onto Richard.

Richard immediately reacted to the attack by dodging the bolts with inhuman agility and dexterity, although some of them hit him from above, although the shock from them didn't seem to affect Richard much, as if he was powering through the pain and damage the attacks were dealing him.

After a few moments, he aimed up, and summoned another set of magic circles, this time green, as they clustered together and glowed, before then firing off a large projectile of wind that cut through the thunder-clouds and dispersed them with such force that they couldn't be gathered back together.

As soon as Richard looked down back to Zeus, Zeus could see that Richard's breathing was becoming slightly hitched, as he showed signs of slight exhaustion.

"To use this form… It costs you a lot of power and energy, does it not…?" Zeus asked Richard, in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter… I will make you recognise the power of mortals through me, even if I have to exhaust every iota of my magic reserves doing it." Richard responded back, with gritted teeth. "I will show you the power that I have fought gods with... So that you will be the first in this reality to taste it in full measure…"

"I have seen that you have quite the power within you, but I have not yet been convinced." Zeus stated, before he then raised his staff. "Perhaps if you survive this attack at full strength, then perhaps you would have made your point."

"Survive… Hahaha... " Richard muttered, before he then began to chuckle, before it erupting into loud and hearty laughter. "Well, I guess I should put my all in my final attack then…!"

He then immediately moved his hands in a X-like motion, as magic circles of red, blue, yellow, and green appeared along the trail of his hands. "You think I'll just survive that attack…? I'll GODDAMN BREAK THROUGH IT!"

Zeus didn't respond back, although he smirked at Richard's bold proclamation, as the blue head of his staff began to pulsate with light faster and faster, as the light within it grew brighter with each passing moment as well. At the same time, the magic circles began to merge together in front of Richard, at the centre of the formation, forming a prismatic magic circle that grew in size, as more and more of his magic circles merged with it.

"Take it, Zeus! Take the pinnacle of my own power!" Richard declared. "Arcana Beam FULL-POWER!"

At the same time, the two of them unleashed their attacks, as Zeus fired off another beam of lightning, this time far larger and more powerful than the one before, while Richard's magic circle broke to release a large beam of energy that cycled between red, blue, green and yellow colours within the white centre of the beam.

The two beams collided between them, as the initial collision was powerful enough to kick up strong winds that almost blew the heroes away on their feet, as the beams didn't budge a single inch to each other, and remained as they were for a moment.

After a few moments, Zeus's beam faded away, as the light on his staff faded away, before he was hit by the force of the beam, sending him careening into one of the walls, as the beam's full might smashed into him.

As Richard's attack faded away, he lowered his arms, as he was panting heavily, and sweat was flowing from all over his head.

"Haa… Haa…" Richard gasped.

"Did you get him?" Hope asked before Zeus smashed out of the wall.

"Hahahaha! That was fun, Heroes. I will see you again soon." Zeus laughed before he vanished.

"An attack like that, and he didn't even have a mark on him? He really is the king of the gods." Hope said.

Richard then immediately let out a choked groan, as he fell onto his knees, and the silver from his eyes and hair faded away, before he then fell down on the ground, barely conscious.

"...All that… And I barely met his standards…" Richard breathed faintly, before he weakly smiled. "Hahaha… No wonder that Pangu stated that he and Zeus are almost the same level of power, considering they're both the founding gods of their respective pantheons…"

"Don't worry... We will find him again. And we won't leave you hanging like that." Jexi said.

Richard then slowly turned his head towards Jexi. "To be fair… At least Zeus thinks highly of me now… I wonder how the others would react, when I come back, stating I gave Zeus pause for a moment, even using all of the power within me, as a mortal to do all of that…" He muttered.

"Trust me, they wouldn't believe it. At least at first." David said as they all reunited.

"I had a feeling this might happen. Zeus is not someone to be taken lightly." Arthur said.

"Bite me… He called out for a challenge…" Richard grumbled back. "I rose up to it, Arthur…"

Gus immediately moved over to where Richard is, before bending down to look at the laying Richard. "...You alright…? I heard the sounds of the battle from this far… You didn't push yourself too far, didn't you…?"

"Nah… Just used Master Form…" Richard whispered back, before he sighed. "Barely enough to clear his 'trial' of sorts."

Elma then came over, and then raised her staff in preparation to relieve Richard, before she was stopped by Richard lifting his hand up.

"Don't… This is a result of both physical and magical exhaustion… You can't heal up the latter with what you have right now…" Richard advised her, as Elma put her staff down with a downcast expression. "But thank you for actively trying to help at least…"

Meiling merely sighed, before she then lifted Richard up onto his feet, supporting him with his arm around her shoulders and neck, while Reimu and Marisa looked at each other. Ace noticed that Meiling was still in her Deity Form, as he raised a finger to speak, before he then put it down, considering that he would asking a pointless question.

"Well, it's the first time I saw Richard lose using Master Form." Marisa remarked. "Still, can't blame, if he fought the head honcho of the Greek Gods."

"I wonder what the other gods back home would think." Reimu added. "They'd be surprised to find a god that actually forced Richard to use that form, and still lose. It'll earn them respect for Zeus, for sure."

"But now that Zeus is here, the battle's only just begun." Hope said.

"No doubt about that. We're going to have to bring our A-game from now on." David said.

As the other heroes chatted amongst themselves, Meiling immediately laid Richard against a pillar, as he leaned against it.

"You lost against Zeus, didn't you, Richard?" Gus asked. "Even with Master Form, you couldn't last enough to take him down, even with your final strike, right?"

"Consider it lucky that Master Form is an improvement from the Limit Break technique I learnt all that long ago." Richard huffed. "Both in effects, and in consequences. I'm lucky that it's only physical and magical exhaustion that is the price of using this form. Those are easier to recover, compared to having to deal with pain redoubled several times over. I really pushed it all for the fight, every single last drop of my fighting will, energy and soul into this battle, and I still lost. So much for the power of determination and friendship, huh... I've lost so many times before, but this is the first in a while. A sobering experience, if I say so myself."

"You always love to talk so much about your own short-comings, do you, Richard?" Gus remarked with a knowing smile on his face. "I guess you believe that this means that you'll need to train harder for this?"

"Better, not harder. Effort is wasted, unless you put it right, that's what you taught me, right Meiling?" Richard turned his head to Meiling.

"Yes, it is like that." Meiling nodded back.

"I'm just going to doze off for a few moments. Wake me up when it's time to go." Richard stated, before he then closed his eyes and fell into a state of rest.

The others sat by him, while some of them eavesdropped on several parts of the conversation between heroes, warriors and mystics.


	22. Chapter 22

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 22: The Gods' Pincer Attack (Alt.)

* * *

"Whoa! Guys! I see someone approaching!" Erica said as they saw a group of six approaching the base. Leading them was Erza, Rachel and Leonora while behind them was a woman and two men.

The Noble Goddess of Thunder

Ginchiyo Tachibana

The God of the West Wind

Muneshige Tachibana

Arch Villain of the Chaos

Hisahide Matsunaga

"It's Erza! And there's some scary lady following behind her." Natsu said.

"Ginchiyo Tachibana...she's the leader of the Tachibana Clan in Kyushu." Arthur said.

"I see you girls have been doing well." Jesse said.

"Ja. We've had quite a few scuffles since we came here. Ze real hard part vas getting zis guy to come along." Rachel said bringing forward Hisahide.

"Come on. I am a villain after...Oh!" Hisahide said before Erza jabbed him.

"What have we said about doing that?" Erza asked.

"To be a good boy." Hisahide said groaning.

Richard could barely resist the urge to stifle his laughter at Hisahide, as David noticed this.

"What's so funny, Richard?" David asked him.

"I just simply find it hilarious that Hisahide of all people would be coerced into being a good boy." Richard explained. "I know it's rude to laugh at his current misery, but I just find the entire situation too hilarious. I can't help but laugh. But even so, I still respect Hisahide the same. I just simply don't know how to react in another way to what I'm seeing."

David only sighed, as he shook his head in disappointment at Richard, before poking him in the shoulder.

"Just... Don't go laughing in his face. He looks like that he's not happy with this." David advised Richard.

"Right. Right." Richard nodded back, controlling his expression. "I'll make sure not to."

"Well, we've found a good way to put you to work then. Ares and Loki are both sending forces straight at us." Kentaurosmon said.

"Loki?" Leonora asked.

"We'll explain everything on the way. Come on. We need to get busy." David said.

The army prepared to defend their camp against Loki and Ares' armies as the two forces closed in.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem like either side is willing to work with each other. That works well for us." Mitsunari said.

"Now if only they could defeat each other." Ieyasu said.

"They're competing to see whose forces can wipe us out first. Let's focus on tightening the defences and see who makes the first move." Leopardmon said.

"A wise idea. It would be best not to announce our presence to the conflicting forces yet." Takechiyo agreed.

"Screw that! I'll take care of those gods myself!" Asta said charging in.

"Wait, you can't just do that-" Elma tried to advise Asta, before he rushed out of ear-shot. "...Oh."

"Asta, wait! Ugh… That guy is such a hothead…" Leopardmon said.

"Does anyone think Asta's Anti-Magic extends to gods?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Probably. But the problem is that he has no sense of strategy…" David said.

"Grr... that idiot!" Saki said. "I'm going after him so he doesn't do anything stupid." she said dashing out as screaming was then heard as Saki came back with Asta in tow. "Maybe now you'll understand not to rush in blindly like an idiot." she said.

"And maybe you should think about watching your back." a voice said as both Saki and Asta were cut down by a man in white and blue with long claw weapons.

A Glamourous Soldier

Zhang He

"Zhang He…" Yu Jin said.

"Of all the people we have to face, it's that damned narcissist." Reimu sighed.

"Oh...so you've turned traitor against Lord Cao Pi now. Such a shame." Zhang He said rushing at him before Fox blocked his assault.

"I apologize...but you won't be defeating any more of us." Fox said forcing him back with his sword. "I will take care of this one. Focus on reinforcing the base."

"Gotcha. We'll handle things on our end." David said.

"Though there is a glaring problem. Both forces have their gates shut tight." Sectonia said.

"To make matters worse, Lu Bu is on this battlefield. Wait… That actually gives me an idea." David said.

"Is it lure him to Ares' doorstep so the two can get fighting with each other?" Gajeel asked.

"Got it in one. The problem is finding the right bait. Someone powerful enough to garner Lu Bu's attention." David said.

"Damn, you playing with fire, David." Richard commented, before he smiled. "But I have a feeling that this is what is needed to tip this battle to our advantage."

"We'll clear out the other officers allied to Loki, so that Lu Bu won't be... distracted during his rampage." Meiling stated, as the team made their way to defeating the enemy officers around Lu Bu, without reaching suitable distance for him to spot them out from the chaos on the battlefield.

"Hmm...so you need someone to act as bait, right?" CP asked. "I'll be more than happy to play the part."

"Be careful, Cap. This guy is serious business." David said.

"I shall keep that in mind, David!" CP said as he headed out to Lu Bu's location.

"Hmm? Some colourful clown sent to distract me?" Lu Bu said.

"Yes! Unfortunately, my master thinks you aren't worth his time, so he sent me instead." CP replied.

"Your master?" Lu Bu asked.

"I'm talking about Lord Ares, the god of war, someone who is far above you!" CP said.

"I see...then I will just have to come to him." Lu Bu said charging for Ares' base.

"Lord Lu Bu, you shouldn't-" One of the officers in Loki's army tried to persuade Lu Bu, only to get knocked out of breath by a fist to the abdomen by Takechiyo. "Gahk!"

"Apologies, but you must remain silent for the time being." Takechiyo apologised, before knocking them out with a hay-maker to the side of their head.

"That should get Ares off our tail for a while. Now for Loki's base. It's guarded by Zhong Hui." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm… Hisahide, Dong Zhuo… You two seem to be good at getting rises out of people. So, I'll need you two to get Zhong Hui to open the gates. Call him… 'Ineffectual' or something." David said.

"I can work with that." Hisahide said.

"Very well, but be expecting that I will be rewarded for this!" Dong Zhuo growled, as the two of them went their way.

"Reporting! Lu Bu's main force has just arrived. They're heading for the main camp. Shall we intercept?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"That won't be necessary. I sense someone coming." David said.

"Intercepting attacking army from the south." A voice said as swords rained down, revealing Nu descending to attack Lu Bu's forces.

"Nu! Thank goodness you're okay." Sachiko said.

"Nu came just in time. And I'm not alone." Nu said.

"Yes...she came according to our plans." Said a man with long pale green hair, with another young man with white hair.

"Those auras… Are you Mystics?" David asked.

"We're residents of the Mystic Realm, yes." the younger one said.

The Mystic Master of Medicine and Agriculture

Shennong

The Arrogant Strategist of the Mystic Realm

Taigong Wang

"We thought that we would come by and assist, but it seems like you already have this under control, Godslayer." Taigong Wang said.

"Godslayer? You know about me?" David asked.

"All in due time. For now, let us dispatch the remaining enemies." Taigong Wang said.

"Nu, can you keep Lu Bu's forces at bay while CP leads the demon to Ares?" Hope asked.

"Nu can do that." Nu said. "Commencing interception of target army." she said flying off.

Just as Nu left, Richard immediately cut his way through the enemy forces, arriving where the newly-arrived mystics were.

"I've managed to cut a swath through the enemy lines. That should help that guy's efforts-" Richard stated, before he then noticed the mystics and David together. "Oh... Well, what a coincidence...?"

"Richard, how did you get here-" David was about to ask, before he then sighed. "Never mind, I bet that you were clearing out the enemy forces ahead. We'd appreciate the help, but you should keep your distance. Being too aggressive would draw the attentions of both forces, against us. So tone it down, won't you?"

"Got it. We'll focus on clearing the enemies around our base, so that the heroes inside will have less of a workload to deal with clearing intruders out of our base." Richard nodded, before he then turned to the mystics. "So... Do you have any idea about Pan-"

"Of course we do." Shennong nodded. "But I doubt that this is the time and place to be discussing such matters. Although I admit that we're both intrigued to have heard that Pangu has returned after so long."

"Follow your comrade's orders. We will just simply take care of the excess amounts of enemies that remain here." Taigong Wang stated.

"If you say so, then I've got no reason to stay here." Richard responded back, before speaking through comms. "Alright, those with me, fall back a little, we've done enough in this part of the battlefield."

Richard's team immediately retreated back, as they dealt with the stragglers of the enemy armies that were desperate enough to try a raid on their base, as their assistance prevented the enemies from stepping a single foot near the allied commanders.

"CP to Home Base! I accomplished my mission. Lu Bu is currently fighting Ares!" CP responded through the comms.

"Great job, Cap!" Hope said. "David, what's the next step?"

"Still waiting on Hisahide and Dong Zhuo to taunt Zhong Hui into opening the gates to Loki's camp." David said.

"Already done." Hisahide said as the gates opened, revealing a fuming Zhong Hui.

"No one calls the chosen one an ineffectual coward!" Zhong Hui roared.

"We'll keep him busy! Now's your chance! Go!" Dong Zhuo said.

The group soon arrived at the camp.

"So, you really are here… Loki." Leonora said.

"Hm? What's this? A Valkyrie? I guess a few of you did escape Ragnarok." Loki said.

"Nora here isn't that kind of Valkyrie. She was born human." David said.

"Born human, yes. But does that necessarily mean that she really is human?" Loki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leonora asked.

"What about the possibility that someone down her family line was a Valkyrie and that she's simply awakened a long dormant trait?" Loki said. "That's definitely possible."

"But that's impossible. Valkyries are forbidden to have relationships with humans." Mayumi said.

"Actually, I think it is kind of possible. According to Norse mythology, some Valkyries have been known to be mates of humans and other kinds of mortals." David said.

"The hell? How did I miss that?" Mayumi asked.

"Not quite as far-fetched now, is it?" Loki asked.

"Well, regardless. It doesn't change the fact that we will not let Odin have his way with this world." Leonora said.

"Ah, what a shame. This is a scenario that I was hoping to avoid. I will at least spare you pain." Loki said. "Least you can die knowing your homeland will live on through me and Odin!"

Leonora quickly blocked the attack by Loki as the two clashed.

"I apologize...but I have no plans of dying today." Leonora said as visions surrounded her.

"You've already taken in spirits?!" Loki said surprised.

"Quite a few, actually. Teresa, Rinea, to arms!" Leonora said.

"Yes, Nora!" Teresa said coming out of Leonora.

"These two seem powerful. However, they don't stand much to a god!" Loki said attacking Teresa.

"O mother praised for her indigo life, break apart and raise thy clear new voice… Aqua Laser!" Teresa said as a water spiral was fired at Loki.

"Gah!" Loki shouted out as it hit him directly before a spiral of flames hit him next.

"Stand down, God of Asgard." Rinea said.

"Heh. We will settle this in due time." Loki said as he vanished.

"Cap, how are things going with Ares?" David asked.

"Lu Bu and Ares have both exhausted one another and have retreated." CP said.

"Whew… So I guess that settles that." David said.

"Not quite. See...there's a reason why we sought you out." Shennong said.

"What do you mean?" Jexi asked.

"See...there has been an increase of power in this world. An unholy power...similar to the god of destruction." Shennong said.

"Orochi? But that's impossible. He's supposed to be dead isn't he?" David asked.

"True but there are ways to revive him. One is using the essence of someone born from him...in this case...this universe's version of Shuten Doji." Shennong said.

"Another Shuten Doji?" Kabuki asked.

"Well, it's not entirely impossible." Reimu stated. "You'd be surprised at how common these deities are, some sharing a common name, but different form and personality."

"Yes and the Orochi revived is the complete god of destruction, Orochi X." Shennong said.

"And that Orochi X is basically a more destructive form of Orochi." Kaguya stated. "He is Orochi when he is stripped of his other qualities, leaving only a desire of destruction and death in his empty soul."

"And Orochi X is currently in a part of the Mystic Realm brought to this world, fighting against two people. The Lost Thief Francis Frens...and Athena." Taigong Wang said.

"Athena's fighting that thing?" David asked. "Wherever he is… Send me in. I'm going in there!"

"Me too. Even if he's powered down, you won't be able to handle him on your own." Sectonia said.

"Wait, let me join you, David." Gus stated, as he rushed to the group, with Richard behind him. "If you need help, allow me… An extra hand in all of this would be more helpful than you would think."

"Count us in as well. Francis is strong but I doubt he could stand against this Orochi." Amir said.

"Very well. Your help will be much appreciated." David said.

Rachel soon spots an Ouroburos Bracelet where Loki once stood. "Hm? What's zis doing here? I zought zey were all found already."

"Strange. Why would Loki leave an extra one behind?" Omnimon asked.

"Ah...so he found it." Arthur said.

"Found it?" David asked.

"See...while working under the gods, I was working on a side project in secret. Creating these counterfeit Ouroboros Bracelets." Arthur said.

"Ah, so you would try to fool him." David said.

"Huh." Richard muttered, looking at his own bracelet. "Much like the ones that we carry ourselves."

"More like to have a stable supply to sell. I have a member that can create perfect copies. However, this bracelet is empty and still needs the power of a god to fill it." Arthur said.

"Fill it huh? That shouldn't be a problem." Taigong Wang said.

"What do you think, Rachel? You found it, so it's your call whether to keep it on hand or not." Lloyd said.

"Hmm… I zink I'll hold on to it. If it can be filled, it might come in handy someday." Rachel said.

"I can fill it with the power of a god once we return to camp." Nuwa said. "Amaterasu will do."

"As for you guys… Be careful out there." Omnimon said to the departing group.

"Don't worry...we'll make it back." David said.

After the heroes dispersed, Taigong Wang and Shennong approached Richard, as Nuwa and Nezha did so as well.

"Now then... Will you be able to grant audience to Pangu right now" Shennong requested.

"I have some words with the old man myself." Taigong Wang added as well.

"Do not be forceful, Taigong Wang." Nuwa scolded Taigong. "It has been a while since Pangu last spoken with us, so he needs some time to reacquaint himself with the realm he has left for so long."

Richard then slid the bracelet on, as Pangu manifested within him.

"...Ah. Shennong... Taigong Wang." Pangu spoke. "It seems that more and more of my old acquaintances have been gathered here. I'm surprised to see you again, Shennong. How has your life been, over the last few millennia that I have been missing for?"

"Quite well, Pangu." Shennong respectully responded back. "It is an honour to welcome you back as always, no matter how long you have been gone for."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now as for you, Taigong Wang..." Pangu nodded, before he approached Taigong Wang, as he crossed his arms. "You still haven't changed much from the eccentric brat that I once lived with."

"And I don't see you being much different than the old deity that always looked down on me." Taigong Wang retorted back. "Even in a young body like this, from your voice and your manners, I can still tell you have not changed much either."

"That tongue of yours, Taigong... As much as I dislike to admit it..." Pangu chuckled. "I have truly missed your sharp wits and your clever retorts."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if you are here or not. We have a purpose here and we're going to fulfil it." Taigong Wang scoffed.

"Then I suggest you trust the young warrior that houses me." Pangu suggested. "He is more powerful than he lets upon. He has managed to fight even with Zeus long enough to earn his recognition, without any external help. Considering Zeus is almost equal to me in terms of power, before I lost most of it from millennia of wandering, it is a feat not easily earned."

"That so..." Taigong Wang hummed. "Very well, I'll put some more faith in him and the other heroes."

"That's all I can ask for. And I shall return to the bracelet for now." Pangu concluded, before he released himself from Richard, as the latter shook his head to get his mind back together.

"Alright, since the things are done, I'm going to get prepared for the battles to come." Richard answered back. "Besides, it's not like that I have much to talk about with you mystics, no offence."

Richard then walked off, as Shennong crossed his arms and sighed. "The youngster makes a fair point. There is moot for him to discuss with any of us, since his only purpose for us right now, is to serve as a channel for Pangu." He stated.

"But I do wonder... If that bracelet of his, is not one of those created by the gods of Olympus, then how did it came into being, and more importantly, who created it...?" Taigong Wang questioned.

"I cannot tell, whoever made them, was powerful enough to hide their own traces of magic in it. Unless the person stands before us, there is no other way to be able to know the creator of them." Nuwa stated. "Although considering that this is made in the benefit of Pangu and the other gods of the Chinese pantheon... It narrows the possible candidates a lot. But still, there is no point in speculating or guessing, so long this is to our benefit."

"I hope so. After all, I do wonder how Pangu will be able to stay, if the only way he can, is through this bracelet. He better get a physical form soon, or he won't get his chance to return to here." Nezha stated with a slightly worried tone.

The mystics then dispersed, as the heroes continued on their quest to discover the true intentions of Odin, and gain back the warriors as their allies.


	23. Chapter 23

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 23: A Great Shadow

* * *

"Ah...we're here...the Mystic Realm." Lan said. "This is where Athena and Francis are supposed to be."

"Let's hope we're not too late." Sectonia said.

"This is a big place. And we are talking about a goddess and Francis. Those two should still be holding up." Bloody Rose said.

"Though I get the feeling Orochi isn't the only one we'll have to deal with. I can sense Da Ji's presence here." Cricket said.

"I have the same feeling as well…" Gus stated. "I doubt that we would be facing just a small part of the enemy army... They might have a army-sized ambush prepared for us."

"Well, like they can handle us even with all of their men." Richard snorted. "We got a lot of power in our hands. With Deitification and our individual powers, it's not going to be good odds for them."

"That doesn't give an excuse to let our guards down. This is Da Ji we're talking about, after all." David warned him.

"...Fair enough." Richard nodded.

As the group headed further into the mystic realm, they saw the battle progressing.

"Rar!"

They heard a primal roar as a large man came bursting from the walls of the caves nearby with two demons in his grip. "Come on! Isn't one of you stronger than this? Where are you strong guys?" he said.

"Uh… Arthur? Is this your guy?" David asked.

"Hehehe. He certainly is. Francis! You are all right!" Arthur said.

"Huh? Oh boss! I wasn't expecting ya. Sorry. I know I was supposed to tail that Lu Bu guy or whatever his name is. But I got distracted by this really strong monster guy. I couldn't help it. I wanted to make him beg for mercy." Francis said.

"That's quite all right." Arthur said.

"Huh? Hey...that guy. He's the Ice Devil. You brought him as my new training dummy right?" Francis asked.

"No. Right now, we're allies. So don't go trying to kill him until we're done." Arthur said.

Gus immediately paled, when he heard those words. "Wait... What...?" Gus stuttered.

"Huh. This is quite surprising to see." Richard hummed. "Someone who is prone to killing, especially with bare hands and a body like that."

"Gee, thanks…" David muttered with an unamused expression.

"You'll have to forgive him. See, he was raised as a cage fighter in an illegal battle arena. Due to that, he's always looking for stronger opponents to fight and kill." Arthur said.

"That...kind of explains it." David said.

"Yep, explains all of it." Richard nodded. "Still, that doesn't surprise me much. I seen much worse people than him, and met them, so I won't mind him, if you guys don't."

Gus was about to try and tell Richard to take back what he said, before Richard shook his head at him to stop him before he could try.

"Francis, did a woman with blond hair come by?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh that chick. I saw her. She ran into the caves to fight that woman demon. Da Ji." Francis said.

"Da Ji? Knowing her, we've got a fight on our hands. We need to hurry." Sectonia said.

They charged right into the caves as they saw Athena going solo against Da Ji and a horde of demons.

"Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as spears of light fell from the sky and took out a fraction of the horde.

"Ah...now this is a surprise." Da Ji said as the small army was quickly overpowering her horde. "However, I am glad I am not in this alone." she said as a voice could be heard outside.

"All I crave...is destruction!" it shouted.

"That's the guy!" Francis said.

"Orochi X." Arthur said.

"This presence… It's so dark. So evil and malicious." David said.

"This could only be compared to when we fought All for One back in Izuku's world." Sectonia said.

"Seriously? Is his aura really that intense?" David asked.

"There's no way we can win against someone like this. We need to escape." Senzaemon said.

"You guys secure an escape route. I'll hold him off." David said as he started running.

"David, wait!" Sectonia said as she ran after him.

"They would charge against Orochi so readily? But why?" Athena asked.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious." Gus said.

"Don't think that just because we can't beat someone, it means that we won't fight them." Richard responded back to Athena. "Not all fights have to end in victory, and not everyone needs to win a fight to achieve the most optimal outcome. David is just here to delay Orochi X, while we make it out. Once we do, he'll be able to run away from the fight, since he won't have to hold that damn serpent back."

"Ah, so it is like that..." Athena muttered, as she was in thought.

David then approached Orochi X.

"Who… are you?" Orochi X asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter. I'm here to stop you here and now!" David said bravely.

"I will destroy you." Orochi X said.

"Just try it." David said going into Sapphire God: The Honorable. Despite matching Orochi X blow for blow, he is still not dealing much damage to him.

"Damn… Even though he's powered down, I didn't expect him to be this strong." David said.

"Photon!" Sectonia said as a sphere of light engulfed Orochi X before bursting.

"Sectonia? I thought I told you to run!" David said.

"No. I won't let you do this alone. I'm fighting too!" Sectonia said as she went into Lavender God: The Angelic.

"I will destroy you as well. You will die here and…" Orochi X said before being hit with light, and turned to stone.

"You will not kill him." Athena said.

"Athena! Nice save." David said.

"Don't thank me yet. That stone won't hold him for long. We need to leave now." Athena said.

"Right. Come on. Let's go." Sectonia said.

"Right behind you." David said.

"We'll help out. You've done enough, David, Sectonia." Richard stated. "You guys fought enough."

"...Thanks, Richard." David thanked Richard, as Sectonia nodded as well.

The group immediately advanced, while Orochi X was still petrified by Athena's attack, as they then ran into the Demon Army led by Himiko.

"This is for my dear Da Ji! You're not running away from here as long as me and the others are here!" Himiko shouted.

"Great, looks like we've got some more demons to deal with, before we can get away." David sighed.

"No, like I said, you two have fought enough for now." Richard stated, as Gus, and the members of the Lost Thieves moved to intercept the Demon Army. "Leave this to us. You guys get going."

David, Sectonia and Athena followed the group, as they started their advance through the enemy-ridden path, with Gus cutting through the Demon army officers.

"Hey, you're not getting away on my watch-" Himiko exclaimed, before she was blocked off by Richard.

"And you're not stopping us, no matter what." Richard retorted.

"Hey! That's just rude! I'll teach you a lesson for getting in the way of others!" Himiko fumed, as she immediately used her mystic urns to fire at Richard, who dodged the energy pellets and lasers with swift movements.

"Don't make me have to whack you on the head to conk you out. No matter who you are, if you push me, I won't show mercy back." Richard warned Himiko.

"Yeah right! You're just going to keep on hurting Da Ji again and again! I won't let you win!" Himiko exclaimed, before she then immediately fired lasers at Richard, as they converged on a small point, creating a large ball of energy that forced Richard to backstep, before it exploded on Richard. "How do you like that...!"

"Strong... But you'll need something better than that to break my guard!" Richard exclaimed, as he erected a barrier to protect himself, before he then rushed at Himiko, and struck her on the nape of her neck, while she was stunned at how Richard was unscathed from the powerful attack.

"No... Fair..." Himiko gasped, as she fell to the ground, as the floating urns she wielded clattered to the ground.

Richard then turned away, making his way down the path, as his allies managed to break through the Demon Army, and escape from the battlefield in time, just as there was a large pillar of destructive energy burst out, signifying that Orochi X broke out of his containment, although he is too far to find them at all.

"This is far enough. And this is where we part ways." Athena said.

"Before we leave. I need to ask. Why did you save us back there?" David asked.

"I was unsure myself. But I suppose...I saw a little bit of Perseus in you." Athena said.

"Perseus, huh?" David asked, remembering the fact that all three of them witnessed his reveal as Loki. "Well, I suppose you'd have a reason to think that. After all, we all know that the Perseus we all know was actually Loki."

"The next time we meet, we shall cross blades again. But be forewarned… Odin might have already begun taking precautions against your blade." Athena said.

"Because he was able to avoid his death in Ragnarok, right?" Sectonia asked.

"Correct. Desperate to avoid his fated death, Odin accumulated whatever power and knowledge he could. He has become so paranoid in the face of his fated demise that he is willing to make any precautions he could to ensure that he would rule all worlds alone." Athena said.

"But if he's already taken precautions against Masakado, and the fact that you're technically still our enemy, then why would you tell us all of this in the first place?" Sectonia asked.

"You saved me from that monster, and in turn I thought I should pay you back. Consider us even." Athena said.

"I see. Well, it's still a good thing to keep in mind. Thanks for the info." David said. Athena turns to leave before looking back at David and couldn't help but give a small smile as she a beam of light hit her and she went out.

"Well, this just made me have a slightly better opinion of her." Richard remarked. "I wonder if we'll be able to settle this without killing her off, because she makes a decent goddess in my books."

"Same here. I'm just happy that she's one of the few goddesses that we have a good impression of, knowing her for only so long." Gus nodded.

David couldn't help but stare in thought as he looked to Sectonia. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us."

"Got it. Let's go." Sectonia said as they left to reunite with everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 24: Azure Rule (Alt.)

* * *

"Hmm. So interesting. One of my special spies has located some warriors fighting against an army. They identified the leader of those warriors as Cao Cao." Arthur said.

"Cao Cao? The Emperor of Wei?" Leopardmon asked.

"Cao Cao...!" Gus exclaimed. "I think that I might be able to convince him to ally with us, if he already doesn't when we provide him help."

"Calm down, Gus." Richard assured Gus. "Cao Cao would be stupid not to join us, when we help him. He may be ambitious, but he knows the value of a fair alliance and a coalition. After all, he and Liu Bei are on fair terms, for rival warlords."

"Yes and with him, we might be able to start pulling the Wei out of the gods' control and into our army." Amir said.

"There is one problem. The armies attacking are lead by Ares and Lu Bu." Arthur said.

"The usual suspects." David said.

"Well, that could be obvious with how things are going right now." Marisa sighed dejectedly. "It's either the gods or demons. It's Gensokyo over again."

"Come again?" Jexi asked.

"We had to deal with stuff like this everyday, to varying degrees, back in our homeland." Reimu explained. "Gods and demons were only two of the many kinds of beings we had to take care of."

"I see, sounds like you guys had a lot on your plate before you guys appeared in our multiverse, I take it?" Jexi responded back.

"Hm..." Jexi hummed, before he then left pondering about the conversation.

"You seem to have a...complicated relationship with the gods, I noticed." Leopardmon said.

"Despite being on opposite sides, I can feel myself on good relations with Athena. Ares, on the other hand... Yeah, not so much. Ever since Mitsunari defected to our side, he's been wanting to gut me like a fish every chance he gets." David said.

"Well we did rob him of more than half his officers. It's not much of a surprise he wants us dead." Zoro said.

"And we've got Lu Bu on our hands again. I don't think the same tricks we used before are going to work this time." David said.

"He's right. Lu Bu may be battle hungry but he's no idiot. He's not gonna fall for the same trick twice." Jexi said.

"What should we do then?" Ace asked.

"Cao Cao is not just a ruler, but he also wrote several books on strategy. We rescue him first, and he'll guide us from there." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. Lord Cao Cao is a gifted military leader. He can lead us to victory." Li Dian said.

"Then let's go pull a rescue operation." Hope said.

They quickly arrived to the battlefield where they saw both the God's Army and the Demon Army battling with the Wei where within the base was X, Brook, Lea, and Regal along with four men in blue.

A Strong Militaristic Ruler

Cao Cao

A One Eyed General who supports Military Rule

Xiahou Dun

A Valiant Fighter

Xiahou Yuan

The Vibrant and Gifted Adviser

Xun Yu

"Those three with Cao Cao, are his most loyal allies." Saki said. "Xiahou Dun, Yuan, and Xun Yu."

"Looks like X, Lea, Brook and Regal are down there protecting them. Let's give them a hand." Hope said.

"No you don't!" Lea called dodging a demon's attack as his keyblade transformed into his chakrams and countered with them. "Not sure how much longer we can keep this up."

"Yes. If we continue at this pace, we're all going to be worked down to the bone. But I'm already bones. Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"Well look no further, cause' help has arrived." X said firing a huge charge shot through a group of enemies.

"Hey guys! Need a hand?!" Hope said as the others arrived, clearing out the enemies in the castle, rescuing Cao Cao and the others.

"Allies? Oh, and they're with my son!" Xiahou Yuan said.

"Good to see you safe, father. As well as Lord Cao Cao." Xiahou Ba said.

"When we got here, we saw those demons and warriors attacking, so here we are." Lea said.

"We need to clear out Ares's forces and retreat before Lu Bu arrives." Hope said.

"Even if we retreat, he will come after us." Cao Cao said. "I believe with all our strength together, we can defeat Lu Bu here."

"Cao Cao might just have a point. If we can defeat all of Lu Bu''s commanders one by one, he'll come out after losing his cool. Once that's done, we gang up on him." Hope said.

"Where are you, Cao Cao!" Ares exclaimed in ear-shot of everyone. "I demand your presence right now!"

"Three seconds, you guys talk while I deal with our unwelcome guest." Richard gestured, before he then hopped down to face Ares. "Well, well. We meet again, war god."

"You again. This time I will make sure that you won't leave alive with the bracelet." Ares growled.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time to waste man-power against you." Richard stated, before he then snapped his fingers, as a sukima appeared under Ares's feet.

Ares immediately hopped to the side, only to jump into another sukima set by Richard, as the latter was giving him a mocking wave.

"See you later, you bastard of a god." Richard mocked.

"DAMN YOU-" Ares was about to shout, before the sukima closed, transporting him to who-knows-where, while Richard warps quickly back to the heroes.

"Your Ares problems has been swiftly dealt with." Richard greeted everyone.

"Good, I'm getting a little tired of having to deal with him lately." David grumbled.

"Your orders, Cao Cao?" Leopardmon asked.

"We must pretend to hold the line and keep our enemies at bay. When Lu Bu appears, that's when we encircle him by taking alternate routes." Cao Cao said.

"Agreed. We'll all spread out across every possible route and fight the enemy back, cut off every possible escape route." Jexi said.

"Like lions in a cage." Scarlet added.

"Okay...not much activity from Ares army but we're getting movement from Lu Bu's faction. Da Ji and Himiko along with Gyuki and Dodomeki." Oracle said.

"Da Ji and Himiko could be problems with Gyuki and Dodomeki. We'd better take care of em." Hope said.

"I can take care of the demons easily." X said moving off as he began firing on Gyuki and Dodomeki, keeping them both back.

"I will handle Da Ji and Himiko." Erza said.

"Alright, good luck Erza." Gray said.

"Now...with those two sides taken care of...we need someone to go for Lu Bu and Chen Gong." Cao Cao said.

"Chen Gong is a pushover. But Lu Bu… Yeah, he's gonna be a toughie." David said.

"Don't worry. He's not using his bracelet, so whoever we send might have a chance this time." Omnimon said.

"Hmm? We might not have to. Some warrior's descended down and intersected him." Oracle said. "It's...Dynasmon!"

"Dynasmon?! He's going to fight him?" Crusadermon asked.

"Looks like it." Mark said, shading his eyes. "If you want to go and assist him, I could teleport you there."

"That won't be necessary. As fast as I am, I'll get there with little trouble." Crusadermon said.

"So this is what they have to send me?" Lu Bu said countering each of Dynasmon's strikes. "A warrior in dragon armor?"

"Not just any warrior. I am Dynasmon of the Royal Knights. In the name of my lord and leader, I will stop you here!" Dynasmon said.

"Hehehe. The fool thinks he can fight the demon." Chen Gong said.

"He is no fool!" Crusadermon shouted as she attacked him.

"What the?" Chen Gong said in shock.

"Crusadermon! You're here! I'm so glad you're okay." Dynasmon said.

"So you both wish to die here? Very well." Lu Bu said. "Behold the true strength of a Demon!"

"Very well. Shall we?" Dynasmon asked.

"We shall." Crusadermon said as the two lunged as Lu Bu with such ferocity.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon said as she started to spin, creating a whirlwind of petals.

"Here it comes! DNA Disintegrator!" Dynasmon said as he fired energy shots from his palms that went in the center of Crusadermon's whirlwind.

"Gaaaahhh!" Lu Bu shouted as both attacks hit him dead on.

"Incredible...I mean...my lord. We cannot continue to keep fighting these warriors. We need to retreat." Chen Gong said.

"Hmm...very well. But next time...I shall enjoy conquering all of these powerful warriors." Lu Bu said as he retreated with his army.

"That did it! Lu Bu's retreating!" Hope said.

"To be able to defeat Lu Bu the way they did… I almost forgot how powerful those two could be together." Sachiko said.

"They are with the Royal Knights after all. I would be surprised if they didn't send him running." Omnimon said.

"Well done, all of you." Cao Cao said. "We've won this day."

"It was all thanks to your plan, Lord Cao Cao." Leopardmon said.

"Guys...we should tell you something. On the way here...we found a certain location you all might be interested in." X said.

"We found Zeus' place." Lea said.

"However, there is a castle on the way there, being guarded by Cao Pi." Regal said.

"Is that so? Then we go there first." Cao Cao said. "I need to speak with my son anyhow."

"Professional, even in the face of fighting your own son. Your dedication to your cause is very admirable." Dynasmon said.

"It's not just that, Dynasmon. I noticed a bit of odd behavior in Cao Pi as of late. I don't think he's fully committed to Ares' cause." Leopardmon said.

"Honestly, who'd want to work with someone like Ares?" David asked.

"I know that's a rhetorical question, but I can actually think of a few people…" Eddy said. "But that ain't the point! What your saying is that this might be a chance to get Cao Pi on our side, right?"

"It's possible. But either way, we might learn his reasons for siding with Ares." Izuku said.

"Then we don't have time to waste. We need to go now." Hope said. "We're coming, Cao Pi."


	25. Chapter 25

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 25: To Challenge The Gods (Alt.)

* * *

"We're about to enter the domain of the gods. We're close to facing Zeus himself." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah but we also have Athena and Ares' armies blocking our path. And I can see they have the battlefield full of horrors." Jexi said.

"Let's focus on clearing some of them out, then." David said.

"Let the magic users take out the horrors." Richard suggested. "The others are more suited cleaning up the soldiers and officers that are swarming in every corner of this battlefield."

"That shouldn't be too much of an issue. We have 2 warriors coming now." Cao Cao said pointing ahead as two groups approached. In one group was Ed, Leafa and Raine with a man in green with another group with Chopper, Kirumi and Teruteru with a large man in blue.

A jester who had seen much of life

Ma Dai

A Pure Hearted Fighter

Xu Zhu

"Professor!/Raine!" Lloyd, Colette and Genis all said.

"Lloyd! Colette! Genis! I'm so glad you're all okay!" Raine said.

"Hey! Luffy!" Chopper said.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed waved.

"Ah...they've arrived with our warriors." Cao Cao said. "Now we can begin the attack properly."

"Indeed we can. This is gonna be one tough fight were in. But I'm glad help arrived just in time before we take on Zeus." Hope said. "David, Leopardmon, what's the plan?"

"Our first priority should be clearing the area of these monsters. Although, it might be better if we defeat the ones controlling them so that they'd be less of a worry." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. With no one leading them, I can control the horrors and turn them against the gods." Amir said.

"If Amir can gain control of enough of them, Ares and Athena will be sure to be lured out." David said.

"We take out Athena and Ares, then we head to Zeus, and put a stop to his takeover." Hope said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Nekomaru said.

"All right. All forces...charge now!" Cao Cao said as the army moved onto the battlefield.

"Hmm? What is this?" Athena said as she and Ares saw the Coalition Army advancing, as they took out the commanders controlling the horrors.

Richard immediately warped towards one of them, before striking them down with a back-stab, cutting them down, while Gus and the others cleared up the enemy soldiers surrounding the controlled horrors.

"It's those foolish mortals again." Ares said.

"Hmm...looks like all the lesser commanders have been taken down. Now it's my turn." Amir said setting up a strange device. "Sending signal now to all Cyclops and Griffins. I am your master now. Your orders...crush the gods' army." he said as the horrors turned against their former allies.

"That mortal took over the main force of our army!" Ares said.

"You would know a few things about taking over and the like." David mocked to Ares.

"Grr. I'm tired of sitting around." Ares said as he and Athena charged into the battlefield.

"And look who decided to show up for the party." David said.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Kirumi said as she approached Ares.

"You sure, Kirumi? I mean, he seems pretty mad at me for a prior incident." David said. "Then again, what isn't he mad about these days?"

"Oh it's no worries. He's actually perfect for a new spell I've been practising." Kirumi said.

"Alright, then. Watch yourself against him, Kirumi." David said.

"A maid? They think they can insult me by sending some servant?" Ares shouted.

"Oh I am more than a mere servant." Kirumi said with a hand pointed at Ares as lightning began to gather around it. "Thunderstorm!" she shouted as a massive surge of lightning hit Ares dead on.

"Ahhhh!" Ares shouted as he was on his knees as he saw the devastation the spell had inflicted onto his army. "How...do I keep getting overpowered by these mortals?" Ares said as he retreated.

"Well...that was a successful little test. Ares has been taken care of." Kirumi said.

"Good. That just leaves Athena." David said.

"In that case…" Mark said, stepping up. "I'll handle this."

"Hm? Do you think you can stand against me?" Athena asked.

"I can't say, we haven't fought yet." Mark said, activating Angel Mode. "But if I don't start pulling my weight against opponents like you...I won't be able to stand with them."

"Then I will see to it none of you reach Zeus." Athena said.

"Then we're opponents." Mark responded, running towards Athena while firing Ki projectiles which the goddess blocked with her shield. When the boy reached her, he ducked under her attempt to hit him with Aegis and then jumped up, hitting her in the jaw on the way up.

"Tell me something," Mark said. "If you really are a goddess...then why can't you beat a bunch of mortals like us?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure myself. Father...did he...know of this?" Athena pondered as she retreated.

"She must be considering the question herself, if she is unable to answer herself." Meiling pondered. "We might possibly be able to put an proper end to this, without creating animosity between the two factions."

"Guys, we've got a problem. Wang Yi and Pang De have just arrived." Leopardmon said.

"I'll go talk to Wang Yi. I think I'll be able to sort the issue out." Sachiko said.

"As for Pang De...he can be persuaded to our side." Cao Cao said as he went to approach Pang De.

"Lord Cao Cao? I… I already told you I can't leave this army. I'm fighting for something that i can't betray Athena and Ares for." Pang De said.

"Cao Pi has told us everything. I understand the need for this ruse. But...you no longer need to keep it up." Cao Cao said.

"Lord Cao Pi told you about his plan?" Pang De asked. "I see. You are going to finish things?"

"Indeed. And I would appreciate if you sided with us." Cao Cao said.

"Very well. I follow you, Lord Cao Cao." Pang De said, as he immediately surrendered without a fight, as the heroes covered Pang De, who retreated back to the allied main base.

_With Sachiko and Wang Yi…_

"I must kill Ma Chao. Out of my way." Wang Yi said.

"This is pointless, Wang Yi. If we don't work together, the world will be destroyed. Is that what you really want?" Sachiko asked.

"I don't care what happens as long as he dies." Wang Yi said.

"How about this? Help us now and then you can kill Ma Chao all you want. How does that sound?" Sachiko asked.

"Grr. As much as I hate to admit, you make a good point." Wang Yi said. "Fine. I'll be on your side."

"Thank you. Your efforts will not be wasted." Sachiko said, as she and Wang Yi returned to base, where the other heroes were.

"There...Athena's and Ares's forces have been suppressed. All that remains is to battle with Zeus." Oracle said.

"Alright. Time to bring the fight to the King of Olympus himself and see what he has to say." David said.

"Yeah. We aren't going to run this time. Today...he's going to answer for what he's done." Jexi said.

Richard glanced at his bracelet, before he nodded. "And we're going to get some answers." Richard stated. "That goes for Pangu as well, he's just as urgent with his need to speak with Zeus."

"Right. We promise that we'll give you the time to speak, if the situation's fine to do so." Jexi offered.

"Thanks. I hope that this doesn't end badly..." Richard muttered. "But wait... The forces of Asgard still exist... Could it be...?"


	26. Chapter 26

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 26: Showdown with Zeus (Alt.)

* * *

"It's finally come down to this. It's been a long road coming here but now...we'll finally get the answers we seek." Yukimura said.

"Me and my group will handle escorting the bracelet wielders as the other members handle taking on the soldiers. As for you leaders...Hope, Jexi, Richard, take down Zeus." Jack said.

"David isn't going?" Hope asked.

"He says he wants to finish things with Athena." Jexi said.

"Sorry I won't be able to help you guys fight Zeus." David said.

"You wanna fight Athena for some reason. We're not going to question that." Jexi said.

"Yeah. If you and Athena want to finish things, we have no problem. Just go and show her what you're made of, man." Hope said.

"Thanks, guys. Give him a few blows for me." David said.

"Will do. This is going to suck very much for him." Richard stated with a grin on his lips.

"We will." Hope said. "But first the main problem is dealing with that barrier."

"The barrier is protected by four arenas. Only by defeating the champions of all four arenas will the barrier be lowered." Leopardmon said.

"Sound easy enough." Gemini said. "So, way i see it, one of us each goes to one of the arenas and defeats the champion inside."

"Divide and Conquer. I like it." Mary said.

"The four arenas are marked with the god associated with that particular quality. Mitsunari for wisdom, Naotora for beauty, Zhao Yun for light, and Cao Pi for the ocean." Leopardmon said.

"Cao Pi is on our side, right?" Dynasmon asked.

"He is, but Ares doesn't know that." Leopardmon said.

"Hehe, wonder how that stuck-up bastard would react when someone flips the table under him." Marisa cackled to herself, before she was bonked by Reimu on the head.

"Marisa, this is not about just Ares, but that god that managed to beat Richard so soundly. We'll need to escort them across the battlefield, so that they'll have as much energy and stamina they need to fight Zeus." Reimu reminded Marisa.

"Alright. We'll focus on capturing the arenas meant to be opened by Naotora, Zhao Yun and Mitsunari first, then wait for Cao Pi to make his move." Hope said.

"I already told you, we'll handle it." Jack said.

"Right, right, sorry." Hope said.

"Just keep moving and don't focus on the soldiers. Just keep focused on reaching Zeus." Jack said.

"Got it." Gemini said.

"Not you, them." Jack said pointing to Jexi, Hope and Richard.

"We'll reach him by the time the barrier is down." Jexi said.

"If it'll help, we'll clear the path a little for the bracelet holders. The rest will be up to you, Phantom Thief." Richard responded back to Jack, with a sly smirk on the last words.

"Good. If there's nothing else...all soldiers advance!" Cao Cao ordered as the army dispersed.

"David...if you need to know...Athena is locked in at an arena in the northeast corner." Oracle said.

"That's the one that Zhao Yun needs to go to, right?" David asked.

"Yes. She's the champion of that arena." Oracle said.

"Understood. I'll proceed alongside Zhao Yun." David said.

"Meanwhile, Ares is in the western arena. I'll make my way there and wait for Cao Pi to make his move." Leopardmon said.

"Don't worry...that one won't be much trouble." Jexi said. "We're about to pass through right now."

"I will not allow you mortals to…" Ares began before he was sent crashing to the wall with just a single punch from Jexi.

"I've been wanting to do that since you started berating us 'lower mortals'." Jexi said.

"Ares has got a definite ego problem, that's for sure…" Leopardmon said shaking his head.

"You said it. Shall we get going, Zhao Yun?" David asked.

"We shall." Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun and David advanced to the Arena of light as the gate opened as soon as Zhao Yun Defiled himself. Standing there was Athena.

"Ishihara… I had hoped you would come to settle things." Athena said.

"Yep. Hearing about you, it awakened a few memories that I didn't think would resurface. But… Seeing the way you are, it kind of puts my mind at ease about it a bit." David said. "I kind of feel like I can face that kind of past head on now."

"Exactly what did you experience that was similar to me?" Athena asked.

"Well, she's not from this universe, but there was a Regime in one of the worlds I've been to. That Regime is gone now, but one of its remnants was Diana Prince, or as she calls herself, Wonder Woman. We've clashed a few times before and now that she's on the loose, I felt a sort of unease as she would no doubt seek my head for my involvement in the events." David said. "Believe it or not, her powers come from Greek Gods as well… You being one of them. Well, not really you, but… you know what I mean." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see… I may not know who that is, but now I seem to have a grasp at the situation you have found yourself in." Athena said. "Now, the time has come to finish this, once and for all!"

"Don't hold back this time!" David said. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

(Cue- Fight of Sons- Golden Sun: Dark Dawn)

"Here I come! Haaaaaah!" Athena said charging with Aegis and her energy lance.

David clashes the lance with his sword as he takes a few hits. "Tiger Blade!" he said as he dealt an uppercut with his blade before sending Athena back down.

"I won't lose to you! The gods are above you mortals!" Athena said unfolding Aegis and bashing David with it.

"Crescent Strike!" David said as he slashed upward to create an image of a full moon, before slashing down to slice through.

"Aegis… can't resist it?" Athena asked as she pulled away. "I don't understand… who are you?!"

"A class all of my own. Not only am I a Demon Hunter, but...I'm also a Godslayer." David said. "But I wouldn't use Masakado on you. That wouldn't be like me at all. Of course, I think you know that as well."

"You're a warrior of honour. And wisdom." Athena said. "I can see that I'm outclassed by you. Never would I have met a mortal with such skills."

"Though, that was still a good fight. You even managed to land a few hits on me. It just proves that I still have much to learn." David said as he helped her off the ground.

With the barrier down, Jexi, Hope and Richard make their way towards Zeus.

"Alright, no running this time. Tell us everything about this world." Jexi said.

"Like I said before...if you wish to know my intentions...you'll have to make me kneel." Zeus said.

"Okay. If that's how you want it…" Jexi said entering Golden God Mode. "Then we'll make you kneel."

"When this is over, we'll make you submit…Lord Zeus." Hope said entering Azure God Mode.

Richard cracked his knuckles, before he then threw up his bracelet, as it fell onto his right arm, as he turned into his Deity Form. "Now that this is for the marbles, I'm not fighting you as a mere mortal this time, but as a warrior." Richard responded back. "When all of this is done and said, Pangu will finally have the time to speak with you."

"Then come! All of you!" Zeus said as the three charged right at Zeus as they fought against him ferociously.

"Spectral Fire: Meteor Blaster!" Hope said doing an uppercut to zeus and blasting him forward. "Here's a Beatdown! Spectral Fire Form 2: Incendiary Fury!" Hope said attacking Zeus by raining down with flaming punches from above.

"Hey, don't hold it all for yourself." Jexi said. "Golden God's...Shining Magnificence!" Jexi shouted hitting Zeus with an arrow of golden light, which caused him to stagger.

"Allow me to give him a piece of my own power." Richard stated, before he then immediately charged right at Zeus, and summoning the Pangu Axe and throwing it right at Zeus, causing him to fly around the entire arena with the axe continuously grinding into him, before he then returned. Richard caught the axe, and did a cross-slash which froze Zeus in place. He then charged his power up, as the axe glowed, before using a mighty horizontal slash that sent Zeus flying against one of the walls, as the attack gouged a part of the wall as well.

"Hahahahaah! Now THIS is a battle!" Zeus said.

"He's enjoying himself?" Hope asked.

"Well, it's only fair considering that he's getting a good fight out of all of us." Richard remarked, as he readied his blades for battle.

"Right." Hope said.

"Come! Let's battle some more!" Zeus said blasting lightning a them.

Hope took quick action as he blocked the lighting.

"Sorry, but you'll find im pretty accustomed to more than just fire! Here, have it back!" Hope said. "Spectral Thunder: Discharge Burst!" Hope said throwing the lighting back at Zeus like a javelin as he detonated it. "Jexi, Richard, now!"

"We're finishing this with one last attack. Golden God's…" Jexi started.

"Well, if you're going for the kill, then it's time for the big guns." Richard stated, before he then de-summoned his axe, before then snapping his fingers, as a familiar magic circle, except far larger and cycling through more colours, appeared in front of him. "Let's see if you can take this, when I'm fuelled with the power of a god! Arcana Beam…"

"Golden Fist!" Jexi shouted.

"PRIME FORM!" Richard declared.

Both of their attacks were unleashed at the same time, as they collided with Zeus as the same time, kicking up a large cloud of dust and smoke

"That did it." Hope said.

The smoke cleared as Zeus was seen staggering back from the attack.

"Ow, owwww!" Zeus cringed. "You certainly are brilliant heroes yourselves. Sure is a shame that it wasn't all of you who fought me, but at the same time, I'm actually impressed. From Olympus, I watched all of your battles, and saw most of the events that occurred in my absence. You truly made me want to fight you all myself."

Richard was silent, before his hair slowly folded itself, and turned silver before Zeus, Hope, and Jexi, before his eyes opened, revealing that they were silver as well, as the axe manifested on his back, as Pangu once again manifested through Richard's body.

"Zeus... I..." Pangu stated.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that all this time, you wanted to battle us just for the heck of it?!" Hope asked.

"Actually there is more to it than that. You see…" Zeus began before Ares stabbed him right through.

"Zeus…!" Pangu shouted in horror.

"Ares!" David shouted as he and Athena came by. "You would even go as far as to kill your own father…? All for some tarnished pride?!"

"No. Zeus is unworthy to rule as the king of gods." Ares seethed, as he stuck his gauntlet further into Zeus, as golden light began to spill from the wound, much to Zeus's pain. "A child must kill his father to become king. Was that not how Zeus killed his own father himself, Cronus, in the tales you mortals so covet? That is why Zeus is king of Olympus. And I will take his place."

"Very well done, Ares. You truly are worthy to be at our side." a voice said as arriving alongside Loki was a man in black with his hat covering one of his eyes.

"This presence… So, you're Odin!" David said.

Richard then turned to Odin, with a shocked expression, before it turned into one of hatred.

"You…" Pangu hissed. "Of all the people..."

"Correct. I am he who survived Ragnarok." Odin said. "The ruler of Asgard, and soon… the ruler of all the worlds!"

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I WON'T LET YOU!" Pangu roared before Jexi grabbed him.

"Don't you dare charge in. We don't have the resources and power to go against him right now." Jexi said. "We need to fall back for now."

"He's right. We'll deal with him later. All forces, retreat! We will escape through Chi Bi!" David said.

Pangu didn't say anything, as his grip on the axe tightened, before he heard Richard speaking.

'_...Although you may not like it... We must retreat for now. If Zeus is just as strong as you, as you claim, then Odin, who stole his power, would be no match even for you. We need to retreat back._' Richard told Pangu through his mind.

Pangu immediately heeded Richard's words, as he made a sound point, and retreated with the gods.

"Run all you like but you can't escape me, Dimensional Heroes...and Pangu." Odin smirked.

* * *

_At the heroes' main base._

As the other heroes were discussing about the recent twist of events, Pangu was still using Richard's body, as Richard's teammates followed after him, and the Chinese Mystics, who sensed that there was something wrong with him, observed him from afar. Pangu was completely silent, as his expression was stone-faced.

He then walked up to the side of a nearby cliff-side, before he then stopped for a few moments. After that, he then slowly raised his right hand. And then, as if a switch was flicked, his expression became one of immeasurable fury, as he bellowed and smashed his fist against the cliff-side, hard enough to shake the entire cliff and cause small cracks to appear where his fist struck the rock.

"Damn you... DAMN YOU!" Pangu swore, as he slammed his fist at the cliff-side again and again. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, ODIN! Even after all those millennia, you still cling onto that damn wretched life of yours... That life that does nothing but destroy, cheat and betray! I could have never thought that I would return to find you... of all people that I have not seen for a long time... And here you are... Repeating the same atrocities... Again and again and AGAIN! IS THE COST OF EVERYTHING I HAVE SOUGHT TO CREATE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOUR ARROGANT SINS!?"

Pangu was about to punch the rock again, before he felt his arm being grabbed by Gus, who looked at Pangu with a serious expression.

"That's enough." Gus stated. "I know that you aren't Richard, but I cannot understand why you would be so angered by the appearance of someone that you hate."

"Hate is a word too weak to describe such things, Gus. This does not concern any of you. This is a matter between gods and goddesses of this world..." Pangu growled, as he wrenched his arm free. "I have hatred and animosity for Odin so great that given physical form, it would be able to fill the oceans with vile oozing emotion. As long as he lives, I will not rest until he is dead..."

"Then why are you angry...?" Gus asked back. "Why did you not fight him..."

"Because that's exactly what I'm angry about? Isn't that fairly ironic, Gus, all of you?" Pangu chuckled dryly, before his hateful expression returned. "Odin was right before me... And like a subservient coward... I backed down. It wasn't Jexi, nor it was Richard himself that made me do this... But myself... Myself of all people..."

He then turned around, before he then slammed both fists into the cliff-wall. "I don't even know why I ran away..." Pangu muttered under his breath. "Whether it was because I actually feared him, or some other reason... But regardless of what it may be... I still ran away... Ran away from the bastard that I swore revenge on... Like a coward... Like a utter helpless coward..."

Pangu then slammed his head against the rock, as it did nothing but shake the cliff-side once again. "I promised them all... I promised my own fellow gods, who were lost to Odin, I promised those who had to suffer through his deceit... I swore on my honour as a pantheon leader, that I would bring Odin to justice one day, no matter how long it would take... So why... WHY did I run away from him...!? I could have fought him, regardless of what he had! I had no reason to retreat back..."

"Because you know that it would be useless." Nuwa stated, as she and Nezha appeared before the group. "Although your vengeance burned hot, you haven't truly thrown away reason."

"Nuwa..." Pangu muttered, before he turned around to face them with a stiff expression. "You heard all of this, haven't you...?"

"I have." Nuwa nodded. "Tell me... Was it true that it was Odin who was responsible for your disappearance all those millennia ago...?"

Pangu was silent for a moment, before he solemnly nodded. "Yes. It was Odin who back-stabbed me when I least expected it. And it was only shortly after I gave him mercy. My fatal mistake." He stated. "I couldn't remember much, but I recalled him gloating the fact that it was he who banished and slain most of the gods under my pantheon, scattering their energies to the aether. And then before I could fight back, I recall Gungrir sticking right through me, and then... I fell into oblivion."

Nezha and Nuwa were silent, as they had a sullen look in their eyes, hearing the truth from Pangu himself, as the elder god bowed his head in sorrow and shame.

"If only I trusted my own doubt, and never let myself be so naive to let a crazed god like Odin ruin the other gods and goddesses..." Pangu muttered. "Then perhaps... This would have never happened at all... I am so ashamed that a god as highly-regarded and powerful as me, would be struck down because of my weak heart. I cannot forgive myself for not striking down Odin for his crimes, because I believed that there was a chance that he would snap out of his delusions..."

Pangu then sat down, as he clutched his face with one hand, as he silently teared up. "Odin was never meant to be saved... Ragnarok has broke his mind completely, making him a insane god seeking power at all costs." Pangu stated. "And that's why... I could never forgive him... I could forgive the gods that propagate evil and chaos, because they merely serve as a balance to the gods of heroism and order, but Odin... Odin is the one who seeks to ruin the balance, and destroy everything that the gods stand for... He didn't even just destroy the gods, he stripped their consciousness and fractured them, so that they would never even be able to return back to normal..."

"...Then we can promise that we will help you stop Odin." Takechiyo stated. "I understand what it feels like to be consumed by vengeance. But I am more surprised at the fact that I could never tell that from you, because of how you acted before. Perhaps we have only met for a few moments, but even so, I could tell that you are a being with a forgiving heart and a idealistic mind. You despised Odin not because he ruined just yourself, but everyone. That is why you are not as vengeful as you think, just merely resenting."

"...That so...?" Pangu stated.

"Geez, what I wouldn't do to give that damn bastard a smack in the head." Reimu snorted. "But then again, if we couldn't handle Zeus before, then we wouldn't be able to dent Odin as he is now. But... We can make sure that everyone makes it to fight Odin as one, and then I'll let you have the honours of beating him yourself, for me. I've already beaten down a fair amount of deities and gods myself."

"Besides, where was the god that I have came to respect?" Nezha asked. "If you really are the Pangu I once knew, you wouldn't be sulking like this. You would be getting back up and helping the others as you were."

"Nezha..." Pangu muttered, before he stood up, and blinked the tears away. "I suppose you're right. If I just blamed myself for all of this, then I would be insulting the gods that have been ruined by Odin. It may take another few millennia to bring down Odin, but I will see it through to the end, for their sake."

"So... Will you still be helping us?" Elma asked. "I really hope that you're not really hurt in the inside with all of this."

"Young Elma, there is no need to concern yourself for me. I have spent several millennia in silence and stillness. I am more resilient than you would assume for my outburst earlier." Pangu responded back. "However... I cannot take much time in your friend's body any longer, for he cannot bear my power for too long. I will return back when there is need of me. Until then... I rest again."

Richard's eyes and hair turned back to normal, as he blinked a few times, before looking around.

"Pangu's gone from my body again...?" Richard asked. "So... I assume that Pangu really has a problem with Odin?"

"I'd say so." Marisa grunted.

"Well, I sympathise with him. Being powerless against the person who potentially screwed your entire life, especially as a god, is a real kick in the teeth." Richard responded back. "If we're going to give Pangu his chance, we're going to have to rely on ourselves for the time being. Well, that and the deities in our bracelets. It's a shame that they're not as sentient as our divine friend, but you can't choose your own circumstances, as one would say. Come on, let's get back to the heroes."

Richard and his group immediately made their way back, while Nuwa looked at the cliff-side that Pangu assaulted, as it was fairly cracked, before she then turned away with Nezha, following after the group.


	27. Chapter 27

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 27: Odin, King of Asgard

* * *

"God...I can't believe the real mastermind behind this is Odin. This is crazy!" Hope said.

"Calm down. We can't just go against them. We need to retreat. Furthermore, we need to make sure the bracelet wielders along with Athena escape." Jack said.

"Agreed. We don't have the means to take them on right now. Escaping is the best we can do." Omnimon said.

"Let's split up. One group will escape through the north, and the other through the south." Leopardmon said.

"Gotcha. I'll lead a group through the south." David said.

"And I'll head north." Rachel said.

"I'll be sticking with David, with the rest of my team." Richard stated.

"The rest of us will keep the incoming army busy while the others get away. We'll regroup at the camp." X said.

"Gotcha. Don't die on us, okay?" David asked.

As the group scattered to escape, the southern group encounter many cyclopes and griffins on their way.

"Horrors everywhere... We don't have time to waste! Out of our way!" Richard exclaimed, as he immediately used his own magic to assault the horrors, supported by Gus, Reimu and Marisa, who were using their Sacred Treasures to effectively take out the monsters in their way.

As they continued, they found that Zhong Hui was leading fire wraiths, that were heading towards the linked boats that the groups were standing on.

"We got fire wraiths incoming!" Gus exclaimed. "And they're led by Zhong Hui! If they get close enough... the entire set of boats will be engulfed in fire, and things could get quite dicey for us all!"

"We can't let that happen..." Richard remarked. "Marisa, take care of that up-start, before he succeeds the execution of his plan."

"Got it!" Marisa nodded, as she immediately rushed up to Zhong Hui, as she used her Hakkero to blast the fire wraiths far enough to buy her some time to fight Zhong Hui. "You're not setting things on fire on my watch, you arrogant jerk!"

"You cannot defeat me, because I am the chosen one. With the help of Odin, I will reign supreme over every single one of you!" Zhong Hui declared back, before he then swung his flying swords at Marisa, who immediately blocked it with her own broom. "A mere witch like you, with such a flimsy broom, cannot stand a chance against me!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Marisa fumed, as she immediately charged her magic, and fired off a large beam of energy that struck the swords, strong enough to send them flying out of control of Zhong Hui. "Nobody insults my trusty broom, or my tools! You're really going to get it now!"

Zhong Hui then found himself grabbed by the collar by a infuriated Marisa, who immediately head-butted him hard-enough to stun him, as she hopped back, and immediately conjured a spell-card in her hand.

"Looks like this is time for some firepower! DECLARE SPELL CARD!" Marisa exclaimed, as her spell-card glowed, and her Hakkero pointed at the fire wraiths and Zhong Hui. "Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

"How dare you-" Zhong Hui growled, before he was immediately slammed with the full brunt of the multi-coloured beam of destruction that fired from Marisa's Hakkero, disintergrating the wraiths with deathly wails and screeches, and sending the narcissist Jin officer flying across the battlefield.

"I got some news, Rachel managed to take down Ares-" Oracle informed the group, just as Marisa rushed back to rejoin them, as she paused for a moment.. "Huh? Oh god. Guys...we have a major problem. "Orochi is here."

On the south side, Sectonia took notice of the proof, which was the fact that one of the linked ships was immediately reduced to splinters by a single crushing blow, indicating that Orochi X was already in pursuit of the group.

"David… Get Athena out of here." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia, you can't seriously be thinking about taking him on alone." David said.

"Who else is there? Besides you, I'm the only one that can stand against that monster. You need to focus on escaping with Athena." Sectonia said.

"She's right, David! We'll do all we can to keep Orochi off you but it won't mean a thing if Athena gets killed." Jexi said.

Richard then turned to Jexi. "You sure that she'll be fine fighting against Orochi X? I can spare myself to fight with her, if it will help to ensure your escape." He stated with some concern in his voice.

"I know that you're worried about Sectonia as well, Richard." Jexi responded back, before noticing that Elma was much more worried than Richard was. "But she will just need to stall him. She's agile on her feet, so she is unlikely to wound herself fighting."

"A-alright. I trust you guys. Come on, this way!" David said helping Athena up as they kept going.

Richard immediately sighed, before wrapping an arm around Elma, leading her away. "I'll do the same. But if she is in danger of any form, I'll ring up Oracle to help me get across to her. After all, leaving an ally behind for too long leaves a ill taste in my mouth." Richard answered back.

Jexi nodded back, as the heroes immediately broke through the enemy forces that were in their way.

"So much running… Why do we have to put up with this?" Hisahide asked.

"Quit your griping already. We're almost there." David said.

"Yeah. We gotta...oh you gotta be kidding me." Jack said as they saw Odin waiting up ahead.

"Ah...the Sapphire God. I've been waiting for you." Odin said. "And it seems that I have the pleasure of meeting you again, Pangu. Or should I say more specifically... Richard."

"You knew that we would both be down here..." Richard growled. "Well player, Odin, well played."

"I'm so sorry but...your info is off. David isn't the Sapphire God...he is." Jack stated with a smirk, pointing to Hisahide.

"He is?" Odin said.

"He is? I mean, I am?" Hisahide said.

"Just play along." Jack said.

"I mean...hehehe...yes. You've fallen for a clever deception...I am the Sapphire God!" Hisahide declared before being engulfed in light before standing there in Sapphire God Mode..

Cue- One-Winged Angel- Kingdom Hearts II

"Now...behold the amazing power of the Sapphire God!" Hisahide said firing icicles at Odin.

Odin however, used Gungnir to block Hisahide's icicles before dealing a few clashes.

"How absurd...you are a ridiculous man to stand against the fate of the gods." Odin said.

"Hahaha. Haven't you heard? I am far beyond the fates of gods. No destiny or fate can control my path." Hisahide declared.

David immediately moved Athena to Lucy and Raine. "Keep her safe." He stated, leaving Athena in their protection.

"No problem. Just show that god what for." Lucy said.

"I was hoping that stunt would snap you out of it." Jack said.

"It's kind of sad, though. Hisahide and I would've been kindred spirits if he didn't use all of that motivation for mischief." David said. "Dong Zhuo, I'm gonna need some bombs over here."

"Fine, as long as it will take out that god before us..." Dong Zhuo grumbled.

Dong Zhuo then started throwing bombs in David's direction before David uses his tennis racket to send them at Odin.

"What?" Odin said as he attempted to deflect them only for a few of the bombs to hit him dead on.

"Not done yet!" David said taking to the air as he kicked the bombs being sent overhead, before spiking the last one like a volleyball.

"Ah!" Odin shouted as the bombs hit him dead on, causing him to be staggered by the critical blow.

"Haaaah!" David shouted as he grabbed Masakado and slashed at Odin from overhead.

"Gah!" Odin shouted as a cut was seen on his arm. "Damn that sword."

"That's right, Odin. This blade makes me a nightmare to deities like you. So if you're smart, I'd suggest letting us through." David said.

"You better listen to what he says. He is the Ice Devil after all." Jack said.

"I will not forget this...Ice Devil." Odin said as he retreated.

"That did it! Odin is retreating!" Oracle reported.

"Alright! Now we can make our escape." Hope said.

David then contacted Jexi and Sectonia.

"Alright you two. The escape routes are secured. You can clear out now." David said.

"Right. Sorry Orochi. It's been fun. Ultimate Color Wings!" Jexi shouted as he grabbed Sectonia and flew off with her.

It wasn't long before everyone reunited at the base.

"Nice to see everyone got out of there." Arthur said. "Now...to start planning. We need to not only concoct a plan to defeat Odin but to eliminate Orochi as well."

"Yeah. Now that the real threat has appeared, were getting pretty close to a bigger battle." Hope said.

"Please, stop saying that." Leopardmon said.

"He does have a point, though. Now that we know what we're dealing with, we'll be able to find the means to stand against him." Omnimon said.

"We already do. David's blade." Jesse said.

"Jesse may be right, my blade should be able to strike him down. However, back in the Mystic Realm, Athena had already told me and Sectonia about Odin." David said.

"That's right. Ever since surviving Ragnarok, he has been driven mad, becoming increasingly paranoid at the mere thought of his own death." Sectonia said.

"Not to mention that considering Pangu's words, Odin has been doing these atrocities for millennia." Richard remarked. "I wonder what happened in those millennia, for many of the gods to have disappeared just like that."

"Hmm. Maybe there's a way to get in the know." Arthur said. "There is a mystic who's gotten closer to Odin than all of us."

"Seimei…" Hope realized.

"Hmm… Yeah, that's right! Seimei had viking troops with him the first time we fought." Flamberge said.

"Yeah...it's unsettling for Seimei to just join with Odin unless he had a plan." Nuwa said.

"I agree." Cricket said. "That's why we asked our spy to keep tabs on him once the business with Zeus was done."

"In fact...he's here right now." Arthur said as sitting with them was a man in a purple ninja uniform.

"What the?" Hope said.

"This is Vem, a reject from the Poison Ninja Clan in the Shinto Universe." Arthur said.

"Vem? This is where you've been all this time?" Kabuki asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who ran off with some ice boy toy to take a vacation all the time!" Vem said.

"It was a misunderstanding. I was the target of one of her contracts." David said.

"Forgive him. Most of the time, he tends to spout a bit of poison without thinking." Arthur said.

"Noted." David said. "Anyway, were you able to find anything?"

"I've watched them very closely. I've even...overheard Odin's plan. He doesn't want to rule the worlds, he's going to destroy everyone so only he lives." Vem said.

"Yep. Figured he'd be driven to something like that." David said.

"And that just about proves what I had in mind." Richard stated, before he sighed. "It's always the guys scared of death that are the most likely to be a omnicidal psychopath."

"However, he can't complete this mission because he still needs Orochi for some reason." Vem said.

"What that may be, I will stop him on my own." Athena said. "I sincerely apologise for my father roping you all into this. But mortals should be protected by the gods, not fighting alongside them. You all can leave the rest to me."

"We can't let you do that." Hisahide said. "We have gotten too involved in these affairs to just leave our fates in the hands of another."

"In his own twisted way, Hisahide is right. We have the strength to fight them. The only way we'll be able to save all worlds from Odin is by fighting together… All of us." David said.

"Yeah. And with this army...we can topple Odin and return you all home." Jack said.

"As long Odin stands, we have no reason to ignore the threat that Odin possesses." Richard answered back. "After all, I'm not one to let people like him fulfil their purpose just like that. I'm not a fan of wandering a empty void just like that."

"Stop joking like that, Richard." Gus scolded Richard, before turning to Athena. "We may not be people from the worlds created here, but we still share the responsibility there, because we have made both comrades and friends in these worlds that Odin seeks to destroy. That is why we won't back down here."

"Indeed. We may have started as several bands of misfits but together...we can show him mortals can change their fates." Arthur said.

"Everyone… Thank you." Athena said with a smile.

"Now then, lets go stop Odin and end this, together!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" the army cheered.


	28. Chapter 28

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 28: Defence of the Mystic Realm (Alt.)

* * *

"So this is the Mystic Realm… I never thought I get to see it with my own eyes!" Raine said.

"Here comes Ruin Mode…" Sectonia said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Marisa asked, curious about what Sectionia was talking about.

"It's just a state of mind that Raine tends to enter when near ruins. She's very passionate about ruins, temples, ancient civilizations, stuff like that." Genis said.

"Huh. So it's basically a craze for ancient stuff." Marisa stated. "To be honest, I could get that. I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac myself. But don't worry, I've learned to keep my hands to myself with Reimu and the others watching me."

"Kaguya, if I remember correctly, there exists two ways of transferring between these worlds: Being naturally brought into this world by mere coincidence and luck, and the other is by using a bracelet to create a path, is that right?" Richard asked Kaguya.

"That's true." Kaguya stated. "Forcing our way into here has the potential to destroy the world, with the unstable energy it generates."

"But because Odin has made the fighting more aggressive, those who don't have the same influence as the mystics are able to pass by here now, right?" Sachiko asked.

"That's only because we created an entrance to the Mystic Realm, in order to allow our infantry to enter through it." Kaguya responded back, before she looked away with guilt. "But I never thought that it might be used to put the Mystic Realm in danger. I'm ashamed that we allowed this to happen…"

"You mustn't blame yourself for this, Kaguya. It's not your fault." Omnimon said. "You simply had no way of knowing that something like this would happen."

"Th-Thank you." Kaguya timidly thanked Omnimon back. "Shall we go?"

The heroes then rushed from the entrance, as they started clearing the enemy forces right in front of the entrance.

"So the goal is to keep em out, right? Heh, that's easy enough." Saki said.

"Don't focus solely on the enemy." Meiling responded back. "If the defenders of the entrance fall, then it would be a pointless effort, no matter how many enemies are brought down."

"Speaking of which…" Richard stated, before he turned to Sanzang, who was accompanying them. "Sanzang, do you have any idea who the defenders might be?"

"They're horrors led by one of our officers, who is controlling them." Sanzang replied back.

"An officer, huh… If the enemy get to him, he's liable to get defeated…" Richard muttered to himself.

"Then what do you say we lend a hand, then?" David asked.

"...I could attempt a warp, but I'm worried that without a good idea of where I'm going, it's going to be difficult to get there." Richard suggested. "No, we should just get there as fast as we can."

"Nice idea." Axl said.

"First, we should clear the field of some of these monsters." Raine said. "Not only will it lessen the load for the defenders, but it will also draw the commanders out."

The group did as Raine recommended, splitting off to clear the field of the invading monsters. Marisa then noticed that Huang Zhong and Xiahou Dun were advancing as well, as they were moving into position.

"Hey, Richard. I think that those two archers need some help." Marisa told Richard. "Mind if I give them a hand?"

"Go ahead, the cover fire will be appreciated." Richard nodded, as Marisa moved to Huang Zhong to help him out, as she blasted the enemy soldiers that were trying to take him and his squad of archers out.

"What's this...? A young lass?" Huang Zhong remarked, as he was surprised that Marisa came to his aid. "Ho, how miraculous for me! Young lady, could you help us clear out the enemies? I need to get there before that upstart twit Xiahou Yuan gets himself set up before me!"

"Sure thing." Marisa agreed, as she immediately turned her attention to the advancing enemy forces, as she immediately fired her Hakkero with a wide beam of energy which blasted them back.

Richard and David were making good progress towards the entrance itself, where they caught sight of the cyclopes that were defending the entrance themselves.

"Well, it seems like these guys are handling the load of trouble they're getting quite fine." Richard remarked.

"Something's amiss, though. I can sense a very sinister energy in this battlefield. Likely the commanders." David said.

"I think I realized why. I found the one controlling the enemies' Horrors. It's Kiyomori Taira." Oracle said.

"Kiyomori again? Then again… That would make sense." David said.

"Let's help the defenders out a little." Richard responded back. "We can't do anything as of now with him in the shadows. The most we can do is to relieve the cyclopes here of their burden."

David nodded, as the two of them immediately cleared out both sides of the entrance of enemies, before another group of enemies breached into the entrance.

"Tch... When will there be a end to them...?" Richard cursed under his breath, before he rushed at the new arrivals.

Meanwhile, Marisa managed to reach the designated location for the cover fire from the archers, only to find that it was taken by Dodomeki's men, with the high-ranked demon defending the location.

"You're aren't coming through. Begone." Dodomeki intoned, before he then threw his elastic arms at Marisa.

"Screw off! Like you're going to be able to stop me!" Marisa exclaimed, before she then immediately charged up her Hakkero, before firing a burst of star projectiles, that forced Dodomeki to backstep from the attack. However, just as Marisa attacked, she immediately rummaged through her pockets, and pulled out potion bottles filled with azure-blue liquids. "I've got more in my arsenal than you think!"

She then immediately threw them at Dodomeki with great force, as they exploded on impact with the ground, forming large beams of energy that streaked to the skies, as some of them directly hit Dodomeki, immediately frying him into unconsciousness, as the other demon soldiers were broken from the display of force from the black-white magician, and carried their unconscious leader away from the battle.

"Thank you, lass!" Huang Zhong thanked Marisa, before his archers took position. "Now then, enough idle chatter! Archer, prepare for covering fire on the entrance of the Mystic Realm."

"Why not let me join in on the fun then?" Marisa smirked, as she immediately raised her Hakkero, as it fired off a series of magical bolts that flew through the sky, and bombed the enemy from high-up in the form of shining lasers.

"Marisa...!?" Richard exclaimed.

"Did someone call for some fire support?" Marisa quipped. "While you guys fought, we got our guys set up for a rain of arrows. I've also put my touch into this one as well."

"Well, that's quite helpful, with this, Kiyomori is going to have a hell of a time trying to gather his forces to break through the entrance." Richard spoke with an amused tone.

"Too bad you forgot about me!" Sun Wukong said as he conjured up doubles before a blur started wiping them out. "What the? Who's doing that?!"

"I am." a voice said as UlforceVeedramon revealed himself.

"Ulforce! We're so glad you're okay! But… How did you end up here?" Dynasmon asked.

"Don't ask." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Looks like you don't have any good tricks up your sleeves, Wukong." Sanzang stated, as she looked for Sun Wukong. "It's time for your punishment."

"Oh no, mistress, I'm not getting punished just yet." Sun Wukong responded back, before he appeared right behind the entrance. "And guess what? You're exposed right where it matters the most!"

"Sneaky little monkey…!" Reimu growled. "He used those clones to keep our minds off him!"

"That monkey, scampering about the place! I'll pin him to the spot with a well-placed arrow on his tail!" Huang Zhong growled.

"Funny thing… I never said I came alone." UlforceVeedramon said.

Sun Wukong was then knocked back by a man in bright armor. "As long as I stand...the Mystic Realm is safe." he said.

A Dynamic Mystic General

Fu Xi

"I thought that it was noisy out here. Wukong, are you getting into mischief again?" Fu Xi asked Wukong with a smirk.

"Looks like Wukong is already under control. Now we can focus on Kiyomori." David said.

"You might wanna hurry. He's conjuring Wraiths." Oracle said.

"Got it. Richard, you and your group help everyone deal with the Wraiths. I'll take Kiyomori." David said.

"Alright then, Reimu. You're on duty." Richard stated, before he then rushed at the wraiths.

"Purifying is a speciality for shrine maidens, and I ain't no exception." Reimu stated, before she then fired off yin-yang orbs that scorched the wraiths upon impact. "I'm just doing it in a more physical and direct manner."

The two of them quickly cleared out the wraiths that were harassing the defending cyclope, and were taking out more of the enemy forces, with the help of the other heroes, clearing them a path to Kiyomori.

"So, here we are again, Kiyomori." David said. "It's strange. It may be because I'm Yoshitsune's descendant, but I can't help but feel that fate is drawing us together."

"Our bloodlines are fated to battle when we cross paths, don't they?" Kiyomori asked.

"So it may seem. That said, neither of you seem like the type that would willingly follow someone like Odin." David said drawing his blade.

"Odin's will is threatening. Imagine if you had to contend with the likes of him." Kiyomori said.

"Eh… Good point." David said. "Still you and Yoshitsune on the same side? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, not like we have a chance to go against the likes of Odin." Kiyomori said.

"I see. So most of Odin's forces are drawn to his side through fear. That's not really how a leader should act, if you want my opinion." David said. "But enough with the banter. Let's go." he said as he fires icicles at Kiyomori.

"Yes." Kiyomori said cutting them down.

"Demon Fang!" David said running his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave that's sent Kiyomori's way. He was able to block it, but David then rushed up to him. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he said as he dealt rapid ice-infused kicks.

"Gah!" Kiyomori shouted as he was repeatedly knocked back with each kick.

David performs a sweep that creates a tornado, sending Kiyomori in the air. David then jumps to the top of that tornado and performs an axe kick that sends Kiyomori back down.

"Seems I can't win against you, Ishihara. So I have no choice but to leave for the day. But you will die." Kiyomori said as he retreated.

"Give Yoshitsune a message. Someday, I would like a match against him as well. So that he can see how far his bloodline has come." David said.

"I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it." Kiyomori said as he disappeared.

"Okay. We've won. We've defended the Mystic Realm." Jack said.

"That was pretty rough, but we pulled through." Sectonia said.

"Thank you all for your assistance. I am Fu Xi. Like Kaguya, I'm from the Mystic Realm." Fu Xi said. "I'd wish it were under better circumstances, but things are looking bleak. Zeus is dead, Odin has appeared, and now Orochi is reviving as well. Considering the situation, we want to lend you all the strength we can."

"We would gladly appreciate it. Your help is more than welcome." David said.

"We've got another Mystic on our side. Things are starting to look up." Omnimon said as they left to reunite with the others.


	29. Chapter 29

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 29: Settling A Score (The King of Darkness Yearns For The End)

* * *

"So...are they approaching?" Leopardmon asked.

"Just as we predicted. Odin is leading an army of his mortal allies into Coalition Army territory." Vem said.

"He's leading the army himself? He must've been panicking after what happened before." Mayumi said.

"A god with a fear of death who leads an army into battle…" Mark mused. "...I think we can officially add 'unbalanced' to Odin's personality chart."

"Surviving Ragnarok has driven him mad, Mark. I think we can expect him to be a little unstable." Dynasmon said.

"Either way, we need to fight him back head on." Jexi said.

"His power is nothing to sneeze at either. Honestly, the only reason we even landed a hit on him last time was because of Hisahide and Jack." David said. "He's going to be wary of what we try to do as we kick that PTSD of his into overdrive."

"PTSD?" Asta asked.

"Short for 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder'. It's a mental condition that usually occurs when going through or seeing a traumatic event, like war. Clearly, surviving Ragnarok is showing signs of that." Chopper said.

Richard adopted a worried expression, when he heard the term being used, as everyone in his team, except Takechiyo and Elma looked at Richard with concerned expression, before he then sighed and closed his eyes.

'_How funny. I wonder how they would think if they believe that I used to suffer extreme cases of PTSD before I arrived here..._' Richard though to himself. '_No... I shouldn't think about such things. I've already moved from the past that I despised._'

"We don't have much choice in the matter. We let this go, he's just going to keep going with his plan." Amir said.

"He's right. We don't have time to waste. We leave for battle." Leopardmon said. "(I'll be looking forward to seeing Odin in battle myself.)"

They arrived to the front lines as Odin's army marched onward.

"Currently leading Odin's assault are Seimei, Gyuki, Dodomeki, Jia Chong and Kanbei." Leopardmon said. "We start by facing Seimei, and see what answers he has for us."

"I shall approach him." Gundham said. "No...I shouldn't. His mere presence...it's simply too much for me."

"Maybe I better talk with him since someone's too much of a fan to be near him." Joker said.

"Good call." Leopardmon said. "Best of luck, Joker."

"The rest of us will handle Odin's army and then go for him personally." Jack said.

"Then let's begin!" Joker said as the army spread across the battlefield to deal with the forces of Odin as Joker confronted Seimei.

"Seimei…" Joker said.

"Ah. Welcome. I can only assume what this is for." he said.

"We want you on our side. You know about what Odin's planning." Joker said.

"Hmm...I might consider but all of you have to do something to prove your worth...confront Odin with all you have." Seimei said.

"We'll do it." Joker said. "Richard...I know you're listening. Think you can handle this?"

"You called?" Richard responded back through the comms. "I've got nothing stopping me. And I'd smack him one for Pangu. I'll get my team moving."

"Just a question, how are the progress of the others?" Gus asked. "We might have trouble getting to Odin, with the enemy forces here."

"Dont worry about us, were doing just fine!" Flamberge said. "We'll keep the officers busy, and you and Pangu take down Odin!"

"We'll pave the way...for your advance!" Jexi shouted delivering a punch to Gyuki.

"So go ahead...settle the score between Pangu and Odin." Joker said.

"...Thanks." Richard smiled, before his group then moved north towards where Odin was, as they immediately breached through the gates, as his group immediately split off from him, in order to cover his back, before he stood right before the doors leading to the inner rooms.

He then immediately pushed it open, and came face to face with Odin himself.

"Ah! You've come-" Odin was about to say, before he then noticed that it was only Richard facing him, as his condescending smile dropped on the sight. "...What is the meaning of this. Is this an insult to me?"

"Oh, trust me, Odin-boy." Richard casually stated. "It's no insult at all. The others decided to take a rain-check on fighting you for now. So I get first go. I may not be as insanely powerful as the other hero leaders, but I doubt that I need it to give you the fight you want."

"You would fight me alone…?" Odin muttered, before he then erupted into laughter. "Has your feeble mind finally broken apart? You, a mortal, facing me alone? You must be truly delirious-"

Before he could continue, he felt Richard's fist collide with his right cheek, as it knocked him back a little, leaving him stunned as well. Richard dropped down to the ground, as Odin clutched the spot where Richard punched him.

"...What? Was that your first attack?" Odin asked, before he regained his air of arrogance and his composure. "Because if it was, it was truly disappointing."

"Oh, that's just the first taste." Richard stated, as he wound up his arm. "I've always wanted to punch another divine being in the face, ever since the last time was purely satisfying. So, Odin, how does it feel? Does it ache? Does it even hurt? A mere punch from a mortal like me, how does it feel…?"

Odin froze up, as he realised what Richard was trying to do, as he clenched his hands into fists. "You…" He growled.

"By that reaction, I think that although it didn't do anything much, it still affected you." Richard smirked, before he then snapped his arm out, as a gap appeared, placing his bracelet on. "Now then, let's dance, Odin. Pangu's got a score to settle with you."

Richard then disappeared in a flash of light, as he was replaced by his Deified form, complete with the tied hair and glowing silver eyes that represented Pangu in control.

"I've made a mistake sparing you last time, Odin." Pangu spoke with an eerily stoic tone. "I intend to rectify that if possible."

Meanwhile, Richard's group were fighting off the enemy officers on the battlefield, as they seemed to be honing towards Richard, who seemed to targeting Odin, their commander.

"We need to hold them back!" Gus exclaimed, as he knocked back one of the officers with his own blade. "Richard needs to be focusing all of his power against Odin...!"

"Damnit, they're coming in swarms right now!" Marisa growled, as she fired beams from her Hakkero, which cut swathes through the enemy forces.

"They're not push-overs either... We're still beating them, but who knows how much it'll take before our lines break apart..!" Reimu responded back. "Our numbers can only help us for so long against their ever-lasting waves..."

Soon, the group encountered horrors, as both cyclopes and griffins assaulted the group, forcing them back enough for the enemy to slip past them.

"They're past us...!" Meiling exclaimed, before she dodged a ice ball from one of the nearby griffins. "We need someone to take them out, before they reach the castle gates...!"

As Meiling said that, there was a sudden burst of ice, as Francisca and Zan came to their aid, with the latter immediately firing bolts of thunder that fried several groups of enemies.

"Don't give up yet! We're here to help you all!" Francisca shouted to the defenders.

"As long as we, the Three Mage Sisters, are here, we won't let any of you fall here!" Zan declared, as she used her electrified spear to skewer enemies nearby.

"Everyone..." Elma remarked, as she was moved by the display of help shown, as the defenders fought against the swarm of enemies with renewed vigour and strength, as her grip on her staff trembled. "Everyone is trying so hard... And I can... only help by healing and blessing them... But... it's not enough... I don't want any of my friends to die in battle... That's why..."

Elma then lifted her staff up, as she adopted a determined expression. "That's why... I... I... need the power to help everyone!" She declared.

As soon as she did, from Pangu's side, one of the bracelets belonging to him flew out of his possession, as it shot out of the castle, much to the surprise of the possessed warrior. It then immediately clapped onto Elma's right wrist, as she was engulfed in the light of Deification, transformed. Her silver hair glowed warmly, as she wore a long pink dress with golden moon symbols, varying between the four moon phases, the skirt dropping down onto her feet, a large red ribbon tied on the back of her head, and her staff was changed into a large silver staff with a ring at the end of it, as there is a iron crescent moon inside of it.

"I... Is this...?" Elma muttered, as she looked at herself, before she teared up with a smile. "I'm so glad..."

"Elma..." Gus stated. 'Use your power...! Don't hold back!"

"I... I won't!" Elma declared, as she cried out, charging her magic into her staff, before she then fired off a barrage of silver beams that assaulted every single part of the enemy force.

She then immediately slammed her staff on the ground, as a large white circle of energy appeared around her, as the group inside of it, felt themselves being invigorated and restored by the effects of the magic.

"This... Elma... Can you uphold this circle of magic?" Gus asked. "It's actually helping us a lot by restoring our stamina with each passing moment!"

"The power of Chang'e... It's not the power to just fight... It's the power to protect everyone." Elma intoned slowly, closing her eyes, as she raised her staff. "With this, I bless everyone with fortune and strength... Please, let everyone gain the power to fight off the enemy..."

Suddenly, beams of light shone onto the group, as well as the fighting heroes, as they felt that their own strength increased significantly, and they felt nimble on their feet.

"What is this...?" Jexi remarked, as he noticed the beam of light illuminating over him. "Someone... Someone is granting us this strength... And it's to all of us...!"

Elma was concentrating heavily to give everyone her blessing of power and strength, as the others immediately pushed back against the enemy with their newfound strength.

Odin immediately raised Gungnir in order to block Pangu's strike with his axe, as Odin could see the cold hatred in Pangu's eyes.

"I have eradicated you millennia ago, what makes you think that it'll be different this time?" Odin mocked back, as Gungrir split into many bladed parts, as they rushed towards Pangu.

Pangu immediately readied his axe, before parrying each and every part of Odin's spear that was aimed at him, before he then rushed at Odin, and cleaved him with a strike through his chest, knocking him flying.

"Maybe it won't be different. But don't think I ran last time because of cowardice, Odin. Seeing you here…" Pangu responded back. "It turned my heart into a cauldron of turmoil. So I left you to your own devices, so that I could refine my will… My will to avenge those lost in your ambition."

"It doesn't matter how you try!" Odin exclaimed, as he immediately threw Gungrir at Pangu. "I have done so much to escape my own damned fate! You will not stop me, no matter how you try!"

Much to Odin's surprise, Pangu didn't even attempt dodging or blocking the spear, instead dropping his axe, and catching it with both hands, as the spear pushed him back significantly from the force, although he managed to stop it before it could pierce him.

"H-How…!?" Odin blurted out. "Gungnir-!"

"...Never misses?" Pangu questioned back, before he then smashed it right into the ground, half-embedding it into the floor. "That's right, but it was never said that Gungrir is truly infallible. You see, Odin, every god has its flaw. You're just simply in denial that yours is your endless dread the day you disappear, and the fact that your immorality has ruined everything you were supposed to stand for."

"SILENCE!" Odin exclaimed, as he immediately summoned Gungrir back into his hand, as he was enraged, as he immediately wielded Gungrir, and swung at Pangu. "I will not be lectured by the likes of a once-dead god like you!"

Pangu didn't say anymore, as he blocked each strike from Odin, before he then smashed the blunt-end of the axe into Odin's ribs, stunning the god, before he then slashed Odin in a cross-like formation, before he then slashed right through Odin with mighty force, sending him flying once again, as he slowly got back up.

"...This isn't over… Everything…" Odin growled, as he smiled twistedly. "All is going as planned."

He then disappeared in a flash of lightning, as Pangu stared on silently. As he did, the rest of Richard's team came in, seeing the primordial silent and still.

"...Pangu?" Gus asked. "Is it… over?"

"For this battle, yes." Pangu stated, before he then placed his axe on his back, and turned around. "But for this war… It's not done yet."

Pangu then released himself from Richard, as he turned back to normal.

Elma suddenly reverted back to normal as well, as she fell on the ground, exhausted, panting heavily from using her power to support everyone. Richard then noticed the bracelet on Elma's wrist, before he then helped her up, and hefted her by the arm.

"...Come on, let's head back." Richard told the others, as they headed back to the main camp.

As the heroes gathered up, Seimei approached them all.

"Well then, since I have been defeated fairly, allow me to officially surrender to the coalition." Seimei stated. "It seems that I was right to have waited until this moment to finally concede myself from Odin's services."

"So what is going on? You, Kanbei, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong, Munenori and the others...they aren't fully committed to Odin, are they?" Hope asked.

"No. They aren't and neither am I. It's only a cover to learn of his intentions. But...I have found something very devastating. He's planning to end all the worlds, so that no one can end him." Seimei said.

"Er… Yeah, we kind of figured that out already." David said.

"But do you know how he intends to do it?" Seimei asked him.

"I think I do… With the World Tree, Yggdrasil." Leonora said.

"Correct. He intends to make it using the revived god of destruction and use the tree to absorb the power of this world. That will create a powerful weapon of destruction. Once he activates it, no world will stand a chance." Seimei said.

"Well, why don't we just take out Orochi before the tree gets bloomin then?" Natsu asked.

"Oddly enough, that's one of the ways of preventing that worst-case scenario. The other would be defeating Odin himself." Seimei said.

"Hmm. While fighting Odin would be fun, it's better to prevent the tree from ever taking root." Jexi said.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Jexi. Let's focus all of our resources on that. If we can defeat Orochi, Odin's plans will fall apart." Leopardmon said.

"And that will be the time I use this thing to hit the final nail into the coffin." David said taking out Masakado. "Though, knowing Odin, he's not going to give me any chances of a clean hit, especially after that scar Hisahide, Dong Zhuo and I left him earlier."

"Either way, the fact remains that something must be done. We didn't get this far just to appease his delusions." Leopardmon said.

"I agree. Let's show Odin that the worlds aren't his to rule." Hope said.

"Operation: Snake Slayer...is a go." Asta said.

Richard then looked at Elma, before he then smiled, seeing Elma's satisfied expression.

"You must have felt quite happy when you used the power of the bracelet... Must be because you're happy that you've done so much for us..." Richard muttered, before he then raised a hand to gently stroke Elma's head, as she blushed slightly. "Silly Elma... You've done more than enough for us. Even if you couldn't unleash the power of the bracelet, you would have still done well enough for all of us."


	30. Chapter 30

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 30: Opposing The Gods (Alt.)

* * *

"Reporting! A large force is approaching the frontlines, led by Ares himself." UlforceVeedramon said.

"So, Odin has caught sight of our plan. Well, sending Ares may be a grave mistake on his part. It saves us the trouble of looking for him." Leopardmon said.

"But let's not forget Ares has Zeus' power. He's more powerful than he was before." Nobunaga said.

"That may be true, but all it did was stroke his ego even further. He never was the type to sit still when the battle doesn't go in his favour." Leopardmon said.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how he tries, we'll eventually beat him down to shape." Reimu remarked.

"Hmm. So far it looks like he doesn't have any major warriors. Only one most likely to join with him would be Loki." Oracle said.

"No. I don't sense him. Just an army of soldiers and monsters." Leonora said.

"This should be perfect. We can easily take the soldiers and monsters and we can overpower Ares." Arthur said.

"Leave Ares to me. I have a bit of a lesson to teach him." Leopardmon said.

"Then just leave the soldiers and monsters to us." Scarlet said.

"We'll keep them busy while you make for Ares." Jexi said.

"Go teach that war god a lesson he won't forget! We'll take care of the mooks for you!" Marisa exclaimed.

Richard then turned to Reimu and Takechiyo. "Looks like this is the kind of fight you're suited for, Takechiyo." Richard stated. "And same goes for you, Reimu."

"I'll do my utmost best to clear the enemies from this battlefield as soon as possible." Takechiyo stated. "And provide aid to those who require it."

"Understood. I'll be counting on all of you." Leopardmon said. "I shall resist him with every fiber of my being."

"Okay...go time. Let's go for it." Jack said.

At the nearby village, the Coalition Army quickly moved in as they started battling the viking soldiers and horrors within.

"Okay, lets clear a path for Leops." Hope said.

"That's what we're already doing." Jexi said taking down a viking.

A small contingent of the enemy forces immediately advanced around one of the village gates, with a squad of cyclopes in their control. With a command, the cyclopes tore the metallic gates apart with their immense strength.

"Now, strike the mortals from behind-" The Norse officer stated, before he then saw that Gus and Meiling were standing on the opposite side of the gates, awaiting them. "They... anticipated this...!?"

"My speciality is guarding gates. It is unfortunate that you would try me when I'm in my element." Meiling stoically stated.

"Curse you! Just the two of you, hm!? You have a death wish trying to resist against us! Men, advance and dispatch them immediately!" The Viking officer snarled.

However, before he could do so, Gus and Meiling immediately activated the two bracelets that Richard gave them, turning into their Deity Forms, shocking the enemy.

"T-Two Deities...!?" The Norse officer exclaimed in horror. "And right here...!? R-Retreat! RETREAT!"'

"We won't let you get away so easily!" Gus exclaimed, before he then immediately vaulted into the sky and rained large meteors on the enemy force, wiping them out completely.

"Just what are these mortals hoping to achieve? I'll show them my full force!" Ares said charging in leading an army of Wraiths.

"Come, God of War. Show me the full extent of your power." Leopardmon said.

"You again. Today is going to be a new mark in history as I eliminate you, leopard." Ares said.

"You can try, but if you can't even defeat one mortal boy, you stand no chance against the likes of me." Leopardmon said entering his X-Antibody form.

"To hear one such as you say such a thing. Mortals are weak, incomplete beings. If they truly plan on resisting the divine, I can only laugh. Wouldn't you agree?" Ares asked.

"It is true. I did feel that way once, but travelling with these people helped me realize something." Leopardmon said. "Your misfortune, as gods, is your strength. Humans may be weak, but it's that weakness that brings them together, allowing them to resist. They stake everything on the lives they have been given. Your misfortune is to underestimate the lives of men."

"Are you saying that mortals are stronger than the gods?" Ares asked.

"I can hardly believe it myself, truly. But you'll be surprised what mortals are capable of when they unite forces." Leopardmon said.

"Is that so?" Ares replied darkly. "Then I'll just tear them all apart...starting with you!" he finished, lunging at the Royal Knight.

Leopardmon merely swung his blade to counter Ares as they both clashed with a flurry of slashes before Ares knocks the sword out of Leopardmon's hands, forcing him to rely on close combat as he dealt multiple punches at Ares before performing a spin kick.

"You dare you...how dare you strike me, mortal!" Ares said charging in anger.

Leopardmon backflips to avoid the attack and reclaims his blade. "This ends now!" he said as he reverts back to his normal state and took to the air. "Soar, o radiant wings of triumph! Watch closely!" he said as he descended and strikes Ares from below to launch him in the air. "Ha! Go! Take this!" he said as he struck Ares with a chain of slashes, followed by multiple thrusts in alternating directions as he dashes through him, generating a whirlwind around Ares. "It's over… Immortal Phoenix!" He said as he soars upward, brandishing his blade in front of him before descending once more, striking Ares with a powerful slash augmented with the resulting wind shear.

"What the? Since when could he do that?" Jexi said.

"Chalcedony has been showing him some of his artes." Kirumi said.

"Argh...no...how could I lose again?" Ares said.

"It's as I told you, Ares." Leopardmon said. "Your arrogance has blinded you from seeing the true potential of man."

"Is that so? Are mortals really stronger than us after all?" Ares asked.

"By themselves, no. But together, they are capable of overcoming even the most insurmountable of odds." Leopardmon said. "That's why your father created this world. To bring the greatest warriors in history together to stand against Odin."

"I see…" Ares said. "Another of your…" he said as appearing from a portal was Odin himself. "Odin! Thank goodness you're here. Strike them down no-" he started.

"Ares, look out!" Leopardmon said as he blocked Odin's strike. "Don't you get it now, Ares. Odin had no intention of keeping you alive. He only wanted you for Zeus' power."

"That...that cannot…" Ares said as energy began to escape his body and go into Odin.

"I'm afraid he's quite right. I only tolerated you so I could wait for the chance to take this power from you." Odin said. "There. Finish him." he said as Loki appeared.

"With pleasure." Loki said raising his weapon before Leopardmon blocked. "Hmm? Why are you defending him?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself. But I suppose that it's because I saw a little bit of myself in him. A part of me from long ago." Leopardmon said.

"Such Naivety." Loki said before he vanished with Odin.

"Can you stand?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes…" Ares said as he got up.

"It's unfortunate that Odin still took Zeus' power despite our best efforts. He's clearly not taking any chances." Leopardmon said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need that power to revive Zeus anyway." Ares said.

"Wait...you just said we." Yinping said.

"Yes...we." Ares said. "I'm joining your army."

"That's quite a shock. Up until now, you've basically just wanted to gut us like fish. What changed your mind?" David asked.

"Don't read too much into this. I'm just doing this as revenge against the Gods of Asgard. That's all." Ares said.

"Sure you are." Jexi said. "So where is the body?"

"I can't reveal the body's location. We need a special component first. We need the powers of a thunder god." Ares said.

"But Zeus was the only thunder god here." Simon said.

"No...there is someone with the powers of a thunder god." Gajeel said.

"You mean Lu Bu, right? Well, we all knew this was coming sooner or later." Dynasmon said.

"..." Diaochan looked on silently.

"Well, not like we have a choice now. If we're going to revive Zeus...we need to recruit Lu Bu." Arthur said.

"I-I'm going too." Diaochan said.

"Diaochan?" David asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Lu Bu wouldn't attack her...right?" Scarlet asked.

"Maybe not her, but the rest of us are fair game to him." David said.

"Then we'd better prepare ourselves for a big fight, because Lu Bu won't make anything easy." Hope said.

As the heroes chatted amongst themselves, Richard looked up to the sky, pondering.

'_Lu Bu... Huh... Well, looks like that I'm very likely to be called up to deal with this._' Richard thought to himself, before he smiled. '_Good... Because last time I fought him, it wasn't seriously, because we haven't truly dedicated ourselves to the fight. But if I do... I'll fight him, win over him proudly and genuinely, in a proper fight to the last man, and gain his hand in battle, and his respect. Only then, will I be able to prove that I've surpassed the Lu Bu that laid me down before._'


	31. Chapter 31

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 31: Saviour vs. Demon (In Search of a Fallen God)

* * *

"Okay...thanks to Vem, we've located Loki. And lucky for us, Lu Bu's army is with him, including the man himself." Amir said.

"The plan is to let one of us keep him busy with a fight while at the same time that person and Diaochan convince him to join our side." Jexi said.

"It's gonna be tough to convince Lu Bu of all people to fight against Odin." Gemini said.

"Richard, do you want to take this one? You seem eager to finally settle things with Lu Bu." David said.

"Of course." Richard responded back. "It takes someone who has fought him for so long to know what it takes to bring him over. And having Diaochan persuade him would make things a lot easier. Just focus on dealing with the other enemies, I'll have Lu Bu joining us in time."

"Right-o." David said.

They arrived onto the battlefield where Loki was in the fort while Lu Bu lead the charge.

"Loki's in the fort but like we planned for, Lu Bu is leading the charge himself. Your show, Richard." Oracle said.

"Right on cue." Richard responded back, before turning to his team. "Help the others out, won't you, guys?"

"We got it." Gus nodded, before Richard immediately rushed towards Lu Bu, with Diaochan following behind.

"Richard, it's probably out of line to say this, but… What was Lord Lu Bu like in your dimension?" Diaochan asked.

"That, huh? I never thought that I would be telling you of all people, Diaochan." Richard remarked, as he carved his way through the enemy forces blocking his path. "Well, I'd say that the one I came to know and the one that stands before me… Very little is different. He's still the battle-thirsty warrior I fought before, and he's stronger than before. I wonder why for the latter, but I might have an idea for that."

Richard then broke through one of the enemy garrisons, clearing it out with a throw of his Sacred Treasure. "You know, Diaochan…" Richard continued. "You might not know this, but Lu Bu didn't last long in my world, because of the events that occurred. He was captured at Xiapi Castle, and then executed. And you might be horrified to hear this, but the one who called for the execution… was Liu Bei himself. Shocking that the idealist would have your own husband executed, right? Must make you fear or hate Liu Bei for what he might have done?"

Diaochan was silent, as Richard then sighed.

"But worry not, Liu Bei here is not the Liu Bei there, no matter how similar they are." Richard explained. "So these events would never come to occur. Moving back to that topic… I was one of the people who watched the execution, and I was also one of the people who could not stand it."

"Why so?" Diaochan asked, wondering why Richard would be dissatisfied, if Lu Bu was his rival.

"It's because like Lu Bu, I have a sense of pride and honour myself." Richard explained. "At the battle of Hulao Gate, I tried fighting Lu Bu myself, in the stead of the three Brothers of Shu. It was a very stupid thing I have done in the name of pride, and I paid for it dearly. I was soundly beat, in merely less than 10 bouts. I couldn't even hold out as long as the three brothers did, and worst of all, Lu Bu mocked me for my pride, stating that I need training before I could be considered a worthy opponent. That's what spurred me to fight Lu Bu, because all I had in mind since then… Was to earn my victory through a rematch. To prove that I was not the same fool who challenged him before out of sheer arrogance. Shame that because I was loyal to Shu then, I never had the chance to do that."

"I see. I'm sure what are the best words to say about the subject." Diaochan said. "I know he's not the same Lord Lu Bu that you know, but… He might see you in a different light now that the two of you finally have a chance to settle things."

"Heh heh, perhaps so." Richard stated. "I guess that you're also no different to the pure-hearted Diaochan I guided to a peaceful life, away from the damned conflict that swallowed up the entirety of China, back then."

They then found Lu Bu, who stood before them, as he was shocked by Diaochan's appearance.

"...Diaochan…!?" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he snarled at Richard. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Lord Lu Bu, please allow him a chance to explain." Diaochan said.

"Diaochan is right, Lu Bu. I'm here to tell you something. Something that you should consider. Do you even know the true purpose of what Odin is trying to accomplish?" Richard asked.

"Of course. He had promised an endless supply of worthy opponents, so that I would never bore of having no challenge. And immortality to spend fighting those opponents until the end of time." Lu Bu scoffed.

"He's been feeding you lies, Lord Lu Bu! He plans to destroy this world. Once he succeeds, he'll extend to worlds and universes beyond that. How will you find the strongest opponents to fight if everything is destroyed?" Diaochan asked.

"WHAT!?" Lu Bu shouted with utter disbelief.

"Hate to say it, Lu Bu." Richard responded back with a shake of his head. "But what she said was the truth. Turns out Odin is akin to a tortoise who retreats into his shell. He's too scared to die, fighting or otherwise, so he wants to destroy everything and everyone. From the peons you mock, to all the worthy opponents you could have faced. You've fought several worthy opponents, me, the heroes, and the others. If Odin was to win, we would never come to have the chance to fight again, because Odin is too scared to lose. So tell me, do you think a spineless superior would be worthy of you? If Dong Zhuo didn't suit you, then what about Odin, who is far worse to your values than he?"

Lu Bu was stunned for a moment, before his fists clenched, as his body emanated an aura of raging fury that was almost visible in a deep-crimson aura around him, as his teeth were grit so tight that he might break them with the sheer tension in his jaw. He then turned around, and roared to the skies.

"ODIN!" Lu Bu yelled with fury beyond measure. "YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OF ME! I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG FOR THIS MOCKERY!"

"Whoa...sounds like Lu Bu finally realized Odin's trick." Jack said.

"So… Loud…" Elma winced.

Lu Bu was left panting heavily, as he was trying to work his anger off with deep breaths.

"Lord Lu Bu…" Diaochan said.

"No need to apologize, Diaochan. I know that you wouldn't lie. Not to me." Lu Bu said before looking to Richard. "You. Boy. From what I heard, I died before we had a chance to properly settle our rivalry, correct?"

"...You heard?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow, before he nodded. "Yes, that is right. I've got a score to settle with Lu Bu, regardless of which one it may be. I won't be picky on my opponent, as long as it's the same war demon I have once fought before."

"It's true. I may not be the Lu Bu that you know, but…" Lu Bu said before Deifying. "My might is still unparalleled. And on his behalf, I shall finish what he started!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Richard smirked, before he Deified in response. "This time, it's for real!"

Diaochan smiled and stood off to the side, letting these two go it as she eyed the two. "Both fighters ready? Begin!"

(Cue- Crush 'em All (ω-Force 20th Anniversary Concert Edition))

Both of the warriors rushed at each other, as halberd and blades clashed against each other with resounding clangs, before they immediately struck at each other, as their strikes were at a speed that no normal battle would go at, with the scraping of metal being heard at every single moment.

After a few moments, they backed away from each other, before Richard then swerved around the side, in an attempt to hit Lu Bu, only for his blade to be blocked by Lu Bu, who shifted his posture to block it.

"That will not work against me, boy!" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he then slammed his foot on the ground, and bellowed out a war cry, which knocked him back slightly. Lu Bu immediately followed up, by swinging at Richard, forcing him into a defensive stance.

Richard kept on blocking the blows, as his blades took the brunt of Lu Bu's strikes, before he then caught Lu Bu right when he stopped for a brief moment to reposition himself, doing a slash aimed down at his legs, which caused him to back-step to avoid it. However, doing so, allowed Richard to lunge forward, cross-slashing his blades at Lu Bu, sending him back, staggered by the blow.

"Interesting! Come and show me what you got!" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he raised his halberd, before then pointing it at Richard, as it sparked with crimson energy.

Immediately noticing the charge on his halberd, Richard immediately crossed his blades over himself, and hastily erecting an opaque barrier of magic to block, as a massive wave of crimson energy gushed towards the barrier, sending Richard skidding back, as the barrier was being worn down by the attack, breaking down just as the last threads of energy smashed against it.

"Allow me to repay you for that one!" Richard exclaimed, as he immediately raised his blades, as they surged with white energy, before he then charged at Lu Bu, and slashed at him with a series of spinning slashes, before finishing off with a mighty sweeping slash that sent Lu Bu flying back.

Lu Bu immediately caught himself mid-air, landing on the ground, before summoning a large square-shaped hammer in his hand, which was charged with yellow energy.

"Let's see if you can handle this strike, boy! If you can withstand it, then I shall admit defeat in respect of your skill!" Lu Bu exclaimed, as he raised it, as it immediately enlarged to a massive size five times bigger than himself.

"Going for the final strike, huh?" Richard exclaimed, before he then summoned his Sacred Treasure, before sheathing both of his blades, and grabbing the axe with both hands. "Then I'll be doing the same! Prepare yourself, Lu Bu!"

Both of the opponents roared at each other, as Lu Bu swung the massive hammer down, and Richard stepped forward and used all of his might to strike upwards with his axe. The two divine weapons grinded against each other, firing off shockwaves of energy that pulsated strongly enough to kick up dust and cause winds to blow outwards, startling Diaochan.

Neither warrior were letting up, determined to fight to the very last and not lose the battle, as their grips on the weapons shook violently, but still they didn't yield. After a few moments, the weapons seemed to move closer to each other, much to their shock, as the instant it occurred, there was a massive explosion of yellow energy that engulfed most of their surrounding, and blew Diaochan away.

When Diaochan landed back down, and got back up, only slightly hurt by the fall, she saw that the entire area was stripped down to the bare earth, and on the ground was both Lu Bu and Richard, on opposite ends, completely drained of energy and their armour and clothing torn.

"...I guess this counts as survival, huh…?" Richard remarked weakly. "Still, I admit that this would have been a draw in official terms. I guess that I did improve a lot since then, but I cannot claim that I'm better than you. I'm happy to say that I'm a worthy opponent to you at least."

"Boy…" Lu Bu whispered, before he then chuckled quietly. "I see that your words are not as empty as they would seem. to have fought me to a stand-still in direct combat, you have deserved to brag about such a statement."

"Haha… I bet that the Lu Bu that I fought, would have to concede the fact that I've surpassed his expectations of me." Richard responded back. "But still, I guess that this is all I could ask for. I wouldn't dare ask for more, until I have grown even yet stronger."

Diaochan immediately walked up to Lu Bu, supporting him up, while Richard slowly stood up with a long-drawn groan.

"So… I guess that you concede to us? You'll help us get rid of Odin?" Richard asked Lu Bu.

"Even if you have not asked, with what that rat had done… I would have hunted him down myself." Lu Bu growled. "But I know the value of having allies, so I will join you and your coalition, if only because I see worthy men and a worthy cause in it."

"Lord Lu Bu." Diaochan said with a smile.

"Diaochan, you would know that for you, I would even go to the depths of Hell and back." Lu Bu said.

"For once, I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." David said through the comm.

Richard then opened a gap in space for Lu Bu and Diaochan to return to base with.

"Come, I'll have Elma and the others get you back on your feet." Richard stated, before he winced a little, clutching his chest. "Although I'll need some care from her as well."

The three of them entered through it, as Elma immediately worked on healing and relieving them of their exhaustion and wounds from battle.

"Whew… That was intense. We could feel the pulse of that fight from where we were standing." David said as Kirumi and Ramona used their healing magic to heal their wounds as well, earning some thanks from Elma.

Lu Bu gave a look towards Elma, who immediately stuttered at the serious look on Lu Bu's face, before Lu Bu gave off a humble smile, which seemed to calm Elma down, who was stunned to see a smile from someone like Lu Bu, before she continued her healing on him.

"It was pretty intense. Lu Bu is as strong as ever." Hope said.

"Yeah. And with him, we've also got Chen Gong and Lu Lingqi joining our army as well." Jexi said.

"More than that, we have all we need to revive Zeus." Jesse said.

"I hope you're ready, Odin. It won't be long before we turn the tides in our favor once again." David said.

Richard then immediately heard about Lu Lingqi being in the army now, as he immediately left the group, before he found her, standing alone in a large valley, looking onwards, as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey." Richard stated, as Lu Lingqi immediately turned around and looked at him. "It seems that you're not with your father. Did you need some time alone, considering that you need time to reflect on your own actions?"

"No... I'm just thinking about our future." Lu Lingqi responded back, shaking her head gently. "I never thought that the one to have defeated Father in a honourable duel when he was seriously fighting back against you. To think that you would be equal to my father as of now... I simply don't know whether to honour you or distance myself from you."

"Why distance yourself from me...?" Richard asked with a frown.

"I... I simply don't know how to tell this to you. Don't misunderstand. I have only respect for you, because you're both strong and honourable." Lu Lingqi stated. "But... I just can't simply bear to face Father yet, stating that I surrendered because he lost. He would never approve of me surrendering for almost any reason, especially one like this. I only did so, because Chen Gong stated that it would be wrong to stand against Father, both logically and personally. And I just simply don't feel like that I'm worthy of being able to see eye-to-eye with you like this, until I have proven myself."

Richard was silent, as Lu Lingqi then immediately bowed back at him.

"I'm sorry if this is unbecoming of me, to speak like this towards you or the others. After all, I have no right to judge you simply because you have proven superior to all of us." Lu Lingqi responded back, before she turned around. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time alone-"

However, before she could move, she suddenly felt Richard's arms wrap around her shoulders, stunning her for a moment. She could feel the firm grip around Richard's arm, not tight enough to induce discomfort, but enough to make it feel like it's deep in emotion.

"Oh, Lingqi..." Richard quietly mumbled, as his head was downcast, and his voice filled with sorrow. "Even in this world, you still believe in all of that... There is no reason to feel like that. I may not be the warrior that you envisioned, but I know what it feels like to be like you... There is no need to believe that you're not worthy of anything... You've done enough... You've fought your battles, you've proven your worth... So please... Don't hate yourself for what you have done... It may not have felt right for you... But this is good for the sake of everyone..."

Lingqi was struck speechless by Richard's words, as she did not believe what she was hearing from Richard, who confidently challenged her father to a no-holds-barred fight and managed to take him down along with himself, as she stopped herself and allowed Richard's hug to linger on her.

"When I met you in the other world... I swore that I would give you a life where you would be able to live on as yourself, without living in your father's shadow... When your father died back then... I saw you, without hope or belief..." Richard responded back, as his voice trembled with emotion. "...If it wasn't for me... You would have joined your father in death... But you don't have to die... or wander alone... Even if your father was hated, that doesn't mean that you would be hated or discriminated... You were a woman with such great qualities, Lingqi, you deserved better than to live without friends or a shoulder to lean on... That's why... That's why... I sought after you... So that you would be able to see that there is someone who cares for you out in the cruel world..."

Lingqi closed her eyes, as she took in Richard's words, before she then heaved and sighed, trying her best not to cry, as Richard's words moved her heart slightly, since she never thought that her own former enemy would show such care for her. After a few moments, Richard let go, as Lingqi turned around.

"...Thank you." Lingqi thanked him with a faint smile on her lips.

"No..." Richard responded back, as he smiled back. "Thank you for staying to listen... And thank you for living like you are... As your own person..."

Richard then immediately turned around to leave, as Lingqi watched him go.


	32. Chapter 32

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Chapter 32: Zeus and Pangu (Hope Amidst the Flames)

* * *

"Okay...this is it." Ares said as they arrived at an old temple. "This is where Zeus' body is."

"So all we gotta do is bring the bracelet uses inside and have them give energy to Zeus? Doesn't sound that hard." Gemini said.

"Yeah. This is easy... Too easy. Something doesn't feel right." Sanji said.

"I agree. There is this feeling of unease… Almost as if something is watching us." David said.

"These kinds of things have never been easy. This only easy part is assuming this won't be any different." Mayumi said.

"Hmm?" Natsu said sniffing the air. "I smell smoke." he said before they saw the temple ignite in flames.

"The hell? How did…" Scarlet said before looking inside and out to the battlefield. "Wraiths!"

"And not just any normal wraiths…" Gus remarked. "Those are wraiths with the power of fire in them…!"

"They're planning out a fire attack... But why? They know that the fire cannot truly hurt us..." Meiling muttered, before she then realised what was going on. "Could it be...!?"

"I knew it. The enemy was waiting for us here." David said.

"This has to be Da Ji's planning. She's the only one who'd attempt something like this." Nuwa said.

"We can't let any more of them pass. They'll burn down the whole castle along with Zeus' body." Leafa said.

"Agreed. Its safe to say everyone wants Zeus out of the picture." Hope said. "Alright, everyone mount a defensive formation and keep those wraiths away from the castle!"

"Actually, I think it would be better to take out the one controlling the wraiths." David said.

"Besides, splitting up is not going to work in our favor when defending. I just spotted Yoshitsune in the army." Oracle said.

"Figures. They're pulling out all the stops." David said.

"You wanna settle things with him? This may be one of the few times you'll get the chance." Jexi said.

"Might as well." David said.

"Okay. And don't worry for us. We'll handle taking out the Wraiths and the ones controlling them." Jexi said.

David nods as he heads off.

"Right, we got a lot of wraiths to banish. Think you guys are up to handle it?" Richard asked his team and several other heroes.

"We'll cover all the castle entrances, to ensure that none of them get the chance to pass through without anyone stopping them." Takechiyo stated.

"Alright then. Elma..." Richard stated, before he then threw one of the bracelets to Elma, who caught it. "Use this. We need your help to bolster our strength."

"Right, I'll get to it immediately!" Elma exclaimed, as she immediately Deified and immediately used her magic to buff everyone's strength significantly.

"Alright, wraith cleaning operation, is a go!" Richard exclaimed, as he immediately rushed at the frontmost wraith, before taking it out with a combo of icicles and element-infused slashes with his blades.

The others immediately advanced, as they took out both officers and fire wraiths, clearing out the enemies, while David was fighting off Yoshitsune, until the group got a signal from Leopardmon.

"Fire the cannons!" Leopardmon exclaimed, as cannon-fire immediately bombarded the other undefeated fire wraiths, and nearby demons.

"No!" Himiko said seeing the demons and Wraiths falling to the cannon-fire by the dozen.

"You no good!" Sun Wukong said arriving. "I'll teach you what…" He said, before being knocked unconscious as Jia Chong stood over him.

"Excuse me but...could you use someone like me?" Jia Chong asked.

"Jia Chong! So, you really weren't on Odin's side, after all." Dynasmon said.

"Never was. And another defector is also here." Jia Chong said as they saw Munenori cutting down a few demons.

"Munenori as well. Now the tides are turning in our favor." Genis said.

"You said it! Now all we have to do is find Da Ji and we'll be seeing victory in bold letters!" Eddy added.

"You're a little too late. The demon girl's already fled." Jexi said. "But we do have a wonderful consolation prize." He said looking to Zeus' body, which was finally moved out of the burning temple.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Scott asked.

"Ja." Rachel said as she deified with the other bracelet holders. They focused their power into Zeus as his body began to move as he awoke.

"Ah...I have returned." Zeus said standing before them.

"Welcome back." Scarlet greeted. "We'd celebrate, but we need to stop Odin from destroying everything. I don't suppose you want to help?"

"I would if I could but...I need my staff." Zeus said. "Loki's likely taken it once I fell."

"Then we have to get it back." Hope said.

"Right. We'll have to locate Loki." Leonora said.

Zeus then looked at Ares with a stony expression, as Ares immediately knelt where he stood.

"Father! I'm sorry!" Ares exclaimed. "I have let pride get the better of me, and have dome something I cannot atone for easily..."

"Ares. Your crime is severe. So you must be punished in accordance to it." Zeus responded back, as Ares bowed his head further, while Zeus turned around. "You must stake your life on protecting every world from now on, and their every inhabitant. Am I clear? That is the duty that you will be saddled with, until I have seen fit that you have atoned for your ways."

"Yes, Father." Ares called back, as he scrambled back onto his feet.

Zeus then turned around, before he then walked up to Richard. "Now then, I believe that Pangu had some words for me, did he not?" Zeus responded back. "  
I'm not one to disappoint an old friend of mine. Come with me. I'll take you to somewhere, where we can talk in private."

"I understand." Richard nodded back, before turning to the other heroes. "Just a moment. I promise that it won't be for long."

"Go ahead." David replied back.

Richard then followed Zeus, as they walked at a spot where there was little space, and secluded from unwelcome guests. After they reached the place, Zeus then turned to Richard, and gestured him to allow Pangu to possess him momentarily, which he did so without question.

As Pangu stirred awake in Richard's body, Zeus then smiled, before addressing him. "Hello again, Pangu. It's been so long, has it not?"

"Indeed it has, Zeus." Pangu answered back with a smile. "I'm sorry that our last meeting was cut off... so abruptly by Odin and your own son."

"It's fine. Ares has been duly punished for his actions, and the heroes managed to resurrect me. My powers have returned, but I lack the staff to channel them. That's why we will seek Loki to retake it into my possession."

"I see." Pangu nodded. "Zeus... Ever since the beginning, I suspected that you planned all of this for the sake of Odin, haven't you? The warriors, the heroes... They were all gathered, for the sake of creating an coalition against Odin, to succeed where the others have failed before, right...?"

"That is true." Zeus confirmed. "Don't misunderstand though, I antagonised you all, in order to provide a common enemy for you to start uniting against, before I would tell you who the true enemy is. Although... I'm not usually the kind of person to manipulate others, and act like a cruel god like Hades. So I'm sorry if my own acting is quite poorly done, to act like the villain that the others believe me to be."

"No need. I'm sure that the truth has revealed itself..." Pangu responded back, before he growled. "And in the way that I would never have expected it... Odin... That bastard still draws breath, even millennia after he tore me apart in a attempt to consolidate his 'safety' in existence. I can understand why you have never tried to fight against him for so long, because it would be a futile effort, as long as Odin has power to sustain his life with."

"I'm sorry that this had all happened, Pangu. Had we realised what Odin had done earlier... Then all of this would have never happened." Zeus stated with a apologetic tone. "He had robbed many gods and goddesses of their power, and ruined many pantheons. It's by miracle that there are still a few gods like us that still have both faith and divinity to sustain our physical forms, and our sentience. But that begs the question... If not even the pantheon leaders could survive the fate of being torn by Odin... Then how did you survive then...?"

"By a chance encounter." Pangu answered back. "And because of that chance encounter, I was granted a chance to return back to the physical realm, on the condition that I must remain bound to the bracelet you see on my arm. Even if I can only stay temporarily, it is enough for me, as this way... I can assist in Odin's final demise, to fulfil the promise I made millennia ago... To see Odin dead, as penance for the death and disappearance of almost my entire pantheon. Only the Chinese Mystics know me anymore."

"...I won't delve into details about your miraculous return." Zeus responded back. "Either way, I am merely glad that you are here to speak to me, and alongside me, even if only for a brief moment like this. But I want to ask... What will you do, after Odin has finally been slain..."

"Who knows...?" Pangu smiled. "Either way, I won't be going so easily for quite a while. So you have all the time to be with your old friend."

"I see. Then is that all you wish to speak to me about?" Zeus asked.

"Indeed. It's been so long since I had such an conversation with you, father of gods." Pangu nodded, before he closed his eyes, and faded away.

"And you forget that you're a father to gods as well..." Zeus chuckled, as Richard opened his eyes as himself once again. "Come, Richard. We must return and prepare to fight Loki to re-obtain my staff."

Richard nodded, as both god and warrior returned to the base.


	33. Chapter 33

Unmei Force: Wanderers

Final Chapter: For A New Tomorrow! (Final Battle! Shape the Future)

* * *

_Before the battle..._

As the heroes prepared themselves for battle, Richard was looking at the bracelet in his hands, as Gus was by his side.

"Richard, what are you doing right now? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the final battle?" Gus asked.

"Not yet... I believe that it's time that Pangu and I talked to each other." Richard responded back. "But I just can't figure out how to get Pangu out of the bracelet as himself..."

"Why this all the sudden?" Gus asked again, curious about the reason.

"Because Pangu is of this world... Once our task is done, it will be time to part with him. And I don't think that he is meant to be bound to me." Richard responded back. "And yet... no matter how I try, I just can't make it work. I don't care if it's only within my mind-scape that we meet, but it has to happen, so that there would be a hope of being able to find a way to separate him from myself..."

"Richard..." Gus stated, before he shook his head. "No.. I won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure that everyone's ready. Just don't push yourself, you're essential as a part of the coalition as any other hero, like David and Jexi. So if something were to happen to you, then it wouldn't be good for anyone."

"I understand." Richard answered back, as Gus left, before he focused back on the bracelet in his hands. "Pangu... If you can hear me... I must speak with you."

As if in response, Richard felt a presence of magic build up within the bracelet, as it became warmer in Richard's hands. Noticing the response, Richard immediately clasped it tighter, feeding his magic through it.

"I can sense it... Pangu is inviting me to commune with him..." Richard muttered under his breath. "But... If I am to make it work... I must enter a deep state of meditation and trance."

Richard immediately closed his eyes, as he slowly focused himself to a steady breathing pace, focusing only on the presence of the bracelet clasped in his hands, as it glowed softly, and the eyes slid open after a while. During the moment, Richard's awareness was focused only on the bracelet, unresponsive to the outside world.

When Richard opened his eyes again, he found himself in a clear landscape, where the clear blue skies were filled with clouds, and the ground he stands on was a reflective surface, that shimmered like water. As he turned around, he found Pangu, who looked far older than he was, fitting for his ancient status, and his body was slightly muscular and large.

"...It seems that it was inevitable that we would be talking to each other." Pangu said. "But I never thought that you would wait only before the final battle to seek me. I wonder why..."

"It's about your conversation with Zeus." Richard responded back, with a shake of his head. "I find that there was something of concern with it."

"How so?" Pangu asked. "What do you find off about it? It was simply a conversation between two old friends, nothing more or less."

"I knew you would say that. It's not the conversation itself that I'm questioning, but your answer to one of the questions." Richard elaborated. "More specifically, when Zeus asked about what you'll do when Odin has fallen, and your purpose has been fulfilled. I believe that your answer... does not match the feelings that you have."

Pangu remained silent, as he seemed to either allow Richard to explain, or he refused to respond to Richard's accusations. Either way, Richard then waited for a moment before continuing.

"When you said that you won't be going so easily... I could feel that you were hiding something terrible, something that you don't want to tell." Richard continued. "The words you spoke made it feel like that you were hiding something that would be heart-breaking both to yourself and Zeus. I could tell, because I'm familiar with the gesture, having done it more times on accident than on purpose, due to my own nature. So tell me... What are you trying to hide... Judging by the answer, you're about to disappear... Aren't you...?"

Pangu immediately responded back, as he gave off a deep sigh, sitting down and crossing his legs with a defeated expression. "I guess that I couldn't fool you, although I might have fooled Zeus for the time being." Pangu admitted with a solemn tone. "Yes, you are correct about your assumption. When Odin is slain, I will have nothing tying me to this world. In fact, ironically, for a god who is not supposed to be tainted by vengeance, its the only driving force, along with my own willpower, that allows me to remain in the bracelet as it is, during the last few battles. In truth, I should have faded away long before already. But I couldn't just go, not until I made up with Zeus, and seen Odin's end to its completion."

"But why...?" Richard asked. "If this bracelet is powerful enough to allow you to manifest... Then surely it should be able to possess the ability to reform your physical form, so that you won't have to fade."

"I'm afraid that's not possible..." Pangu responded back. "Anything short of a complete sacrifice from another god... Will not be able to allow that. But even it's for myself... I could never do that. That's what separates me from Odin... I may be merciless, but I would never condemn innocent beings, nor would I have such twisted and selfish intentions. That's why... I already came to terms with my eventual second end."

"...So that's it..." Richard muttered, clenching his fists tightly. "You're just going to give up... just like that..."

"...It shames me to be so powerless, before you..." Pangu answered back. "But the deal I make with Yukari Yakumo was sufficient enough. Even if I must wait another few millennia until I can be brought back to the world once again... I am willing to wait that long, for the sake of being able to be brought back. I lied to Zeus... because I couldn't let him do something he would regret, for me. Seeing him again... was the only wish or request I have before I go."

Richard didn't respond back, as he immediately turned away to leave.

"Before you go, Richard..." Pangu stated. "I have peered into your past. And I can only say this in return... I can only hope that one day, this burden shackled to your heart, will be able to slowly fade away. I do not condone what Yukari has done to make you this way, but I can understand her intentions with you, and how she weighed both consequence and benefits with her own actions. And before you go... I will grant you every ounce of power I have... So that you can all manifest as Deities for the battle to come. All you need to do... is allow the bracelet to naturally flow its power into you all."

Richard stopped for a moment, before he immediately willed himself awake, opening his eyes in the real world once again.

He slowly got up, as he immediately went to prepare for the final battle himself.

* * *

_The time of the battle..._

David was at the front of the pack, brimming with anticipation for the upcoming battle.

"You seem to be worried about something. Come now, that doesn't suit one of your stature at all." Zeus said.

"A lot of pressure is on him, Father. He has the means to destroy Odin for good. If he falls, it's all over, and he knows that." Athena said.

"I don't see why everything has to come down to him. You're just as capable of defeating Odin yourself." Ares said.

"True, true. But if I were to defeat him, it wouldn't avert the crisis that stands before us. These mortals are just as capable as we are." Zeus said.

"Gh… As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right." Ares said. "It's as the leopard knight said. When banded together, they can accomplish anything. They even resolved as much of the crisis as they did on their own."

"Your hotheadedness actually did more harm than good." David said.

Zeus gave a hearty laugh at this. "I like this one. He is not shy of an opinion."

Athena could only giggle at their antics.

"By the way. There's something I wanted to ask? Why is it that you're working so diligently?" Zeus asked.

"Should I really say it? You guys might laugh." David said.

"Nonsense! We are all comrades in arms. You can tell us, can't you?" Zeus asked.

"Well… If you insist." David said. "The truth is, before the events that kick started my journey, I had aspirations to be...an Olympic athlete. I still do, kind of."

"That explains the strange style that you used before." Athena said.

"That's it? That's what's so embarrassing that you couldn't even tell us? You mortals really are strange." Ares said.

"But it's that strangeness that makes them all the more interesting." Athena said.

"You really think so?" David asked. "Well, the Greeks invented the Olympics, so I thought it would be fitting. Plus, do you know how hard it is to work your way to that level of athletic competition? Like… Really tough."

Zeus gave a hearty laugh at this. "In my opinion, I think that's an excellent goal to strive for."

"Father, you can't be serious." Ares said.

"Mortals always seem to gain in strength when they have something to fight for. This is no different, my children." Zeus said.

"Besides, the Olympics will be in Tokyo in about a year or so, so I wanted to put in as much training as I can so I can do my people proud." David said.

"All the more reason to stop Odin now, wouldn't you agree?" Zeus asked.

"Very much." David said. "Richard, Hisahide, Dong Zhuo, Mitsunari, Athena…" he said addressing each of them. "If by a small chance we don't make it out of this alive, I want you all to know that… It's been an honor, working with all of you."

"Pah, don't say that you won't make it." Richard smirked. "If you're determined to win, then you'll definitely make it alive. With all of us here, win or lose, we'll all still be here when the dust settles."

"Even still, we return the same gratitude and honour back to you, David." Gus stated. "We may not be the kind of people to meet each other frequently, but still, if you want my honest opinion… I'm glad that we're able to meet people like you here, because it proves that no matter where you go, there's always heroes who would be there to help others."

"Heh, typical Gus. You say that sappy stuff often." Richard chuckled. "However, I never thought that our second meeting would be like this, and I'm glad myself to have worked with you all."

"Exactly. As much as it pains me to admit it, the two of us are the perfect foils." Hisahide said to David. "Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, how can we be more symbolic that that?"

"Always one with a flair for the dramatic…" Dong Zhuo said. "But… It wasn't all bad, for what it was worth."

"We've faced the likes of Yomi and Velezark, and made it this far. Ishihara… No, David. This will be the final push. We'll be counting on you to bring an end to Odin and his path of destruction." Mitsunari said.

"Ishihara... I know this may sound kind of strange, given how many times we've fought, but…" Athena said. "It was because of your courage that all of this was even possible. My deepest apologies for how much of a fool I was back then."

Zeus gave a hearty laugh. "Seems like you're on Athena's good graces. Not many people were able to crack that shell of hers."

"F-father!" Athena said. "But… All the same, I'm glad that it was you who pushed me into this united force. I'll fight alongside you all, until the very end."

"Thanks, Athena. That really means a lot." David said.

"And you, Leopardmon. I don't know how you managed it, but none of this would've been possible if not for your direction." Zeus said to Leopardmon. "Wu, Wei, Shu, all of the warring clans in the Sengoku Era, even Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. You were the very first individual I've seen that got all of these separate factions to work together under one banner! That is an accomplishment for the ages!"

"You humble me, Zeus. But… I couldn't have accomplished this on my own." Leopardmon said.

"I know. You've been blessed with such stalwart companions. It was only made possible because they all trust your judgment. Keep them close, my friend. Their lives are too precious to throw away." Zeus said. "Now, give the order. It looks like everyone's ready."

"Thank you, Zeus." Leopardmon said as he took to the front. "Everyone! It's been a long road getting to this point. But through all the blood, sweat, and tears that we have suffered, we have finally reached the climax of this war. This is the final battle!" he said as he raised his sword. "We shall strike down Odin and put an end to his machinations…" he said pointing ahead towards the battlefield. "...With all of our might!"

Richard then immediately pulled out both of the bracelets in his possessions, as they immediately latched onto Richard and Gus, causing them to Deitify, before they then moved onto Elma and Meiling, sparking enough power within them to allow them to Deitify as well.

"You're...!" Jexi exclaimed.

"It's the final battle." Richard answered back. "Pangu's pulling all stops right now, so we're capable of all Deitifying merely by possessing the power of the bracelet without the item on us for now, for this battle."

And with that, the Allied Coalition Army charged into battle, before they faced illusions of the warriors, including some of themselves.

"Illusions…" Richard clicked his tongue. "This isn't going to make things easy for us. Even if they're inferior to the real deal, they make up that deficiency with numbers."

"Ugh… Not again…" David groaned. "What is it with megalomaniacs and creating copies of us?"

"With these copies of us running rampant, it's going to be hard to advance." Gus stated. "We need to find the ones responsible for these illusions, and get rid of them fast."

"Hahaha, despair at how your forces crumble before the illusions!" Odin cackled from atop.

A horn was soon called in the distance.

"What in the-?" Odin said as they saw an army of Yokai standing on top of a hill lead by a man in a red mask.

"That is your enemy! The shadows of darkness lead by the evil Orochi and the king of Asgard, Odin! Now...take them down!" he said as they marched onward.

"Who is that?" Ace asked.

"No clue." David said.

"Wow...seems we came faster than expected." Sunset said standing beside them.

"Sunset? Wait...did you put that army together?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. Before we decided to drop down onto this world, me and Luna went and re friended a lot of the Yo-kai from the three worlds. Then once we had enough, we marched here for the final battle." Sunset said.

"Nicely done." Simon said.

"But who's the guy in the mask?" Al asked.

"That would be Usopp." Luna said. "Dude's doin his hero thing again."

"Sogeking?" Spade asked.

"We call this version...Tengu God King." Sunset said.

"We ran into him in some village telling stories and decided to help him plan this assault." Luna said.

"Well it was well thought out, we can use all the help we can get here." Axl said.

"We'll keep the illusions busy." Sunset said.

"You guys take care of the snake guy and Odin." Luna said.

"With pleasure." Ace said.

"Charge!" Hope said as they broke through the illusions.

"More pests...they are all mine to destroy!" Orochi X said before the actual Orochi engaged him in combat.

"The real Orochi has appeared." Spade said.

"We can...kind of see that." Dynasmon said.

"Don't worry about us, David. You need to focus on Odin." Sectonia said.

"Shake a leg, we'll take care of them." Ace said.

"Ishihara, you'll need my power to bring down Odin's barrier. Follow me!" Zeus said as he left with David.

"Ladies first, milady." Spade said.

"With pleasure." Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode: The Angelic and starts attacking Orochi X.

"I'll follow right behind you." Ace said calling upon the Celestial Force. "Awaken lord of the four treasures, sealed since the origin of time! Divine Assault! Spiritual Lancer!" he said as the six orbs floating around him took the form of his Celestial Arms as they sliced through Orochi X before he finished with an energy blast of divine and dark energy.

"Gah...gah…" Orochi X said before collapsing and fading away.

"Now...there remains one more thing." Orochi said swinging his scythe and pushing them back. "Finish me!"

"You sure this is what you want?" Leonora asked.

"The worlds will not know peace for as long as I exist. I must be eliminated." Orochi said.

"Very well. I shall abide by your request." Leonora said. "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault…" she started as she slashed Orochi multiple times before he was launched into the air and was trapped in a sphere as three lances from different directions pierced through him as Leonora took to the sky and sprouted angel wings as she summoned a spear with divine energy coating the tip. "Nibelung Valesti!" she called throwing it down as it pierced through the sphere before exploding with divine energy.

The energy blast was enough to end Orochi, as he fell backwards, with a satisfied smile on his face, before he then fell to the ground, with the divine energy of the attack fizzling off around him.

"May you find peace in Devaloka." Ace said with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Richard looked at the defeated Orochi, before he tipped his head with a look of respect on his face.

'_Farewell, Orochi... Is this what you wanted... To be free of the cruel duty forced upon your shoulders...?_' Richard thought.

"Rest well Oro...no...rest well...Yinglong." Fu Xi said.

"All that's left is Odin, hopefully." Simon said as Griffon took to the skies and scouted the area.

"He doesn't need to scout. There's only one place Odin will be." Loki said looking to the world tree.

"But, knowing David… He's got this." Jesse said.

"Yup, it's all up to him. After this whole thing, we need a vacation." Scarlet added.

"Good Luck, David." Hope said.

After some time, Zeus was able to bring down the barrier, allowing David to reach Odin's location faster than expected, as Richard immediately moved to protect the passageway, with the rest of his group.

"Everyone protect the passageway!" Richard exclaimed. "This fight is David's, and David alone!"

As the heroes immediately complied with Richard, they managed to clear the enemies away, before they were met by a unpleasant surprise, in the form of Loki walking towards them, wielding Mystletainn in his hands, as dark energy emanated from his body, while his expression was one of pain and restraint.

"Loki...!?" Richard exclaimed. "What are you doing here...? We've managed to make it to Odin...! David's finishing the fight... so you don't have to help him out...!"

"No... It's not like that..." Loki responded back with a strained voice. "You... You must kill me..."

"Kill you..." Gus exclaimed, before he then realised what's happening to Loki. "No, it can't be... You're... YOU'RE...!?"

"I can feel the power on him tormenting him..." Elma stated. "It's forcing him to fight back, controlling his body..."

"Loki... Fight it...!" Hope exclaimed. "I don't know what Odin did to you, but you must resist against it! You don't have to fight anymore..."

"Unfortunately, heroes... I don't have the luxury of choice with me..." Loki chuckled dryly, as he raised Mystletainn. "Stand firm... I am already dead and gone since Odin used the dark seal he infused on my very soul to control me... I may as well call myself his unwilling puppet and combat slave... You must slay me... Or it will be all of you who will be slain here...!"

"This isn't good. Someone needs to keep him down... With how he is, he won't stop until he hunts down David, who is fighting Odin right now." Jexi stated with a worried tone.

"Let me." Richard responded back, as he advanced to fight Loki. "I should be able to break him free, if I can fight him long enough. But should I fail... Don't let him through under all circumstances... David's got enough on his plate right now to face a hijacked Loki as well."

Richard then immediately fought against Loki, as the two of them traded blows, before Richard immediately smashed the ground with his Sacred Treasure, causing the earth spikes to launch Loki into the air. Richard immediately cleaved Loki with a wide slash, causing him to fly across the battlefield.

"I... see... So you possess a Sacred Treasure connected to Pangu..." Loki coughed, as he got up. "It seems that there is still hope that you can end me quickly..."

"What do you mean...?" Richard asked.

"Have you not noticed that the other Deities have lost their Sacred Treasures...?" Loki answered back, before he then raised Mystletainn, as several different Sacred Treasures appeared, as one of them looked like the divine hammer Lu Bu used in his Deity Form. "Lu Bu was spared of having Thor's Hammer robbed from him... But the others... they never had theirs, because I stole them for the sake of defeating Odin, should you heroes have failed... Ironic that it is used now to obliterate every single one of you right now... I am a fool to have never noticed that Odin would have branded me without my knowledge."

Richard immediately prepared to defend against the salvo of Sacred Treasures, as Loki used them one-by-one, as waves, orbs of lighting, spouts of flames and many more attacks rained down onto Richard mercilessly, as he was forced to dodge and block each and every one of them, along with Loki's own attacks.

"I know that you're holding back... But you must not! Unless you come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to break through me!" Loki shouted, as he raised Thor's Hammer over his head. "The only mercy that I ask, is to be released from Odin's control by death!"

"...If it's death you seek... Then I understand..." Richard answered back, managing to side-step the hammer, just as it struck the ground with a massive electric burst, before he immediately readied the Sacred Treasure in his hands. "I promise to make this quick and painless."

Richard then threw the axe forward, as it whirled across the battlefield, catching Loki while he was using the other Sacred Treasures, interrupting his summoning of them, and dragging him closer to Richard. Richard immediately attacked Loki with a flurry of slashes, before he then used his ultimate attack to cut through Loki, as he fell to the ground.

"Finally... This is the end..." Loki muttered, as he fell onto his back, with a look of peace, with the aura of darkness dissipating around him.

"Now...!" Richard exclaimed, as Elma immediately responded back, as she planted a healing circle around Loki, surprising the trickster.

"What... What is this...!?" Loki shouted in shock. "What are you all doing!?"

"Fixing you, Loki." Richard answered back, before he then walked over to Loki, and placed both of his hands on the side of Loki's torso, as golden energy flowed through his arms, into Loki himself.

"What are you doing, if you keep me alive, Odin will use me again through the use of the seal-" Loki was about to spit out, before he then felt a warm presence within him, as the agony thrashing within him was fading away. "This... This is..."

"Pangu's power..." Richard answered back. "With this, I can corrode Odin's seal, and allow you to live without sacrificing your own life. That way, Pangu will be able to save at least someone from Odin's clutches, especially if it was of his own pantheon."

"Ah..." Loki stated, as he closed his eyes, and smiled in relief. "I see... Even like this... Pangu still forgives me for all I have done..."

"Not just him, but everyone here... We all forgive you for what you have done." Richard answered back. "Now, rest... When you next awaken, you will be a free god."

After a few moments, Loki faded into unconsciousness, as Richard immediately stopped channelling his power into Loki, and turned to the heroes.

"Did... Did you succeed?" Jexi asked.

"It worked." Richard nodded. "Loki still breathes, and he is no longer Odin's puppet anymore."

The sounds of battle drew to a close, as Odin's screams of terror slowly faded away, as the heroes ascended the stairs to see David victorious over Odin, who laid dead with a massive gash across his chest.

Richard then walked up, as he looked down at the dead body of Odin. "Odin's dead, so Pangu's own wish has been fulfilled." Richard stated. "I guess that this is karma for Odin, after everything he had done."

Gus then walked up as well, before he then noticed something strange about Richard, as there was a sorrowful look on his face.

"Richard…? What's wrong…?" Gus asked. "Haven't we managed to succeed in all of this."

"...It's not that." Richard shook his head. "I'll... I'll talk about it later."

"You've all truly done it." Zeus said. "I knew I was right to place our hopes in all of you."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"He fused the worlds together so he can gather history's strongest warriors to face Odin. Didn't you get the memo about that?" David asked.

"Don't lay into him too hard. He is one for being slow on the update." Zeus said laughing. "Course...there is one thing I should mention…" he said as the bracelets on Lu Bu, Yukimura, Yinping, Naotora, Cao Pi, Nobunaga, Zhao Yun and Mitsunari faded as the world began to shift and turn.

(Cue BGM: Twilight Glow - Warriors Orochi 4)

"With Yggdrasil gone, the worlds are beginning to split apart again." David said.

"And the barrier around this world being fully erased as well." Ace said.

"Yes...the warriors I stole from Japan and China will return to their own worlds...and all the memories they made while here will fade from their memory as well." Zeus said. "It will be as if Orochi or Odin never interfered."

"Mitsunari… It's been an honor fighting alongside you, even if it was one last time." David said.

"I hope we fight together again, David. And if not… thank you. For warning me about Sekigahara." Mitsunari said.

"Even if you forget the time we spent together, I never will. As long as my bike bears the Toyotomi crest, our hearts will always be connected, transcending even history." David said.

"Hmm...wear it proud." Mitsunari said as he slowly faded out with the warriors.

"Mitsunari, wait!" Takechiyo exclaimed, as he rushed to the fading heroes.

"Hm…? You're the other Ieyasu…?" Mitsunari stated. "What brings you here all the sudden?"

"I… I merely wanted to bid farewell to you." Takechiyo stated. "Not just you, but also the Ieyasu of this world and Hide… No, Lord Hideyoshi."

The two warriors approached Takechiyo, as Hideyoshi approached Takechiyo.

"You just wanted to see us again, even though we aren't the same people you remember…" Hideyoshi stated.

"It pains me to speak so selfishly, but… indeed it is. I am truly to have met you, Lord Hideyoshi of another world." Takechiyo responded back with a very emotional tone, bowing his head down. "And to have met a Mitsunari that has never shared that much hate for me… I cannot express all of the joy and relief I felt when I met you. And seeing how you fought in the battlefields, I finally felt that the Hideyoshi and Mitsunari I used to be friends with… Has come back before me. If only… I could have stopped them from their own deaths…"

Hideyoshi merely sighed with a smile on his face, before he then placed a hand on Takechiyo's shoulder. "Look up, Takechiyo." Hideyoshi told him with a warm smile, as Takechiyo lifted his head. "I know that it has been hard for you to be reminded of the grim past on our sight, but still… Even if the times gets hard for you, I'm more proud of the fact that I have met you, because I could see the determination that made you the potent warlord that I see before me. Breaking through armies, fighting for the sake of your friends, protecting your allies… I can see that you're the Ieyasu that I cherished in my heart."

"After all, I'm quite proud to have met a younger version of myself, who shares the same ideals as I have, but never gave up on showing his kindness and generosity to others." Ieyasu remarked, before he bowed his head with a solemn look. "If only I could be so carefree and strong as you, Takechiyo… Then the land would be a better place for everyone."

"Ah… Thank you very much, Ieyasu…" Takechiyo bowed his head.

"For someone who looks like Ieyasu, you're just as hard-headed as Masanori at times… But honestly…" Mitsunari nodded, before he smiled. "I'm glad that there is another Ieyasu, one who is determined enough to fight for a future worth taking. And you need not break yourself worrying about me. Even if I fall at Sekigahara, against you or Ieyasu… I hold no resentment against you."

The three men of the Toyotomi clan immediately faded away, leaving Takechiyo, who looked on, with tears from his eyes.

"Farewell… Mitsunari, Lord Hideyoshi, and myself of another world." Takechiyo muttered silently under his breath.

Richard then looked to Lu Bu, who looked back with a look of humble respect in his eyes, with Lingqi, Diaochan and Chen Gong with him.

"Boy..." Lu Bu stated with a firm tone. "Should we ever meet again... May it be on the battlefield, whether it is to be as enemies or allies. Even if my memories of you are to fade, I, Lu Bu, never can forget the feeling of fighting a worthy warrior like you. And that will allow me to remember you, even if I will not recall what has happened here."

"Richard... No, Lord Richard." Diaochan responded back. "Should we meet again... I can only hope that you and your comrades would welcome us again. We would always be willing to fight for your just cause. Until then, I can only pray that you will be able to live fulfilling lives when we part."

"That I can promise." Richard answered back with a nod. "For you, Lu Bu, I'll fight you as many times as you need, to make you remember that there's always worthy opponents out there in the other worlds. And you, Diaochan... Even if you are despised or alone... We would always welcome you with open arms."

Lingqi merely smiled at Richard's statement, before she then did a bow with her hand on her chest, like a formal officer, as Chen Gong merely scoffed, as the four members of Lu Bu's army faded away into light.

"After all this, we still haven't found the last Youseiken." Simon said.

"Not quite." David said. "Neu already found it before he helped us at Zeus' temple."

"Yeah. Our quest is complete now." Jexi said.

"Hmm...I'm surprised my bracelet never vanished." Rachel said.

"It is a counterfeit. Those copies can last for years even after the original ceases to be." Arthur said.

"Hm. I guess I should probably give this back now, huh?" Rachel asked.

"You can keep it. See...I asked for two to be made." Arthur said holding an identical bracelet. "Long as I have this, I can still get more."

David looks to Richard. "You know, things have been pretty crazy, but...I had a great time working with you guys. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"Same, you guys were pretty fun." Jexi said.

"Agreed." Mark added. "Here's hoping we see you again. And good luck with finding whatever you're looking for."

"Meeting again…?" Richard stated, before he smiled. "Perhaps. And maybe we might be able to work together again. I find that we seem to share the same goals from time to time."

"Although, we're yet to leave." Gus responded back. "We've got some matters to deal with here, but don't worry. It's nothing serious."

"Well...guess we should be leaving then." Arthur said. "The job we came to this world for is done. As such, it's time we left you all behind."

"Whatever." Saki said.

"So you won't take the Youseiken?" Hope asked.

"Like we said before...we no longer desire the swords." Arthur said with a smile. "But keep this in mind. While we were allies today...we may be enemies tomorrow." he said as they vanished.

"And whatever you may be..." Richard answered back, as he gave Senzaemon a smile and a nod, which the hardened swordsman returned, before he too followed after Arthur. "...I look forward to the next time we meet, for it would be interesting or respectful."

"And we'll be waiting." Ace said.

"Well, I guess you'll be heading off too, bro." Hope said.

"Yeah. Gotta plan my next big score and…" Jack said before they heard a shuttle crash into the ground. "What the?"

"Ha...I've finally...caught up with you, Jack!" said Carpaccio emerging from it.

"You? Didn't I lose you in the Demon Universe?" Jack said.

"Yeah. I almost got ripped apart if it weren't for my fellow police officers. Anyway, by order of the Universal Police, I'm arresting you and the Phantom Thieves." he said.

"Jack, exit stage right!" ZS shouted.

"Not so fast. I'll be taking all of you in as his accomplices." he said.

"I've got a better idea." David said as he blew ice on him.

"Ha...you missed...huh...Oh come on!" he said as everything below his head was frozen.

"Well...see ya. This'll be fun to tell the kids back at base." Jack said as he and the thieves ran.

"Hey, come back here! No! I was so close!" he said.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Simon said.

"Miu, beam us up before he thaws out." David said.

"What? You can't just leave me here! How am I gonna get out?" he said.

"Don't worry, we'll call your bosses. 'It was the strangest thing! He just froze up as the thieves ran off!'" Eddy said as he waved goodbye, smiling.

"You little...when I get outta this, I'm reporting you, magic talking leprechaun!" He shouted as they ran, while Richard and his team watched as the group leave, before he turned to Richard.

'_Ja ne, Ishihara-san._' Richard muttered in Japanese under his breath, with a smile. (See you again, Ishihara-san.)

"Hey, help me out of this!"

"Sorry, but you're not our problem." Richard answered back. "In fact, I don't even know you. But there is one thing you guessed right."

"And what's that?" Carpaccio asked back.

"I am a accomplice of the Phantom Thieves, but not the one you know. And besides..." Richard snapped his fingers, as a sukima swallowed the frozen officer with a scream, before it closed up. "...I'd be stupid to let you free, when you're planning my arrest."

"Man, that guy really has a mouth." Marisa remarked back.

"What brings you to stay here...?" Zeus asked, as he was a little surprised. "Ah, right... Pangu is still with you. You must be here to convey Pangu's words for him."

Richard then turned to Zeus, with a solemn expression. "Zeus... I... I don't know how to put this in a way that you might take it well..." Richard answered back, before he then closed his eyes. "I think that it's best for Pangu to speak about this one."

Pangu then appeared from Richard once again, as he too gave Zeus a saddened look on his face. "Zeus..." Pangu stated. "I'm glad that you're here. Because I think that since the time has come at last... I should tell you... that I have regrettable news."

"Regrettable news..." Zeus repeated, as his expression dropped hearing that. "What is it... Pangu...?"

"Zeus... I'm sorry that I lied to you before... But I don't have long here... The bracelets are about to revert to their primordial state... And when they do..." Pangu explained with a sullen tone, before he bowed his head. "...I will return to the void, as I have for millennia. That means that this would count as my second death in this world."

When Zeus heard Pangu's words, he was shocked for a moment, before his expression turned even more sorrowful. "...I see." Zeus answered back. "So you told me that you would stay with me as long as I have time... But you never told me that your time was short. I always suspected that there was a cost for bringing you back from the state you were before, sentient but dead... Like a mortal's soul wandering Hades or the afterlife."

"I have no regrets for the short time I spent here." Pangu answered back with a humble tone, as he raised his head up. "In this short time, I have seen for myself, that the mortals that I have left behind, have grown and matured so much, that they would birth heroes as strong and just as the ones before me. I have gotten to see people that I have left behind, made up with them for leaving them for so long... And finally, having my time to apologise for being so weak to let Odin trample over all of us like this. I could never understand what it was like to have spent those millennia without the friends that you have made... So I can only say that as one of them... I'm sorry for abandoning you."

"No... It was never your fault." Zeus muttered back. "You merely did what you must, and you struck a deal that would be considered fair in your perspective. I am sorry that I could not help you, Pangu, like I have done so long ago. Perhaps you spared me the truth until the last moment, because you knew of my selfless nature to my fellow gods, that I would breach through Hades itself to bring you back, or dive into the void itself for the same purpose. But over the millennia, I have learned the true value of loss, that not all of it is bad, and that some prices aren't worth paying to reverse it. I would never interfere with your natural return to the void, since I know that you would have already accepted it."

"...Heh... That's so unlike the Zeus I know." Pangu chuckled, before he then noticed that his entire body was turning into light, as the two bracelets on Meiling's and Elma's wrists moved to float around him. "Ah... I see... My time has nearly come... Zeus..."

He then smiled widely, as a single tear fell down his right cheek. "Live on... and maintain this peaceful world that we all wished to fruition." He whispered, just as everyone's Deity form faded away.

Pangu was then surrounded by a bright light, as the bracelets immediately melted away into pure glowing orbs of light, as they merged with the engulfing light that was Pangu. Zeus immediately bowed his head, as he silently let tears run down his cheek, unwilling to witness the second passing of his friend, while Richard's teammates, gave silence, as Reimu silently prayed for Pangu's peaceful return to the afterlife.

However, much to the surprise of everyone present, the engulfing light did not fade away, as it immediately split into two, with the other light appearing beside Richard. Only then, did the lights fade... revealing Richard, and Pangu, who looked around about Richard's age, with his original attire, and the Pangu Axe laying firmly on his back.

"...What...?" Pangu muttered with shock, as he looked down at his hands, before he then looked around, seeing that he had not faded from the world. "What is this...? I'm... I'm not... gone...? But I'm supposed to...!"

The others were just as stunned as Pangu was, including Richard, who looked at Pangu with wide eyes for a moment, before he then gathered himself to speak.

"How do you look the same age as me...!?" Richard exclaimed, raising a finger at Pangu. "I thought that you were far older than that!"

"I have noticed... It's as if my body has been de-aged to my juvenile years when I created my first worlds..." Pangu responded back. "But how..."

"I can explain that."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, as one of Yukari's sukimas appeared, as the owner stepped out, with her trademark fan and parasol on her.

"It seems that I have managed to succeed." Yukari remarked, as she smiled. "How does it feel to be back in a body that you call your own? Or specifically, how does it feel to be finally back in the physical realm, as I promised?"

"Y-Yukari...!" Pangu exclaimed with shock, while Zeus looked at Yukari with a dumb-struck expression. "Did you intend for this to happen...!?"

"It was a hard task of making it happen, but for someone like me... I've already set things in motion to cause this to happen." Yukari answered back. "I knew that you would have tried to release yourself back into the void, since you knew that long-time storage in Richard's body, would cause him complications with his very soul and spirit. So I devised this to ensure that there is a win-win scenario for all of you."

"I cannot believe it..." Zeus remarked. "Another person that I have never seen for a long time... Could it be you, Yukari Yakumo, goddess of chaos?"

"You still recall me? I'm flattered." Yukari chuckled. "I'm a little sad that there is such a small welcoming party. But I guess that things change through time, especially in millennia. So, Zeus... This conflict has come to an end, has it?"

"Odin is finally slain, unable to restore himself." Zeus stated with a grim expression. "But at what cost...? Many of the former gods and goddesses are no longer here to sustain the worlds. It is truly a miracle beyond divinity itself, that we were able to sustain the realm of gods so reliably."

"Hm... I see." Yukari answered back, before she then looked down at Odin's corpse, with a sour look on her face. She then turned back, as her expression became neutral once more. "I take it that you're curious about how I managed to revive Pangu, despite the grim condition it requires."

"Please tell. Surely it must have involved me, does it not?" Richard asked. "Otherwise, how the hell does he looks a bit like me?"

"That's because your power contributed to his revival." Yukari explained. "You see, using the bracelets allow Pangu to manifest from your body, but it also serves a secondary function, to gather power from the environment around it. It has absorbed energy from all sources, divine, demon, mortal, ethereal, and many more kinds, with the battles you have fought. Each time you fought as Deities, you passively drew energy into the bracelets themselves from your environments. And after enough battles, the bracelets has stored enough energy required to reach the threshold. And that's where Richard came into play. As a immortal warrior, with a soul that possess a balance akin to the yin-yang, light and darkness, his soul acts as a catalyst to the process, allowing the energy of the bracelets to burst forth and fill Pangu with enough power to be yanked back into the physical realm."

"So... I have Richard here, to thank for my return..." Pangu replied back. "Is that right...?"

"Indeed it is." Yukari responded back. "And with the energy supplied, the deficiency you once had has been filled up and plugged, so you won't be going to the void anytime soon."

Pangu was silent for a few moments, before he then fell onto his knees.

"Ha... Ha..." Pangu breathed, before he then slowly began to laugh, as there was a smile on his face, and he clutched his face, with relief on his expression, as tears flowed from his eyes like rivers, and his laughter sounded both joyous and sorrowful, leaning towards the latter as his laughter went on. "Hahaha... I'm alive... I'm actually... alive... I'm back... I've lived through my fate... Aren't you all happy... Zhurong... Chang'e... Huanglong... I'm alive, to pass on your legacies...! Ah... Ah..."

Yukari merely smiled, when she saw that Pangu was conflicted by the fact that he was revived, as Zeus approached him, and gave Pangu a gentle embrace.

"There, there..." Zeus told Pangu with a fatherly tone. "You've still got me and my family to rely on, as well as the Mystics. As long as we're here, we'll be able to make the worlds better places for everyone."

Pangu then slowly wept in Zeus's shoulder, before he then felt better, as he turned to Richard and his group.

"Richard Liu... All of you... I cannot express the gratitude and honour of your help. I can only promise to try and repay you for your massive deeds, although I can only say that it would require a long time before I could achieve that." Pangu answered back.

"No problems, I'm just glad that everything ended well like this." Richard answered back. "Without your help, I could have never fought Lu Bu at even ground in his Deity Form, and fulfilled my own wishes. So I'd say that you've made great progress to repaying me already."

"Now then... It's time that we leave." Yukari answered back, before she turned to Reimu and Marisa. "I take it that you girls enjoyed this little adventure."

"I'd say that I did." Reimu admitted with crossed arms. "Met some interesting people, and generally kicked the asses of both demons and gods. What's there not to like?"

"I'm fine with this. In fact, my baby Hakkero got a significant upgrade with this! It's now the incarnate of firepower!" Marisa exclaimed, raising her Hakkero up in the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Ah right... The Sacred Treasures..." Pangu stated, before he then smiled. "I would say that you would have to return them, since you're not of this world... But I'm willing to overlook this, because they look like that they're more suited for you than any of us. So other than Richard, your Sacred Treasures should work with the use of your magic or powers, whichever they work with."

"I see. Well, I'm in no need for any new weapons." Richard sighed with a shrug. "Only fair that my friends get some toys of their own. Shame we can Deitify anymore. That girl, Rachel... might get the chance to use it, but I guess that different stories end with different outcomes."

"Then I'll take you all back to base." Yukari answered back. "After all, now that you have spent your time on this journey, it's time for you to get back to working on what you were doing before: Finding these X-Stones."

"Well, I guess that we forgot about Gensokyo's state for a moment." Richard chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Yukari. I guess this is goodbye for now, right Zeus and Pangu?"

"Indeed it is." Zeus answered back with a nod. "Should you come to Olympus, we would be happy to service you as if you were invited guests."

"And even though I might be the only one remaining of my pantheon, I will be willing to work for your cause, no matter what." Pangu responded back. "After all, the word of a progenitor god like me, is very heavy and valuable indeed."

"Well then, until then, gods!" Richard exclaimed with a wide grin, as his team travelled back through the sukima, back to their base, as Richard waved at them, before the sukima closed behind them.

Zeus and Pangu looked at each other, before they then noticed that Loki was in front of them, still in peaceful rest.

"We got a lot to do, don't we, Zeus?" Pangu responded back. "After the mess you made, it's only fair that you clean it up. Don't worry, I'll help out."

"Indeed, it is only fair to do so." Zeus answered back, before he then tapped his staff on the ground, and lifting it, as a bright light engulfed the world itself.

* * *

Unmei Force: Wanderers

**E N D**


End file.
